La Meilleur assassin
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Eres la 2 mejor hitman del mundo (primero reborn) y te manda una carta que te es dada por los varia indicándote que debes unirte a ellos, tu vida dará un trastorno cuando tengas que unirte a los varia, viajaras a japón y conocerás al famoso décimo vongola y sus guardianes, Romance, comedia y aventura (algo de acción). PERSONAJES X LECTORA -Soy nueva en esto así que paciencia u-u -
1. Chapter 1

Hoooooola mina-san c: gusto en conocerlos me presento ^^ me llamo Kanade c: (en verdad no es mi nombre pero me gusta que me llamen así ;$) este es mi primer fic*-* espero que les sea de su agrado u-u es un PERSONAJES X LECTORA, como dije es mi primer fic así que acepto críticas y comentarios y propuestas ewe todo me sería bastante útil jejeee… Bueno ahora comenzamos con el fic!

**Advertencias: Los ** son pensamientos c: el T/N hay colocas tu nombre T/A es tú apellido XD el c/o es el color de ojos y c/c es el color de cabello ^^ a Si casi lo olvidad e-e en mi fic Mammon/Viper es mujer c:!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ****No es mio ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama!**

**La Meilleur assassin**

Eras conocida como la mejor hitman del mundo, obviamente la 2 porque Reborn ocupaba el 1 lugar, por esas razones muchas familias vendrían detrás de ti ya que tú no poseías una y que tenías una llama bastante rara una que no todos tenían una que primo oculto por mucho tiempo en su época, por eso eras algo especial, estabas en un sofá de una mansión cual habías por decir 'tomada prestada', estabas viendo la televisión cuando la puerta de la entrada salió volando y escuchaste unas voces, unas decían Vroooooooooooooooi otras Usihishshishishsi, *Que risas más desagradables* pensaste, no te importo quien eran los dueños de esas voces pero cuando estabas viendo la televisión unos cuchillos cortaron la TV en 2

- ¡Que molestos!- gritaste y volteaste a ver quién corto tu TV ya que estabas transmitiendo tu programa favorito, te encontraste con un chico rubio que tenía una tiara en la cabeza, no se le veían los ojos y a lado del rubio había un hombre con una cabellera plateada y un pelo largo y hermoso y una espada en la mano

- Ahhhh- suspiraste

-Cada vez que encuentro con gente más extraña, ahora… ¿Quién son ustedes y que quieren? -Dijiste con tono serio pero no perdiendo tú encanto y ternura.

-Que directa eres plebeya- Dijo el chico rubio que tenía un cuchillo en la mano listo para atacarte.

-¡Vrooooooooooooooi! Eres T/N ¿Verdad?- dijo el peli plateado con la espada apuntándote

- ¿Y que si lo soy, tienes asuntos conmigo? *Pues todos los tienen*- dijiste y pensaste a la vez, eras muy buscada dentro de la mafia por ser una de las mejores asesinas del mundo.

- Te unirás a los Varia ushishishishi– dijo el rubio con todo divertido y más bien dándote una orden.

*¿Varia?... Aaaahh es el famoso escuadrón de asesinos de los vongola… un minuto ¿Los Vongola? Escuche que hay estaba reborn entrenando al décimo vongola... Un momento ¿Qué quieren los vongola de mí? Aaahh un trabajo sucio, pero reborn me mando unas cartas contándome sobre el décimo vongola, según las cartas de reborn es imposible que él mande a asesinar a alguien* Si, el arcobaleno del sol era un muy buen amigo tuyo ya que en ocasiones antes de que Reborn entrenara al Décimo capo vongola ustedes habían ido a varias misiones y las habían completado con gusto, estabas un tanto confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando tenías artas dudas en la mente pero pronto eso ya se resolverá.

- Varia eh… ¿Por qué quieren que me una a su grupo de dementes? –

- Ushishishisihshi es mejor que te calles, no somos los apropiados para entregarte esto pero es personal, es del arcobaleno del sol – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Reborn?- dijiste un tanto confundida mientras movías tu cabeza a la derecha de modo tierno, Recibiendo la carta y posándola en tu mano. [No sé exactamente como decir eso / Gomen u-u!]

- ¡Vroooooooooooooooooi! ¡¿Qué acaso no escuchaste?! – Grito el peli plateado enojado apuntándote con la espada que traía en la mano.

-¡Deja de gritar así me desesperas! –le devolviste el grito al señor tiburón de forma enojada e irritada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pequeña mocosa?! – grito nuevamente el peli plateado.

-Ushishishishi ¿Podrían callarse? El príncipe no los soporta – dijo de forma arrogante el rubio mientras te lanzaba cuchillos, tu obviamente los esquivabas perfectamente.

- ¡Vroooooooooooi! lee la carta ¡RAPIDO! – dijo el tiburón apurándote en leer la carta de tu amigo arcobaleno.

_Hola T/N ¿Cómo has estado en estos meses, me eh estado enterando que has_

_Estado arrancando de la mafia, bueno era obvia eres una chica muy hábil pero no tanto_

_Como yo. Eh estado preocupado de ti, no tengo tiempo en ir a verte ya que estoy _

_Ocupado con mi dame-alumno, por eso te uní a los varia sin preguntarte así estarías más_

_Segura, ellos necesitan un guardia de la nube, sé que tu llama es diferente pero tendrás que_

_Acostumbrarte, es una orden o sabes lo que ocurrirá, Adiós._

Te quedaste en shock después de leer la carta_ *_Tiene que ser una broma…* pensaste, *¿Porque reborn me unió a estos locos? Maldito Reborn* pensaste mientas condenabas a reborn en tus pensamientos.

- Ushishishshi, si ya terminaste de leer la carta, vamos plebeya no agás esperar al príncipe – dijo el rubio ordenándote de cierta forma a que lo siguieras, no te pudiste negar ya que confiabas mucho en reborn, si él te decía que ibas a estar bien lo estarías.

- Pero me puedo cuidar sola- mencionaste con un puchero haciéndote ver tierna, aunque el príncipe te vio y se mostró un leve sonrojo casi invisible te ignoro igual que el tiburón, aunque analizando tus palabras era razonable que te pudieras cuidar sola eras fuerte tan fuerte como reborn que te podías cuidar sola, pero le preocupabas igual porque eras una chica muy bella que igualmente te buscaban para hacerte esposa de un mafioso, eras hábil, fuerte y hermosa ¿Qué mafioso no te quiere en sus manos?.

- Esta bien, me uniré a ustedes pero solo porque reborn lo dice… pero antes ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres personas de risa extraña?- dijiste seria, tus hermosos ojos C/O se incrustaron en el rubio quien tomó la palabra primero.

- Belphegor y soy un príncipe, plebeya porque eres tú puedes decirme Bel si quieres ya que serás de varia – dijo el príncipe de forma autoritaria.

- Hai Hai como digas príncipe de última clase- dijiste en tono divertido haciendo irritar a belphegor que iso que te lanzara un cuchillo, lo esquivaste fácilmente riéndote de la acción de un 'príncipe'

- Es mejor que te calles si no quieres ser destripada- Dijo de forma sádica el rubio

- Hai, lo lamento bel-chan – dijiste en tono gracioso, el rubio te ignoro y siguieron caminando.

- Y tú señor vrooi ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijiste apuntando al tiburón el cual él se enojó.

-¡Superbi Squalo mocosa! – dijo Squalo irritado.

- Un gusto Squalo-san, me llamo T/N T/A- dijiste de forma divertida haciendo irritar aún más al tiburón.

- Ya sé quién eres mocosa – dijo Squalo

- A verdad… lo olvide – dijiste de forma burlona no perdiendo el toque tierno sacando la lengua.

Y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la Mansión de varia que no quedaba lejos de tu supuesta mansión robada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras tanto en la mansión de varia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Qué Horror hay en esta mansión y tenemos una invitada especial!- dijo un hombre con cabello tipo punk con colores verde, amarillo y rojo se llamaba Lussuria, mientras desesperadamente estaba llamando a las mucamas de la mansión para que limpiaran.

-¡Cuánto tardara bel y squalo en traer a la niña, están haciendo que el jefe se enfade de tanto esperar!- dijo un hombre con cabello negro de puntas y un bigote de puntas a los lados.

- Levi-san entonces si fueras tu podrías haberte encargado y hubiera sido más fácil ~ - Dijo un chico con cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos y con un sombrero de rana y una voz monótona.

- ¿¡Que!? Pero viendo de otro punto de vista la chica es la 2 hitman más fuerte y hábil del mundo, eso hubiera traído complicaciones – dijo el tal Levi de forma pensativa

- ése es un anticuado uso del pero, viejo de pelo raro- dijo el oji verde con su voz monótona

-¡¿Aaaaa Maldito seas fran, que es lo que acabas de decir?! – dijo levi enojado y teniendo a Lussuria tranquilizándolo.

- Vamos, vamos tranquilízate levi – Dijo lussuria tranquilo tratando de calmar a Levi.

- ¡Dejen de hacer ruido, no puedo dormir tranquila! – dijo un bebe mientras se mantenía volando con una capucha y una bata negra con un biberón conocido como un pacificador de color índigo colgando en su cuello.

- ¡Oh! Mammon te despertaste – dijo Lussuria con una voz de madre.

- y… ¿Todavía no llega la chica? – pregunto la arcobalena de la niebla mientras se sobaba los ojos para mantenerse despierta.

- Supongo que el príncipe caído y el estúpido capitán de pelo largo deben estar por llegar- dijo fran con su voz monótona pero a la vez unos cuchillos llegaron a su cabeza

-Ouch- dijo fran sin perder su cara sin demostración de dolor.

- ¿A quien llamas príncipe caído estúpida rana?- contesto Belphegor anunciando su llegada.

- ¡Vroooooooooooii llegamos! – anuncio igualmente Squalo obviamente gritando.

- Ara Squalo al fin llegaron- Respondió lussuria con tono de madre preocupada.

- Si hubiera sido yo ya estarían aquí hace 1 hora atrás – Comento Levi con orgullo.

- Cállate viejo – dijo fran con su típica voz

- ¡Cállense! ¿Y la chica? – Dijo Mammon tratando de encontrarte.

Tú estabas hay procesando todo lo que te había ocurrido, hace un momento estabas en tu mansión temporal viendo la TV y ahora estas en la mansión de los varia con personas extremadamente extrañas para ti, te sentías acorralada por ellos con sus miradas, pero no tenías miedo.

- Así que usted es T/N-sempai, un gusto me llamo Fran~ - se presentó fran mirándote a tus ojos C/O y tocándote tu hermoso cabello color c/c

- Un gusto, Fran-kun – Contestaste con una cálida sonrisa.

Fran te observo unos minutos y después dijo.

-¿Seguros que es ella? No tiene esa cara demente como bel-sempai- comento el chico de pelo y ojos verdes, en uno segundos 5 cuchillos llegaron directamente a la espalda de fran, tú te sorprendiste por lo ocurrido.

-¿A quién llamas de mente rana? – dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa no tan bonita.

Así fue como llegaste a los varia, todos se presentaron y te dieron una bienvenida y prepararon un cena, todos eras agradables poco a poco te abriste a ellos, a lussuria le decías luss-nee te encariñaste mucho con él ya que te convertiste en la modelo de lussuria para sus diseños de vestidos, todos que quedaban bien a excepción de otros, a Levi le decías simplemente Levi ya que no te miraba con mucho cariño por ser una hermosa Joven y que podías 'conquistar al jefe', a Mammon le decías Mammon-chan ya que igual como tu era una chica y te encariñaste con ella hablando de dinero, sangre y cosas por el estilo, aunque parecieras tierna tenías sangre de asesina corriendo por tus venas, la cena estuvo deliciosa aunque el show de cuchillos entre bel y fran fue la excepción, la pasaste bien y al fin al cabo tuviste que dormir, Mammon te guio a tu habitación, era una habitación un tanto grande con una cama de dos plazas al medio apoyada en la pared de tu color favorito, estaba oscuro pero aun así tu mirada era perfecta pudiste distinguir el color de la muralla y el piso, había un alfombra al medio de la habitación de color que combinaba con la cama con diseños de líneas *¿Cómo se enteraron que ese era mi color favorito?* pensaste pero no le prestaste atención, te despediste de Mammon cerraste la puerta y viste en la cama un pijama de color negro transparente que se podía ver tu ropa interior y con unas medias igual mente transparentes de color negro *Que pijama más provocador* pensaste pero qué más da te pusiste tu pijama levantaste las sabanas de la cama y te pusiste a descansar en tu nueva habitación, eres fue tu primer día como una varia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola minna-san c: ¿Cómo han estado? Navidad, año nuevo, party hard por aquí y por allá XDD bueno aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo del fic 'O'! seeep c: bueno aquí les dejo el fic:B  
**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos **

**T/N - Nombre**

**T/A - Apellido**

**C/O - Color de ojos  
C/C - Color de cabello**

**N/A - Notas de la Autora **

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición XD se le jue :D shu shu…**

**II**

Era de día en la gran Italia las ventanas y cortinas estaba abiertas y te llegaba el sol del día que iluminaba toda tu habitación incluyéndote, estabas destapada ya que con el calor sacaste las sabanas te estabas sofocando, te despiertas y sobabas tus ojos para mantener tus ventanas del alma abiertos, mientras hacías un esfuerzo para mantenerte despierta sientes que alguien toca la puerta de tu habitación, te levantas de la cama y abres la puerta de tu alcoba para ver quién era.

- ¡Ohhhhh! Fran-kun ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntaste un poco adormilada y concentrada de lo que pasaba

- T/N-sempai las mujeres bellas como usted no debería abrir la puerta con ese pijama tan provocador – Dijo el oji verde miembro de varia con su voz monótona apuntando tu pijama

-¿Eh? – Dijiste dudosa, miraste tu pijama y recordaste que estaba en tu cama la noche anterior y como no tenías nada más que ponerte terminaste colocándote ese tal pijama, al darte cuenta de la situación.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Pegaste un grito y cerraste la puerta en la cara del pobre Fran, estabas roja como un tomate toda tu piel estaba ardiendo y tu mente daba vueltas *¿Cómo se ocurre abrir la puerta vestida de esta manera?* pensaste, al parecer no estabas tan concentrada en el ambiente como pensabas

- T/N-sempai, no se preocupe mis hormonas ya se volvieron a dormir por el golpe en la cara ~ - Dijo Fran con un tono divertido pero con voz monótona.

*¿HORMONAS? Fran-kun es un pervertido /* Pensaste con tu cara llena de color rojo.

- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, ¡el desayuno está listo sempai! – Grito el varia al otro lado de la puerta sin vergüenza alguna.

Se sintieron los pasos, significaba que la rana se había marchado, para ti era un alivio olvidaste un poco el tema aunque seguías con la vergüenza y la escena en tu mente pero tenías que quitarte el pijama primero y ponerte algo de ropa, *Espera ¿Que ropa me pongo?* pensaste, ya que cuando fue el encuentro con varia te habías marchado dejando todas tus preciadas vestimentas en tú supuesta mansión.

Empezaste a buscar ropa y abriste el ropero enorme que había que tu habitación, al abrirlo te sorprendió habían miles de prendas y eran hermosas, eran echas con una tela especial que no era para nada barata, te sorprendiste y tus ojos se volvieron brillantes de la alegría y sorpresa al darte cuenta de la variedad de ropa que había, elegiste lo que te gusto y tomaste una ducha rápida ya que el cuarto venía con baño propio que era mejor para ti, saliste del baño fresca y radiante, te colocaste una toalla roja poniéndola alrededor de tu cuerpo y saliste del baño para vestirte, ya tenías la ropa elegida así que te colocaste unos sostenes blancos con puntos negros y bragas de la misma figura, después te colocaste un short de mezclilla y unas botas que llegaban tres centímetros antes de la rodilla, a continuación te pusiste una polera **(N/A: polera, remera, etc.) **blanca sin mangas que no te cubría el ombligo.

Lista teniendo el pelo suelto dejando ver tu radiante, limpio y bello cabello color c/c abriste la puerta de tu habitación y bajaste para desayunar, al encontrarte con los varia viste que estaban todos menos Mammon *Debe estar contando su dinero* Pensaste, algo típico de la arcobalena de la niebla, al ver nuevamente a varia notaste que te estaban viendo fijamente, todos tenían un leve sonroja que se podía distinguir pero difícilmente.

Lusurria estaba sentado y se para y te tomo de los hombros y te dice

-¡Ara T/N-chan te ves guapísima! – dijo Lussuria admirándote y sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa brillante aunque no se puede decir lo mismo con los ojos ya que tenía sus lentes negros que tapaban cualquier vista a sus ojos.

- Gracias luss-nee – dijiste mientras cerrabas tus ojos y tu cabeza la moviste un poco a la derecha que te hizo ver muy tierna una acción que hizo que Lussuria y todos los demás que te observaban fijamente se les notara un poco más el sonrojo que tenían en sus caras.

Fran miro a Belphegor que estaba sonrojado y menciono.

- Bel-sempai ¿Por qué esta sonrojado? – dijo Fran intencionalmente haciendo que Bel le enterrara cinco cuchillos en la cabeza.

-Ouch – se quejó Fran sin expresiones en su cara.

-Squalo, ¿Esta rana puede morir, en mis manos?- Comento Belphegor apuntando a Fran con una cara sádica y ansiosa, todo para poder en este momento matar a la rana.

Squalo se mantuvo callado ya que igualmente estaba sonrojado y no quería que nadie lo notara así que comió rápido el desayuno y se marchó y de ahí rápidamente lo siguió Levi y Lussuria

- Mmmm… ¿Por qué esa reacción Bel-chan? ¿Tan bien me veo? – preguntaste con una sonrisa y tono burlón haciendo que Belphegor te lanzara 10 cuchillos que esquivaste muy bien.

- Quien se sonrojaría por ti solo eres una niña – **(N/A: Pueden ver como sea a bel, fututo o actual C: pero les recomiendo más el bel del futuro /) **comento Belphegor parándose de la silla y saliendo del comedor donde estaban todos y se detuvo a tu lado y te susurro al odio.

-Para ser una chiquilla de tu edad no estas para nada mal- comento Belphegor con un tono excitante haciendo que te sonrojaras un poco y lo miraras tímidamente, Belphegor noto tu timidez y sonrío y se marchó.

-Eh… que escena más romántica~- comento Fran con su voz monótona que los había observado todo el tiempo

Cierto, Fran todavía no se había marchado se les quedo mirando todo el tiempo desde que Belphegor se levantó de su asiento hasta que se marchó.

-F- fran-kun, lo siento por eso – dijiste avergonzada y ocultando tu cara.

Sentiste como la rana se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a ti, notaste que estaba al frente tuyo y te tomo de la barbilla y te hizo mirarlo a los ojos, estabas sonrojada pero esa era el toque que a Fran le encantaba.

-T/N-sempai, no T/N-chan desde que entraste al comedor mis hormonas están despertando de nuevo o mejor dicho tú ya las despertaste- Comento Fran con una voz sensual que nunca pensaste que tenía y con sus ojos verdes que te derretían, Fran te soltó de la barbilla y te miro divertido, se fue del comedor y te dejo roja como un tomate te tocaste la cara y sentías que te ardía, ¿Cómo no?.

Después de las acciones de la rana y el príncipe te tranquilizaste y tomaste una tostada con queso y una leche, te lo comiste tranquilamente y saliste un rato al balcón que te conectaba con el exterior, te apoyaste en la barra del balcón y una pregunta se te vino a la mente *Ahora que lo pienso… no eh conocido al Jefe de los Varia, como se llamaba… Xan, Xan… ¡Ah! Xanxus* es verdad, todavía no conocías a la persona principal de los varia el líder que poseía la llama del cielo, Xanxus. Te fuiste del balcón y te encontraste con Lussuria y Levi, Lussuria estaba diseñando un vestido y Levi estaba viendo la TV, te acercaste a Lussuria y le preguntaste.

-Luss-ne ¿Cuándo conoceré al Jefe?- Preguntaste dudosa mientras que Lussuria se quedó quieto y puso una cara de sorprendido, en este momento Levi salto y dijo

-¡Nunca conocerás al jefe!- dijo el guardián del trueno de varia enojado.

-Levi por dios no te enojes, es hora de que T/N-chan conozca al jefe y no quiero un NO- Dijo el sol saliendo del shock.

~~ Varios minutos después ~~

Lussuria al fin convenció a Levi de que conocieras al Jefe, el sol y el trueno te guiaron a la habitación del cielo, Lussuria toco y grito 'Jefe, Tenemos a la guardiana de la nube' después de eso se escuchó un 'pase' abriste la puerta y miraste el sitio estaba todo oscuro de no ser por una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba un poco la habitación vio a un chico de pelo negro atractivo con una mirada amenazadora de ojos carmín, sin duda hermosos para tu gusto.

-Pueden largarse escorias- dijo el supuesto 'Jefe' serio y sin demostrar sentimientos.

-Como usted diga jefe- le respondió Levi que estaba un tanto nervioso por la situación

- T/N-chan ¡Esfuérzate! El jefe es un poco testarudo- sugirió Lussuria que después se marchó junto con Levi, cerrando la puerta dejándolos solos.

El cielo de varia te observo de pies a cabeza sus ojos carmín te hacían sentir incomoda, estaba invadiendo tu espacio, aun que tu habías entrado al suyo, te 'atreviste' a preguntar algo

-Ohhh, así que tú eres el jefe- mencionaste haciendo que Xanxus te mirara amenazadoramente.

-Un gusto Jefe, me llamo T/N T/A, estaré bajo su cuidado el resto de mis días- dijiste con una sonrisa en tu cara que te hacia ver tierna y hermosa, algo que ya eras pero resaltaba más.

-Mmm… tú eres la nueva guardiana de la nube ¿Verdad escoria?- dijo Xanxus con mirada seria y una voz grabe.

'Escoria' odiabas esa palabra la dejaste pasar antes pero si iba dirigida a ti no, la odiabas desde el fondo de tu corazón, no tuviste una vida muy alegre y de color rosa, toda tu vida e infancia y cosas que te decían cuando pequeña era resumida en una palabra ESCORIA, ni basura, ni mocosa, ni fea, no era ESCORIA.

Te acercaste al 'JEFE' y lo agarraste de la camisa que tenía y pusiste una mirada fría y amenazante tenías una aura asesina que estaba alrededor tuyo y le dijiste

-Escúchame Jefe, esa palabra no la quiero volver a escuchar de tu boca dirigida hacia mí- dijiste seria y con una sonrisa sádica.

Xanxus no estaba sorprendido sino que se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, el cielo de varia al parecer sabía que no te gustaba que te llamaran así ya que el arcobaleno del sol le informo de eso antes de que tú te unieras a lo varia.

Por la sonrisa que Xanxus te dio te sorprendiste y lo soltaste pero mantuviste tu distancia con él.

-Veo que tienes agallas pequeña, me gusta- al decir eso te sorprendiste aún más y notaste que Xanxus te jalo del brazo y te puso al frente del él unos cuándos centímetros de cerca y tomo la palabra

-Eres un mocosa muy hermosa es mejor que tengas cuidado ya que no somos muy pacientes.- dijo con una sonrisa y se soltó, a esa acción imprudente de tu jefe te sonrojaste un poco pero seguías con la mirada seria, te apartaste del él abriste la puerta lo volviste a mirar y te marchaste.

*¿Qué se cree ese maldito jefe?, si pudiera ya lo habría matado con gusto, si no fuera por ese Reborn!* pensaste malhumorada, caminaste hacía tu habitación abriste la puerta y te tiraste en tu cama cuando unos minutos después pudiste sentir que alguien abría la puerta y gritaba 'Vrooooooooooi' *Estúpida tiburón* pensaste

-¿Qué quieres Squalo-chan?- dijiste irritada mirando a Squalo

-¿Todavía no empacas tus cosas? – Pregunto Squalo

-¿Empacar? ¿Para qué? ¿Vamos a alguna parte? – preguntaste dudosa esperando una respuesta por parte del tiburón.

-Vrooooooi ¿Qué acaso el estúpido jefe no te lo dijo? – pregunto nuevamente Squalo.

-¿Decirme que? – preguntaste un poco irritada, ya venias que el 'Jefe' no te dijo algo importante.

-¡Mañana viajaremos a Japón!- dijo Squalo

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaste, podrías hacer una competencia de gritos con Squalo, no te vendría mal, pero ahora estabas sorprendida, *¿Japón?* todavía no lo podías creer, pero después de eso gritaste

-¡ESTÚPIDO JEFE!- Gritaste a los siete mares y vientos haciendo que Xanxus obviamente te escuchara, por otra parte Xanxus al escuchar tus gritos sonrío plácidamente.

-Y ¿Para qué iremos a Japón?- preguntaste sorprendida.

-Por un pedido- dijo irritado el tiburón

-¿Qué clase de pedido?- Preguntaste dudosa

-¡Vroooooooi! ¡Cállate y escucha mocosa!- Grito Squalo empezando a explicarte

*¿Cómo no escucharte Squalo-chan?* Pensaste rápidamente y prestando atención a lo que Squalo te explicaba.

-Tenemos una misión que hacer, muchas familias se oponen a los Vongola y nosotros somos parte de la familia vongola por ende vamos a tener que destruir una familia en particular que está haciendo sus movimientos, ese es el pedido que hizo el Arcobaleno del sol además que también dijo que quería verte.

-¡Woooooooow! Hace tiempo que no iba a una misión, además también me encontrare con Reborn ¡Genial!- Comentaste felizmente.

-Por eso empaca tus cosas y duerme, mañana será un día agotador- Comento Squalo con una sonrisa casi invisible por verte tan feliz.

-¡Como ordene!- Dijiste poniendo tus manos en tu frente como un soldado.

Squalo se marchó de tú habitación y tuviste tiempo de empacar todo lo necesario para una misión y además para ir de 'vacaciones' al extranjero, al terminar de empacar tus cosas tomaste una ducha, te pusiste tu pijama y te fuiste directo a la cama, mañana sería un día agotador y lleno de emoción.

**Tan tan 'O' ese fue el capítulo de hoy C: en el siguiente conocerás a los vongola ¡Yeeeii! XDD bieno nos vemos en el siguiente cap:3 ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayoooooo Minna! Nuevo cap *-* Siii Ahora el 3 C': mi corazón hace doki doki XDD bueno que comience el ¡FIC! **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N - Nombre**

**T/A - Apellido**

**C/O - Color de ojos****  
****C/C - Color de cabello**

**N/A - Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**III**

Era un nuevo día, el día en que viajaras a Japón, por la emoción te levantaste temprano, más temprano de lo normal así que supusiste que no habría nadie levantado a esa tal hora, aproximadamente las 8:00 de la mañana bajaste tal como estabas, con tú pijama puesto y tomaste desayuno, podías escuchar a los pájaros cantar *Que hermoso sonido* pensaste, al terminar de desayunar te paraste y marchaste rumbo a tu habitación para empacar lo último que te faltaba, pero tu rumbo fue afectado ya que chocaste con una persona y sin querer por un mal agarre te caíste encima de la persona con quien habías chocado, cerraste los ojos por el impacto y al abrirlos te topaste con unos ojos verdes, ya sabias quien era sin mirar nada más.

-Fran-kum discúlpame, no vi por donde iba- dijiste un poco sonrojada.

Fran te seguía mirando y tú reaccionaste a quitarte encima de el

-Lo siento- dijiste apartándote de él pero por alguna razón la rana te seguía mirando *¿Qué le pasa a este?* pensaste dudosa.

-Fran-kun ¿Qué te pasa?, llevas minutos sin decir nada, no es tú estilo- dijiste haciendo que la rana te mirara y te respondiera.

-T/N-chan siempre haces que mis hormonas despierten, por favor detente es desesperante- dijo fran con su voz monótona.

*¿Qué está diciendo?* pensaste, te paraste y le extendiste una mano a Fran para que se parara igualmente.

Fran siguiendo en el piso dijo

-Que linda vista tengo~ - comento fran.

-¿Mm?- dijiste dudosa haciendo que miraras tu ropa, eso te hizo recordar algo especial, que todavía no te habías cambiado de ropa y seguías con ese pijama.

- Ah…- dijiste avergonzada tapándote con tus manos y corriendo dirección a tu habitación.

-Que lastima, estaba teniendo una gran vista~ - comento la rana parándose a desayunar.

Mientras corrías avergonzada por lo que paso tendiendo todavía tus manos sobre tu cuerpo sin mirar hacia adelante te topaste con otra persona haciendo que chocaran y salieran disparados hacia atrás.

-Itteeee- dijiste acariciando tu cabeza y mirando con quien chochaste esta vez.

-Ushishishi, deberías tener más cuidado plebeya- comento el príncipe.

-Aah, solo eres tú príncipe caído- Dijiste con voz de aburrimiento y monótona al igual que la de Fran.

-¿A quién le dices príncipe caído estúpida mocosa?- esa frase provoco que bel te lanzara 3 cuchillos que esquivaste y eso hizo que Bel notara o se pusiera más atento de lo que llevabas puesto.

-Hum ¿Y ese pijama provocador plebeya?, ¿Acaso quieres provocar a este príncipe? Ushishishishi-

-¡Eeeh! ¿Quién querría provocar a un príncipe de cuarta?- dijiste burlándote de Belphegor haciendo que se irritara y le saliera una vena en el sien.

-¿A quien le dices príncipe de cuarta, mocosa?- esa frase que mencionaste irrito a Bel y te empujo acorralándote contra la pared.

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras plebeya, no querrás que te castigue ¿O si?- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa y voz sensual haciendo que te sonrojaras y desviaras la mirada.

-Cállate y apártate Bel-chan me molestas- dijiste sonrojada, no querías que Bel viera una parte débil de ti.

-Como digas princesa- Bel se apartó y al instante y saliste corriendo a tu habitación avergonzada por lo que había pasado, primero Fran y ahora Belphegor, que mañanas son estas.

-Ushishishsi, tengo una buena imagen guardada en mi mente ahora- comento bel dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para desayunar.

Ya estabas en tu cuarto empacando lo último que te faltaba para ir a Japón *Aah… olvidare lo que paso esta mañana, después de todo ¡Viajare a Japón!* empacaste y cuando terminaste te diste una ducha y te vestiste de inmediato poniéndote unos sostenes y bragas color celeste con rayas blancas, te colocaste unas calzas color negras y unas converse color rojo con una polera **(N/A: polera, remera, etc.) **color blanco con un bolsillo en tu pecho izquierdo color roja, la polera no te tapaba el ombligo **(N/A: así es más sensual:c) **cuando terminaste de empacar todo escuchaste como Squalo gritaba '¡Vrooooi es hora de irnos! *¡Aaaa es tarde!* pensaste, bajaste rápidamente con todas tus cosas y llegaste donde estaban todos los Varia.

-¡Vroooooi mocosa tardaste!- te dijo el tiburón enojado

-Lo siento Squalo-chan, no fue mi culpa- dijiste haciendo un puchero y mirando a Fran y bel que ignoraron lo que acabas de mencionar.

-¡Como sea vamos que el Jefe se enojara!- dijo Lussuria tratando de apurarlos y metiéndolos en la limosina, el viaje fue corto y tomaron el avión destino a Japón, el viaje fue largo y dormiste mientras tanto cuando llegaron fueron a su respectivo hotel y viste que todavía era de día así que quisiste mirar los alrededores de la ciudad llamada Namimori

-Nee Jefe ¿Puedo dar unas vueltas por la ciudad?- le preguntaste a Xanxus quien estaba sentado en su 'trono' con una copa de vino, en ese instante te miro y te respondió.

-Haz lo que quieras- fue la respuesta del cielo de varia, emocionada tomaste un poco de dinero de Mammon sin que se diera cuenta, obviamente si se lo pedias personalmente la respuesta era un NO, así que optaste por quitarle un poco de dinero y salir a dar vueltas por Namimori, la ciudad era muy bella y tranquila, tanta tranquilidad era demasiado para ti pero eso acabo cuando escuchaste que una persona de cabellera blanca estaba trotando y gritando 'Al Extremo'. *Qué persona más rara*pensaste, lo dejaste pasar pero cuando iba a tu misma dirección tropezó y cayó encima de ti.

-¡Aah! ¡Lo siento Al extremo! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el de cabellera blanca preocupado y apartándose de ti.

-Estoy bien, no es nada- respondiste sonriendo amablemente haciendo que el peli blanco se sonrojara y dándose cuenta de que eras muy linda.

-Wooow ¡Eres muy linda al Extremo!- Dijo el chico haciendo un cumplido con una sonrisa, otra sonrisa recibió como respuesta de parte tuya, se paró y te paro a ti, cuando él te iba a decir algo una pelota a toda velocidad de futbol fue lanzada directamente a ti.

-¡Cuidado!- grito el peli plateado pero no lo escuchaste y simplemente por tus reflejos de asesina golpeaste la pelota con una patada devolviéndola donde la habían lanzado.

¡Oooo, eres fuerte al extremo! ¡Únete a mi club de boxeo!- dijo el peli plateado con ojos brillantes llenos de emoción.

-¿Eh?- dijiste dudosa *¿Club de boxeo?, supongo que él es boxeador* pensaste.

- ¡Aah! Por cierto mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei mi lema es ¡Al extremo! Un gusto – dijo con una sonrisa.

*Su lema no me sorprende* pensaste haciendo que una gotita cayera por tu sien.

-Me llamo T/A T/N, un gusto Sasagawa-san- dijiste con una bella sonrisa haciendo que Ryohei se sonrojara y te digiera

-Puedes llamarme Ryohei, T/A-chan- dijo el peli blanco aún sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces tú puedes decirme T/A, Ryohei-kun- respondiste.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir T/A-chan ¡Nos vemos después Al Extremo!- dijo ryohei corriendo hacia otra dirección-

-¡Si!, nos vemos- le despediste de vuelta *Humm... Que persona más extraña* pensaste sonriendo, ya se hacía de noche y tenía que regresar al hotel, cuando ibas caminando a dirección al hotel te encontraste con un niño pequeño con traje de vaca y cabello afro llorando solo alado de un árbol *Aa ¡Un niño! ¿Esta solo?, mejor voy por él* pensaste preocupada, ya que los niños pequeños que lloraban te hacían verte a ti cuando eras pequeña, te acercaste a él y te pusiste a su altura y le dijiste

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas lastimado?- le dijiste al pequeño niño que estaba llorando.

-Lambo-san se perdió y tiene hambre- dijo llorando el pobre chico aparentemente llamado lambo.

-No tengas miedo Lambo-chan te ayudare a encontrar a tus amigos aparte tengo un poco de dinero y puedo comprarte algunos caramelos- dijiste con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que lambo se sintiera aliviado y te abrazara.

-¿Harías eso por Lambo-san?- dijo lambo secándose las lágrimas, tu asentiste.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto lambo

-T/N T/A un gusto- dijiste sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos Lambo-chan? Le preguntase al lambo para partir en busca de su respectiva familia.

-Si T/N-nee- a lambo lo tomaste de lo brazos y fueron en busca de sus amigos o familia y le compraste unas golosinas, a decir muchas ya que te quedaste sin dinero pero al fin encontraste a un amigo de Lambo.

-Lambo, no debes correr por las calles- dijo una pequeña niña con ropas chinas y una trenza.

-Así que eres amiga de Lambo-chan, bueno entonces yo me marcho, adiós lambo-chan- dijiste con una sonrisa despidiéndote de lambo.

-Gracias por todo y adiós T/N-nee- dijo lambo alzando la mano en forma de despedida.

Imitaste lo de lambo y te de despediste, de nuevo tomaste rumbo hacia el hotel donde te hospedabas pero al caminar por las calles viste a unos delincuentes rodeando a un chico, no podías ver claramente quien era pero al ver a esos delincuentes rodear a una persona, eso te hizo enojar y te dirigiste hacia ellos y les dijiste

-¡Oigan ustedes!- dijiste enojada haciendo que los chicos te miraran.

-Ooo que tenemos aquí ¡Una chica muy bonita! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo un delincuente acercándote hacia ti

-¿Quién querría estar con unos estúpidos como ustedes, atacar en grupos grande a una sola persona es de cobardes, solo verlos me dan asco- dijiste con una mirada y voz seria y fría, los delincuentes se asustaron y te respondieron

-¡¿Cómo dijiste pequeña mocosa?!- dijo uno de ellos que estaba llevando su puño a tu cara, lo detuviste con una mano y dijiste

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijiste con una mirada fría y jalándolo del puño y pegándole uno de vuelta y acompañado con un rodillazo en la cara, los demás se sorprendieron por ver tu fuerza pero no escaparon y se pusieron en guardia, uno te ataco y le pegaste una patada lanzándolo lejos, tenías una fuerza increíble, de un mostro tal vez, o más que eso un demonio, otros 7 delincuentes trataron de atacarte pero los derrotaste fácilmente, al ver esa acción los demás delincuentes tomaron más miedo y se marcharon corriendo

-Solo unos cobardes- dijiste, en fin miraste a la persona que estaba siendo rodeada por ellos, era un chico bien guapo color de pelo plateado que le llegaban hasta los hombros y unos ojos de color verde menta, sin duda muy guapo, por las expresiones de la cara pudiste deducir que era italiano como tú.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda mujer estúpida- comento el chico peli plateado desviando la mirada.

-¡Ehhh! ¿A si es como le agradeces a alguien que te acaba de salvar estúpido hombre?- dijiste irritada y con una vena en tu sien-

-¡Como dije nadie pidió tu ayuda mujer estúpida!- grito el oji verde con un puño en su mano y al igual que tu una vena le salía de su sien.

-Heee, por lo menos deberías darme las gracias- dijiste de forma burlona haciendo que tu boca se formara un tres. **(N/A: algo como esto - **)3** -).**

-¿Por qué debería?- dijo el peli plateado.

-¿Por qué? Porque te salve la vida, además no tengo dinero y tengo mucha hambre no eh comida nada, llévame a comer algo- dijiste sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-Estás loca- dijo el peli plateado marchándose del lugar.

-¡Espera!- le gritaste y lo perseguiste agarrándolo del brazo y haciendo que te mirara y él se sonrojara.

-¡Por favor llévame a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre!- pusiste una mirada de cachorro muerto y eso hizo que el oji verde se sonrojara y se diera cuenta de tu belleza.

-Está bien, solo por hoy- dijo el peli plateado retirando la mirada hacia ti para que no vieras que estaba sonrojado, pero te volvió a mirar.

-¡Gracias!- dijiste con una gran y bella sonrisa haciendo nuevamente que el oji verde se sonrojara aún más hasta las orejas y dijo

-Suéltame, parecemos una pareja estúpida mujer- comento el peli plateado, no te estabas dando cuenta que las personas los estaban mirando y comentaban 'Que linda pareja hacen' 'El chico es muy guapo' 'Y mira la chica también es muy bonita' 'Parecen modelos'

Por los comentarios de la gente lo soltaste de inmediato y te sonrojaste al instante.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas señor gruñón?- dijiste en tono burlón haciendo que el chico se enojara.

¿A quién le dices gruñón estúpida mujer?- contesto el chico enojado.

Tú le sacaste la lengua en forma de respuesta haciéndote ver infantil pero tierna.

-Tch, Gokudera Hayato- menciono el chico llamado Hayato.

-Oooooo, Así que Haya-chan, un gusto me llamo T/A T/N- Dijiste sonriendo de forma inocente.

-¿H-Haya-chan?- dijo Gokudera que salió una gotita de su sien.

-¡Si! ¿Suena lindo no?- dijiste sonriendo.

-Como sea vamos- comento Hayato caminando hacia una dirección de un lugar para comer.

Tu asentiste y lo seguiste poniéndote alado suyo, cuando llegaron a un restaurante lo miraste y era uno muy bonito era estilo italiano, se sentaron en una mesa alado de una ventana y ordenaron lo que querían comer.

-¡Que linda vista!- dijiste sonriendo y pegada a la ventana.

-¿Eres italiana verdad?- dijo Gokudera mirándote.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Haya-chan?- dijiste dudosa moviendo tu cabeza un poco a la derecha en forma de duda.

Eso provoco que Gokudera se sonrojara y te respondiera.

-Porque estas muy emocionada por ver una simples calles, además no tienes rasgos japoneses, solo italianos- dijo el peli plateado apuntándote y explicándote todo.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Genial acertaste, 10 puntos para Haya-chan!- dijiste sacando la lengua hacia el lado, guiñando el ojo y poniendo tus manos en forma de afirmación **(N/A: el (y) de face XD) **

-E-eres rara- comento Gokudera haciendo que cayera una gotita por su sien.

-¿Y porque estás aquí en Japón?- pregunto Hayato interesado.

-Porque tengo asuntos pendientes aquí, además que me lo tomo como unas vacaciones con mi familia- Dijiste mientras comías, algo se podía traducir de eso.

-Mmm, ya veo- dijo gokudera en tono de aburrido y empezó a comer.

Notaste que Hayato tenía un grano de arroz alado de sus labios, lamiste un poco tu dedo pulgar y te acercaste a hayato, él se sonrojo e iba a hablar pero se cayó cuando le quitaste el grano de arroz que tenías.

-¿Q-q-que mierda?- pregunto el oji verde sonrojado y nervioso a lo que acabas de hacer.

-Tenías un grano de arroz en tu cara Haya-chan, tienes que tener más cuidado al comer, ¿Okey?- le dijiste poniendo tu cabeza a la derecha con una cálida, inocente y bella sonrisa haciendo que el peli plateado se sonrojara más y se tapara con su mano.

-C-cállate- fue la respuesta que recibiste del chico.

Al terminas de comer salieron del restaurante, Hayato pago la cuenta y se marcharon del lugar.

-¡Gracias por todo Haya-chan!- dijiste agradecida con una sonrisa,

-No es nada mujer estúpida- contesto Gokudera.

-Mo~ Haya-chan no es 'estúpida mujer' es T/N, T-/-N- **(N/A: lo último lo dijiste deletreando.) **le dijiste a Gokudera Hayato inclinándote hacia él y poniendo tu mano en forma de explicación **(N/A: más específicas cerrando tú mano en un puño y dejando solo el dedo medio afuerita e-e).**

Eso hizo nuevamente que Hayato se sonrojara y digiera

-Como sea – dijo Hayato.

-¡Bueno, adiós Haya-chan!- dijiste despidiéndote de Gokudera.

-Adiós T/N- dijo el peli plateado dándote la espalda y dirigiéndose a su respectiva casa.

*No es para nada sincero* pensaste y te fuiste rumbo a la mansión, llegaste a tudestino y abriste la puerta y dijiste 'Estoy en casa' y unos cuchillos llegaron directamente a ti, que los esquivaste.

-Ushishishi Bienvenida plebeya- dijo el rubio

-Que maneras son esas de decir 'Bienvenida' Bel-chan- dijiste haciendo un puchero.

-¡Ara T/N-Chan! Menos mal que llegaste el Jefe está preocupado por la hora que es!- dijo Lussuria.

-¿El Jefe preocupado?- preguntaste dudosa, dudas que él se preocupe por alguien.

-Sí, no lo aparenta pero el Jefe se preocupa por sus guardianes, más si eres la menor como Fran- dijo el sol de varia explicándote todo.

*Mmm ya veo, como sea.* pensaste.

Te sentaste en un sillón para ver la TV ya que a esa hora era tu programa favorito, pero tus planes se arruinaron por un comentario de cierta ilusionista.

-¡¿QUIÉN TOMO MI DINERO?!- dijo Mammon enojada con una aura asesina que te hizo tragar en seco. *Mierda, mierda, mierda* pensaste, tu mente se puso en blanco y saliste corriendo a tu habitación.

-Ushishishi parece que la culpable escapo- dijo el príncipe riéndose

*¡A que susto!* pensaste ya cuando llegaste a tu habitación del hotel y cerraste la puerta, tu respiración se calmó y tomaste una ducha, te pusiste tu pijama y a dormir, mañana seria otra aventura más.

**Fin… capítulo 3 ¡Terminado! ¡Yeeeeii! *Party Hard* bueno Minna-san, este fue el cap 3 *o* de ya conociste al Sol, el trueno y la tormenta:33 te falta conocer, La nube, la niebla, la lluvia y el cielo 'O'! eso pasara en los caps de más adelanteXD Sayonara;3 **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoolaa minna-san c: ¿Cómo han estado? Vacaciones, la playa, la piscina, el CALOR.-. Sobre todo el maldito ¡CALOR! Bueno e-e supervivencia humana nomasXD Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 :DD**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N - Nombre**

**T/A - Apellido**

**C/O - Color de ojos****  
****C/C - Color de cabello**

**N/A - Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**IV**

Era de día en Namimori, ya te habías mudado de Italia a Japón para hacer la misión que le encargo a Varia el Arcobaleno del Sol, despertaste por los rayos de sol y el viento, abriste los ojos un poco soñolienta, te levantaste de la cama y tomaste una ducha larga y relajante al salir de la ducha abriste el closet y te colocaste tus sostenes y bragas color rosa pálido con una cinta al medio de color negro del sostén y las bragas, te colocaste un vestido celeste que te llegaba hasta una mano después de la rodillas **(N/A: mi mano es pequeña por eso:c) **y te pusiste unas chalitas color negras.

Al terminar de vestirte peinaste tú pelo y te dirigiste a desayunar, al ver el comedor notaste que solo se encontraba Mammon, un tiritón te empezó a dar en el cuerpo, sentiste que Mammon que aun que no se le veían los ojos te miraba amenazadoramente, la bebe estaba arriba de la mesa del comedor y te dijo

-Vaya T/N ¿Este será nuestro campo de batalla?- dijo la arcobalena de la niebla con una voz fría que te hacía temblar, tragaste al seco y dijiste

-¿D-d-d-de que estás hablando Mammon-chan?- dijiste sonriendo forzadamente y notaste que todos los demás de varia estaban escondidos en el comedor, miraste a fran que estaba alado de Belphegor y estaba de rodillas y te dijo en un susurro

-Buenas suerte T/N-chan~- dijo la rana con un puño de afirmación.** (N/A: el (y) de face XDD) **

Tragaste nuevamente en seco y miraste nuevamente a Mammon que estaba ya por asesinarte y la bebe tomo la palabra

-Me entere que sacaste un poco de mi dinero T/N- dijo la arcobalena de la niebla seria y con un aura asesina

-¿D-d-de que estas h-hablando M-m-mammon-chan, y-yo nunca sacaría de tu dinero, n-no haría s-semejante cosa- dijiste asustada y tartamudeando, *Mierda, mierda, mierda, de aquí no salgo viva, ¡¿QUÉ AGO?!* pensaste al borde la muerte y se te ocurrió una idea.

Llamas de un misterioso atributo salieron de tu alrededor, todos se sorprendieron en especial Mammon quien era la enojada, su aura asesina se fue y paso a una de miedo, los varia estaban temblando al ver como la rara llama te rodeaba.

-¿Q-que es eso?- Dijo Mammon sorprendida.

-¿Qué está pasando?- comento el príncipe asustado.

-¿P-porque siento miedo?- comento Squalo asustado y temblando.

-Al parecer esa es la llama de T/N-chan- dijo Fran aparentando estar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba temblando, su cuerpo tiritaba un poco.

-¿Q-que es esta sensación? Dijo Lussuria asustado y desesperado al igual que Levi.

Después de que la Llamas te rodearan se apegaron más a ti y tú desapareciste.

-¿Q-que?, ¿Una Ilusión?- pregunto Levi asustado

-No, no es una ilusión- contesto Mammon.

-Esa era una demostración de la llama de la mocosa- Dijo el cielo de Varia.

-¡Estúpido Jefe! ¿Qué fue lo de recién?- Pregunto Squalo desesperado.

-Cállate escoria y escucha- Dijo Xanxus.

-Ella no tiene ningún atributo del cual conocimos- dijo serio Xanxus.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Sabemos que tenía una especial pero no sabíamos que no era de ningún atributo- comento Squalo.

-Su llama es una que Primo Vongola trato de destruir y ocultar en su época pero no tubo éxito, no sabemos cómo esa chica la tiene pero no es una llama que te quieras meter con ella, es una llama destructora que puede aplastar a todos los tributos que hay incluyendo al cielo- Dijo Xanxus tranquilo, todos quedaron impactados y Xanxus continuo

-Su llama es…-

Apareciste en un callejón, después de que tus llaman te absorbieron te dejaron en el lugar que querías, *Que bueno, si no hubiera usado mis llamas ahora estaría muerta* pensaste y una gota salió de tu sien, como ya no estabas en el Hotel aprovechaste de dar nuevamente vueltas por Namimori ya que todavía no conocías la ciudad completa *Hum, ¿Me encontrare de nuevo con las personas de ayer?* te preguntaste mentalmente, cuando ibas caminando tú estomago rugió de repente *Estoy hambrienta* pensaste, todavía no habías desayunado ya que saliste huyendo de Mammon, cuando estabas caminando viste que unas monedas se cayeron del bolsillo de alguien, las recogiste y tocaste el hombro de la persona que se les cayeron las monedas

-Disculpe, se le cayeron estas monedas- le dijiste amablemente a la persona que se dio la vuelta, era un chico con cabello color azul en forma de piña y ojos bicolor.

-Kufufu Gracias señorita- Dijo el peli azul

-No hay de que- le respondiste con una bella sonrisa.

-No eres de aquí ¿Verdad?- pregunto el de ojo bicolor

-No, vengo por unos asuntos pendientes que tengo y además me lo tomo como vacaciones, vengo de- ibas a continuar de hablar pero fuiste interrumpida

-Italia, ¿Verdad?- dijo el chico, lo cual te sorprendió

-¡Si!, ¿Tú igual eres de Italia?- preguntaste dudosa

-Acertaste- contesto el chico

Tú sonreíste en forma de respuesta y el peli azul te pregunto

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-T/A T/N, un gusto ¿y tú?- le respondiste con una sonrisa

-Mukuro Rokudo, un gusto- dijo el peli azul

Sonreíste y tomaste la palabra

-Ne~ Muku-chan ¿Tienes dinero, verdad?- le preguntaste sonriente

-Kufufu, no es necesario que me llames así- dijo Mukuro

-No, ¡Es Lindo!- dijiste poniendo tus manos en tú cintura.

-Ya veo- dijo Rokudo

-Volviendo a lo de antes Muku-chan, Ti- Fuiste interrumpida nuevamente

-¡Oh! Mira la hora que es, me tengo que ir- Dijo el peli azul apresurado.

-Pero, ¡Espera Muku-chan!- Lo dijiste… demasiado tarde, Mukuro ya se había ido.

*Sin dinero, abandonada… no puedo volver a casa… ¡¿QUÉ VOY HACER CON MI VIDA?! ¡No puedo robar una casa aquí!* pensaste desesperada y agarrándote la cabeza con anbas manos y mirando hacia el cielo

-Herbívora- se escuchó decir atrás tuyo, al parecer había alguien que estaba mirando todo.

-¿Eh?- dijiste, diste la media vuelta y te encontraste con el dueño de la voz, tenía el pelo negro ojos de color metálicos y tenía una chaqueta negra que en el hombro decía 'Comité Disciplinario'.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con él?- pregunto frio y directo el chico de ojos metálicos.

-¿Él? ¿Te refieres a Muku-chan?- preguntaste dudosa moviendo tu cabeza a la derecha y poniendo tu dedo en la boca en forma de duda.

-Hmp- fue lo que recibiste de respuesta.

-Solo le estaba pidiendo un poco de dinero ya que escape de casa porque mi hermana me quería asesinar y nadie de mi familia dijo nada, solo 'Buena suerte' así que hui pero no traje nada conmigo, estoy sola- *¡PORFAVOR TRAGATE ESA!* pensaste desesperada en tu mente y por fuera tenías una cara triste casi con lágrimas.

El chico te quedo mirando, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia otra dirección.

-¡¿ESPERA, NO SIENTES LASTIMA POR MI?!- le gritaste desesperada

-No estoy interesado- dijo frio el de pelo negro.

-¡Solo te pido dinero para comprar un helado solo eso, señor sin sentimiento!- le dijiste al chico, el de pelo negro se enojó un poco y dijo

-No tengo dinero para ti- dijo frio y directo.

*NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS* pensaste en la mente cuando decidiste hacer el arma final, ¡de las finales!

Corriste hacia el chico y te agarraste de su pierna evitando que pudiera seguir

-¡SOLO DAME UN POCO DE DINERO!- gritaste ya casi en lágrimas de actuación.

-Eres molesta- Te dijo de respuesta el chico de pelo negro te estaba mirando y rodeado por un aura asesina de 'Suéltame' y de '¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?' aprovechaste que te estaba mirando y *¡AHORA, ATACK!* le pusiste una carita de cachorrito muerto, degollado, maltratado, usado, etc. **(N/A: nuestro hibari es débil ante los animales XDD) **

El chico se sonrojo un poco, algo invisible muy invisible que no pudiste notar y cedió.

-Está bien- Dijo directo el chico.

Sonreíste y lo soltaste de la pierna y te paraste y dijiste

-¿Y Cómo te llamas?- preguntaste con una sonrisa

-Hibari Kyoya- te contesto frio de regreso y se dio una media vuelta.

-Umm ¡Kyo-Tan! Un gusto me llamo T/A T/N- dijiste con una sonrisa de inocente.

El aura asesina Hibari creció aún más al escuchar ese nombre, una flecha imaginaria fue directo a la espalda de Kyoya que decía 'KYO-TAN' así se dio la vuelta e iba a hablar pero te vio con un aura de felicidad y te imagino como un perrito moviendo la cola.

-Herbívora- fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre de Hibari.

Te extendió la mano entregándote un poco de dinero, lo suficiente para comprarte un helado, lo recibiste y le dijiste con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias kyo-tan!- le dijiste agradeciéndole por las monedas. Hibari al parecer no pudo soportar escuchar ese nombre y se fue.

*¡Siiii! ¡Yattaa! ¡Tengo Dinero, DINERO!* te conseguiste dinero para sobrevivir un día más, saliste a buscar una heladería, te encontrabas alado de un rio **(N/A: lean abajo.) **cuando notaste que una pelota de beisbol fue lanzada a tu dirección y la recibiste con la mano, el impacto fue fuerte, te empezó a doler un poco la mano.

-Oyee, ¿Estas bien?- dijo un chico que venía corriendo hacia ti.

Lo pudiste ver bien ya que cada vez más se acercaba hacia ti, tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos pardos, y se le pudo notar una gran sonrisa, al llegar directo hacia ti se puso al frente y te dijo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-¡Si! No te preocupes no me golpeo- le contestaste con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Jaja, Yamamoto Takeshi- dijo el de ojos pardos con una sonrisa

- T/A T/N- le respondiste con la mano que habías tomado la pelota de beisbol, en forma de 'Hola' y sin querer la soltaste, la ibas a recoger cuando sin querer pisaste mal y te resbalaste hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Yamamoto agarrándote pero igualmente se resbalo y los dos cayeron al rio.

Cerraste los ojos por el impacto, los abriste y viste que yamamoto estaba todo empapado al igual que tú y al frente tuyo sentado y un poco sonrojado.

-Jajajaja- se rio Takeshi aún sonrojado.

-Jajajaja- te reíste al igual que yamamoto. Además que igual estabas empapada.

-¿Tú casa queda cerca?- pregunto yamamoto.

*¿Qué le puedo decir?* te quedaste en blanco por unos segundo y decidiste hablar

-M-mi casa queda un p-poco lejos- dijiste nerviosa pero Takeshi te creyó

-Ya veo, que lastima si gustas ¿Quieres ir a la mía a cercanos?- pregunto el chico de ojos pardos con una sonrisa.

*¡SII!* pensaste animada, *Funciono* pensaste nuevamente.

-bueno, Yamamoto-kun- dijiste con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió y se levantó del rio y te ayudo a levantarte, salieron de ahí y fueron a la casa de yamamoto, entraron y te encontraste de que era un restaurante de Suchi y hay estaba un caballero *Debe ser su padre* pensaste.

-Viejo- dijo Yamamoto *Lo sabía* pensaste.

-Yo, Takeshi, que hermosa chica traes, Acaso ¿Es tú novia?- pregunto el padre de Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Te sonrojaste al igual que Takeshi, te quedaste en silencio como un tomate y yamamoto hablo.

-N-no te equivocaste la acabo de conocer, se llama T/N accidentalmente nos resbalamos y nos caímos al rio- explico Yamamoto y tú solo asentiste.

-Eso explica porque están mojados, bueno suban a secarse yo les traeré algo de comer- dijo el padre del de ojos pardos con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto asintió y fueron a su habitación, era una habitación normal como todo un chico de secundaria.

-Tú ¿Eres de aquí?- pregunto yamamoto que estaba sentado en el piso y tú en la cama.

-No, vengo de Italia- le dijiste con una sonrisa al de pelo negro.

-Ya veo, oye ¿Quieres jugar- pregunto yamamoto que al parecer tenía una consola de juegos. La verdad es que eras muy buena jugando.

-¡Acepto el reto!- Dijiste emocionada con tus ojos brillando

-¡Bien!- dijo yamamoto.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando el padre de Takeshi les trajo algo para comer, seguían jugando, riéndose y algunas veces tú haciendo trampa, se divirtieron mucho ese día pero ya estaba atardeciendo y si llegabas tarde de nuevo Xanxus si se iba a enojar.

Te encontrabas a las afuera de la casa de Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Bueno Yamamoto-kun, hoy fue muy divertido espero que nos veamos otro día- dijiste despidiéndote con una sonrisa

-Puedes decirme Takeshi, T/N- dijo el de ojos pardos con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo?- preguntaste

-¡Claro!- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vemos Takeshi-kun- Te despediste finalmente.

-Adiós, T/N- se despidió igualmente Takeshi.

*Aaaah, no quiero volver al hotel* te lamentaste, estabas bajoneada, con un aura de depresión, estabas mirando hacia abajo ya que no te diste cuenta que chocaste con alguien.

*Soy una estúpida que se la pasa chocando* pensaste en el mismo momento cuando llegaste al suelo y cerraste los ojos por el impacto.

-Itte te- dijo el chico con quien habías chocado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente, tú abriste los ojos y sonreíste amablemente haciendo que él se sonrojara.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijiste con una sonrisa, él te paro y pudiste ver bien como era el chico, tenía ojos y pelo color castaño, el cabello lo tenía alborotado. *Este chico… se ve demasiado UKE* pensaste.

-Qué bueno, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gusto- dijo con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que te un 'doki' y te sonrojaras y te saliera un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto nuevamente.

-Estoy bien… es normal- dijiste limpiándote.

-Me llamo T/A T/N, un gusto Sawada-kun- dijiste con una sonrisa que hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara.

-Puedes llamarme Tsuna- dijo el chico con ojos castaño.

-Muy bien Tsuna, entonces tu igual puedes llamarme T/N- le respondiste nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien T/N-chan- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa tímida. *SIN DUDA ES UN UKE* pensaste al instante.

-¡T/N-nee!- escuchaste decir atrás tuyo, te diste una vuelta y viste que estaba Lambo corriendo hacia ti directo a tus brazos, lo tomaste y dijiste

-Lambo-chan- con una sonrisa.

-¿Conoces a Lambo?- pregunto Sawada confundido.

-Sí, ayer estaba solo llorando así que lo ayude a buscar a su familia, lo deje con su amiga llevaba ropas chinas y tenía un trenza- explicaste contenta por ver a Lambo feliz.

-¡Si! Le compro mucho dulces a Lambo-san- dijo Lambo.

-Perdón, por hacer que Lambo te preocupe- Dijo Tsuna.

-No te preocupes, ¿Vive contigo?- preguntaste dudosa.

-Si- contesto Lambo y Tsuna al unísono-

-Ya vea, bueno me tengo que marchar, si llego tarde a casa estoy segura que me mataran- dijiste con un Aura deprimente **(N/A: la misma que tsuna cuando Reborn lo obliga entrenar y a veces se deprime XD) **

-Que lastima- dijo Tsuna en susurro que lograste escuchar.

-¿Eh?- dijiste

-E-e-esto n-n-nada- dijo Tsuna tartamudeando y nervioso.

*No puedo soportarlo, ¡ES DEMACIADO UKE! Tengo que hacerlo…* pensaste en tu mente decidida. Bajaste a lambo y lo dejaste en el piso.

-Bueno, nos vemos Tsuna- le dijiste acercándote a él y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla que duro más o menos 3 segundos, te separaste y viste a un Tsuna en chock sonrojado al extremo como diría Ryohei, hasta el punto que salía humo.

-Adiós Lambo-chan- te despediste de lambo y marchaste rumbo al hotel.

-¡A-a-a-adiós T/N-chan!- escuchaste a los lejos que era tsuna que había salido del Chock, levantaste tus manos y te despediste.

Abriste la puerta silenciosamente del Hotel, haciendo ningún ruido, entraste y cerraste la puerta cuando.

-Llegas tarde mocosa- dijo una voz enojada.

*MIERDAAAAAAA* pensaste desesperada.

-J-j-jefe… es que pasaron tantas cosas jeje…- dijiste nerviosa.

-No me importa, vete- dijo el cielo de Varia enojado.

-Hai…- dijiste derrotada.

-Ushishishi, lamentable- dijo el príncipe.

-Cállate Bel-chan- dijiste con un puchero.

-¿Dónde está Mammon-chan?- le preguntaste a Belphegor.

-Está en su habitación investigando algunas cosas al igual que Fran- dijo el rubio tranquilo.

-Ya veo… ¿se enteraron de la llama que poseo?- preguntaste seria y un poco triste.

-Sí, el Jefe nos dijo- dijo nuevamente el príncipe destripador.

-Ara T/N-chan debes ir a dormir, mañana es el día que conocerás a los Vongola- dijo Lussuria que apareció de la nada.

-¿¡Encerio!? ¡Genial! Podre ver a Reborn- dijiste emocionada.

-Bueno, nos vemos- Te despediste de Bel y Lussuria.

Llegaste a tu cuarto te sacaste la ropa que traías puesta y tomaste una ducha, te pusiste tú pijama y te fuiste a dormir, mañana al fin seria el día en que conocerías a los Vongola aunque… no sabías que ya los conocías.

**N/A: es cuando los vongola van al futuro y Tsuna le dice toda la verdad a Kyoko, de las peleas y bla bla, estaban sentados en el pasto pero abajo había como un rio. HAY ESTABAS TU XD**

**¡Termineeee! Bueno este es el FIN del capítulo 4 *-* vamos por el 5 ¡Yuupi! El en siguiente cap te encontraras con Reborn y con la familia VONGOLA 'O'**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hooolaaaaa personas del más allá! Soy la ovni que les viene a dejar el cap 5 del fic XDD vengo del mundo de KHR! ~(*-*)~ Gracias por sus Reviews (TT_TT ) me dan inspiración que la tengo en la tumbaXDD bueno aquí se los dejo:D **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N - Nombre**

**T/A - Apellido**

**C/O - Color de ojos****  
****C/C - Color de cabello**

**N/A - Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**V**

Estabas en un prado lleno de flores y había un rio con una cascada, era el paraíso mismo, estabas con un vestido blanco y un gorro tipo agricultor, descalza, el viento soplaba y tú bello cabello color c/c brillaba por el sol, al frente tuyo había una persona que te sonreía no le podías ver bien la cara ya que la censura del sol no te lo permitía, **(N/A: estúpida censura;-;) **estaba con una blusa y unos pantalones igualmente descalzo, tú te sentías feliz por dentro, él te acercaba a ti y te decía:

-Te amo T/N- te decía la persona X

-Aah, yo siento lo mismo- dijiste con dulzura-

El chico te llevo en brazos al estilo novia a una cabaña que estaba cerca, te dejo recostada en la cama y se puso encima de ti te beso dulcemente y tú solo le correspondiste el bajaba a tu cuello con dulces besos y tú solo decías.

-¡No puedes!-

-Vamos, sé que quieres- decía el chico con voz sensual.

-Ah, N-no Mmm- dijiste, no gemiste.

La persona se bajaba los pantalones y dejaba solo sus boxers cuando de repente se los saco.

-¿Te gusta mi banana, T/N?- pregunto el chico.

Te tapaste los ojos y gritaste.

-¡NO DEBES, NATSUHIKO!- gritaste y sentiste una luz en tu cara.

De repente despertaste y notaste que estabas en tu habitación miraste hacia la ventana y notaste que tenías baba corriendo por tu boca, te limpiaste, te paraste de la cama y fuiste hacia tu ventana mirando el gran cielo que te rodeaba con cara de idiota como si te hubieras fumado algo… cuando recuperaste la conciencia gritaste

-¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ES NATSUHIKOOOO?!- gritaste a los siete vientos.

Por lo 'volada' que estabas no te diste cuenta que un cierto ilusionista estaba desde que despertaste en tu habitación y hablo.

-Al fin despiertas T/N-chan- dijo Fran con una cámara en la mano.

-Tengo un buen video aquí ¿Quieres verlo?- dijo la rana con tono burlón.

-¿Qué clase de video?- preguntaste dudosa.

El ilusionista te mostro el video y era TÚ en tu cama con un hilo de baba en tú boca gritando ¡NO DEBES, NATSUHIKO! Alzando la mano al techo y gritando, '¡No me muestres tu banana!' ocultando tu cara y al final del video gritaste '¡No Natsuhiko duele!' 'Pero si sigues así yo… yo' ¡NATSUHIKO!, en todas las frases tenías una cara de drogada. Ese fue el final del video, cuando termino te quedaste en estado de pierda, literalmente de piedra y miraste a Fran con cara de asesina, que eras.

-Borra ese video- dijiste fría.

-Pero con esto podría ganar mucho dinero- dijo la rana con tono monótono.

-¿Acaso te crees Mammon-chan? ¡Bórralo!- dijiste enojada.

-Por cierto T/N-chan ¿Quién es Natsuhiko?- pregunto Fran

-¡Eso me gustaría saber!- le gritaste a Fran

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que venían a tu habitación, abrió la puerta con una patada y grito

-¡Vroooooooooi! ¡PAREN DE HACER ESCANDALOS EN LA MAÑANA!- Grito el capitán estratega Squalo.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar!- dijeron tú y Fran al unísono solo que Fran lo dijo con su voz monótona y tú con tu tono de voz un poco alta… solo un poco.

-Como sea, T/N te toca ir a comprar los pasteles para el desayuno- dijo el tiburón

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- preguntaste sorprendida

-Porque te toca- dijo Squalo

-¡¿Cuándo se decidió esto?!- preguntaste enojada

-Ahora- dijo Squalo

-¡¿Ahora?!- gritaste

-Si- Dijo la lluvia de varia

-¿Por qué, quién lo decidió?- dijiste seria.

-¡YO!- Grito Squalo.

-¡EXIGO A MI ABOGADO, FRAN DEFIENDEME!- miraste a donde debería estar Fran pero solo Había una estatua de él.

-¿ESCAPO?- quedaste impactada con la boca abierta.

-Anda, el estúpido Jefe quiere un pastel de fresas- dijo Squalo tranquilo.

*¡¿Un líder macho, serio, pecho peludo de locos dementes come un pastel de FRESAS?!* pensaste desesperada.

-¿Por qué no vas tú estúpido capitán de pelo largo?- dijiste con los bazos cruzados esperando una respuesta de parte del capitán.

-¡ES PORQUE ESTOY OCUPADO ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA!- dijo Squalo con un vena en su frente.

-¿Qué ocupado? Apuesta que estás leyendo revistas eróticas de ¡YAOI!- gritaste la última frase, eso hizo que Squalo se pusiera rojo, de repente se calmó y de pronto un aura asesina rodeo al de pelo largo haciendo que sintieras un escalofrió por tu cuerpo.

*MIERDA* Pensaste, agarraste algo rápido de tu closet y saliste por la ventana del HOTEL y escuchaste un grito por parte del tiburón.

-¡PEQUEÑA MOCOSAAAA!- Grito Squalo del quinto piso, si saltaste de un quinto piso, pero no te lastimaste y todavía con tu pijama y la ropa que tenías en tus brazos fuiste corriendo a un baño público del hotel y todas las personas te quedaron mirando sonrojados y con cara de 'WTF'. Entraste al baño corriendo y te vestiste, un short negro con unas converse rojas y una polera con tirantes **(N/A: polera, sudadera, etc.) **color verde, te habías acostado con sostenes así que estas bien, peinaste tú pelo ya que era un hotel elegante y carísimo así que tenían todo lo que se tiene en un baño normal de una casa.

*Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo dinero para comprar un pastel* pensaste, miraste si por alguna parte si había dinero y gracias a dios había ¡UN BILLETE TIRADO EN EL PISO! Los recogiste impresionada por la suerte que tenías el día de hoy, con ambas manos agarraste el billete que valía mucho, y lo pusiste apuntando al techo del hotel y con lágrimas estilo anime dijiste en tu mente *¡Gracias dios!* lo guardaste en tu bolsillo del short y saliste a comprar dicho pastel.

Encontraste una tienda bien elegante por los rumores dijeron que era la mejor tienda de pasteles que había por toda Namimori, entraste y viste la variedad de pasteles de fresas que habían, no sabías cual elegir ya que Xanxus era bastante terco, decidiste preguntarle a unas tres chicas que estaban eligiendo igual que tú.

-Disculpe pero ¿Podían ayudarme a elegir un pastel de fresas?, soy nueva en Namimori por eso no sé qué pastel elegir, por favor.- dijiste dirigiéndote a ellas respetuosamente y con una sonrisa.

-¡Hahi! No es problema Haru te ayudara desu~- Dijo una chica con una cola de caballo de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate era muy bella.

-Si te ayudaremos- Dijo igualmente una chica de cabello anaranjado corto y ojos miel, también era muy bonita.

Y al final la otra chica asintió, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, ojos violeta y su cabello color índigo se veía muy tierna y tímida pero igual mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Gracias!- dijiste con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hahi! Eres muy guapa ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica de ojos chocolate.

-T/A T/N, un gusto, me alegra recibir un alago de alguien tan linda como tú- devolviste la sonrisa.

Ella solo se sonrojo y hablo.

-Me llamo Miura Haru, ella es Sasawaga Kyoko y ella es Chrome Dokuro- Dijo con una sonrisa la chica llamada Haru

-Un gusto, Miura-san, Sasawaga-san y Chrome-san- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no hay problema-dijo amablemente la chica llamada Kyoko.

-Bien, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan- dijiste nuevamente con una sonrisa.

*Sasawaga… lo eh escuchado en alguna parte, bueno que más da*

Te ayudaron a elegir el mejor pastel, te llevaste bien con ellas hasta te invitaron a comer, aceptaste y la pasaste muy bien, y el tiempo paso y recordaste que tenías que llevarle el pastel al Jefe *¡Mierda!* pensaste, te despediste de ellas rápidamente.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Pregunto Kyoko.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicas, Gracias por todo- dijiste corriendo y despidiéndote a la vez.

-Adiós- gritaron las tres al unísono solo que Chrome más bajo.

~~ Mientras tanto en cierta casa ~~

Había un bulto en la cama de cierto Joven líder de una familia mafiosa llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi

-Despierta dame-tsuna- dijo un chico con un termo de color negro apuntando al bulto del pobre tsuna con una pistola.

-Solo 5 minutos más…- dijo Tsunayoshi soñoliento.

Pero Tsuna se arrepintió al decir eso cuando el chico de termo le tiro unas bombas a Sawada y despertó, obviamente y todo machucado en el suelo se paró y grito.

-¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto

-Chaos- contesto Reborn.

-Reúne a toda la familia Tsuna, incluyendo a Kyoko y las demás.- dijo Reborn.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Pregunto el castaño frotándose la cabeza

-No hay tiempo, hoy conoceremos a la nueba Guardiana de la nube de Los Varia.- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¿QUEEE? ¡¿NUEVA GUARDIANA?!, ADEMAS ¿LOS VARIA ESTAN AQUÍ?- dijo Tsuna desesperado. Cuando recibió una patada de parte de Reborn y dijo.

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y reúne a todos en el templo de Namimori- dijo Reborn.

-Si no lo haces, Sabes lo que te pasara ¿verdad?- dijo Reborn amenazando a Dame-Tsuna.

-S-si- dijo Sawada nervioso.

Reborn cerró la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna y se fue.

-Aahhh, Me pregunto quién será la nueva guardiana de los varia- dijo por último Tsunayoshi.

~~ En el Hotel de Varia ~~

-¡Llegue!- gritaste avisando tu llegada.

-¡Tengo el pastel de Fresas para el Jefe!- gritaste.

-¡Ya era hora, el jefe está enojado ushishishi- dijo cierto rubio en forma de burla.

-Cállate bel-chan si hubieras ido tú… no me imagino que pastel elegirás con tus gusto de sádico- dijiste desagradada por la imagen que se te vino a la mente con un pastel estilo 'cocina de Bianchi'.

Cuchillos volaron hacia ti haciendo que casi tiraras el preciado pastel de fresas del jefe.

-Apunto- dijiste aliviada

-¡Ten más cuidado bel-chan!- continuaste con un tono molesto.

-Cállate plebeya- dijo igualmente el príncipe.

-¡Vroooooi! T/N pásame el pastel- dijo Squalo que salió de la nada.

-Ten- dijiste extendiendo la mano con el pastel.

Mientras que Squalo lo recibió y salió corriendo a entregárselo al Jefe.

-¡Ara T/N-chan al fin lo termine!- dijo Lussuria también apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaste.

-Es el traje de Varia, ya que eres una miembro deberías tenerlo- Dijo Lussuria entregándotelo.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Genial! Iré a ponérmelo~- Saliste corriendo a tu habitación, te quitaste tu ropa exceptuando tu ropa interior y te pusiste el pantalón de varia con unas botas negras que te llegaban tres dedos bajo la rodilla con una polera **(N/A: polera, sudadera, etc.) **color rojo opaco con líneas negras y te pusiste la chaqueta de varia, no te la abrochaste te la dejaste abierta. Bajaste y ya todos estaban reunidos esperándote.

-¡Estoy lista! ¡Vamos!- dijiste con una sonrisa.

Miraste por un rato a Belphegor que tenia de una forma la misma polera tuya, solo que él tenía una camisa color morada y rayas negras y la tuya era una polera rojo opaco con rayas negras.

-Que desagradable tener los mismos gustos que Bel-chan- dijiste con cara de 'asco' total.

-Maldita- bel estaba a punto de tirarte cuchillos pero Squalo lo detuvo.

-Deténganse mocosos, es hora de irnos- dijo Squalo.

-No quiero, me quiero cambiar- dijiste en voz modo Fran.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!- dijo Squalo jalándote de la mano y yendo a la limosina.

El viaje fue corto lo largo fue subir las escaleras que tanto odias subir, Llegaste tarde porque varia ya estaba en la cima.

-¡Al fin llegue!- dijiste apenas.

-Das vergüenza ushishishi- Dijo Bel

-Cállate príncipe de cuarta- dijiste en tono burlón

-Mocosa- dijo Bel preparando los cuchillos

-Tranquilízate Bel- dijo Lussuria.

Mientras que tú le sacaste la lengua a Belphegor en forma de burla, después de aquella acción escuchaste una voz nostálgica.

-Chaos T/N- Tu mirada se dirigió al dueño de la voz, nada menos que Reborn, corriste como esas películas románticas y el ambiente se puso como en un atardecer en la playa.

-Reborn- dijiste con una dulce voz corriendo hacia él, pero lo romántico se fue cuando llegaste hacia él corriendo como toda una furia y le pegaste una patada y que Reborn esquivo pero cayeron al suelo, tu encima de Reborn y lo agarraste del cuello.

-¡Como te atreves a unirme a esto locos!- dijiste apuntando a Varia que se quedaron callados ignorando.

-¡Te extrañe mucho Reborn idiota!- dijiste con un puchero y le empezaste a pegar en el pecho.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota- le decías cada vez que le pegabas.

-Tenemos un buen video aquí- dijo susurrando Fran a Mammon.

-Nos pagaran bien por esto- dijo devolviendo el susurro a Fran.

Te paraste y Reborn igual se paró te dio una sonrisa y te acaricio la cabeza.

-Me alegra que estés bien T/N.- Dijo Reborn

Tu solo lo abrazaste y él te devolvió el abrazo.

-E-e-esa voz- Escuchaste decir, era una voz familiar de cierto uke.

Te alejaste de Reborn y viste a la familia Vongola.

-¡OOOOOOOH!- gritaste sorprendida al verlos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Pregunto Gokudera con cara de impactado.

-Es debería decir yo, ¿Qué hace aquí haya-chan? Dijiste con un puchero.

-Kufufufu así que Haya-chan- dijo Mukuro en forma de burla y Hibari solo sonrio.

-¡Oohh! Muku-chan ¿Cómo estás?- dijiste con una sonrisa

Mukuro se quedó como estatua por la palabra.

-Muku-chan ¿eh?- dijo Gokudera con una cara de 'WINNER' mientras Hibari solo siguió sonriendo.

-¡Ohhh pero si también estas aquí! ¡Kyo-tan! Dijiste animada apuntando a Hibari.

A Hibari se le quito la sonrisa casi invisible que tenía y un aura asesina empezó a nacer.

-Kufufu, alonda-chan que lindo apodo- dijo Mukuro en tono burlón.

-Ja- dijo Gokudera.

-Yo T/N- Dijo cierto beisbolista con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Takeshi! ¿También estas tú?- preguntaste animada y feliz.

-Sí, nunca creí que el guardián de la nube seria tú- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-estoy igual que tú- dijiste.

-¡Al Extremo!- Dijo un cierto boxeador. *Apuesto que es…*

-¡Ryohei-kun!- dijiste sorprendida

-¡Qué bueno que nos volvamos a ver T/N-

-Digo lo mismo- dijiste con una bella sonrisa.

-¡Hahi T/N-chan!- *Esa voz…*

-¡Aahh! ¡Haru-chan!- Dijiste sorprendida

-¿Ustedes también?- dijiste

-Sí, ¿Tú también sabes de la mafia T/N-chan?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Sí- dijiste animada.

-T/N-chan- escuchaste decir

-¡Oooh! Tsuna-uke- dijiste acercándote a él, estabas muy cerca.

-Sigues siendo un Uke sin dudas Tsuna- dijiste con tu mano en el mentón.

-¿Qué crees que le haces al Juudaime, mujer estúpida?. Dijo Gokudera con unas bombas en la mano.

-Aah, cálmate Haya-chan soy pacifista- Dijiste con tus dos manos calmándolo

-Imposible- Dijo Gokudera recordando cuando te conoció en aquella pelea.

-¡Hahi, Aléjate de Tsuna-san!- dijo Haru acercándose a Tsuna y abrazándolo.

-¡Tsuna-san se casara con Haru!- dijo Haru con un puchero.

-¡Oooh Tsuna ya tienes novia! Eres todo un campeón- dijiste orgullosa.

-¡H-haru suéltame!- dijo Tsuna avergonzado y tú solo reías mientras Haru decía que no.

Un balazo se escuchó que hizo que todos guardaran silencio, era Xanxus enojado.

-¿Vamos a comenzar?- dijo serio.

-Si- afirmo Reborn.

Los Vongola por una lado, varia por el otro y Reborn al medio explicando la situación partiendo desde cero.

-Ahora le explicare quien es T/N y como llego a ser la guardiana de la nube de Varia- todos asintieron y Reborn continuo.

-T/N vivía en Italia ella es una de las mejores asesinas del mundo, en realidad la segunda mejor- Reborn no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido.

-¿Queeee?- dijeron todos los guardianes al unísono exceptuando a Mukuro y Hibari.

-Déjenme continuar- dijo seriamente Reborn, los demás asintieron y el prosiguió.

-Nosotros nos conocimos en una misión yo tenía el labor de proteger a cierto líder de una familia y T/N tenía la misión de asesinarlo, mato a muchas personas en esa misión, me dejo bastante sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía, pero me sorprendió más cuando me enfrente con ella y descubrí el poder que tenía, un poder destructivo que solo ella poseía y con ella la Llama que tenía, la llama del Viento. Termino por ahora de contar Reborn.

-¿Llama del viento?- pregunto Tsuna en chock como todos excepto varia.

-Sí, una llama que Primo Trato de ocultar y destruir en su época pero no pudo hacerlo, no sabemos por qué ella lo posee pero es una llama que puede destruir el mundo de la mafia en tan solo segundos, puede destruir a todos los atributos incluyendo al Cielo, puede fusionarse con la lluvia y la nube formando Huracanes, también puede dispersarlos al igual que con la niebla, puede ayudar a la tormenta, destruir al sol y en ocasiones acompañarlo, y causar un gran destrozo hacia el cielo pero igualmente mantenerse al margen y calmado, el viento, aire está en todas partes que es impredecible verlo y sentirlo. Reborn hizo una pausa y continúo.

-Destruir la mafia- susurro Mukuro.

-Nuestra pelea en la misión termino cuando ninguno gano y el líder que tenía que proteger había escapado, T/N intento seguirlo pero las fuerzas ya no le deban igual que a mí que no podía detenerla, el tiempo paso y con el mismo tiempo nos conocimos y nos hicimos conocidos y también conoció a los demás arcobaleno excepto Viper y Verde.- pause…

-¡AMIGOS!- dijiste con un puchero.

Reborn continúo ignorándote.

-Muchas familias perseguían a T/N, por su fuerza o su belleza o ambas, su fuerza para que se uniera a una familia, o su belleza para que se casara con un líder mafioso, ninguna de las dos era una buena opción para ella, estaba sola… yo estaba con ella al igual que Luce, Colonello, Lal, Fong y Skull, cuando ocurrió la situación de los Arcobaleno Chekerface no se quedó de manos cruzado, también hizo a T/N una arcobaleno por un periodo corto sin que nosotros supiéramos pero nos enteramos igual por parte de ella, en ese momento ella se escondió y nadie la descubrió, todos tomamos nuestros caminos, nos estuvimos comunicando a través de cartas, al tiempo después su maldición se deshizo en el mismo momento que nosotros solo que su proceso duro más tiempo, estaba preocupado por su situación ya que estaba sola así que le explique la situación a Xanxus y acepto y así fue como se unió a Varia. Termino de Hablar Reborn.

Todos estaban en chock por lo que había contado Reborn ¿Tú tan fuerte como Reborn? No lo creían, y menos que tengas una llama tan especial y destructora.

-T/N hace nos una demostración- pidió Reborn.

Tú asentiste, te pusiste al medio de los dos mandos y Reborn se apartó.

Llamas de color blanco empezaron a salir a tu al rededor Los Vongola probaron la misma sensación que Varia.

-¿Q-q-que esta sensación?- dijo Tsuna temblando

-Esto se ve mal- dijo Mukuro igual que todos.

-Tengo miedo Onii-chan- dijo Kyoko abrazándose, Ryohei estaba igual, apretaba sus puños y no se le veía la mirada, así mismo estaba Yamamoto, Gokudera y Haru.

Hibari solo oculto su mirada apretando sus tonfas firme.

Chrome que estaba al lado de Mukuro se apoyó en el mientras que Mukuto aguantaba el miedo.

Reborn estaba firme sin mostrar miedo por fuera.

Los Varia estaba igual que en ese entonces.

Terminaste la demostración y 'apagaste' tus llamas.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Reborn hablo.

-Eh llamado a los Varia para que realicen una misión en especial- Dijo reborn.

-Tsuna te conté de la familia Diconde- Dijo Reborn mirando al Décimo.

El solo asintió.

-Bueno ellos ya están haciendo sus movimientos, nos han estado vigilándonos en cada momento, ahora estamos bien ya que Viper y Fran junto a Chrome y Mukuro están haciendo unas ilusiones para protegernos-

-En otras palabras ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?- pregunto Mammon.

-Destruirlos- dijo seria y sin rodeos Reborn.

-Dinero…- dijo Mammon.

-Lo sé- contesto Reborn.

-D-d-destruir la mafia, eso es imposible- dijo Gokudera entrecortado.

-Es posible- afirmo Reborn.

-Esa dame que esta hay es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta ser- dijo apuntándote.

-Que cruel eres Re-chan- dijiste en tono de burla poniendo tu mano en tu boca.

-No me llame así- dijo Reborn serio.

-Si, si.- dijiste.

Miraste a los Vongola y te sentiste triste, sabias que acabaría así que supieran todo y al final te evitarían, estaba acostumbrada era normal para ti estar sola.

-Eres increíble T/N - dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?- dijiste saliendo de tu estado de depresión por un momento.

-Tch, odio admitirlo pero el friki del beisbol tiene razón- dijo Gokudera

-Eres muy fuerte ¡Al extremo!- dijo Ryohei animado

-Kufufu que poder más interesante- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Hmp- Dijo Hibari apoyado en un Árbol.

-¡Si, eres increíble- dijo Kyoko.

-Me gustaría ser fuerte como tú T/N-chan- sonrió amablemente Haru

Chrome solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que te sentías apoyada en toda tu vida, exceptuando a los arcobaleno y varia que en un momento igual se sorprendieron pero no cambiaron contigo.

-En verdad, Los Vongola son increíbles- Dijiste con una cálida sonrisa.

-As estado en una gran familia Reborn- dijiste sonriéndole.

-Y tú ahora eres parte de ella- dijo reborn.

-T/N-chan- dijo Tsuna.

-¡¿Si?!- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la Familia Vongola- dijo Tsuna Con los brazos abiertos.

Te sentiste tan feliz que casi lloras de felicidad pero te aguantaste y fuiste a los brazos de Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna eres tan tierno!- dijiste mientras abrazabas fuertemente al décimo vongola y frotabas tu mejilla contra la de él.

-¡Hahi, suelte a Tsuna-san!- Dijo Haru abrazando a Tsuna.

-Perdón, olvide que tenías novia- dijiste con una sonrisa tipo Yamamoto.

-¡N-no es mi novia!- Tsuna miro a Kyoko quien se estaba riendo y Tsuna suspiro.

-Ya veo…- dijiste en susurro que nadie te escucho.

Terminaron en una pelea, Belphegor v/s Gokudera

Yamamoto v/s Squalo

Hibari v/s Mukuro

Ryohei v/s Lussuria

Lambo (que estuvo dormido todo el tiempo y se despertó al final) v/s Levi

Y Tsuna que debería estar con Xanxus pero estaba acorralado por Haru y por ti, te reíste y te divertiste era una locura todo lo que estaba pasando en el templo de Namimori, el tiempo paso y sin querer te quedaste dormida.

-No ha cambiado para nada- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa

Te tomo en brazos modo novia y dijo

-¿No las podemos quedar?- pregunto Reborn a Xanxus.

-3 días- dijo sin abrir los ojos, ya que estaba en un trono sentado que apareció por ahí.

-Bien- dijo reborn.

-Nos vamos dame-tsuna- dijo Reborn.

Tsuna asintió y se despidió de todos, se fueron a la casa de Sawada y Reborn te acostó en la cama de Tsunayoshi

-Reborn ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré yo?- dijo Tsuna con una gotita en su sien.

-No lo sé, adiós- dijo Reborn.

-Espera…- dijo el castaño, demasiado tarde.

Te veías tan adorable durmiendo que tsuna se sonrojo con solo verte y suspiro.

-No puedo despertarla, pero tampoco puedo dormir en el piso- dijo con cansancio Sawada.

-Aa, perdóname T/N-chan- dijo acostándose alado tuyo.

Por lo que había pasado Hoy Tsuna cayó en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que tú.

**Eso es todo XDD esta largoooo largooooooooooooooo**

**Agradezco al anime Noucome 3 si no lo han visto, ¡Véanlo! Hay entenderán más el sueñoXD y si lo vieron genial xdd**

**Bueno nos vemos Minna.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente del planeta KHR e-e capítulo 6 ¡Terminado! Nada más que decir y solo que espero que les guste C: este cap debe ser largo porque tiene 2 días de historia XD**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N - Nombre**

**T/A - Apellido**

**C/O - Color de ojos****  
****C/C - Color de cabello**

**N/A - Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**VI**

Era de un nuevo día en Namimori estabas en la casa de los Sawada por lo que había ocurrido ayer en el encuentro.

Unos pasos se escucharon dirigiéndose a la habitación de Tsunayoshi.

-¡Buenas días, Juudaime!- dijo Gokudera cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Tsuna se despertó soñoliento y se sentó pero sentía que alguien jalaba de su pierna.

-¿Está bien Juudaime?- pregunto Hayato por la cara de su Décimo.

-No nada es que…- Tsuna estaba procesando recordando lo de ayer y que tú estabas en su cama y el bulto que estaba tapado por las sabanas aferrado a su pierna eras tú. *No le puedo decir nada a Gokudera-kun* pensó Tsuna.

-Aahh, n-no es nada Gokudera-kun- dijo el castaño nervioso.

-Si hay algo que le incómoda puede decírmelo Juudaime- Dijo el peli plateado preocupado.

-Tsuna- murmuraste dormida.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto alarmado Hayato.

-¿Q-q-que fue q-que?- dijo nerviosamente Tsuna.

-Ah, no puedes- murmuraste de nuevo.

*¿Qué estas soñando?* se preguntaba mentalmente Tsuna con cara de shock.

Gokudera se acercó y quito las sabanas viendo que estabas tú aferrada a la pierna de su querido Décimo.

-No deberías hacer eso…- murmuraste de nuevo.

-Estúpida mujer- dijo Gokudera Con una vena palpitando en su sien, pero tú seguiste hablando mientras dormías.

-Es demasiado, asaltar a Tsuna mientras esta inconsciente.- Dijiste, ya no murmurando sino como si estuvieras hablando.

Hayato y Tsunayoshi quedaron con cara de 'WTF'

-¿Eh?- dijo Tsuna.

-No puedes, es demasiado obvio que Tsuna sería el uke y no sería divertido- dijiste hablando mientras dormida.

-Oye- dijo Gokudera irritado.

-Ya veo si estas tan decidido, no podre detenerte- hablaste.

-No, detenlo- Dijo Tsuna.

-Entonces, toma este pañuelo empapado con cloroformo- dijiste alzando la mano.

-Oh… ¿Ya lo tenía planeado?- pregunto Gokudera serio.

-¡Ahora solo debes darle a Tsuna con tu banana, Vamos Natsuhiko!- dijiste al final

-¡Estúpida mujer que rayos estas soñando?- dijo gokudera haciendo que despertaras.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijiste soñolienta mientras Gokudera te agarraba de las mejillas jalándotelas.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces en la cama junto al Juudaime además soñando cosas pervertidas?!- dijo Hayato un poco sonrojado, Mientras que Tsuna estaba quieto con una gotita en su sien.

Cuando reaccionaste abriste los ojos en forma de alerta y dijiste.

-¿Dónde está Natsuhiko, y la banana?-.

-¡Olvida a Natsuhiko y la banana estúpida mujer!- dijo Gokudera irritado.

-espera… ¡¿Quién mierda era Natsuhiko?!- dijiste poniendo tus manos en tu cabeza.

-¡¿Lo olvidaste?!- Grito Gokudera.

-Como sea, ¿Dónde estoy?- finalmente hablaste dándote cuenta en donde estabas.

-Eso debería decir yo…- dijo el peli plateado.

-Ahh ¿T/N-chan recuerdas lo de ayer?- pregunto Tsuna que estaba sentado en su cama.

-Ahh Si… ¡A verdad, me quede dormida!- dijiste.

-Así que ahora estoy en tu casa Tsuna, que linda vista- dijiste apoyándote en la ventana.

-Tch, así que eso paso, espero que no hayas echo nada más.- Dijo Hayato.

-¿Qué estás diciendo haya-chan?, no soy una pervertida como tú.- dijiste mintiendo totalmente.

-Tú Natsuhiko y la banana no me dicen lo mismo- dijo Hayato con una cara de Winner.

Te sonrojaste y te diste una media vuelta.

-Bueno está bien Gokudera-kun mejor bajemos a desayunar- dijo Tsuna tranquilizando al oji verde.

-Oigan, Ese no es ¿Takeshi-kun?- dijiste apuntando a Takeshi que se encontraba a las afueras de la casa de Sawada entrando a tocar la puerta.

-¿Eh? Yamamoto- pregunto Tsuna.

-Sí, mira- le dijiste al castaño apuntando hacia la ventana, Tsuna se asomó y dijo.

-Es verdad, ¡Yamamoto!- grito el nombre del beisbolista haciendo que se diera cuenta.

-Yo Tsuna- dijo el de ojos pardos saludando.

-Enseguida bajo- le dijo Sawada a Takeshi.

-Nosotros igual deberíamos bajar haya-chan, tengo hambre~- dijiste sobándote tu pancita.

-Tch, solo voy porque el Juudaime bajo- dijo Gokudera dándote la espalda.

-Como digas Haya-chan- bajaste las escaleras y te encontraste Con Reborn, Lambo, una chica de pelo largo color rosa, la amiga de Lambo, un niño como de 8-9 años y una mujer que se parecía a Tsuna *Debe ser su madre*.

-Chaos- dijo Reborn.

-Hola Reborn- dijiste amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Ah, Ya estas despierta, me sorprendió cuando Reborn trajo a una chica a la casa pero ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la supuesta madre de Tsuna.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por estar cuidándome estas horas, lo siento si fui una molestia para usted- dijiste inclinándote frente a ella.

-Aah, no te preocupes me llamo Nana soy la Madre de Tsu-kun- dijo la madre del castaño.

-Yo me llamo Bianchi, un Gusto- dijo la chica de pelo largo que estaba sentada al lado de Reborn.

-Me llamo I-pin- dijo la bebe que estaba al lado de Lambo.

-Yo me llamo Fuuta- dijo el niño que estaba sentado en la punta.

-Un gusto en conocerlos a todos, Me llamo T/A T/N- dijiste con una bella sonrisa.

-Que linda eres T/N-chan- dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Nana-san- respondiste.

-Puedes sentarte a desayunar- te invito la madre de Tsuna a la mesa.

-No es necesario yo ya me tengo que ir- dijiste apuntando a la entrada de la casa.

-Te quedaras por tres días, eso fue lo que dijo Xanxus- menciono Reborn tomándose un expreso.

-¿El jefe dijo eso?- preguntaste con grandes ojos.

Reborn solo asintió y como no tuviste opción te sentaste a la mesa y comiste un gran desayuno, Nana sí que era muy buena en la cocina, Gokudera y Tsuna estaban hablando con Yamamoto, el entro a la casa te saludo y se fueron los tres a la habitación de Tsuna, cuando terminaron de desayunar ayudaste a Nana a recoger la mesa y limpiar los trastes, no querías ser una molestia, la madre de Tsuna acepto tú ayuda, cuando terminaste subiste las escaleras y abriste la puerta de la habitación del décimo vongola.

-¡Hoooola!- dijiste animada.

-Yo T/N- dijo Takeshi.

-Yamamoto ¿a qué viene la visita?- pregunto Tsuna que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa junto con Hayato.

-Es verdad, todavía no te digo la razón jajaja- dijo sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

Te sentaste en la cama de Sawada esperando la respuesta del de ojos pardos.

-Últimamente eh visto a gente extraña siguiéndome por todas partes, cerca del dojo de mi viejo, en el restaurante y en mis prácticas de beisbol.- dijo seriamente Takeshi.

-Ahora que lo pienso, cuando venía a la casa del Juudaime unos sujetos raros de termo estaban siguiéndome pero los deshice del camino.- dijo Gokudera.

-La Familia Diconde está haciendo sus movimientos- Dijo Reborn que apareció repentinamente apoyado en la puerta.

-¡Reborn!, ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer?- pregunto Tsuna.

-Tú no debes hacer nada Dame-Tsuna, esta es una misión que le di a varia- dijo el ex-arcobaleno del sol.

-¿Cuándo se supone que debemos empezar Reborn?- preguntaste.

-En cuatro días más- Contesto.

-¿Por qué no atacamos ahora?- preguntaste con los brazos cruzados.

-Porque ellos se darán cuenta de que estas aquí y sería un gran problema, no queremos darles problemas a Namimori- Dijo Reborn.

-Por ahora disfruta estos tres días como vacaciones lejos de Varia- Dijo el chico de ojos negros con una sonrisa.

-Lejos de varia… ¡Siiiiiiii!- dijiste emocionada.

-También iras a la escuela. - Dijo Reborn.

-¡¿Escuela?!- preguntaste incrédula

-Sí, ya realice los papeles, serás una estudiante de Nami chu-

Bajaste tu cabeza y alavés se te vino un aura de depresión *No quiero ir a la escuela* dijiste mentalmente.

-¡Como sea, ahora es el momento de divertirme!- dijiste parándote y mirando al techo con ojos brillantes.

-Pueden ir de vacaciones a la playa- dijo Reborn

-¡¿A la playa?!- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Suena divertido- dijo Yamamoto.

-Si el Juudaime acepta yo igual- dijo Gokduera con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Tsuna.

-¡Sí! El mar, la playa seria Genial- dijiste animada.

-Serian una vacaciones estilo vongola- dijo para terminar Reborn.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- dijiste levantando la mano.

-Bien, empaquen sus cosas, Kyoko y las demás ya deberían estar en la estación de trenes incluyendo a Hibari- dijo calmado el asesino.

-¿Ya lo tenías planeado?- preguntaste.

-¡¿Hasta Hibari-san?!- pregunto con susto Tsuna.

-¡Bien!, iré a empacar- dijiste despidiéndote y yendo al hotel.

-Ten cuidado, nos están vigilando- dijo serio Reborn.

-Lo se Re-chan- dijiste con burla.

Un aura asesina salió de Reborn así que te apresuraste y saliste corriendo, tomaste un atajo por una calle que no había nadie, pudiste sentir que personas te estaban siguiendo.

*Esa una persona, no son tres… cuatro…dos, son solo dos personas, se están escondiendo de cada lado* Tú intuición de asesina era la mejor. *Los acabare rápido*

El Viento, es impredecible…

Te moviste ágilmente sin que los sujetos pudieran seguirte con los ojos y los dejaste inconscientes a ambos.

-Fácil…- dijiste y seguiste continuando.

Al llegar al Hotel abriste la puerta y te encontraste con Bel.

-Que, que tú no ibas a estar aquí por tres día, que decepción- Dijo Bel.

-Cállate Bel-chan solo vengo a empacar me voy de vacaciones a la playa- dijiste con una sonrisa.

Bel no dijo nada y tú te fuiste a empacar las cosas, te duchaste te pusiste tu ropa interior color negra, y un vestido color blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura un poco a la derecha, y te pusiste una chalitas negras y el pelo suelto, terminaste de empacar y Fran entro a tu habitación.

-Así que ya te vas T/N-chan- dijo Fran con su tono de voz común

-Sí, nos vemos, solo será un día.- dijiste con una sonrisa, ibas a salir de tú habitación pero Fran te agarro del brazo y te tiro contra la pared y te dijo.

-Recuerda, que tú le perteneces a Varia- dijo el oji verde con una voz ¿sensual?.

Te sorprendiste por lo que acaba de hacer la rana, estabas roja y nerviosa lo único que pudiste decir fue.

-S-s-s-si- dijiste sonrojada y nerviosa.

Fran te soltó y al final dijo.

-Buen viaje~- con una mano se despidió mientras te daba la espalda y se marchaba. *¿Qué fue eso?* pensaste mentalmente, trataste de olvidar un poco y saliste del hotel a la estación de trenes para tomar uno y partir a la playa, te topaste con Kyoko, Haru y Chrome en el camino así que aprovechaste de ir con ellas, cuando llegaron estaban todos listo para abordar, te sentaste junto con Kyoko y las demás, fue un largo viaje, aprovechaste de matar el tiempo jugando cartas y haciendo unas pequeñas travesuras con Mukuro, cuando llegaron ya era de noche y fueron directamente al Hotel donde se iban a hospedar por tres días, tu habitación era junto a Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi e I-pin.

-¡Ahhh!, estoy agotada- dijiste tirándote a la cama.

-Fue un viaje muy largo, ¿verdad?- dijo la oji miel con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces lo mejor sería dormir- recomendó Bianchi.

-Hahi, pero Haru no tiene sueño desu~- Comento la de ojos chocolate, con el comentario de Haru se te ocurrió una gran idea.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación de los chico?- preguntaste con una sonrisa de inocente.

-Hahi, T/N-chan eres una pervertida- dijo Haru.

-No, no ¡Es como en los Animes y Mangas, cuando van de paseo y las chicas duermen separados de los chicos y ellas van a la habitación de ellos pero siempre son descubiertas por el maestro, en este caso Kyo-tan seria el profesor ya que está durmiendo en una habitación aparte y me dijeron que tenía el sueño ligero- Terminaste de explicar con tu puño cerrado dejando salir solo el dedo medio.

-Suena bien para mí- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa inocente.

-Está bien- dijo Bianchi.

-Si ustedes dicen desu~- dijo Haru derrotada.

-¡I-pin Moo!- dijo levantando la mano la pequeña china.

-¡Muy bien, vamos!- dijiste apuntando a la puerta.

-Pero antes de eso, Bianchi-san es mejor que se ponga unos lentes…- dijiste mirando a Bianchi.

-Es cierto, Gokudera-san siempre se desmaya cuando la ve- Comento Haru.

-Está bien, es solo que Hayato se pone muy feliz de verme- *No creo que sea eso* pensaste y una gotita cayo por tu sien estilo anime, Bianchi se puso unos lentes partieron a la habitación de los chicos.

~~Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos~~

Una inesperada pregunta salió por parte Sasawaga.

-¿Qué opinan de T/N?- pregunto sin rodeos el boxeador.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Mukuro hablo.

-Kufufu, es una persona muy interesante, además me ayuda con mis bromas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-T/N-nee me compra dulces, me consuela y ¡juega conmigo!- comento Lambo.

-La acabo de conocer pero se ve que es una muy buena persona, además que siempre me da una cálida sonrisa.- dijo Fuuta.

-Es muy divertida y alegre, cuando jugamos videojuegos en mi casa no pude ganarle ni una vez, es muy buena- dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa.

-Es una estúpida mujer- dijo Gokudera

–Y muy alegre- termino de decir.

-Es una mocosa, a la que le tengo mucho cariño- murmuro Reborn.

-Es muy amable y alegre, aunque tenga mucho poder, no es mala en absoluto tiene un aura muy cálida y acogedora- Dijo Tsuna un poco sonrojado.

-¿No será que te gusta T/N Al extremo?- pregunto Sasawaga.

-¡N-n-n-no, a mi solo m-me gusta Kyoko-chan- Dijo Tsuna avergonzado, negando con las manos.

Tsuna no se había dado cuenta que estaba Ryohei escuchando pero no fue así ya que Yamamoto le tapo las orejas a tiempo.

Sawada suspiro de alivio y agradeció a Yamamoto.

-Kufufu pero ella es muy traviesa- Agrego Mukuro

-Sí, no me sorprende si viniera para acá- Agrego Reborn.

Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la reina de roma de que todos hablaban con las demás.

-¡Buenas Noches! Vengo de visita~- Dijiste tirándote encima de Reborn.

-Perdón por la interrupción- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Oya oya, ¿A que se viene esta visita Chrome?- pregunto Rokudo, Chrome se sentó alado de Mukuro y hablo

-Fue idea de T/N-chan- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Ya veo…- dijo Mukuro.

-¡Bájate de encima!- dijo Reborn.

-¡No quiero Re-chan!- Dijiste de vuelta.

Reborn te logró sacar y le tiraste una almohada que esquivo y logro llegar a Hayato.

-Upsi… lo siento Haya-chan- dijiste un poco asustada.

-¡Estúpida mujer!- grito Gokudera mientras te lanzaba otra almohada de regreso que esquivaste y le llego a Mukuro.

Un aura negra empezó a nacer detrás de Mukuro y con sus ilusiones creo muchas almohadas para combatir, así empezó la guerra de almohadas, todo iba bien hasta que alguien abrió la puerta tan fuerte que todos se callaron.

-¿Quién perturba mi sueño?- pregunto el dueño de la voz.

-HIIIIE ¡Hibari-san!- dijo Tsuna aterrado escondiéndose detrás de Gokudera.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió esta idea?- pregunto con su aura negra y sus ojos penetrantes, Todos los chicos menos Tsuna y las chicas te apuntaron.

-¡¿Q-q-q-que?!- dijiste asustada y notaste como Hibari te miro. *Voy a morir* dijiste llorando internamente.

Notaste como Hibari te miraba con una mirada letal

-C-c-c-cálmate Kyo-tan- dijiste nerviosa pero cometiste un grave error en llamarlo así, eso hizo que Kyoya se enojara aún más.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari en modo de pelea con sus Tonfas.

Le tiraste una Almohada a Kyoya y saliste corriendo, obviamente Hibari te salió persiguiendo, Kyoya era muy rápido al igual que tú pero sin querer te tropezaste y caíste al suelo.

Hibari se acercó lentamente hacia ti poniéndote una tonfa en tu barbilla, tú tragaste en seco y dijiste.

-H-h-h-hibari-san perdóneme la vida- dijiste tartamudeando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Haz perturbado la paz del hotel herbívora- Dijo el de cabello negro.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijiste con una cara de gatito muerto, algo que hizo que Hibari se sonrojara un poco, algo invisible pero hizo efecto en hibari.

Retiro las tonfas de tu cuerpo y se marchó.

-Vuelve a tú habitación- fue lo último que dijo, tu solo asentiste.

Te paraste y te topaste con unas personas que no querías ver por estos tres días.

-¿¡Chicos que están haciendo aquí!?- dijiste mirando al grupo de varia que estaban paseando por los pasillos.

-Ushishishi, no eres la única que puede tomar vacaciones- dijo el rubio.

*No, y yo pensé que eran unas vacaciones sin ellos, además en el mismo hotel ¡NOOOO!* dijiste llorando internamente estilo anime.

-Es solo un día - dijo Fran.

-¡Es lo mismo que yo!- dijiste enojada.

-Ah ¿Enserio? No lo sabía…- dijo el peli verde.

-¡Si lo sabias!- dijiste aún más enojada.

Ignoraste y seguiste caminado hacia tú habitación y sentiste la sonrisa de Bel y Fran en tú espalda, llegaste a tú cuarto asignado y abriste la puerta.

-¡Hahi!, T/N-chan ¡Estas Viva!- dijo Haru llorando estilo anime.

-Estoy bien Haru-chan no te preocupes-

-¿Estas lastimada?- pregunto Kyoko.

-No, estoy bien- respondiste

-Qué alivio- dijo Chrome con un suspiro.

-Es hora de dormir chicas, I-pin ya se adelantó- Dijo Bianchi apuntando a I-pin que estaba durmiendo en un futón.

-Es verdad, I-pin-chan jugo mucho con Lambo-chan- dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

Todas fueron a sus respectivos Futones y se durmieron rápidamente, sin mencionar que se pusieron sus pijamas, tú cambiaste el tuyo por una simple blusa.

Al día siguiente todas despertaron al mismo segundo así que se ducharon todas juntas, ya que los baños eran muy grandes. **(N/A: estilo japonés xd) **

**-**¡Hahi! T/N-chan tienes un muy bonito cuerpo- dijo Haru.

-¿Tú crees Haru-chan?- dijiste con duda.

-Haru-chan tiene razón- comento Kyoko.

-Ustedes igual tienen un muy bonito cuerpo- dijiste con una sonrisa.

Las dos se sonrojaron y sonrieron, Bianchi se encontraba jabonando a I-pin mientras que Kyoko se estaba jabonando al igual que Haru, tú habías terminado de hacerlo así que entraste a la tina grande que había.

*Que relajante se siente* dijiste mentalmente.

Cuando ya todas terminaron se vistieron y bajaron para encontrarse con los chicos, te habías puesto tu ropa interior color azul con una polera **(N/A: polera, sudadera, ect.) **blanca con rayas naranjas, junto con un short blanco y unas chalas anaranjadas.

Bajaste con las chicas a desayunar y te encontraste con los chicos.

-Está viva- dijo Reborn.

-Que lamentable- agrego.

-¡Cállate Reborn!- dijiste enojada y le diste la espalda.

Te sentaste en una mesa junto con las chicas que quedaba cerca de los chicos y comieron un rico desayuno.

-¿Vamos a ir al mar?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Me parece bien, para eso estamos aquí- comento Bianchi.

-Tsuna-san y el resto quiere venir también?- pregunto Haru mirando al grupo de Sawada y los demás.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijeron ellos.

Terminaron de desayunar y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar todo para ir al mar.

Llegaron todos al mar, agarraron una zona y pusieron todas sus cosas hay, los chicos ya tenían puesto su traje de baño así que rápidamente se fueron a bañar, menos Reborn.

Ustedes fueron al vestidor a cambiarse de ropa, tú traje de baño consistía en un bikini verde marino en la parte de abajo y en la parte de arriba era color lila.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse salieron del vestidor de chicas, una gran mirada por parte de casi todos los chicos de la playa fueron a ustedes, hasta los que tenían novia. 'Que hermosas' 'Miren la de pelo c/c' 'Sus ojos c/o son hermosos' 'en verdad son unas modelos' cuando llegaron donde estaban los demás te quedaron viendo.

-Que linda- dijo Takeshi.

Te sonrojaste un poco y respondiste.

-Gracias, Takeshi-kun- dijiste con unas sonrisa.

-Ustedes también se ven lindas- dijo dirigiéndose a Kyoko y las demás, ellas sonrieron y se fueron al mar.

Tú fuiste donde estaba Reborn para descansar, en un rato irías con los demás, cuando te estabas acercando a donde estaba Reborn él te quedo mirando y un hilo de color rojo paso por su cara, tú no te diste cuenta de nada y te sentaste alejada de él.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?- pregunto Reborn que andaba con solo traje de baño.

Tú lo miraste enojada y con un puchero y volteaste tu cabeza hacia otro lado y dijiste.

-Estoy enojada contigo, me delataste ayer.- dijiste con un tono enojado.

-No fui el único- dijo Reborn.

-No fuiste tú el primero que me apunto, los demás solo siguieron el juego, es tú culpa- dijiste dándole la espalda.

-Tú fuiste la que vino, nadie te llamo- dijo serio el asesino.

-¡Es porque quería estar con ustedes, hace tiempo que no te veía Reborn!- volteaste a ver a Reborn y dijiste enojada y con unas lágrimas casi invisibles en los ojos. Reborn se sorprendió pero oculto su mirada.

En ese momento Haru te llamo.

-¡T/N-chan ven el agua esta genial!- Grito Haru.

-¡Ya voy Haru-chan!- Gritaste secándote las lágrimas que casi no se veían, fuiste donde los demás a divertirte ya que eran vacaciones.

-Idiota- murmuro Reborn.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hayato salió del mar al igual que tú, en ese instante Reborn había ido al baño, ustedes se sentaron uno alado del otro y miraste a Hayato que se veía muy sexy mojado, *Tengo que sacarle una foto* pensaste, sacaste tú cámara y le tomaste una foto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto enojado Hayato.

-Nada…- dijiste haciendo que tu boca se formara un )3

-¡Mientes, pásame esa cámara- dijo el peli plateado-

-¡Nunca!- dijiste.

Hayato trato de quitarte tú cámara pero en un intento caíste encima de gokudera, así que aprovechaste de sacar más fotos.

-Te ves muy sensual Haya-chan- dijiste con un sonrojo y tono de burla.

-¡Cállate, quítate de encima!- dijo sonrojado y avergonzado el pobre Gokudera.

También aprovechaste de sacarle una foto a su bien formado cuerpo pero Gokudera lo noto.

-¿A qué sacaste una foto- Pregunto enojado.

-Que importa- dijiste acercándote a la oreja de Gokudera,

-Hayato- dijiste con una voz sensual haciendo que el peli plateado se sonrojara hasta las orejar, aprovechaste de sacarle otra foto y corriste hacia el mal, obviamente el avergonzado Hayato te persiguió.

El día pasó y olvídate lo de Reborn y te divertiste con tus amigos Vongola, bromeando un poco con Mukuro, riéndote como estúpida con Takeshi, burlándote de Haya-chan por las fotos, salpicándole agua a Tsuna, compitiendo con Ryohei y provocando un poco a Hibari.

Estaba anocheciendo el cielo se veía de un color rosa, decidieron ir a un lugar para comer, fueron a un restaurante donde había un escenario con karaoke pegado a una pared, era grande el escenario, alrededor estaban las mesas, te sentaste junto con Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi e I-pin, estaban casi alado de la mesa de los chicos.

La persona que subía al escenario era seleccionada por una luz, pero la mala suerte hizo que te seleccionaran a ti.

-¿¡Que?! ¿Yo?-dijiste sorprendida.

-¡Usted señorita! ¿Puede subir al escenario?- pregunto el anfitrión del restaurante.

-Etto…- dijiste nerviosa, no sabías si podías cantar bien además al frente de todos era mucho.

-Seguro canta mal- Escuchaste decir de la boca de Reborn.

-Lo apoyo Reborn-san - dijo igualmente Gokudera.

-Aun que cantara mal no importa. – decía Tsuna

-Igual la apoyaremos - dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto.

-Sería una decepción – comento Mukuro.

Te enojaste un poco por los comentarios, te enojaste tanto que dejaste salir tu orgullo y subiste al escenario, los chicos se sorprendieron, al subir empezó la música del karaoke, respiraste profundo y les diste una sonrisa al público.

-¡Empezamos!- Dijo el Anfitrion.

La canción empezó a sonar era Brave song el ED de Angel beats.

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta

Siempre estaba caminando sola

Furikaeru to minna wa tooku

Cuando mire atrás todos estaban muy lejos

Sore demo atashi wa aruita

Aun así seguí caminando

Sore ga tsuyosa datta

Esa era mi fuerza

Mou nani mo kowaku nai

'No tengo miedo de nada'

Sou Tsubuyaite miseru

Trate de decirme a mí misma

Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte

Todo el mundo se queda solo algún día

Omoide no naka ni ikitekudake

Existiendo solo en recuerdos

Kodokusae aishi waratte rareru you ni

Así que trato de amar y reírme de esta soledad

Watashi wa tatakaunda

Luchare

Namida nante misenainda

No le enseñare mis lágrimas a nadie

Termino la canción y todos se quedaron de boca abierta por la tan hermosa voz que tenías, en especial los que te habían dicho que cantabas mal, ellos en especial se sonrojaron, los miraste y les diste una mirada de 'No canto mal' te ibas a bajar del escenario pero el anfitrión dijo.

-¿Por qué no cantas una más?- pregunto el anfitrión.

-¿Eh? No…- dijiste pero los demás que estaban en el restaurante empezaron a gritar diciendo 'Si, una más' y cosas por el estilo, suspiraste no tenías más opción así que subiste nuevamente al escenario y las música empezó a correr.

La canción era del anime Kotoura-san un ending. **(N/A: pueden encontrar la canción en mi canal me llamo 'Kanade Miniwa' XD)**

Empezó a sonar la música y empezaste a cantar.

Nanika ni tsumazuitara

Si me topé con algo,

douyatte tachinaoru no?

¿Cómo puedo obtener seguridad?

korekara omou mirai ni

Cuando pienso en el futuro,

shinjitsu wa aru no?

¿Hay verdad en ello?

Todos te quedaron mirando un poco sonrojados, tenías una hermosa voz que hacia relajar a todos, Reborn y Hayato se comieron sus palabras y se sonrojaron un poco.

umarete kita toki wa dare mo ga

La primera vez que entramos en este mundo,

hitori da yo dakara koso

Todo el mundo está solo

issho ni ikite ikou to suru ne

Es por eso que tratamos de vivir juntos!

En ese instante miraste la mesa donde estaban los Vongola.

ano hi anata ni oshierareta

Ese día que me enseñaste,

ikiru tsuyosa ya imi o

La fuerza y sentido de la vida

kono mune ni tsuyoku nigirishine

Voy a aprovechar fuertemente,

itsuka subete no koto ni chanto

Dentro de mi corazón

Algún día, todo seguramente florecerá

kibou no hana ga saku you ni

Al igual que la flor de la esperanza,

kono basho kara hajimeyo

Vamos a empezar desde aquí

kono basho kara hajimeyo

Vamos a empezar desde aquí

La música dejo de sonar y tu terminaste de cantar y cerraste tus ojos, cuando los abriste notaste que todos estaban con la boca abierta, todos, después de que reaccionaran todos te aplaudieron y empezaron a silbar, tú te sonrojaste.

-Gracias- dijiste con una sonrisa y bajaste del escenario.

-¡Eso fue maravilloso!- comento el Anfitrión,

-Ahora el siguiente…- Dijo mientras elegían a la otra persona.

Te sentaste en tu mesa y miraste a los demás Vongola que te estaban mirando, les lanzaste una mirada arrogante y les sacaste la lengua y les diste la espalda.

-Genial…- Comento Yamamoto.

-No está para nada mal- Comento Mukuro.

-Que linda voz- dijo Tsuna

-Es mejor que te tragues esas palabras ¡Al extremo! cabeza de pulpo- dijo Ryohei

-Tch- fue lo único que dijo Hayato.

Reborn solo permaneció en silencio.

-Se ha vuelto más hermosa- murmuro Reborn en silencio haciendo que nadie lo escuchara.

-¡Eres increíble T/N-chan!- dijo Kyoko

-¿Tú crees?- dijiste con duda.

-¡Si, tienes una hermosa voz, es como si brillaras cuando cantas- dijo Haru animada.

Te sonrojaste un poco por lo dicho de la Miura.

-Gracias Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan- dijiste con una sonrisa.

Al parecer no te habías dado cuenta que cierto grupo donde pertenecías te estaba viendo desde que subiste al escenario.

Terminaron de comer en el restaurante y se fueron al hotel donde se hospedaban, fuiste a tu habitación a ponerte tu pijama y fuiste a dar unas vueltas por los pasillos, cuando te acercaste al cuarto de los chicos escuchaste a Lambo llorar.

-Lambo no llores- Dijo I-pin que al parecer estaba con él, no dudaste en entrar y preguntaste

-¿Qué sucede Lambo-chan?- preguntaste preocupada.

-Lambo-san tiene pesadillas- dijo Lambo llorando.

-No te preocupes Lambo-chan, estoy aquí- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-I-pin moo- dijo la pequeña china.

-I-pin se acostó alado de Lambo y lo único que pudiste hacer era acariciar a Lambo recordaste a una cantante tenía una canción de cuna así que la cantaste, se llamaba Angel Cradle de Hoshina Utau. **(N/A: busquen por YouTube la canción). **

Empezaste a cantar la canción de cuna, en los pasillos un cierto chico que siempre dice 'Te morderé hasta la muerte' paseaba por ahí cuando te escucho cantar, te vio por la puerta y se poyo a las afuera disfrutando el sonido que salía por tu boca.

-¡Es verdad amo es parte!- dijo Tsuna que estaba caminando con todo el grupo incluyendo a Reborn hacia la habitación, se sorprendieron por ver a Hibari apoyado en la puerta de su habitación.

-Oya oya ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ave-kun?- pregunto sorprendido el de ojos bicolor.

Hibari solo hizo una demostración poniendo un dedo es boca en señal de silencio, los Vongola se quedaron callados y escucharon una hermosa y suave voz cantar en su habitación, se acercaron y vieron que eras tú, se sonrojaron pero no dijeron nada siguieron escuchando la espléndida voz.

Cuando terminaste de cantar sonreíste y notaste que Lambo como I-pin se habían quedado dormidos, tomaste a I-pin de los brazos y te marchaste de la habitación, Hibari rápidamente se fue y Los Vongola se escondieron.

-Si alguien me hubiera escuchado… Aaaah que vergüenza- dijiste con un poco de vergüenza.

Cuando ya te habías marchado y los chicos que estaban escondidos volvieron a su cuarto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas menos Reborn.

-Tiene la voz de un ángel- dijo Fuuta.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Y yo pensaba que cantaba mal- Dijo Hayato.

-Kufufu, me gustaría que cantara para mí- dijo Mukuro.

-Canta muy bien ¡Al extremo!-dijo el boxeador.

-Guarden silencio, Lambo se despertara- Dijo Tsuna.

-Aun que en verdad, tiene una hermosa voz- dijo Tsuna sonrojándose un poco.

Los Vongola se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos en un instante, en los pasillos un grupo de chicos estaban escondidos.

-Ushishishi, de algo sirven las ilusiones, pudimos escuchar todo.- comento un rubio.

-Tiene una muy linda voz, ¿estas celoso sempai?- Pregunto la rana.

-Yo canto mejor- dijo el príncipe.

-Es una mentira- murmuro el peli verde, haciendo que le llegaran cuchillos a su cabeza.

-Ouch- dijo sin expresión y con su voz monótona.

-Si la convierto en una cantante ganaría mucho dinero como su manager- dijo Mammon que ya teniendo todo planeado.

-Ara, solo piensas en eso- comento El guardián del sol de varia.

-Bueno, por lo menos grabamos la canción para el jefe, de seguro se sorprendera- dijo orgullosamente Levi.

-Mejor que le guste- Dijo el tiburón.

-Vamos- Dijo Suqalo.

Los varia se fueron a su habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación del Jefe.

-¡Vroooi! Estúpido jefe te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Squalo con una sonrisa teniendo un una grabadora en su mano.

-¿Qué es escoria?- pregunto Xanxus en su trono con los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Escucha- Dijo Squalo.

Squalo presiono el botón 'Play' y se escuchó tú voz cuando estabas haciendo dormir a Lambo, Xanxus siguiendo con los ojos cerrado se le noto una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando la grabación termino el jefe hablo.

-Guárdala- ordeno Xanxus.

-Como diga Jefe- Dijo Levi quitándole la grabadora a Squalo.

Levi guardo la grabadora en una caja fuerte y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras tanto tú ya habías dejado acostada a I-pin en su futón, cuando habías llegado las chicas ya estaban durmiendo, te recostaste en tú futón y dormiste recordando cuando cantabas esa canción de cuna, en unos minutos te quedaste profundamente dormida esperando el día de mañana.

**Terminado *-* Agradezco al anime Noucome & Shugo Chara! El capítulo de hoy esta largo… si más largo que el anterior XD este capítulo seis por dios, bueno nos vemos en el siete, que tengan buenas vacaciones y soporten el calor XDD**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lectoras:D primero que nada gracias por sus Reviews ;-; me hacen llorar (TT_TT) aquí tengo listo el capítulo 7 ¡Aquí empieza la acción:3! **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N - Nombre**

**T/A - Apellido**

**C/O - Color de ojos****  
****C/C - Color de cabello**

**N/A - Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**VII**

Escuchabas unas voces que te llamaban, estabas soñando pero era tan real…

-¡T/N-chan! ¡Cuidado!- Gritaba una señora de edad.

-¡Okaa-san!- Gritaste de vuelta.

Estabas en una mansión, era tú casa… todos estaban muertos ahora tú madre, la mafia te venía a buscar.

-No… ¡NOOO!- Gritaste, estabas asustada, enojada, querías venganza porque la mafia había destruido tú familia pero sabias que era tú culpa, si no hubieras tenido ese poder, si solo no hubieras nacido todo sería mejor, solo tenías 8 años…

Te encontrabas rodeada por hombres de termo, estabas apegada a una pared, sentada en forma de bolita y con tus orejas tapadas.

-Jefe, ella es- Dijo un hombre.

-¡Llévensela!- Dijo otro.

-¡NO SE LE ACERQUEN!- Grito un hombre que tenía una pistola en la mano y empezó a disparar.

-¡Otou-san!- dijiste con una sonrisa.

Tú padre te abrazo fuertemente, pero…

Un balazo atravesó el corazón de tú padre, viste como la sangre se derramaba en todas partes, su boca estaba cubierta de sangre.

-T-T/N-N- **(N/A: lo dijo entre cortado) **fueron las últimas palabras de tú ya fallecido padre.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Gritaste desesperada.

-¡OTOU-SAN!- No sabias que hacer, estabas rodeada ellos se iban a acercar más a ti.

-¡ALEJENSE- Gritaste con odia y desesperación, unas llamas color blanco empezaron a brotar alrededor de ti, los hombres estaban muy asustados, no se podían acercar, de pronto una cadena atravesó la cabeza de un hombre con termo, los demás se asustaron y te miraron, tus habías bajado la mirada pero seguías intacta, de pronto te paraste los miraste y les gritaste.

-¡MUERAN!-

Muchas cadenas por los alrededores empezaron a salir algunas tenían una punta filuda en la última parte de la cadena, que atravesaban abdómenes, cráneos, corazones, piernas, brazos, etc. Los habías matado a todos.

Tus ojos color c/o se oscurecieron, sonreíste y empezaste a reír. **(N/A: Tipo risa como de Rena y Mion de Higurashi)**

De pronto por el cansancio te desmayaste y escuchaste unas voces que te llamaban.

-¡Chan!-

¡T/N-Chan!

Despertaste de repente y te encontrabas en la habitación del hotel donde te estabas hospedando por un día, volviste a la realidad.

-¡T/N-Chan! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba una chica de ojos chocolates que estaba alado tuyo.

-Haru-chan, estoy bien ¿Por qué?- preguntaste poniendo tu mano en tu cabeza.

-Parecía que estuvieras teniendo pesadillas- Comento una oji miel que se encontraba alado de Haru.

-Ya veo… no es nada, no se preocupen- dijiste con una sonrisa *Es mejor no preocuparlas* pensaste.

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo la Miura.

-T/N-chan es mejor que empaques tus cosas, es hora de irnos- comento Kyoko que ahora que te diste cuanta ella y Haru estaban vestidas listas para salir.

-¡Hahi, es verdad para eso te estábamos despertando!- Dijo la castaña.

-¡Aahh, me hubieran despertado antes chicas!- dijiste levantándote, dándote una ducha rápida, empacando tus cosas y poniéndote tu ropa interior color morada con puntos blancos, una polera **(N/A: polera, remera, etc.)** color azul, encima un poleron color lila con rayas blancas, con un short de mezclilla y unas botas blancas dos manos antes que la rodilla y dejaste suelto tu radiante cabello color c/c.

Cuando terminaste bajaste con Haru y Kyoko, Bianchi junto con I-pin ya estaban en la estación de trenes, cuando ustedes llegaron todos los Vongola estaban hay tomaron el tren y partieron el viaje, ustedes tenían un vagón reservado solo para los Vongola, como el vagón era espacioso Hibari se apartó de la multitud que tanto odiaba y se puso al final con la ventana abierta.

-¡Que linda vista!- dijiste mirando la ventana.

-¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa Kyoko.

De repente el tren paro en una estación.

-Señores pasajeros nos detendremos por unos momentos en esta estación, lamentamos los inconvenientes- Dijeron los que conducían el tren.

Suspiraste, pero en ese momento te diste cuanta de algo.

-¡Ya no hay más galletas!- dijiste con cara de impactada viendo la bolsa que tenías en tus piernas.

-¡No te preocupes, Kyoko-chan y yo iremos por más- Comento Haru con una sonrisa.

-¿Está bien?- preguntaste

-Sí, no hay problema- dijo Kyoko.

Sasawaga y Miura bajaron del tren a comprar unas galletas, mientras tú estabas charlando con Chrome, en un momento te había dado calor así que te quitaste tu poleron, de repente vino un chico con pelo castaño alborotado acompañado con uno de pelo negro y ojos pardos, el castaño pregunto.

-T/N-chan, Chrome ¿Dónde están Kyoko-chan y Haru?-

-Fueron a comprar galletas- Dijiste apuntando la ventana.

-Pero faltan tres minutos para que el Tren marche- dijo el beisbolitsa.

-¿Qué?- dijeron tú y Chrome al unísono.

-Mierda es mi culpa, iré a buscarlas- dijiste saliendo del tren, las buscaste pero no las encontraste, seguiste buscando.

~~ En el tren ~~

-¡Volvimos!- dijeron Kyoko y Haru al unísono

-¿Eh, donde esta T/N-chan?- pregunto Tsuna.

-¿T/N-chan, no está aquí?- pregunto Kyoko.

-No, fue a buscarlas- respondió Sawada.

-Señores pasajeros, lamentamos los minutos perdidos ya empezamos de nuevo el viaje-

-¡Esto es malo!- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡T/N-chan!- Grito Tsuna.

Tú estabas al frente del tren pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas

-¡MIERDA!- pegaste un grito, te diste cuenta que Haru y Kyoko ya estaban adentro.

El tren marcho y Yamamoto hablo.

-La iré a buscar-

-No es necesario- Dijo Reborn, pero Yamamoto no escucho y salto de la ventana

Todos quedaron con cara de poker face.

Notaste que el de ojos pardos salto por la ventana y quedaste también con cara de Poker face, corrió hacia ti y dijo.

-¿Estás bien T/N?-

-Eso debería decir yo- Dijiste y una gota cayo por tu sien

-¿Por qué saltaste Takeshi-kun?- le preguntaste al beisbolista

-Porque preguntas, no te puedo dejar sola- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, tú se sonrojaste un poco y Yamamoto hablo.

-Pero ahora, tendremos que esperar el otro tren- dijo Takeshi suspirando.

-No es necesario- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto el beisbolista.

-Podemos llegar al tren sin necesidad de otro tren-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Takeshi.

-Así mira- Dijiste, primero te colocaste en caballito con Yamamoto.

-¿Vamos a correr?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-No- dijiste con una sonrisa.

Unas llamas color blanco empezaron a rodear a Yamamoto y a ti, Takeshi se asustó un poco pero después noto como las llamas cubría toda su zona de vista, y los envolvía, después de unos segundos las llamas se dispersaron y lo dejaron ver donde estaban los demás Vongola.

-¡Sí! Funciono- Gritaste de alergia.

-Por eso te dije que no era necesario Yamamoto, ella podía volver sola- dijo Reborn con los brazos cruzados sentado.

-Ya veo- contesto Yamamoto con una sonrisa

Te empezaste a mover un poco y Takeshi perdió el equilibrio haciendo que los dos se cayeran, Yamamoto cayó encima de ti.

-Jajaja, lo siento- dijo Takeshi un poco sonrojado.

-No es nada, fue mi culpa- dijiste avergonzada.

-YA-MA-MO-TO- Dijeron al unísono los Vongola que tenían un aura negra incluyendo a Reborn, mientras que Hibari de lo lejos lanzo una mirada asesina al pobre de Takeshi.

Yamamoto por el susto se apartó y dijo

-Jajaja, perdón- un poco nervioso y poniendo sus manos en forma de 'aléjense'.

Tú te paraste y viste como Lambo estaba jugando con una pelotita saltarina, la pelotita salió rebotando debajo del asiento donde se encontraba Hibari, los demás estaban ocupados intimidando a Yamamoto y las chicas se habían quedado dormidas.

-¡La pelotita!- dijo lambo.

-Iré a buscarla- Comento I-pin, en ese momento recordaste que Tsuna te había dicho que cuando I-pin ve a Hibari se le activa una bomba así que era mejor que no se acercase a él.

Detuviste a I-pin y le dijiste

-I-pin-chan mejor voy yo-

-Está bien- Dijo I-pin.

-Por mientras vayan a jugar por ahí- dijiste un poco nerviosa apuntado un lugar vacío con asientos pero que había una gran pelota.

-¡Lambo-san primero!- Grito Lambo.

-¡Lambo, no te adelantes- dijo I-pin

En el momento donde I-pin y Lambo se fueron cuidadosamente gateando fuiste a recoger la pelotita saltarina de Lambo, notaste que Hibari después de la mirada que le dio a Yamamoto se encontraba durmiendo acostado entre los dos asientos que estaban unidos, tenía la ventana abierta.

*Se ve más lindo durmiendo* pensaste y se te soltó una risita.

Buscaste debajo de los asientos donde se encontraba Kyoya, encontraste la pelotita y la tomaste, te paraste pero al parecer Hibari se había despertado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Kyoya con su mirada amenazante

-K-k-kyo- *Ahh, a Kyo-tan no le gusta que lo llame así* pensaste rápidamente.

-Hibari-san …- dijiste un poco tímida.

Al parecer Hibari se sorprendió porque lo habías llamado así y dijo.

-Kyoya- apartando la mirada.

-¿Eh?- dijiste con duda.

Hibari no respondió, *¿Se enojó?* pensaste, no le diste tanta importancia te ibas a marchar de ahí pero como el viento soplaba mucho con tu mano trataste de quitarte el pelo de la cara pero en esa mano tenías la pelotita de lambo, sin querer la soltaste y empezó a rebotar por todas partes la tratabas de atrapar pero en una se posó en el pecho de Hibari.

-¡Te atrape!- dijiste yendo a recogerla pero te tropezaste y caíste sin querer encima de Hibari.

-¡La tengo!- dijiste feliz habías atrapado la pelotita con las dos manos extendidas, al segundo después notaste que estabas encima de Hibari.

-A-a-a-ahh, L-lo siento- Dijiste avergonzada.

Hibari te miro cerro los ojos y dijo.

-Canta para mí-

-¿Eh, de que hablas?- preguntaste dudosa.

-Canta- Dijo sin más que decir Kyoya.

-P-p-p-pero, canto mal…- dijiste sobándote tu cabecita

Hibari te lanzo una mirada que te asusto y hablaste.

-¿Qué canción?- preguntaste derrotada

-La que quieras- dijo el prefecto.

-Está bien… comenzare- dijiste, ibas a cantar la canción 'Dear you ' de Yuduki.

Aspiraste Aire y empezaste a cantar.

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_

_Sabes dónde estás, que estás haciendo?_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni iimasuka?_

_Estas tú en este cielo sin fin?_

_Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetai ta mono ushinate hajimete kitsuita_

_Me di cuenta por primera vez que eh perdido las cosas han llenado mi corazón hasta ahora_

_Konani mo watashi wo sasete kurete ita koto_

_Cuando tú me has apoyado_

_Konani mo egao wo kurete ita koto _

_Cuando tú me has hecho reír_

_Ushinate sima tada isshou wo todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite_

_Que los hubiera perdido era mucho que considerar_

_Toki modo sou wo to hishiini te wo nobashite mo gaku karedo_

_Incluso pensé que luchaba desesperadamente para llegar a mi mano y llevarlos de vuelta_

_Naru de kaze no yo wo ni suri rukede todoki sou wo de todoka nai_

_Al igual que el viento que se escapara mirando como si me alcanzara, pero no lo hiso _

_Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenune, kokoro ga towaru sou ni naru keredo_

_Mi pecho fue apretado por soledad y desesperación, mi corazón se sentía como si se fuera a romper_

_Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watashi wo itsumo hageba shitekureru_

_Pero su rostro sonriente permaneció en mi memoria siempre alentándome _

En ese momento de pausa, a Hibari se le habían formado una sonrisa mientras dormía, tú seguías estando encima de Hibari pero al parecer a él no me importaba, *No es una canción de cuna como la que le cante a Lambo-chan* pensaste, pero al parecer tampoco a Hibari le importaba, él dormía con una sonrisa en su cara *Adorable* pensaste con cara de 'lo voy a violar', miraste a los lados y al parecer nadie te había escuchado cantar ya que te encontrabas muy apartada de los Vongola y estabas cantando en voz baja y Lambo se había olvidado de la pelotita, seguiste cantando.

_Mo ishido ano koro ni modorou_

_Regresemos a esos días una vez más_

_Kouna wa kito daijoubu _

_Sé que va estar bien esta vez _

_Itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo _

_Siempre __sonriendo__ a __tu__lado_

_Anata ta mo suru sobade_

_Cerca de tu lado _

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_

_Sabes dónde estás, que estás haciendo?_

_Kono sora no tsuzuka basho ni iimasuka?_

_Estas tú en este cielo sin fin?_

_Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka?_

_Sonreirás para mí como siempre?_

_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru_

_Ahora mismo es todo lo que continuo pidiendo_

Terminaste de cantar y notaste como Kyoya estaba durmiendo, trataste de bajarte ya que estabas encima de él pero en ese instante Hibari te agarra y no te deja salir, por el acto del guardián de la nube te sonrojaste y empezaste a tratar de salir pero Hibari era muy fuerte, tú también pero estabas agotada, además no querías que se despertara de mal humor y si usabas tus llamas igual se iba a despertar, no tenías opción.

-Espera, Kyoya-kun, suéltame- trataste de decir pero no funciono, eso de que Hibari tenía el sueño ligero era para ti una mentira, o era que nuestro querido prefecto estaba despierto y no te quería soltar, ¿Quién sabe?.

-Kufufu, veo que estas en una mala situación Kaze-chan- **(N/A: Kaze significa viento) **Dijo el peli azul que apareció de repente alado tuyo, seguramente una ilusión.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí y ayúdame Muku-chan!- dijiste con un puchero.

-Kufufu, preferiría que no me llames así- dijo Rokudo sacando una cámara y preparando para sacar una foto.

-Oye oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo Muku-chan?- preguntaste.

-Nada- dijo apretando el 'click' parasacar una foto, te sonrojaste y escondiste tu cara en el pecho de Kyoya, Cuando escuchaste que se acabaron los 'Click' sacaste tu cara.

-Que lindas tomas, se ven como si estuvieran durmiendo juntos.- Dijo Mukuro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esas fotos Muku-chan?- preguntaste enojada siguiendo sin zafarte del agarre de Kyoya.

-¿Quién sabe? Pero primero deja de llamarme Muku-chan- dijo con una sonrisa el Rokudo.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?- preguntaste un poco enojada.

-Tal vez, Mukuro-sama- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No soy Chrome-chan sabes- dijiste irritada.

-Entonces, estas fotos se irán a internet…- dijo el de ojos bicolor.

-¡Esta bien, Está bien… Mu-mu-kuro-sa-ma- Dijiste sonrojada y avergonzada escondiendo tu cara en el pecho de Hibari.

-Kufufu, eres obediente Kaze-chan- Dijo mientras se dispersaba como la niebla.

-¡Espera!- trataste de decir pero no funciono, Mukuro ya se había ido y tampoco querías que alguien te viera a si asique optaste hasta que Hibari se despertara, Viste la ventana y todavía quedaba mucho para llegar a Namimori, tenías sueño así que dormiste una siesta en el cómodo pecho del prefecto.

Pasaron las horas, como tres y te despertaste, la mayoría de los Vongola estaban dormidos. *Mejor despierto a Kyoya-kun* pensaste un poco soñolienta.

-Ps, Kyoya-kun- murmuraste pero no había caso.

-¡Kyoooyaaa!- dijiste gritando en su oreja pero tampoco había caso. *Tsuna es un mentiroso, ¡KYOYA-KUN NO TIENE EL SUEÑO LIGERO, LO TIENE MÁS PESADO QUE UN TRONCO!* dijiste en tu mente condenando al pobre Sawada. *¿Qué tal el dolor?* pensaste, *Aunque es un sádico* pensaste nuevamente haciendo que te cayera una gota por tu sien.

Te acercaste al cuello de Hibari y lo mordiste, Hibari por el dolor empezó a abrir los ojos, te diste cuenta que al fin se despertó y saliste de su cuello y lo miraste, Hibari noto que un hilo de saliva salía por tu boca y que tu polera color azul se le había caído el tirante que recorría tu hombro y se te podía ver tu sostén color morado con puntos blancos, también noto que te tenia abrazada, Hibari se sonrojo y te soltó y se tapó su rubor.

Te apartaste de Hibari y te estiraste y te limpiaste el hilo de baba que tenías, miraste nuevamente a Kyoya y le dijiste.

-Parece que tuviste un largo y gran sueño, ne Kyoya-kun- dijiste con una sonrisa cerrando tus ojos estilo anime y eso provoco que Hibari te empezara a mirar ya no como una loca que está en el grupo de varia o amiga de los Vongola…. Si no como una mujer bella, que cualquier hombre puede sentir atracción hacia ella, en otras palabras tú.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntaste al sádico.

-Aléjate- dijo Hibari ocultando su sonrojo.

-Aaa, verdad- te bajaste de Hibari y justo el tren paro.

-Señores pasajeros nos encontramos en la estación de Namimori- dijeron los encargados del tren.

-¡Llegamos!- dijiste aliviada, te marchaste del sector donde estaban Hibari y tú, sacaste tus cosas, todos ya se habían despertado y estaban desabordando el tren.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!- dijeron todos al unísono excepto Mukuro, Reborn y Kyoya.

-Bueno, nos separamos todos aquí- Dijo Yamamoto, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Gokudera se iba a ir con Tsuna pero como estaba Bianchi sin usar sus lentes prefirió irse y se disculpó con el décimo, estaba haciendo frio así que te pusiste de nuevo tu poleron que tenía una capucha y te la pusiste encima.

Estaban caminado por las calles yendo a la casa de Sawada, tú, Fuuta, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin y Tsuna.

Reborn estaba con Bianchi atrás, Tú estabas con Tsuna y Fuuta junto con I-pin y lambo estaban jugando.

-¡Tsuna, vamos a jugar al parque!- grito Lambo al Castaño.

-Pero ya es tarde- dijo Tsuna, estaba oscureciendo.

-¡No,no,no Lambo-san quiere jugar!- empezó a gritar lambo.

-Está bien Lambo-chan, yo me quedare contigo a jugar- le dijiste a Lambo dándole una sonrisa.

-I-pin moo- dijo la china.

-E-en ese caso, yo igual- Dijo nerviosamente Tsuna.

-¿Está bien Tsuna?- le preguntaste al castaño.

-S-si…- Dijo escondiendo su sonrojo.

-En ese caso, yo iré a casa con Fuuta y Reborn- comento Bianchi.

-¡Sí! Nos vemos luego- te despediste de ellos y fueron al parque.

Lambo e I-pin fueron a jugar por ahí y tú te sentaste en los columpios junto con Tsuna, en ese momento te surgió una pregunta.

-Tsuna, ¿Amas a Kyoko-chan?- preguntaste de repente al castaño haciendo que él se sonrojara y nerviosamente digiera

-D-d-de que e-estas hablando T/N-chan- dijo avergonzado Tsuna.

-¿Es tan obvio?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Un poco… pero ella no se da cuenta- dijiste sonriendo.

Tsuna suspiro y hablo un poco tímido.

-Pero ahora… hay una chica a la que le eh tomado interés, apareció de repente y me sorprendió pero no es mala persona, cuando la veo y me sonríe hace que mi corazón lata de prisa, y cuando escucho su nombre siento mariposas en mi estómago, es raro… creo que me está empezando a gustar.- termino de hablar Tsuna.

-Tsuna… te gusta Kyoko pero no la amas, porque si la amaras no te empezaría a gustar la otra persona- dijiste mirándolo con unos ojos sinceros, de repente los ojos de Tsuna demostraban determinación.

-Sabes, T/N-chan yo- Sawada no termino de hablar porque escucho un grito de Lambo.

-¡Suelta a Lambo-san!- empezó a gritar Lambo, I-pin estaba tratando de atacar a unos hombres de termo, eran alrededor de diez, pero uno tomo a I-pin del pie.

-El chico afro es el guardián del rayo de los Vongola- empezó a hablar uno.

-Es solo un mocoso- dijo otro.

-¡Lambo-san no es un niño!- empezó a gritar Lambo.

Tsuna y tú se encontraban escondidos atrás de un arbusto.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, iré yo- dijiste y casi te parabas pero Tsuna te tomo del brazo y te dijo.

-Es peligroso, además Reborn dijo que no podían descubrirte, iré yo- dijo el décimo vongola.

-¿Pero, estarás bien?- dijiste preocupada.

-Aunque lo parezca no soy tan débil, prometo protegerte - sonrió el castaño.

Te sonrojaste un poco y lo dejaste ir.

Tsuna saco unos guantes blancos con el número 27, se los puso y saco dos bolitas color celeste se las trago y entro en su Modo Hyper.

Salió fuego de sus manos y fue a buscar a Lambo e I-pin.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un hombre de termo.

-Eso es- dijo otro impactado.

-¡Es el Décimo Vongola!- grito otro, Tsuna le pego una patada y un combo al hombre que tenía a lambo y un puñetazo en el estómago al que tenía a I-pin, ellos se fueron corriendo en busca de Reborn, Bianchi y Fuuta, los hombres de termo sacaron sus cajas de animales y empezaron a atacar, eran diez contra una sola persona, Tsuna se las arregló para sacar a siete de ellos pero uno lo golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen y otro le pego una patada en la cabeza y empezó a sangrar, te preocupaste y gritaste.

-¡Tsuna!- gritaste

-¡No vengas!- dijo Tsuna.

-Eh- dijiste sorprendida

-Estoy bien- dijo Sawada.

-Prometí que te protegería-

-Aun que me cueste la vida- termino de hablar Tsuna, te miro y te sonrió, te sonrojaste y te sentiste frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

Tsuna se las arregló para para atacar y derrotarlos pero no se dio cuenta que uno escapo donde estabas tú y te tomo y con su brazo empezó a ahorcarte, él no podía ver quien eras en realidad así que le pegaste con tu cabeza en su barbilla y le diste una patada haciendo que volara cinco metros lejos de ti, el no pudo ver tu cara ya que la capucha se lo impedía, Tsuna fue volando hacia ti.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Tsuna.

Pero no recibió respuestas de ti, fuiste y lo abrazaste fuertemente.

-Tonto, estas lastimado- dijiste sollozando un poco y abrazando fuertemente a Tsuna, él se sorprendió por la acción pero te devolvió el abrazo, se separaron y le sonreíste al castaño.

-¿Están bien?- Grito Bianchi que llego junto con Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin.

Tú asentiste y los chicos vieron a los hombres tirados en el piso.

-Tsuna-ni estas herido- dijo Fuuta preocupado.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Tsuna calmando a Fuuta.

-Esto es malo- Comento Reborn.

-¿Qué aremos Reborn?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-Pasado mañana Varia actuara- dijo Reborn determinado.

-Está bien- dijiste.

-¿Te descubrieron?- pregunto Bianchi.

-No, Tsuna me protegió- dijiste con un pequeño sonrojo.

Reborn se dio cuenta de tu pequeño sonrojo y se molestó un poco.

-Vamos a casa- Dijo Reborn marchándose.

Tsuna salió de su Modo Hyper y se marcharon junto con Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin.

Cuando llegaron a casa Nana no se dio cuenta de las heridas de Tsuna, Sawada y tú subieron rápidamente a la habitación del décimo y sacaste una caja de primeros auxilios, mandaste a Tsuna a sentarse en la cama mientras tú curabas sus heridas.

-Es peligroso hacer eso Tsuna- dijiste mientras con un algodón y alcohol quitabas la sangre.

-Pero, si no hacía nada tú hubieras salido lastimada- dijo Tsuna.

Te sonrojaste por lo dicho del décimo vongola.

-Pero aun así- dijiste un poco avergonzada.

-T/N- dijo tu nombre Sawada con determinación y te miro nuevamente, sus ojos mostraban igual que su voz determinación te sonrojaste nuevamente, Tsuna se estaba acercando poco a poco a tu cara hasta quedar a centímetros de ahí, estaba empezando a cerrar un poco sus ojos, el pretendía seguir avanzando hasta llegar a tus labios pero una vaca estúpida interrumpió el momento.

-Nyajaja, Lambo-san está aquí- Grito lambo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna haciendo que tú y él se alejaran y se sonrojaran.

-Lambo, no grites- le corrigió I-pin.

-La-la-lambo-chan ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- Dijiste nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que acaba de suceder.

Lambo no escucho y empezó a correr por todas partes.

-Reborn-san nos mandó a decirles que es hora de dormir- dijo la pequeña china.

*Ese Reborn* pensaste enojada maldiciendo al ex-arcobaleno del sol.

-E-e-está bien dormiremos, buenas noches- dijo Tsuna nervioso y avergonzado igual que tú con un sonrojo.

-Buenas noches- dijo I-pin que se llevó a Lambo de la habitación, hubieron unos minutos de silencio hasta que decidiste romper el hielo.

-¿Están bien tus heridas Tsuna?- dijiste.

-S-si creo que son todas- Dijo Tsuna.

-Creo que es hora de dormir- dijiste con una sonrisa, Tsuna asintió, fuiste al baño a cambiarte de ropa y ponerte tu pijama, consistía en un pijama de seda color crema que te llegaba dos manos después de la rodilla.

Terminaste de cambiarte y fuiste a la respectiva habitación y notaste que Tsuna estaba durmiendo en el futón, te sorprendiste pero una pequeña sonrisa salió de tu boca *En verdad que es muy tierno* pensaste, apagaste la luz y fuiste a la cama del pequeño Sawada, sacaste las sabanas y te acostaste, miraste un poco el techo y pensaste *¿Qué me espera mañana?* sonreíste y te quedaste dormida.

**¡Termine! No me odien porque de repente apareció Lambo de la nada ewe me dolió cuando lo escribí XDDD pero me dieron ganas de ser malota:$$ bueno eso es todo el capítulo siete vamos por el ocho mis lectoras, gracias nuevamente por sus Reviews ^^ ¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola minna C: Gracias por sus Reviews, cuando los leo pongo una sonrisa boba e-e pero da igual mi mamá me dice: ¿WTF hija, estas bien? Y yo; -Si es solo que… estoy feliz- XDD bueno capítulo 8 ¡A Comenzado! **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N - Nombre**

**T/A - Apellido**

**C/O - Color de ojos****  
****C/C - Color de cabello**

**N/A - Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c: ¡HOY TENEMOS PERSONAJES OC!**

**VIII**

De repente sentiste un golpe en tu cabeza pero te estabas acercando a un cuerpo cálido y como tenías frio fuiste directa hacia este.

Tsuna se había despertado, era lunes y no quería que Reborn lo despertara con una patada, una bomba o tal vez un disparo cerca de su cuerpo, estaba un poco soñoliento pero se dio cuenta que tenía un gran peso alado suyo, se dio media vuelta para mirar el peso que tenía y eras tú que estabas acurrucada alado de dame-tsuna.

-¡T/N-chan!- dijo Tsuna sonrojado.

Te despertaste por el grito cerca de tu oreja y te sobaste los ojos te sentaste y te apartaste de Tsuna.

-Buenos días- murmuraste apenas abriendo los ojos.

-B-buenos días- dijo un poco tímido Tsuna, lo miraste de reojo y te acercaste a él, no te habías dado cuenta que te acercaste tanto estando unos centímetros cerca de su cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Tsuna?- preguntaste todavía un poco dormida.

-N-n-no es nada- dijo castaño sonrojado.

En tu mente se te vino el recuerdo del casi beso que tuviste con el décimo vongola, eso provoco que te sonrojaras y te alejaras de él.

-L-l-lo siento- dijiste avergonzada.

-No es nada…- dijo tsuna sonrojado.

-Por ahora es mejor ir a desayunar- rompió el hielo Sawada con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Es verdad- le respondiste igualmente con una sonrisa.

Tsuna se paró y te iba a parar a ti te pero se resbaló y cayó encima de ti tu cerraste los ojos por el impacto pero sentiste algo en tu pecho y abriste los ojos, Tsuna se apoyó en algo pero sin darse cuenta había tocado una zona prohibida del cuerpo de cualquier chica… sus senos, te sonrojaste mas no poder al igual que Sawada.

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta.

-Dame-tsuna es ho- no termino de hablar Reborn que entro al cuarto del décimo y vio la escena en la que estaban, Leon su lagarto se convirtió en una pistola apuntando a Tsuna.

-Estas condenado Tsuna- dijo serio el asesino con un aura negra que emergía de él y con un tono serio incluyendo a la mirada.

-N-n-no es lo que p-piensas Reborn- dijo Sawada quitando sus manos de tu pecho y negando con las mismas manos.

-No es eso eh… ¿Entonces porque estabas encima de ella tocando una zona que yo debería tocar?- Dijo Reborn perdiendo la compostura y se le escapo cierta palabra que no debería haberse escapado.

-¿Eh?- dijeron al unísono tú y Tsuna.

-¡OLVIDENLO!- Grito Reborn con un hilo rojo en su cara.

Los vecinos pudieron oír explosiones y gritos en la casa de los Sawada, sí que era una extraña familia.

Cuando Reborn término la masacre hablo.

-Es mejor que se preparen hoy hay escuela- Dijo Reborn mientras la pistola se convertía nuevamente en Leon.

-¡Jajaja!, pobre Tsuna tendrás clases- dijiste con un tono autoritario.

-De que te ríes tú también debes ir- dijo Reborn.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijiste estupefacta y como estatua.

-¿No te dije que también tenías que ir a la escuela? Arréglate, en el baño esta tu uniforme.

En ese momento recordaste cuando el asesino te dijo que tenías que ir a la escuela y estabas ya inscrita en Nami Chu

-N-no puede ser- Dijiste con un aura depresiva tumbada en el piso en cuatro patas.

-Odio la escuela- dijiste con un tono monótono como Fran.

-No es mi problema, si no se apuran llegaran tarde, a por cierto T/N quedaste en la misma aula que dame-Tsuna- se fue Reborn yéndose a desayunar.

*Genial, así no me sentirá sola* pensaste rápidamente.

-Es cierto si llegamos tarde Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte- Dijo Tsuna aterrado con su típica voz de miedo.

-¿Kyo-tan?- Dijiste saliendo de la depresión.

-Es mejor apurarnos- Dijo Tsuna.

-Está bien- dijiste calmada.

Sacaste tu ropa interior que tenías en un bolso y saliste de la habitación de Sawada para que pudiera cambiarse, llegaste al baño donde estaba tu uniforme, te duchaste rápidamente y te pusiste tu ropa interior color gris y encima el uniforme de Nami Chu, te cepillaste tú pelo color c/c, después de un refrescante y rápido baño sí que estaba radiante.

Bajaste las escaleras y viste como Tsuna estaba comiendo rápidamente una tostada con leche.

-Te ves bien- comento Bianchi.

Te sonrojaste un poco y respondiste con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bianchi-san-

-T/N-nee el uniforme luce bien en ti- comento Fuuta que le respondiste con una sonrisa.

-Ara, T/N-chan como esperaba de ti, te ves linda- dijo la madre de Tsuna.

-Gracias Nana-san- respondiste con una sonrisa.

-Van a llegar tarde- comento Reborn tomándose como siempre un expreso.

-¡Es verdad!, me voy- dijiste despidiéndote.

-¿No vas a comer?- pregunto Nana.

-Estoy bien- respondiste.

Saliste de la casa con Tsuna, el castaño te miraba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaste.

-Se te ve bien- murmuro Tsuna.

-¿Qué?, perdón pero no te escuche- dijiste acercándote un poco más a Sawada.

-N-no es nada- dijo apartando la mirada de ti, *Que raro* pensaste.

-¡Buenos días Juudaime!- dijo Gokudera que vino corriendo hacia su preciado décimo.

-Bueno días Gokudera-kun- Contesto Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Bueno días Haya-chan- dijiste imitando lo mismo que el castaño.

-Tch, no debería estar cerca de esta mujer Juudaime- dijo ignorándote.

-Que cruel eres Haya-chan cuando tengo tan buenas fotos de ti en la playa~- dijiste con un tono burlón añadido de un puchero.

-¿T-t-todavía las tienes? – pregunto Hayato con un hilo rosa en su cara.

-¿Qué fotos?- pregunto el castaño.

-N-no es nada que debería preocuparse Juudaime- dijo Nervioso el peli plateado.

Siguieron caminado hasta encontrarse con cuatro personas conocidas.

-Yo Tsuna- saludo Yamamoto.

-Hola Sawada- dijo Ryohei.

-Hola Tsuna-kun- dijo con una sonrisa Kyoko.

-Buenos días Tsuna-san- dijo Haru.

-Wooow, El grupo ya está unido, ¡Ahora!, ¿Qué ara el joven Vongola en este momento? ¿Saludara o no?, ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de 'VONGOLA'!- Dijiste como una noticiera de dramas apuntando al aire.

Hubo un momento de silencio y a todos se les cayó una gotita por su sien estilo anime.

-¡¿Que estás diciendo estúpida mujer?! Esto no es una telenovela- dijo Gokudera formando un puño con su mano y una vena estaba palpitando en su sien.

-Eres aburrido Haya-chan, era mejor provocar tensión- dijiste cruzando tus brazos y poniendo tu boca en forma de 3 así más o menos )3

-Buenos días Yamamoto, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru- contesto en orden el pequeño Sawada.

Empezaron el viaje a la escuela Nami Chu, charlaban todos muy plácidamente, tú burlándote un poco de Hayato junto con Ryohei y Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras que Tsuna se reía y Kyoko junto con Haru hablaban de los mejores pasteles que habían probado.

Yamamoto vio la hora y noto algo malo y empezó a sudar un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el castaño

-Ya es tarde, ya tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases – Dijo con un noto nervioso.

-¡Hibari-san nos matara!- dijo Tsuna aterrorizado.

-Solo tenemos cinco minutos antes de que cierren las puertas- dijiste con una voz autoritaria.

-¿Qué debemos hacer T/N-chan?- dijo Kyoko.

-Escúchenme, Haru-chan debería irse a su escuela, es peligroso si nos acompaña hasta la entrada- dijiste seria como si fuera un plan de estrategia de una guerra.

-¡Entendido T/N-chan!- dijo la Miura poniendo su mano en la frente como un soldado.

-Chicos, buena suerte- Dijo Haru sollozando y corriendo hasta la Escuela Secundaria Midori para chicas.

-Ahora presten atención, Ryohei-kun llamara la atención afuera de la escuela, distrayendo a los guardias y nosotros podamos pasar- Interrumpida.

-Los distraeré ¡AL EXTREMO!- grito el sol de vongola, tú continuaste.

-Se supone que Kyoya-kun debería estar patrullando dentro de la escuela, Takeshi-kun junto con Haya-chan trataran de causar un alboroto para que Tsuna, yo y Kyoko-chan podamos pasar.- Fuiste interrumpida.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer equipo con el friki del beisbol?- dijo Gokudera enojado.

-¡Haya chan!, ¿Acaso quieres morir?- dijiste apenada.

-Por favor Gokudera-kun, no quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte- dijo el castaño asustado.

-Si usted lo dice Juudaime- dijo el oji verde derrotado.

-Okey, si es que llegara a pasar de que Kyoya-kun no estuviera hay y estuvieran los demás del comité disciplinario, ustedes solo sigan distrayéndolos, si es que en el camino nos encontramos con Kyoya-kun…- Isiste una pausa y miraste a Tsuna –Sera el momento en el que el jefe se sacrifique por todos- dijiste con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué yo?- Dijo con susto el vongola.

-Porque eres el líder- dijiste con una sonrisa mientras que Tsuna trago en seco.

-¿Entendieron el plan?- preguntaste.

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bueno ¡Comencemos!- gritaste.

Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta llegar a la Escuela Nami Chu, Ryohei siguió el plan y se paró al frente de la reja de la escuela y empezó a gritar '¡Al extremo!' los guardias trataron de detenerlo así que se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta.

-Bien- dijiste con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Entraron a la escuela y se encontraron con unos chicos del comité disciplinario, Hayato hizo su parte junto con Yamamoto distrayéndolos, Kyoko, tsuna y tú corrieron hasta los pasillos.

-Bien, perfecto- dijiste.

-¿Qué pasara con los otros?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Ryohei-kun saltara por la reja y Takeshi-kun con Haya-chan distraerán a los del comité y se escaparan.- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Qué alivio- suspiro Tsuna.

-Pero todo salió bien- dijiste con una sonrisa, o eso creías.

No miraste donde ibas y chocaste con una persona.

-¡Lo siento!- dijiste inclinándote.

-Herbívoros- escuchaste decir, en el momento tragaste en seco y te apartaste escondiéndote detrás de Tsuna.

-H-h-hibari-san- Dijo aterrado el castaño.

-¿Qué hacen en horas de clases en los pasillos?- dijo con su tono de voz autoritario el prefecto.

-Es hora de que el jefe actué, Tsuna- dijiste seria.

-P-pero- dijo el 'Jefe'.

-Te lo dejamos a ti- dijiste empujando a Tsuna hacia Kyoya y corriendo al salón de clases agarrando a Kyoko de la mano.

-¡Tsuna-kun!- Grito Kyoko.

-Debemos ir por el T/N-chan- dijo preocupada la Sasawaga.

-No podemos, si vamos con allá el esfuerzo que todos hicieron ganando tiempo seria en vano- dijiste seria ocultando tu mirada y apretando tu puño.

-¡Pero!- Dijo la oji miel.

Agarraste de los hombros de Kyoko que estaba sollozando al igual que tú.

-¡Entiéndelo por favor Kyoko-chan!- dijiste mirando los ojos sollozos de la oji miel igual que los tuyos.

Kyoko asintió y se fueron pero se encontraron con los demás en el camino.

-¡Al extremo!- Grito un chico que estaba corriendo por los pasillos junto con Hayato y Yamamoto.

-¡Chicos!- gritaste feliz porque estuvieran bien.

-¿Siguieron el plan?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Sí, la cabeza de césped salto por la reja y yo con el friki del beisbol distraíamos a los del comité y salimos corriendo- termino de decir la tormenta.

-¿Dónde está Tsuna?- pregunto Takeshi, notaron que tu sonrisa se fue y ocultaste tu mirada y apretaste los puños, Kyoko solo bajo la mirada.

-Él… se sacrificó por nosotras- dijiste sollozando.

-¿Sawada?- pregunto sorprendido Ryohei.

-¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso estúpida mujer!- dijo Hayato agarrándote de los hombros.

-¡Era la única salida!, Tsuna se sacrificó por nosotras… lo recordare como un gran hombre- dijiste apenada.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos pero de repente vieron a un chico castaño correr por su vida.

-¡TSUNA/SAWADA/TSUNA-KUN/JUUDAIME- dijeron todos al unísono feliz por ver a su Jefe vivo.

-¿Cómo lograste salir de las garras de Kyoya-kun?- dijiste feliz y a la vez preocupada por el castaño.

-No fue fácil pero ahora mismo Hibari-san me está persiguiendo- dijo el de ojos avellana recuperando el aire.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kyoko apuntando a Hibari que se acercaba a una gran velocidad.

Todos tragaron en seco y gritaste.

-¡CORRAN!-

Todos corrieron por sus vidas, el boxeador se salvó porque su salón estaba cerca, tú junto con los demás seguían corriendo.

-¿Cuál es el aula?- preguntaste mientras corrían.

-2-A- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa *¿Todavía puede sonreír mientras está corriendo por su vida?*.

-Aterrador- murmuraste, de pronto viste los carteles y notaste que el salón estaba cerca.

-¡Bien esa es!- dijiste mirando el cartel que decía 2-A.

Tsuna miro por un momento atrás y vio que Hibari estaba como tres metros de distancia.

-¡Estamos acabados!- grito Tsuna.

-Solo un poco más- dijiste abriendo rápidamente la puerta del salón, entraron todos y con la misma velocidad Gokudera la cerro.

-E-e-estamos…- dijiste entre cortada.

-¡VIVOS!- dijeron al unísono alzando las manos.

Se tumbaron en el piso olvidando que estaban en medio de una clase y que todos los miraban con cara de WTF o Poker face.

-Ustedes- dijo el profesor.

-¡Llegan tarde!- dijo enojada.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono.

Todos se fueron a sentarse a sus asientos y tú te paraste al medio de la clase.

-A verdad, hoy tenemos a una estudiante transferida.

Dijo el profesor mientras escribiría tu nombre en el pizarrón.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Ella es T/A T/N viene de Italia, por favor sean buenos con ella- termino de decir el maestro.

-Mucho gusto me llamo T/A T/N espero llevarme bien con ustedes el resto del año- dijiste inclinándote y después dándoles una sonrisa, provocando que varios chicos incluyendo chicas se sonrojaran.

-Tu asiento es aquel alado de la ventana- dijo apuntando un asiento al final.

*Genial, justo como en un manga o anime* pensaste feliz

Mientras caminabas se escuchaban unos murmullos por parte de tu ahora compañeros de clase 'Que linda' 'Es de Italia' 'Debe ser modelo' 'Hermosa'

Llegaste a tu asiento dejaste tu bolso alado y te sentaste notaste como de inmediato unas miradas fueron puestas en ti.

Paso la primera clase y hubo descanso, los chicos se acercaron a ti menos Kyoko que estaba hablando con otra chica.

-Sí que fue loco- comento Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, estuvo cerca- comento Hayato.

-Menos mal que me libre de Hibari-san, no me hubiera imaginado lo que me habría echo- comento Tsuna sudando.

-Por cierto Tsuna ¿Cómo te libraste de Hibari?- pregunto Takeshi.

-Eso fue- empezó a relatar Tsuna.

~~Flashback ~~

Tú te fuiste corriendo junto con Kyoko y Tsuna quedo a solas con el temido prefecto de la escuela.

-Herbívoro- dijo Hibari con sus tonfas en la mano y con su mirada asesina dirigida al pobre dame-tsuna.

-Hi-hi-hibari-san- dijo aterrado el pobre Tsuna.

-Por llegar tarde a clases te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Kyoya poniéndose en posición pelea.

-HIIIIIIIIII- Grito Tsuna armándose de valor y empujando al prefecto y saliendo huyendo.

Kyoya se molestó y salió persiguiendo al décimo vongola.

~~ Fin del Flashback ~~

-¿Pero está bien Juudaime?- pregunto Gokudera.

-Si Gokudera-kun, estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

-Ahora que lo pienso, T/N con tus llamas igual podíamos llegar aquí, igual que en ese entonces- Dijo Takeshi mirándote y recordando cuando estaban en la estación de trenes.

-Oooh… lo olvide- dijiste con voz monótona.

-¡Estúpida mujer eso nos hubiera ahorrado el susto y además evitar que el Juudaime corra tal peligro!- grito Hayato jalándote de las mejillas.

-Shumimashen- se te escucho decir.

-Ma ma Gokudera- trato de calmarlo Takehsi mientras Tsuna se estaba riendo.

No notaste que un grupo de chicas te estaba mirando un poco celosas y enojadas.

Las clases habían vuelto, ahora tocaba matemáticas tu archí enemigo, pudiste notar como Hayato ponía sus pies encima del pupitre pero el maestro no lo regañaba, como Yamamoto ponía el libro como si estuviera leyendo pero en verdad estaba durmiendo y como Tsuna tenía cara de no entender nada, la clase termino y era la hora del almuerzo.

-T/A-san- Te llamo el profesor.

Te acercaste a él y le preguntaste.

-¿Qué sucede sensei?-

-Tienes que venir a recoger unos papeles a la oficina- dijo el profesor.

-Entendido- respondiste con una sonrisa.

El profesor se fue y se acercó Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Takeshi.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tsuna.

-Tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles a la oficina- dijiste desanimada, tenías hambre.

-¿Te acompañamos?- pregunto calmado y con una sonrisa Yamamoto.

-No se preocupen puedo ir sola- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Pero todavía no sabes cómo es la escuela- dijo preocupado Tsuna.

-Cuando estábamos corriendo vi donde estaba la oficina- mencionaste con una risita.

-¿Segura?- pregunto el beisbolista.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- Dijiste poniendo en puño tu mano y sacando el dedo pulgar afuera.

-Estaremos en la azotea- dijo Hayato.

-Si- respondiste.

Te despediste de tu grupo de amigos y caminaste por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina, pero tu recorrido fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que se pusieron al frente de ti.

-Perdón T/A-san pero ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño, tenía un buen cuerpo y un busto bastante grande, **(N/A: Como los de Adelheid) ** era más alta que tú que andaba acompañada de otras dos chicas. *Parece una modelo* pensaste.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Que necesitas de mí?- preguntaste dudosa.

-Que directa, me llamo Mashiro Ayaka solo quiero que seamos amigas, vamos a un lugar que podamos hablar tranquilamente- dijo con una sonrisa. *Tengo un mal presentimiento* pensaste.

La seguiste y te guiaron atrás de la escuela, no había nadie sí que estaba desierta esa parte.

Te giraste para verlas pero la chica llamada Ayaka te empujo contra una pared y te lastimaste un poco la espalda.

-¿Enserio crees que sería una amiga de alguien como tú?- dijo con una sonrisa y voz arrogante.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntaste.

-Te aclarare las cosas ya que eres nueva aquí, ¡YO MASHIRO AYAKA! Soy mejor que tú, más hermosa y elegante y con mejor cuerpo y pechos, por eso no quiero que te acerques a Gokduera-sama, Yamamoto-sama y Tsunayoshi-sama- Termino de hablar arrogantemente Mashiro.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntaste y recibiste una cachetada por parte de ella, por ti la hubieras esquivado o las hubieras derrotado hace un rato pero no querías arruinar tu ya reputación echa en la escuela.

-Los conozco desde primaria, a Gokudera-sama lo conocí el año pasado y no quiero que alguien como tú que recién viene llegando hable con ellos con tanta confianza como si se conocieras desde antes- dijo Ayaka.

*Aun que en verdad los conozco más que tú* pensaste, pero decirle eso traería más problemas.

Kufufu es escucho decir entre el aire, niebla empezó a aparecer al frente de ustedes que envolvía a una persona, la niebla se dispersó y dejo ver a una chico con cabello en forma de piña de color azul y ojos bicolores que tenía un tridente en la mano.

-¿Q-q-que?- pregunto una de las chicas.

-Que guapo es- dijo otra.

-¿Cómo apareciste de la nada? ¡Tú no vas en esta escuela!- Dijo tratándose de tranquilizarse la castaña.

-Kufufu, es mejor que no se acerquen a mi esclava o les ira mal- dijo con una sonrisa sádica Mukuro.

-E-e-esclava- dijiste haciendo que una gotita corriera por tu sien.

-¿O si no que aras?- pregunto Ayaka.

-¿Enserio quieres saber?- dijo Mukuro con unos ojos serios y una sonrisa que lo hacían ver más aterrador.

El grupo de chicas se asustaron y salieron corriendo, suspiraste y después notaste que Mukuro se había ido pero dejo una nota escrita en la tierra, decía 'Para agradármelo ven a Kokuyo Land después de clases, o si no me pregunto que pasara con las fotos…'

-Es un sádico- dijiste asustada, borraste el mensaje escrito en la tierra y fuiste a buscar los papeles, te los entregaron y los dejaste debajo de tu pupitre y te dirigiste a la azotea pero te encontraste en los pasillos con cierta persona que estabas huyendo de él en la mañana.

-Herbívora- dijo Hibari.

-K-k-k-kyoya-kun- dijiste nerviosa.

Hibari te miro, trataste de huir pero el prefecto que agarro del brazo y te tiro contra la pared, gemiste por el dolor y cerraste los ojos y sentiste como Kyoya te tocaba la barbilla, los abriste y hibari hablo.

-Estas herida- dijo serio el oji gris.

-Ahora me has hecho más daño Kyoya-kun- dijiste desanimada.

Hibari te quedo mirando y se sentiste incomoda, después se alejó, jalo tu brazo y llevo a un lugar desconocido para ti, Hibari abrió la puerta de cierta sala que decía 'Enfermería', al parecer la enferma no estaba *Que mala suerte* dijiste llorando por dentro.

-Siéntate- ordeno el prefecto, tu obedeciste, te sentaste en una cama y viste como Hibari sacaba una caja de primero auxilios *Esto me recuerda cuando Tsuna se lastimo* pensaste.

Hibari se acercó y empezó a desinfectarte la mejilla.

-Duele- te quejaste pero Hibari te ignoro y continúo.

-Kyoya-kun no es necesario puedo curarme yo sola- dijiste pero Kyoya te siguió ignorando.

-¡Kyooyaa-kuuun!-

-¡Hibarii-saaann!-

-Kyoooo-taaaaan-

-Cállate- dijo Hibari poniéndote su mano en ti boca.

Te sorprendiste pero lo dejaste pasar y Hibari por fin termino, tenías un parche que cubría tu mejilla herida, Hiabri aparto su mano de tu boca.

-Gracias Kyoya-kun- le dijiste con una sonrisa al prefecto.

Él te miro y te dijo.

-Aun así llegaste tarde a clases por eso te morderé hasta la muerte otro día - comento y se fue. *Lo supuse* dijiste llorando estilo anime.

Saliste de la enfermería y fuiste directo a la azotea abriste la puerta y notaste que no estaba ni Yamamoto ni Tsuna solo Gokudera, te dirigiste a él.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijiste sobándote la cabeza.

-Oh, al fin llegas el Juudaime y el friki del beisbol te fueron a buscar- dijo Hayato comiendo pan.

-Pero no es tu estilo dejar a Tsuna con Takeshi-kun- comentase con duda.

-El Juudaime me pidió que esperara aquí por si regresabas- dijo un poco enfadado el peli plateado.

-Ya veo- te sentaste al frente de Hayato y el noto tu herida, el tiempo que hablo estaba dado vuelta viendo el cielo.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?- pregunto Gokudera.

-¿Esto? Bueno… tropecé- dijiste obviamente mintiendo.

-Mentirosa- dijo el oji verde acercándose hacia ti.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto un poco serio.

-U-un poco- dijiste nerviosa y con un hilo rosa en tus mejillas.

Te toco con cuidado la mejilla con su mano.

-Ouch- te quejaste cerrando un ojo.

-Si estas en problemas deberías decirme- dijo serio Hayato.

-P-p-pero no es nada- dijiste desviando la mirada.

-Aun así me preocupas- dijo Gokudera acercándose más a ti y viendo tu adorable y sonrojado rostro herido.

El igual se sonrojo un poco y se alejó ocultando su cara roja.

-Si lo entiendes- fue lo último que dijo el peli plateado.

Tu asentiste y llego Tsuna junto con Yamamoto, te preguntaron por tu herida y le explicaste lo mismo que a Gokudera, ellos igual supieron que era una mentira pero se hicieron los estúpidos lo dejaron pasar, así paso el tiempo yendo a clases e ignoraste la mirada de Mashiro Ayaka y sus amigas, en un tiempo de descanso tus compañeros se habían acercado a ti para preguntarte que te había pasado y les explicaste lo mismo que a los demás al igual que a Kyoko.

El tiempo pasó y salieron de clases y recordaste que tenías que ir a donde te había indicado Mukuro.

-Lo siento, me voy primero- dijiste despidiéndote de los demás.

-¿Sucede algo T/N-chan?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Es solo que quiero hacer algo primero- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijeron los demás tú te fuiste pero dejaste a cierto grupo un poco preocupado.

**Hasta aquí las dejare:B las dejare con la duda Muajajaja XDD pero igual las amo :$ xddd solo esperen el siguiente cap xdd ¿Les gustaron las OC? A mi si xd había que tener tención xddd y además el plan de la mañana kajdsh xd por dios ewe eres una loquilla bueno nos vemos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola minna-san:3 Gracias nuevamente por sus Reviews – se inclina– bueno vamos por el cap 9! ¡NUEVEEE! Como pasa el tiempo asdfghjxd bueno ¡comenzamos! A sí retomamos cuando estabas caminando caminado por las calles hacia Kokuyo Land.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto ya no tiene la maldición y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**IX**

Estabas caminando hacia Kokuyo Land el lugar donde te había dicho Mukuro que se encontraba, *Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde queda Kokuyo Land?* pensaste, estabas caminando sin rumbo cuando te encontrarte con dos chicos uno era rubio de cabellos alborotado, tenía una cicatriz desde su mejilla izquierda hasta la derecha atravesando la nariz, y sus ojos eran color miel, el chico que iba caminando alado de él tenía un gorro color blanco y su pelo era azul al igual que sus ojos aun que estaba ocupando anteojos, en su mejilla izquierda tenía una unas líneas negras como un código de barras sin números *Raro* pensaste.

Te acercaste a ellos para preguntarle donde quedaba aquel lugar.

-Disculpen- dijiste con una sonrisa interrumpiendo su paso.

-¿Qué quieres-byon?- pregunto el chico un poco malhumorado.

-Ken - dijo el chico peli azul con tono calmado.

-Ken-san ¿Verdad?, me preguntaba si sabían dónde quedaba Kokuyo Land- preguntaste con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Para que quieras ir allá!-byon- pregunto el tal Ken.

-Ken, cálmate- tranquilizo de nuevo al rubio el oji azul.

-E-es solo que me dijeron que tenía que ir a ese lugar- dijiste un tanto nerviosa pero continuabas con una sonrisa en tu cara.

-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!-byon- pregunto de nuevo el de ojos café.

-U-una persona llamada Mukuro Rokudo- *Así se llamaba… creo* pensaste y dijiste a la vez.

-¿Mukuro-san?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaste de vuelta.

El solo asintió.

-Entonces ¿Puedes llevarme dónde el?- preguntaste nuevamente.

-Aún así no sabemos quién eres- dijo calmado el oji azul.

-¿T/N-chan?, ¿Ken, Chikusa?- pregunto una chica que venía caminando, tenía un parche en el ojo y esa era sin duda Chrome.

-¡Chrome-chan!- gritaste yendo a los brazos de la nombrada.

-Chrome, ¿La conoces?- pregunto el rubio.

Ella asintió y te diste cuenta que los tres traían el mismo uniforme.

-Entonces solo es una amiga de Chrome- dijo el oji azul

-¿Se conocen?- le preguntaste a Chrome, ella nuevamente asintió y te pregunto.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?- dijo un poco tímida.

-Bien- dijiste con una sonrisa y Chrome pregunto nuevamente.

-Por cierto Mukuro-sama me dijo que hoy irías a Kokuyo Land- dijo la oji violeta.

-Pero no sé dónde queda- dijiste y una gotita corrió por tu sien.

-Es hacia allá- dijo Chrome indicándote como llegar al lugar.

-¡Gracias Chrome-chan! Me salvaste la vida, literalmente- dijiste con una sonrisa despidiéndote de la guardiana de la niebla.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Chikusa.

-T/A T/N- dijo la chica del parche.

-¡¿E-ella es T/A T/N?!- pregunto el rubio.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto nuevamente Chikusa.

-Por supuesto ella es la mejor asesina del mundo- dijo Ken sorprendido.

- ¿Ella?- pregunto el del gorro blanco.

Chrome asintió y siguieron hablando y alejándose de Kokuyo Land.

Tú ya habías llegado al lugar.

*¿E-este es Kokuyo Land?, es solo un lugar abandonado, Muku-chan solo estaba bromeando conmigo… aunque por si acaso entrare* pensaste entrando al final y dándote vueltas por todo el lugar hasta que al fin llegaste donde viste a Mukuro sentado en un sofá color rojo.

-¿Es aquí donde vives?- preguntaste apenas lo viste.

-Kufufu, al fin llegas- dijo el Rokudo con una sonrisa.

Te acercaste hasta quedar al frente del peli azul y le preguntaste.

-Y ¿Qué quieres?- preguntaste nuevamente.

-Estuve pensando en que aria con las fotos- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Llévalas a África, córtala en diminutos pedazos y entiérrala en la tierra, pone una bomba en el mismo lugar y después muere. - dijiste sin más que decir seria.

-Kufufu, también estuve pensando en dárselas a la arcobalena de la niebla- dijo con una sonrisa de Cheshire el travieso Mukuro ignorando completamente lo que dijiste.

-¿¡A Mammon-chan!?, ¡Estás loco!- dijiste agarrándote la cabeza.

-Si Mammon-chan las tiene… solo pensar eso me dan ganas de… ¡MORIR!- dijiste mientras Mukuro observaba como tu alma salió de tu boca estilo anime y él te dijo algo provocando que vuelvas junto con tu alma a la realidad.

-Pero me puedes pagar con algo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Con que?- preguntaste apresurada y notaste como Mukuro te empuja hacia el suelo y él se puso encima de ti acercándose a tu oreja.

-Con tu cuerpo tal vez- dijo Mukuro con un tono sensual haciendo que te sonrojaras pero fuiste interrumpida por tú estómago que empezó a rugir, era un sonido bien lindo la verdad.

-Oya oya, nunca creí quien fuera interrumpir fueras tu misma- dijo Rokudo apartándose de ti, tú todavía roja y como una estatua reaccionaste y le dijiste.

-N-n-no es mi culpa no eh comido absolutamente nada- dijiste con un gran sonrojo y con tono bajo.

-Entonces ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?- pregunto Mukuro parándose con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Muku-chan eres de las personas solidarias?- preguntaste sorprendida

Notaste que a Rokudo se le formo una venita en su sien pero mantuvo su sonrisa. *¡Verdad! No puedo llamarlo Muku-chan* pensaste.

-M-m-mejor dicho… M-mu-kuro-s-sama- terminaste de hablar sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Kufufu eso está mejor- comento el peli azul.

-Espérame- fue lo último que dijo ya que una niebla apareció y se lo comió.

Y Apareció después de que parpadeaste.

-Que rápido- dijiste impactada.

-Kufufu- fue lo único que dijo Mukuro y se sentó en su sillón rojo y tú lo seguiste y te sentaste igual que él, viste la bolsa y eran puros dulces, unas sodas y chocolates.

-¿C-comes esto todos los días?- dijiste sorprendida.

-Si- dijo, con una sonrisa, la típica que tenía.

-¿Cómo no engordas?- preguntaste por curiosidad.

-¿Quieres saber si engordo o no?- pregunto con un tono y sonrisa pícara.

Tú no dijiste nada pero Mukuro tomo tu mano y la puso encima de su abdomen pasándola por todo su estómago y abdomen, sí que se sentía un buen cuerpo.

Tú estabas sonrojada como la misma sangre, querías decir algo pero estabas petrificada y sin palabras, Mukuro lo noto y te soltó la mano abrió unos chocolate y uno te lo puso en la boca.

Tú te sorprendiste por la acción del de ojos bicolor pero abriste lento la boca y te lo comiste.

-Kufufu, sin duda eres mi esclava- Dijo con una sonrisa Rokudo.

-¡N-n-no soy tu esclava!- le gritaste y te paraste, te ibas a marchar pero Mukuro hábilmente te tomo de la cintura y te atrajo a su bien formado cuerpo, se estaba acercando a ti cuando alguien abrió la puerta, nada más ni nada menos que.

-¡¿Takeshi-kun?!- dijiste sonrojada y sorprendida por ver a Yamamoto. *¿Cómo llego aquí?*

-Yamamoto Takeshi, te gusta interrumpir los buenos momentos- dijo ya sin su sonrisa el guardián de la niebla.

Yamamoto bajo la mirada y te tomo del brazo y salieron de Kokuyo Land, Mukuro no hizo nada y ustedes solo se marcharon, no opusiste resistencia alguna pero notaste como Yamamoto estaba un poco enfadado ya que te tomaba con fuerza y no te miraba, en el camino a no sabes dónde preguntaste.

-T-takeshi-kun ¿Estas bien?- preguntaste tímidamente, Yamamoto paro y te miro un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijiste asustada, nunca habías visto al siempre sonriente beisbolista con esa expresión, pensaste que no la tenía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Takeshi.

-¿Decirte que?- preguntaste confundida.

-Que ibas a venir a Kokuyo Land- contesto el de ojos pardos.

-N-no era necesario, además no es como si fuera la gran cosa- dijiste apartando la mirada

-Nos preocupas, me preocupas T/N- dijo Yamamoto con un tono preocupado.

Tú te sorprendiste al notar como Takeshi te estaba abrazando, no dijiste nada y no isiste nada solo te sonrojaste, pasaron cinco segundos después del abrazo y él te miro y pego su frente contra la tuya.

-¿T-t-takeshi-kun?- dijiste extremadamente sonrojada.

-Si hay algo que te incomoda puedes decírmelo- Dijo Yamamoto ahora con su típica sonrisa.

-E-está bien- dijiste apartando la mirada.

-Perdona si te preocupe- Dijiste siguiendo con la mirada apartada del peli negro.

-Sera la última vez- dijiste nuevamente.

El solo se sonrojo por lo tierna y avergonzada que estaba y te dio una sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo sabias que estaba con Muku-chan?- se te vino la duda.

-Te seguí- fue lo único que dijo con su sonrisa

-¿Ehhh?- dijiste sorprendida *¿Cómo no lo pude sentir?*

El solo sonrío y te llevo a casa de Sawada, se despidieron y entraste a la casa, saludaste a todo mundo y entraste a la habitación de Tsuna, Sawada se encontraba duchándose así que aprovechaste de tumbarte en su cama. *Estoy agotada, además con todo lo que paso hoy*suspiraste.

-¿Qué paso hoy?- pregunto un cierto hombre con termo apoyado en la puerta que apareció de la nada.

-¡Reborn, te eh dicho que no leas mi mente!- dijiste con un puchero.

-Hoy es el último día, tendrás que volver con varia- dijo Reborn.

-Lo sé- dijiste un poco triste, ya habían pasado los días y era hora que volvieras con tu grupo de asesinos, también era día que descansaras para el siguiente donde se llevara a cabo la misión.

-Empaca rápido, te iré a dejar- dijo Reborn.

*Reborn… ¿Acompañándome? ¿Está siendo bueno conmigo? Imposible Reborn jamás sería bueno con alguien, Un momento no será este ¡¿Un falso Reborn?!* pensaste y quedaste como la pintura 'El grito'.

-Por supuesta que soy el verdadero- Dijo Reborn irritado y pegándote una patada alejándote de tus pensamientos.

-Eres tan malo Re-chan- dijiste con un puchero.

-Apresúrate- fue lo último que dijo el asesino, mientras él se fue empacaste tus cosas, en ese momento apareció Tsuna recién salido del baño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo T/N-chan? Pregunto el castaño que tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-Como que '¿Qué estás haciendo?', me marcho Tsuna hoy es mi último día aquí- dijiste con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Es verdad… es una lástima- dijo un poco deprimido el de ojos avellana.

-Pero todavía iré a la escuela- dijiste animado al castaño.

El asintió con una sonrisa.

Terminaste de empacar tus cosas y te estabas despidiendo de Sawada.

-Adiós Tsuna- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- dijo Tsuna con una tímida sonrisa, tú lo viste como si brillara con su poder de 'uke'.

*Es demasiado para mi* pensaste y un hilo de sangre salió por tu nariz.

Tsuna se sorprendió pero le respondiste igualmente cuando se habían conocido por primera vez.

-Es normal- dijiste un poco seria.

-Bueno nos vemos Tsuna- dijiste acercándote al castaño y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojo como un tomate, te separaste de él, le diste una sonrisa y te fuiste a la salida de la casa de los Sawada.

-Déjà vu- fue lo último que dijo Tsuna.

Saliste de la habitación del décimo vongola y bajaste a despedirte.

-Bueno me retiro, gracias por cuidarme estos días- dijiste con una sonrisa inclinándote.

-Vuelve cuando gustes T/N-chan- dijo la madre de Tsuna.

-Gracias Nana-san- le respondiste.

-Cuídate- dijo Bianchi.

-Igualmente- sonreíste.

-Te echaremos de menos- dijeron Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin al unísono.

-Yo igual- dijiste con una sonrisa abrazándolos.

-Bueno, me voy- dijiste despidiéndote.

Abriste la casa de la puerta de los Sawada y viste como Reborn te estaba esperando, abriste la reja y se marcharon.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Namimori te surgió una pregunta.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan caballeroso Reborn?, que yo sepa nunca fuiste así- comentaste con duda.

-No te encumbre- fue lo único que dijo el asesino.

-Siempre tan frio- dijiste con un puchero.

-Tú siempre tan entrometida- te devolvió la palabra.

Tu solo ignoraste y viste una tienda de osos de peluche, tus ojos cambiaron por unos brillante y llenos de emoción.

-¡Mira mira Reborn osos de peluche!- dijiste apuntándole a la tienda.

-¿Todavía te gustan esas cosas?- pregunto Reborn.

Tú asentiste y le preguntaste.

-¿Podemos ir a ver? ¡Por favor señor asesino!- dijiste jalándolo del brazo.

-Tch- fue lo que dijo Reborn y te acompaño a la tienda.

Estuvieron varios minutos viendo cada peluche que encontrabas o mejor dicho los de toda la tienda, Reborn se quería marchar pronto pero encontraste uno Grande como del porte de Fuuta, color café claro y ojos negros.

-¡Lindo!- dijiste.

-Nee Reborn ¿Me lo puedes comprar?- le preguntaste con una cara de cachorro muerto.

-No- fue lo que dijo Reborn serio y frio.

-¡Por favor!- le pediste de suplicas a Reborn hasta que le propusiste algo que te arrepentirías en unos días.

-¡Si me lo compras are todo lo que digas por un día!- dijiste poniendo tus manos en forma de súplica.

-¿Todo?- pregunto Reborn.

Tu asentiste *Todo por ese oso* pensaste.

Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos hasta que Reborn saco el oso de peluche que tanto querías y lo compró.

-¡Yattaaaa!- dijiste saliendo de la tienda saltando de alegría.

-¡Muchas gracias Reborn!- le dijiste con una tierna e inocente sonrisa, el asesino se sonrojo un poco, algo invisible.

Por todo el camino estabas abrazando al oso de peluche con cara de estúpida ilusionada.

Llegaron al hotel subieron por el ascensor caminaron hasta la puerta donde convivías con varia, e ibas abrir la puerta pero antes Reborn te dijo.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Playboy- dijiste con tono burlón haciendo que el llamada 'Playboy' te apuntara con un arma que hace unos segundos era su lagarto, en ese momento salió Levi que había escuchado ruidos, te refugiaste atrás de él y Reborn disparo.

El balazo de Reborn destruyo el edificio pero fue solucionado por Fran y Mammon que hicieron una ilusión, Reborn se marchó, en ese momento Levi te iba a asesinar pero tú te entraste ibas a ir a tu cuarto pero fuiste atrapado por Bel, te sentaste en el sillón y recibiste el sermón de Lussuria.

-Lo lamento Luss-nee- dijiste nuevamente.

-Mira como dejaron al pobre de Levi- dijo apuntando a Levi con heridas en todo el cuerpo, estaba vendado pero podía caminar.

-Lo lamento- dijiste nuevamente

-¡No debes provocar a ese arcobaleno!- Dijo con tono sermón Lussuria.

-Un momento ¿Reborn todavía sigue siendo un arcobaleno?- preguntaste, tenías esa duda desde cuando te encontraste con él.

-Si-dijo Viper.

-Desde la batalla con Chcker face seguimos siendo arcobalenos solo que podemos liberar nuestra maldición, mira- dijo Mammon mientras que la niebla la absorbía y la dejaba ver sin la maldición.

-¡Increíble! Entonces ¿También puedo convertirme en bebe?- preguntaste.

Ella asintió.

-Vrooooi ¿De qué hablan? Ella no es una arcobaleno- dijo el tiburón.

-Si lo soy, soy la arcobalena del viento, como mi llama hasta ahora es única me escondí cuando Checker face me transformo en una bebe, mi llama sigue siendo un atributo- dijiste enojada.

-¿Eso es cierto eso Mammon?- pregunto Bel.

-Algo así- dijo Mammon ya volviendo a ser una bebe.

-Lo intentare- dijiste, mientras te concentrabas unas llamas blancas te rodearon, tu cuerpo se encogió hasta ser una bebe, tu ropa desapareció y se te coloco un vestido color blanco con un poco de vuelo, cuando las llamas salieron todos pudieron ver a una pequeña asesina.

-¡M-moeee!- dijo Lussuria mientras que un hilo color carmín salió de su nariz.

-E-en verdad es una arcobaleno- dijo Levi viendo un pacificador color Blanco que llevabas en el cuello.

-¡Soy una bebe!- dijiste alzando tus manos, tu voz también había cambiado por una más infantil.

Saltaste en el sofá y después empezaste a correr por todas partes.

-Todavía tienes X años- **(N/A: su edad xdd) **Dijo bel.

-Pero no siempre puedes volver a ser un bebe Bel-chan- dijiste.

-Un príncipe caído como usted no lo entendería Bel-sempai- dijo la rana con su voz monótona.

-No te metas- dijo Bel lanzándole cuchillos a Bel en la espalda.

Empezaste desordenar toda la habitación de hotel.

-¡Vrooooi atrapen a esa mocosa!- grito Squalo.

Lussuria trato de agarrarte pero lo esquivaste y te fuiste, en ese estaba Levi que te iba a atrapar con los brazos abiertos pero tu saltaste hacia su cabeza y lo tumbaste en el piso, corriste hacia otra dirección y hay te esperaba Fran.

-Venga perrito, cuchi cuchi- dijo Fran con su típica voz tratándote como un perro.

-Fran-kun sigo siendo humana- dijiste y una gotita cayó por tu sien.

El solo le salió un pequeñita sonrisa, no sabías porque y notaste como Mammon estaba atrás tuyo con un saco, te atrapo.

-Bien, me deben dinero por esto- dijo orgullosa la arcobalena.

-No tan rápido Mammon-sempai- dijo Fran

Mammon se sorprendió ya que un brillo salió del saco, tú ya no estabas en el, te arrancaste gracias a tus llamas, te encontrabas en el salón principal.

-Bien- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-No tan rápido mocosa- dijo Squalo que tenía una espada en el cuello de tu oso de peluche nuevo.

-Ushishi si no quieres que el peluche muera, entrégate- dijo Bel que tenía con una mano a tu peluche.

-Mierda, tienen a uno de los míos- dijiste. *¿Ahora que are?, tienen a Teddy*

Ibas a usar tus llamas pero ellos lo notaron y

-¡Si usas tus llamas el muere!- dijo Squalo acercando más la espada a tu aliado.

-¡Nooo Teddy!- dijiste con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ushishi Ahora que aras bebe?- Dijo Belphegor con una gran sonrisa.

Tu no tuviste más opción que cambiar tu cara de seria líder del grupo a una de bebe sollozando y gritando mientras que las llamas te cubrían y desaparecían.

-¡Teeedddyyyy!- gritaste desapareciendo tu maldición mientras que saltaste encima de tu amado Teddy.

-¡Teddy, lo siento te deje pasar por eso!- dijiste apenada abrazando a tu Peluche.

Miraste a los varia que estaban reunidos y le dijiste.

-¡Me vengare un día!- dijiste como si en verdad hubieran matado a alguien.

-Como digas T/N-chan ahora tienes que ir a dormir- dijo Lussuria aplaudiendo y llevándote a tu cuarto, tú los miraste por última vez y les sacaste la lengua de manera infantil.

-Aunque tenga X años sigue siendo una niña- dijo Levi

-Mocosa- corrigió Squalo.

-Pero se veía muy tierna y tan moe- dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Tal vez- dijo Bel.

Los varia se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando Lussuria se fue de tu habitación te sacaste el uniforme que aun tenías de Namimori, te pusiste tu pijama de seda y te fuiste directa a la cama acompañada de tu nuevo amigo que nombraste Teddy, mañana comenzaría la tan esperada misión.

**¡Terminado! :BB está un poco corto, yo piensoxddd pero lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana XD bueno pienso que está un poco ecchi el cap u-u disculpen mi mente pervertida –se inclina– pero un cap no hace mal a nadie:$ bueno tambien pienso que están un poco OCC DDD: porfa díganme si me equivoco e-e enserio xd, bueno nos vemos en el 10 'O'**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola minna:B nuevamente gracias por sus reviewsXDD los aprecio, cuando los leo me siento feliz y pongo cara de estúpida c: es genial e-e buenoxdd les traigo el cap 10 ¡Comenzemos! Ahora aquí empieza la misión contra la familia Diconde:3 **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c: ESTE CAP INCLUYE PERSONAJES OC**

**X**

Era el día más esperado por Varia, la razón porque se encontraban en Namimori, Japón. Tú te encontrabas durmiendo en tu dulce cama junto con tu osito de peluche, Teddy cuando un grito te saco de tus sueños.

-¡Vroooooooi! T/N ¡despierta!- te grito Squalo alado tuyo parado viéndote como dormías.

-Solo cinco minutos más…- murmuraste soñolienta cubriéndote con las sabanas.

-Yo sé cómo despertarla- Dijo Fran que apareció de la nada y sorprendió a Squalo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Squalo.

-Mire- Dijo Fran apareciendo un balde de agua encima de ti y tirándote toda el agua fría del balde, te sorprendiste y te sentaste de sopetón mirando asesinamente a la pobre rana que tenía su típica mirada.

-¿Quieres ver el infierno Fran?- le dijiste a la rana amenazadora mente.

-Es una broma, es una broma solo es una ilusión- dijo la Rana negando con las manos.

Te miraste nuevamente y notaste que estabas seca al igual que tu cabello color c/c.

-¡Vrooooooi! tienes que bajar en cinco minutos- grito el tiburón.

-¿Por qué? Recién esta amaneciendo- dijiste bostezando.

-Shishishi, te equivocas está anocheciendo- corrigió el príncipe que estaba apoyando en la puerta.

-¿Enserió?- dijiste con cara de impactada.

Todos asintieron y viste por la ventana, era verdad habías dormido como un ogro todo el día, echaste al grupo que interrumpía tu cuarto hacia afuera y notaste que alguien había dejado tu traje de Varia en tu cama junto con la polera de negro con rayas rojas **(N/A: polera, remera, etc)** *Supongo que me lo tengo que poner* pensaste, te diste una ducha rápida te pusiste tu ropa interior color roja y te pusiste la ropa de varia junto con la polera y unas botas negras, las misma que la vez anterior cuando te encontraste con los Vongola.

Fuiste directo hacia el comedor donde se encontraban todos los Varia incluyendo a Xanxus sentado en su trono siendo ventilado por Levi quien tenía un abanico, te sorprendiste por ver a Reborn sentado en un sofá.

-Al fin llegas- Comento Reborn.

-Estaba durmiendo- dijiste acariciándote la cabeza.

El solo sonrió, a continuación todos se quedaron en silencio, Reborn estaba sentado en una sofá al medio había una mesa y al otro extremo habían otro sofá, hay se encontraba Lussuria, Squalo y tú, Belphegor estaba sentado en donde uno apoya el brazo, Fran estaba sentado al otro extremo del sofá al igual que Bel, Mammon estaba flotando y Xanxus estaba en su trono, Levi se encontraba dándole viento con su abanico él estaba parado.

-Ahora les daré información que necesitan saber de la familia Diconde- Dijo Reborn mostrándoles unos papeles que dejo en la mesa.

-La familia Diconde, es una de las cinco más poderosas del mundo, está en el tercer lugar, hay están sus guardianes.- Dijo Reborn mostrándonos unos papeles con las fotos de unos chicos y una chica.

-El guardián de la tormenta, Akira- Dijo Reborn apuntando a un chico con ojos miel y color de pelo negro.

-El guardián de la lluvia, Kai- Dijo Reborn apuntando a un chico con cabellera celeste al igual que sus ojos.

-El guardián del sol, Hikari- Dijo el asesino apuntando a un chico de ojos color amarillo, era rubio.

-El guardián de la nube, Tsubasa- Dijo el hitman apuntando a un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes.

-El guardián de la niebla, Ryonosuke- Dijo Reborn apuntando a un chico de cabellera azul y ojos color igualmente azules.

-Y por último el Jefe, se llama igual que su atributo, Sora- Dijo Reborn apuntando a una chica de cabellera rubia claro y de ojos azules.

-Es una chica- Dijo Mammon.

-Son lindos- dijo Lussuria.

-¿Armas?- comento Squalo.

-Akira usa un arco, Kai una espada al igual que Squalo y Yamamoto, Hikari usa cuchillos al igual que Belphegor, Tsubasa usa un látigo, Ryonosuke usa un palo común y corriente y Sora usa igualmente que yo y Xanxus, Pistolas.

-Huuum, interesante- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el Jefe.

-Ellos nos han estado espiando y siguiendo unos cinco días antes desde que ustedes llegaran a Japón, se nota que han estado buscando información de nosotros incluyendo ustedes.- Comento Reborn.

-Ahora que lo mencionas unos chicos de termo me estuvieron siguiendo mientras salía de compras- Comento Lussuria.

-A mi igual me estuvieron siguiendo y además me atacaron junto con Tsuna- dijiste.

-Pero ellos no saben que estas unida a los varia, saben que hay una nueva integrante pero no saben de quien se trata- Comento Reborn.

-Ellos viven en Italia en una mansión que queda cerca de un bosque, están aliados con familias no tas poderosas como nosotros pero tienen buenos contactos, han derrotado a un total de seis familias de la mafia, todas ellas eran fuertes pero porque se opusieron a una propuesta que sugirió el Jefe de Diconde los eliminaron.

-Patético- dijo Xanxus.

-¿Y entonces porque van detrás de ustedes?- preguntaste.

-Quien sabes, tal vez para ser los más poderosos- Comento Reborn.

Reborn siguió con la explicación de los Diconde pero una duda te surgió, había algo que no encajaba.

Tus llamas te rodearon y desapareciste, dejaste atónitos a los que te rodearon, apareciste en un aeropuerto, en una oficina donde estaban unos papeles, buscaste por toda la oficina y los encontraste y volviste donde Varia.

-¡Vroooooi! Mocosa, estamos en una reunión importante y te desapareces- Grito Squalo enfadado, tú lo ignoraste y revisaste los papeles.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Bel.

-Son las llegadas del último mes, son las personas que entran y salen de Japón.- dijiste revisando los papeles.

-Aquí no dice nada que una familia entro a Japón, o unos aliados, o tal vez uno de sus guardianes, según esto Diconde no está en Japón.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono, Xanxus solo abrió los ojos mostrando un poco de sorpresa.

-Imposible, ¿Entonces quienes nos estuvieron siguiendo este tiempo?- Pregunto Reborn.

-Solo personas normales que fueron contratados por los Diconde a través de otras medidas, ellos actualmente vivían en Japón pero Diconde los recluto y les ordenó investigarnos.- Dijiste seriamente.

-Tiene sentido- Dijo Levi.

-Pero entonces… ¿Dónde están ellos?- pregunto Reborn.

-Piensen, si ellos nos estaban investigando obviamente deben saber que Vongola tiene guardaespaldas- dijiste seria.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Lussuria.

-Si uno quiere atacar a una persona que tiene guardaespaldas ¿Qué atacaría primero, a la persona o a sus guardaespaldas?- preguntase mirando a Los Varia.

-A los Guardaespaldas- comentaron al unísono, menos Xanxus.

-Eso es, nosotros los varia somos los guardaespaldas de los Vongola- dijiste seriamente.

-E-eso quiere decir- dijo Squalo sorprendido.

-Eso es, Diconde en estos momentos debe estar atacando o preparando un ataque a nosotros en Italia, El escuadrón de asesinos de los Vongola los Varia.- dijiste seria mirándolos.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por tu deducción, se quedaron en silencio y continuaste a hablar.

-Ellos sabían que los Vongola nos iban a llamar a nosotros, ellos anteriormente habían contratados a esos chicos de termo para hacerlos sentir que Diconde estaba en Japón y así que nos llamaran, ellos tenían todo planeado.- dijiste nuevamente seria.

-¡¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?!- Grito Squalo.

-Tardaremos horas en ir a Italia, para eso ellos ya habrían atacado nuestra mansión- Comento Mammon.

-Con mis llamas podemos volver a Italia ¿Lo olvidaron? El viento está en todas partes- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿Qué sentido tiene ir hacia esa mansión vacía?- comento Xanxus.

-Jefe, ahí están los demás, nuestros subordinados además igualmente entera o en pedazos tendremos que volver a esa mansión en ese momento Diconde ya estaría preparado para ir a Japón.- dijiste mirando al Jefe.

-Hmp- fue lo que dijo.

-Vrooooooi ¡Entonces vamos a Italia!- Grito el Tiburon.

-Entonces nos vemos Re-chan- dijiste con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo y tirándole un beso a Reborn.

Él se molestó pero no te pudo hacer nada ya que unas llamas color blanco rodearon a los Varia y se fueron.

Un celular empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de Reborn, el contesto.

-¿Si?- pregunto Reborn, de pronto la cara de Reborn se volvió seria.

-¿Secuestraron a Aria y Uni?- fue lo último que dijo ya que salió corriendo.

~En Italia~

Las llamas desaparecieron cuando ya estaban afuera de su mansión

-Esta igual que siempre- Comento Bel.

Una explosión se escuchó y notaron como estaban invadiendo su mansión.

-¿Decías Bel-chan?- dijiste con una sonrisa triunfadora.

En ese momento ustedes fueron corriendo hacia la mansión.

Llegaron al castillo y vieron el espectáculo de sangre que había, unos chicos los miraron y se asustaron.

-¿L-l-los varia? Se supone que no deberían estar aquí.- dijo asustado.

-¡Hay que avisarle a Akira-sama, Kai-sama y Hikari-sama!- dijo el chico corriendo hacia una dirección.

-Akira, Kai y Hikari, La tormenta, Lluvia y el sol- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Me voy- Dijo Xanxus dirigiéndose a su habitación matando a cualquiera que se le pusiera encima.

-Lo supuse- dijiste mientras una gotita corrió por tu Sien.

Todos se dividieron y empezaron a atacar a los enemigos del castillo, no podían contar con ninguna alianza, acabaron con la mayoría de los enemigos de la mansión y notaron que seguían viniendo también estaban los subordinados que igualmente estaban ayudando, los enemigos venían de unas de las tantas mansiones de Dicone, una del sur, este y oeste, tenían en la oreja un micrófono para comunicarse, cuando acabaron con la mayoría subieron a un gran balcón.

-Que molesto, no lo puedo soportar ¡Esto es tan molesto, defender no es mi estilo!- reclamaba Lussuria.

-Y no podemos contar con el resto de la Alianza Vongola Ushishi- comento Bel.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¡Podemos encargarnos de estos enemigos fácilmente!- decía Levi.

-Levi-san ¿Entonces puedes encargarte de eso 'fácilmente'?, Te estaremos viendo de aquí.- preguntaba y decía Fran con su voz monótona.

-¡¿Qué?!- decía Levi.

-Ushishi- se reía Bel.

-Sería un espectáculo- dijiste sonriendo.

-¡Pero! Mirando el terreno el enemigo solo puede atacar de ciertos puntos, no estamos en una situación tan mala.- decía Levi apretando sus puños y dándole la espalda a Fran.

-Eso es solo un anticuado uso del pero, pervertido viejo de pelo raro- murmuro Fran mirando el cielo.

-¡Maldito seas Fran!- Grito Levi siendo calmado por Lussuria.

-Vamos, Vamos- trataba de tranquilizar Lussuria.

-Ushishi- se reía el príncipe.

-Qué lindo cielo- decía Fran con su voz monótona.

-Pero esta nublado y obscuro- decías desanimada mirando desde el balcón alado de Fran.

-¿Entonces dónde vamos a ser desplegados? Capitán Estratega Squalo- preguntaba el Sol de varia.

-Levi y Lussuria se quedaran en la mansión para proporcionar ayuda si es necesaria, yo protegeré el camino del este, en el sur estarán bel y fran y T/N con Mammon estarán en el oeste, hagan tanto alboroto como gusten- Termino de decidir Squalo serio.

-¡Equipo arcobaleno!- dijiste sonriendo mirando a Mammon quien se quedó callada con una sonrisa invisible.

-¿Eh? ¿Tengo que cuidar a Fran?- pregunto desacuerdo.

-Yo también estoy en contra, él no es mi tipo- comentaba Fran en desacuerdo con su voz monótona.

-¡No me salgas con eso basura, mocoso!, ¡Los oficiales bebes deben cuidar de los novatos!- dijo Squalo.

-No soy un bebe- contradecía Belphegor.

-Bel, bel- decía Levi con la mano en señal de 'ven', Bel se dio la vuelta.

-Ignóralo y hazlo, mátalo- decía Levi con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

-No quiero, Prefiero suicidarme antes de unir fuerzas contigo.- decía Bel dándole la espalda.

-¿¡Que!?- se quejó Levi.

-Aun que están en el mismo grupo, es lo mismo Bel-chan- murmuraste haciendo que una gotita corriera por tu sien.

-¡Oigan, dejen de intercambiarse cara graciosas!- Grito Squalo pegándole un rodillazo a Levi.

-Si… señor- fue lo último que pudo decir Levi ya que se quedó en el piso en cuatro patas, su cara estaba morada.

-Somos un grupo sucio tanto dentro como fuera- decía Lussuria.

-No quiero permanecer en lo sucio- le decías a Lussuria con cara de desagradada.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntaba Lussuria agachándose y moviendo la cadera.

-Tan insoportable como siempre - murmuro Mammon.

-¡Vamos si ya entendieron, lárguense, pueden hacer todo el alboroto que quieran!- Grito Squalo.

En ese entonces Tú, Mammon, Bel y Fran miraron por unos segundos a Squalo y dijeron 'Tch' y le dieron la espalda.

-¡Ya váyanse!- grito el tiburón enojado.

Fran junto con Bel se fueron al sur y tú junto con Mammon al oeste.

-¡Asegúrense de matar a muchos ustedes cuatro!- Gritaba Lussuria desde el balcón con su mano alado de su boca. **(N/A: como cuando le cuentas un secreto a alguien y pones la mano para que no se escuche)**

-Ahhhgg- se quejaba nuevamente Levi que aún estaba tirado en el piso, al parecer vomitando.

-¡Deja de ensuciar el lugar!- le decía Squalo mientras le pegaba una patada y levi caía al piso.

Lussuria miro por un momento a los dos, los ignoro y volvió a gritarles.

-¡No olviden sus cajas!- fue lo último que dijo Lussuria.

-Yo no tengo caja- dijiste con puchero mientras saltabas por las ramas de los arboles mientras Mammon solo volaba, se detuvieron en un lugar para esperar si habían enemigos.

-Aquí estaremos bien- dijo Mammon.

-Eso espero, tal vez vengan en unos segundos- dijiste mientras que Mammon derribo a unos que aparecieron de la nada.

-Sorprendente Mammon-chan- dijiste con cara de sorprendida.

-Hay esta la guardiana de la nube junto con la niebla- decía uno.

-¿Quién es la guardiana de la nube?- preguntaba otro.

-No sé- dijo uno.

Tú andabas con una capucha así que no se podía ver tu cara al igual que la de Mammon.

Si alguien se te aparecía tu solo los bloqueabas fácilmente sin usar tu arma y Mammon solo ilusiones débiles.

-Que aburrido- dijiste mientras bostezabas y sacabas un manga.

-Si no tienen dinero no es interesante- decía Mammon.

-Pronto lo será- dijo una persona con una sonrisa pacifica, sus llamas eran celestes, lluvia, vestía de termo lo viste de reojo y era él, el guardián de la lluvia de Diconde, Kai.

-Oooh, Lluvia-san- dijiste con una voz aburrida.

-Parecen que me conocen Varia.- Dijo con una sonrisa la lluvia.

-Eres popular- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Guardián o guardiana de la nube, al parecer mujer por tu voz y guardiana de la niebla, arcobalena Mammon.

-Me conoces- dijo Mammon.

-Por supuesto- comento el oji celeste con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo permitirás?- pregunto el de cabellera celeste.

-No- dijo Mammon.

-Lamentable- contesto de vuelta.

Su sonrisa pacifica cambio por una sádica.

-Qué miedo- murmuraste.

-¡Entonces las destruiré!- dijo apretando el puño.

-No hace falta- comentaste mientras que Mammon se acercaba a atacarlo, el saco una espada envuelta en llamas celestes y le corto la cabeza a Mammon.

-Que débil arcobalena- dijo el oji celeste.

-Mira donde apuntas- le dijiste de vuelta leyendo tu manga.

El chico miro y vio que era una simple ilusión, trato de atacar a Mammon cientos de veces pero no pudo, mientras eso Mammon lo atacaba con sus ilusiones.

-No tengo más que sacar mi caja- dijo riéndose, saco su caja de arma, tenía un anillo que libero una pequeña llama de color celeste, la incrusto en la caja y libero a un tigre que tenía llamas en sus orejas, patas y cola.

-Tigre forte pioggia- Dijo cuándo saco a su animal.

-No es para nada lindo- comento la arcobalena.

-Te destruiré- dijo Kai.

Mammon hizo una ilusión atrapándolo con tentáculos pero su caja de armas la rompió.

-Woow- dijiste sorprendida.

Mammon creo una ilusión congelándolo todo.

-Hace frio- murmuraste.

Kai se estaba congelando de apoco pero rompió la ilusión.

Las dos se sorprendieron.

-Tengo experiencia con ilusionistas, Ryonosuke me ha entrenado un poco.- dijo con una sonrisa, dijo corriendo hacia Mammon y tratando de cortarla.

-No serás capaz de vencerme con técnicas tan básicas- dijo Mammon mientras desde su cara salían tentáculos color azul.

-Ahhhhg- se quejaba Kai, Mammon lo estaba ahorcando y apretando todo su cuerpo.

-Muy débil, ni siquiera sirve para un espectáculo- decía Mammon.

-No estés tan segura- se reía el oji celeste.- mientras cortaba los tentáculos con su espada y su caja de arma estaba atrás de Mammon.

-¡Mammon-chan cuidado!- le gritaste pero fue demasiado tarde, o eso creías, el animal le disparo a una ilusión.

-Tch- se quejó Kai mientras con la espada trataba de cortar a Mammon, ella se encontraba volando.

-Si no puedes volar, entonces mover esa espada no te servirá de nada- dijo Mammon.

Mientras ellos dos seguían luchando aprovechaste de comunicarte con los demás.

-¿Están hay?- preguntaste por el micrófono.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Squalo.

-Ahora Mammon-chan se encuentra luchando contra el guardián de la lluvia de Diconde, Kai.- mencionaste.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Cómo esta Mammon?- pregunto Bel.

-Ella está bien Bel-chan parece estar dominándolo, su caja de animal es un trigre, al parecer también sabe de ilusiones.- dijiste apreciando la pelea.

-Es una arcobalena después de todo ushishi- comento Bel.

-Pero bel-sempai, su familia es la tercera más poderosa debe ser fuerte- Comento Fran

-Lo es, ninguno de los dos está herido- dijiste seria.

-Debe ser una batalla dura- comento Lussuria.

-Sí, nos vemos- dijiste despidiéndote y cortando la transmisión.

Ahora Mammon se encontraba nuevamente haciendo que todo se congelara.

-Una ilusión domina tu sentido de percepción, en otras palabras domina tu cerebro, que domina tus cinco sentidos.- comento Mammon.

-La ilusión de vuelve más fuerte con el poder del ilusionista, y la posibilidad de caer en el hechizo son mayores.- Termino de decir Mammon mientras chasqueo su dedos y de pronto empezó a congelar a Kai y su caja de arma.

-Mierda- Dijo Kai mientras trataba cortar el hielo y su caja de arma también.

-No importa lo que hagas, es muy tarde. Ya eres ciudadano de mi mundo iluso- Dijo Mammon tirando a Kai congelado hasta la mitad del cuerpo hacia otro hielo haciendo que chochara y se golpeara la cabeza.

*Eso dolió* pensaste.

Kai se encontraba sangrando y su animal volvió a su caja, seguían en la ilusión de Mammon y de nuevo lo congelo.

-¿Nunca te aburres?- le pregunto.

-No- contesto Viper.

Congelo por completo al guardián de la lluvia de Diconde y la cara de Mammon se volvió un martillo de metal gigante.

-Bien ahora vamos a destruirte.- comento Mammon.

Ella iba a destruir a Kai pero justo cuan lo golpeo el hielo Kai la evadió con su Espada.

-¿Rompió la ilusión?- dijiste sorprendida, esa era una ilusión poderosa.

-Fácil- dijo La lluvia con una sonrisa.

-¡No te alegres tanto!- se quejó Mammon dividiéndose en varias de ella misma, se duplico por más de diez veces.

-Que corazón tan débil- comento la Lluvia y con su espada ataco a las otras copias rompiendo la ilusión.

-Que poder- dijo Mammon sorprendida.

*Lo supuse, no es tan débil como creía, Mammon-chan no te dejes llevar por la lluvia su tranquilidad a veces puede ser el final* pensaste alentando a Mammon en tus pensamientos.

Kai pudo darle un rasguño a Mammom con su espada, Mammon con sus ilusiones lo llevo a un fondo negro con rojo y ella se convirtió en una bolsa atrapando a Kai y su rana ya convertida en como una serpiente llamado Phantasma le salieron espinas de acero por los lados y envolvieron a Kai enterrándolo con las espinas de Phantasma.

-Bien- murmuraste.

-No es todo- dijo el rompiendo la ilusión nuevamente.

-que débil eres Arcobalena, fuiste elegida por ser la mejor psíquica de tu tiempo pero estamos en otro, además la guardiana de la nube no parece que le importaras, no te está ayudando para nada- Dijo el oji celeste con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te equivocas, no necesito meterme porque Mammon-chan acabara contigo tiene más determinación que la que piensas Lluvia-san- dijiste sonriendo.

Mammon dio una pequeña sonrisa, INVISIBLE.

-Eso veremos- respondió la Lluvia.

Mammon hizo una ilusión atrapándolo con sus tentáculos.

-Eso no funcionara de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Mammon haciendo que soltara la espada con el anillo.

-¡No!- Grito Kai.

-¡Muere!- Grito Mammon mientras que los tentáculos se convirtieron en una espada enterrándola en el corazón de la lluvia.

-T-t-todavía no puedo m-morir, ella m-me e-espera- Dijo la lluvia vomitando sangre.

-¿Ella?- murmuraste en forma de pregunta.

-S-sora- fue lo último que dijo la Lluvia, había muerto.

*Ella era especial…* pensaste.

-Buen trabajo Mammo-chan- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Me deben mucho dinero por esto- Dijo Mammon.

-Te toca a ti- Comento de nuevo.

-Hai, Hai- dijiste con una sonrisa, aprovechaste de comunicarte con los demás.

-¿Chicos, están ahí?- preguntaste por el micrófono que tenían en el oído.

-Si- Dijeron al unísono.

-Mammon-chan gano- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Vrooooi! Era de esperarse- Grito Squalo.

-Ushishi, obviamente- dijo Bel.

-Fuerte- Dijo Fran

-¡Felicitaciones Mammon!- Dijo Lussuria.

-Ganaste por el Jefe- Dijo Levi.

-Pero, no fue fácil- dijiste.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Squalo.

-Son fuertes, el chico llamado Kai al parecer dominaba las ilusiones, fue difícil ganarle ellos son fuertes si se encuentran con uno no lo subestimen- Dijiste aconsejando a Los Varia.

-Gracias por el consejo- Dijo Squalo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste.

-Tengo ante mí al Guardián del sol, Hikari- dijo Squalo un poco feliz.

-¡Tengo cuidado Squalo!- Dijo Lussuria.

La transmisión se cortó.

-Espero que Squalo-chan este bien- dijiste desanimada.

-Todavía no hemos acabado aquí- dijo Mammon.

-Tienes razón- dijiste derrotando sin ocupar tu arma a los que venían.

**¡Terminado! Cap X terminado xddd en el siguiente viene la pelea con Squalo-chan:B y además Aria & Uni;-; las secuestraron:c pero habrá unas dificultades porque no todo era como creíste'o' Bueno, adiós chica, quería avisarle que no tenía internet por eso no pude publicar sorry y ahora e encuentro robándole wifi al vecinoXD.**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIA: EN EL OTRO FIC LO HABIA PUBLICADO COMO LUCE Y ARIA PERO PARA MANTENERLO COMO MAS AL MARGEN DE LA TRAMA DE KHR PUSE ARIA Y UNI :D, ARIA TODAVIA ESTABA VIVA JUNTO CON UNI YA QUE NO ESTAN EN EL FUTURO XD.**

**Hoolaaa minna-san c: ¿Cómo han estado? :BB ahora yo me encuentro robándole Wifi al vecino ya que me quede sin internet además es difícil robarle, es deprimente ;-; buenooo no hay nada que hacer XD ¡Cap 11 terminado:BB! Empezamos'o'! A sisisi, hoy tendremos suspenso:$**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c: ¡EN ESTE FIC ARIA ESTA VIVA JUNTO CON UNI! ESTE CAP INCLUYE PERSONAJES OC**

**XI**

Había una sala a oscuras, se podían escuchar gritos.

-¡Contesta arcobalena!- decía una voz de una chica.

-D-detente- pudo decir la arcobalena.

-¿Sabes lo que pasara si no respondes verdad?- Decía la chica con una sonrisa malvada.

-U-uni …- fue lo último que dijo la madre.

-Jefe, es suficiente.- Decía la voz de un chico.

-Tienes razón, los demás están luchando con Varia, es hora que nos integremos.- Dijo al final la chica.

-¡Estaré confiando en ti arcobalena!- fue lo último que dijo la mujer después de irse por una puerta de metal con el chico.

-Vongola, Varia.- fue lo que dijo al final la arcobalena.

~Namimori, Japón.~

-¿Cómo que secuestraron a Aria y Uni?- preguntaba Reborn por celular.

-Eso te estoy diciendo, kora.- decía al otro lado del celular el arcobaleno de la lluvia Colonello.

-¡Explícate Colonello!- Gritaba Reborn al otro lado de la línea.

-Ella no está en su casa, Uni tampoco se encuentra con ella, Lal y yo fuimos de visita pero solo encontramos sangre, kora- Dijo Colonello con un tono de tristeza.

-¿S-sangre?- Decía impactado el pobre Reborn.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo Colonello.

-¡Verde, pregúntale a verde donde está ahora!- Grito Reborn.

En ese momento Colonello no se encontraba solo, estaba con Verde y Lal, Verde quien estaba alado del arcobaleno de la lluvia escucho su nombre y le quito el aparato electrónico a Colonello.

-¿Qué quieres Reborn?- preguntaba Verde.

-¡Verde!, ¿Sabes dónde está Aria y Uni?- preguntaba desesperado y preocupado a la vez el sol.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Reborn, en este minuto no puedo encontrarlas, no puedo ubicar sus paraderos al parecer algo está bloqueado, eso tratamos de investigar.- Dijo Verde tranquilo.

-¡Como no puedes! ¡¿Y Lal con Skull?!- preguntaba desesperado Reborn.

-Lal se está comunicando con Skull, No nos podemos comunicar con Viper- Decía tranquilo el trueno.

-Viper se encuentra con una misión con Varia.- Dijo Reborn.

-Ah, casi se me olvida ¡Pásame a Reborn!, kora- Dijo Colonello que tenía en la mano una prenda, Verde se lo paso y se fue a investigar.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntaba Reborn.

-Cuando fuimos a casa de Aria, Lal descubrió una prenda que estaba cubierta de sangre, una era de Aria, encontramos dos más, otra era de Uni y la otra era desconocida.- Decía Colonello.

-¡Eso no ayuda! Si no sabes de quien es la otra sangre eso no ayuda- decía Reborn.

-Eso está investigando ahora Verde, Tranquilízate Reborn, sé que ellas son importantes para ti, no solo para ti para todos, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar los resultados- Dijo Colonello tranquilo.

-Tch, bueno- Decía Reborn apretando sus dientes y puño, el colgó y se fue donde la casa de Sawada.

~Italia~

-¡Muévanse, muévanse!- Decía el Tiburón, mejor dicho gritando derrotando a cualquiera que se le pusiera encima.

-Que entusiasmado estas Superbi Squalo-san- Decía un chico que estaba atrás de Squalo.

El nombrado se volteo y lo miro.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el tiburón enojado.

-Me llamo Hikari, un gusto- Decía el nombrado sin ninguna sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Hikari? ¡Eres de los Diconde! ¿Verdad mocoso?- Preguntaba Squalo agitando su espada.

-Antes de eso…- Dijo Hikari sacando una libreta de su bolsillo y leyéndola en voz alta.

-Mi información me dice que perdiste contra Yamamoto Takeshi, un chico de Secundaria, no eres para nada fuerte, entonces sería muy fácil derrotarte-Dijo Hikari mirando una agenda suya y guardándola.

-¡Vroooooi! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir maldito mocoso?!- Gritaba Squalo yendo directo a atacar a Hikari, pero Squalo sintió como algo venia hacia el ah gran velocidad, el tiburón volteo y esquivo un cuchillo.

-Por poco mueres peli plateado- Decía Hikari tomando el cuchillo.

-Son casi iguales que los de Bel- Dijo Squalo.

-No me compares con esa basura- decía Hikari enfadándose y tirándole cuchillos al peli plateado, Squalo sonrió y los empezó a romper, en ese instaste algo lo interrumpió.

-¿Chicos, están ahí?- preguntaste por el micrófono que tenían en el oído.

*Esta maldita mocosa interrumpiéndome como siempre* pensaba Squalo condenándote mientras su vena palpitaba en su sien.

-Si- Dijeron al unísono.

-Mammon-chan gano- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Vrooooi! Era de esperarse- Grito Squalo.

-Ushishi, obviamente- dijo Bel.

-Fuerte- Dijo Fran

-¡Felicitaciones Mammon!- Dijo Lussuria.

-Ganaste por el Jefe- Dijo Levi.

-Pero, no fue fácil- dijiste.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Squalo.

-Son fuertes, el chico llamado Kai al parecer dominaba las ilusiones, fue difícil ganarle ellos son fuertes si se encuentran con uno no lo subestimen- Dijiste aconsejando a Los Varia.

-Gracias por el consejo- Dijo Squalo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste.

-Tengo ante mí al Guardián del sol, Hikari- dijo Squalo un poco feliz.

-¡Ten cuidado Squalo!- Dijo Lussuria.

En ese momento Squalo cortó la transmisión.

~Namimori, Japón~

-¡Esta delicioso desu~- Dijo una chica con cabello castaño.

-Tienes razón Haru-chan- Dijo otra de ojos miel.

Haru junto a Kyoko se encontraban de paseo por Namimori comiéndose un helado en el camino.

-Es una lástima que T/N-chan no podrá probarlos.- Decía desaminada la oji miel.

-¡Hahi! Tienes razón, me pregunto dónde estará.- Se preguntaba Haru.

-Ah estado faltando a la escuela estos días. - Dijo Kyoko un poco desanimada.

-Espero que este bien – Continuo en decir Kyoko.

-¡No te preocupes Kyoko-chan! T/N-chan es una persona alegre y animada de seguro está bien, solo tenemos que confiar- Decía la castaña alegre animando a la oji miel.

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa la oji miel.

Las dos chicas tomaron una calle de atajo para llegar a la casa de Kyoko pero no fue la mejor opción.

~Italia, retomando la pelea de Squalo v/s Hikari~

-Debes tener confianza hablando durante una pelea Squalo-san- Decía Hikari.

-¡Cállate!- Grito Squalo para empezar a atacar a Hikari, el esquivaba los ataques de Squalo mientras contra atacaba tirándole cuchillo a Squalo, el los cortaba.

-¡¿Solo eso tienes mocoso?!- Gritaba Squalo.

-Solo mira donde te encuentras ahora- Dijo el rubio.

Superbi miro alrededor suyo y noto que los cuchillos lo estaban rodeando clavados en el suelo, trato de moverse pero noto como en su mejilla salió un hilo de sangre.

*Hilos, es lo mismo que bel* pensó el tiburón.

Ágilmente Squalo se las arregló para para cortar los hilos que los rodeaban pero salió lastimado, se cortó no gravemente el brazo y una pierna.

-Lluvia te las arreglaste para salir pero saliste lastimado, estoy ganando- Dijo con al fin una sonrisa el sol.

-No eres para nada brillante- Comento Squalo acercándose rápidamente a Hikari para cortarle su cuerpo, Hikari lo esquivo y lanzo unos cuchillos, Squalo los esquivo.

-Eres ágil, pero no perderé- Dijo Hikari.

-¡Yo tampoco!- Contradecía Squalo, los dos empezaron a atacar.

~Mientras Tu & Mammon~

-Espero que Squalo-chan este bien- Dijiste preocupada.

-Estará bien, no es débil- decía Mammon.

-Pero ellos tampoco- dijiste un poco deprimida.

-Como sea, después de derrotar a los demás tenemos que ir a la base de Diconde- decía Mammon sentada en la rama de un árbol y apoyada en el tronco.

-Lo sé- dijiste apoyándote igual que Viper.

-Ya que derrotaste al guardián de la lluvia no parecen venir- Dijiste Mirando hacia el bosque.

-Eso parece, pero nos quedaremos aquí- Dijo Mammon.

-Está bien- Dijiste poniéndote como una bolita.

-Aunque, lo último que dijo fue 'Sora' ella es la jefa ¿Verdad?, debe ser una persona importante- Dijiste un poco triste.

-Todo jefe es importante en una familia.- Decía Mammon.

-Me da lástima verlo muerto ahora.- Dijiste un poco triste.

-¿Y tú misma te llamas asesina?- Te preguntaba la niebla.

-Lo siento- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Miraste nuevamente al bosque y viste como los enemigos llegaban.

-Es mi turno- Dijiste sonriendo y lanzándote a derrotar a los enemigos.

-¿Quién es ella?- decía uno.

-No sabemos- decía otro.

-Es mejor que no sepan- dijiste sonriendo y derrotándolos sin necesidad de tu arma.

-Es la nueva guardiana de la nube de Varia- Decía otro asustado.

-Es fuerte, no está ocupando llamas ni siquiera un arma- decía otro.

Tú los callaste derribándolos y dejándolo inconscientes y proseguiste atacando a tus enemigos.

~Namimori, Japón~

Reborn se encontraba ahora en la casa de los Sawada en la habitación de Tsuna.

-¿Qué te sucede Reborn?- preguntaba cierto castaño que estaba al frente de Reborn, él se encontraba sentado en la cama y el castaño parado.

-No es nada dame-tsuna.- decía el de patillas rizadas ocultando su mirada.

-Tengo el presentimiento que perdiste a alguien- decía un poco nervioso el de ojos avellana.

-Súper intuición vongola eh…- dijo el de ojos negros.

Tsuna solo se quedó callado pero Reborn termino escupiéndolo.

-Secuestraron a Aria y Uni- dijo en seco el asesino.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto Sawada difícilmente de creerlo.

-En este momento no sabemos dónde se encuentran, Verde está tratando de descubrir su paradero pero no hay resultados, Lal, Skull y Colonello también están ayudando- Dijo un poco triste el arcobaleno del sol.

Tsuna solo se mantuvo callado.

-E-es imposible- fue lo último que dijo Tsuna.

-Es posible, ya no están- Dijo Reborn.

-Después de tanto que nos ayudaron- Dijo Tsuna apretando los puños.

Reborn se mantuvo en silencio, en ese momento Tsuna se fue de la habitación a aclarar su mente, mucha información trágica por ese día.

Tsuna se encontraba caminando por las calles de Namimori cuando de repente choco con alguien.

-Itte te- se quejaba el castaño.

-¿Se encuentra Bien Juudaime?-decía Gokudera que aparentemente choco son su preciado Décimo.

-¿Gokudera-kun?, Perdón no me fije por donde iba- Decía el castaño.

-¡No es su culpa Juudaime! ¡Es mi culpa por no ver donde iba!- Dijo Hayato arrodillándose al frente de Sawada pegándose con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¡D-detente Gokudera-kun! No importa- decía Tsuna tratando de calmar a Gokduera.

De pronto se vio a alguien corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Cabeza de pulpo, Sawada!- Gritaba el guardián del sol de los Vongola.

-¡Onii-san!- Devolvió el grito Tsunayoshi.

Cuando El sol logro llegar a donde se encontraban los dos se dirigió a Gokudera.

-¿Todavía no las encuentras?- Preguntaba preocupado Ryohei.

La tormenta negro con la cabeza.

-¡¿Dónde están al extremo?!- Gritaba el sol desesperado hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué ocurre Onii-san, Gokudera-kun?-Preguntaba algo confundido el castaño.

Gokudera lo miro un poco deprimido.

-Juudaime es solo que…-

~Italia, Mansión de Varia~

-Hai, Hai, el siguiente por favor- Dijo Lussuria con su caja de arma curando a los heridos.

-Gracias por su ayuda Lussuria-sama- dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

Lussuria volteo y le sonrió.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el sol.

El solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez saldré a dar una vuelta- Se dijo a sí mismo el sol.

Cuando el castaño salió de la habitación cerró la puerta y sonrió maldadosamente.

~Italia, retomando la pelea de Squalo v/s Hikari~

Tanto como Squalo y Hikari se sentían agotados, fue una pelea muy dura ya casi ninguno de los dos podía más.

-E-eres muy bueno Squalo-san- decía Hikari apenas de pie.

-¡Para ser un mocoso no eres malo!- Dijo Squalo manteniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Ahora ¡El golpe final!- Grito Hikari mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corría hacia Squalo en forma de ataque.

Squalo hizo lo mismo que Hikari, era el golpe final, los dos se cruzaron en el aire y se vio como Hikari vomito un poco de sangre.

Al volver al suelo Hikari cayó al piso en un charco de sangre, al parecer Squalo le había enterrado la espada en su estómago, pero Hikari no se quedó atrás, le enterró un cuchillo en la pierna y en el tórax ha Squalo.

-M-mierda- fue lo único que dijo el Tiburón después de arrastrarse a un árbol y ver la herida, era grave la verdad, un brillo pudo notar el tiburón que venía de donde estaba Hikari.

Hikari se estaba recuperando, había soltado su caja de animal que al parecer era un rinoceronte que le estaba curando las heridas.

Hikari se paró y voltio a ver a Squalo.

-¿Te olvidaste que tengo el atributo al sol Squalo-san?- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa sádica.

-Mi rinoceronte puede curarme las heridas casi instantáneamente.- Sonrió el sol.

Squalo se encontraba sorprendido sin poder hacer nada.

-Adiós, Superbi Squalo-

~Belphegor & Fran~

Bel y Fran se encontraban saltando por las ramas de los árboles.

-Ushishi, Mammon gano- Dijo Bel.

-Mammon-sempai debe ser fuerte- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Lo es rana- Le devolvió el comentario a Fran.

Se fueron del tema y seguían saltando por las ramas de los árboles, Fran iba al frente.

-Bel-sempai, ¿Podrías ir al frente?, tú mirada asesina me esta empezando a doler- Preguntaba y se quejaba Fran a la vez.

-Ushishi, no puede ser, estoy desdiciendo si corto tu cerebro o tu corazón primero, mantente recto- Dijo Bel con cuchillos en la mano.

-En verdad que eres retorcido- Murmuro Fran.

-Una pobre excusa para una criatura viva, puede que seas de la realeza, pero no eres más que un príncipe caído.- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-¡¿A quién llamas príncipe caído?!- Preguntaba Bel mientras le lanzaba dos cuchillos en la espalda a Fran.

-Ahh, me están desgarrando, se lo diré al estúpido capitán de pelo largo, me dará permiso para matarte sempai- Dijo Fran con una cara de desagrado no tan expresiva.

-Oye, se supone que tienes que desplomarte cuando te corto en pedazos, ¿No hay algo sobresaliendo de tu espalda?- preguntaba bel con una sonrisa en su cara.

-He estado pensando, ésta debe ser la razón por la que te echaron de tu tierra natal- Dijo Fran que seguían saltando por las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Ahh?- pregunto Belphegor con una notable sonrisa de Cheshire en sus labios.

-Así que, ya que tu familia te odiaba y no podías volver a casa, te uniste a los Varia.- Dedujo la rana.

-Idiota, ¡eso ni siquiera se acerca!- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa lanzándole dos cuchillos más a Fran.

-¡La verdad es que los maté a todos!- Comento de nuevo bel lanzándole otros dos cuchillos más al pobre de Fran.

-Sempai, ¿Podría dejar de apuñalarme?- Preguntaba Fran.

No hubo respuestas de Bel, después del camino que recorrieron por las ramas de los árboles se quedaron en un lugar del sur.

-Bien, esperemos aquí entonces- Decía Bel sentándose en una rama.

-Bel-sempai- llamaba Fran.

-¿Ah?- se escuchó decir de Bel.

-Tengo una pregunta- Dijo Fran.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto bel con tono aburrido sin ninguna sonrisa.

-¿Puedo quitarme los cuchillos de la espalda?, Es un poco vergonzoso, parece como si estuviese intentando ser original.- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Mmm, Límpialos antes de devolvérmelos- dijo Bel poniéndose como en forma de bolita pero cruzando sus brazos y poniendo una mano en su mejilla, como apoyando su cabeza.

-No puede ser- dijo Fran sacándose los cuchillos de su espalda, doblándolos y tirándolo al suelo.

-Cosa estúpida, cosa estúpida, cosa estúpida- repetía la palabra Fran sacándose los cuchillos de la espalda, doblándolos y tirándolos al suelo.

-Maldito…- Fue lo dijo bel con una sonrisa amenazadora encendiendo con llamas rojas su anillo de varia.

-Oohh ¿Está enojado?, creo que puedo tirarlos antes de doblarlos- Dijo Fran sacándose los cuchillos y tirándolos al suelo.

-No los tires- Dijo Belphegor enojado mientras que una vena sobresalía por su sien, a la vez saco su caja de armas y la abrió saliendo un pequeño animal color blanco con una cabellera larga que hacían que le tapaba los ojos al animal, tenía una cola larga toda cubierta con llamas de la tormenta al igual que sus orejas.

-Ohhh- comento Fran.

-Visone Tempesta- fue lo que dijo Belphegor al abrir la caja.

-Si te atreves a lanzar otro cuchillo te quemare.- Fue lo que dijo Bel con una sonrisa.

-Era broma, estaba bromeando- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona negando con sus manos, pero eso hizo que se le cayeran los últimos cuchillos que tenía al suelo.

-Bingo- fue lo que dijo Bel con una sonrisa.

Fran trago en seco un poco nervioso.

-¡Desaparece!- fue lo que dijo bel mientras su caja de arma iba directo a Fran.

-Vete, vete, no vengas- decía Fran alejándolo con la mano en forma de 'no vengas' a la mascota que lo estaba rodeando.

Paso por arriba de Fran y él se agacho y se cubrió pero noto que fue atrás de un árbol y empezó a atacar a los enemigos que estaban escondidos.

-¡Ohh! Bel-sempai, notaste que habían enemigos- Dijo asombrado la rana.

-Por supuesto, hay unos veinte- Dijo Bel.

-Aún ahora y antes, me preguntaba si eras un completo genio- Le preguntaba Fran a bel.

La caja de armas de Bel volvió al cuello de su dueño.

-Ushishi, Claro que lo soy, después de todo soy un príncipe- Dijo Belphegor con una sonrisa parándose encima de la rama y notando como habían alrededor de treinta enemigos más al frente suyo con llamas en sus piernas y con cajas de animales.

-Siempre dices cosas que no tienen sentido- dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Quédate ahí sentado- Dijo Belphegor.

-Vamos, adelante Mink- Dijo Belphegor dirigiéndose a su mascota llamada Mink

-¡Ataquen!- dijeron los enemigos.

Se estaban acercando todos a la vez pero Mink gruño y se fue tocando cada tronco de cada árbol que estaba alrededor de los enemigos poniéndole cada vez que lo tocaba llamas de la tormenta, haciendo que los enemigos estuvieran alrededor de puras llamas de la tormenta.

-¡Chicos, no toquen el fuego, esas son llamas de la última voluntad tipo tormenta!- grito uno.

-Es inútil- dijo bel con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Mink entraba donde estaban los enemigos y los tocaba con su cola haciendo que ellos igual tocaran la llama y este se quemara.

-¡Capitán!- gritaron algunos.

Mink repitió lo mismo con todos y los enemigos se empezaron a quemar.

-Ushishi, las llamas carmesís; Fiamma Scarlatto- Dijo Belphegor con una sonrisa.

-Cualquiera cosa que roce contra la piel de Visone Tempesta será consumido por la fricción de las llamas de la tormenta y se desintegrara- Comento fran con una libreta en su mano, aparentemente leyendo lo que estaba escrito, la guardo y hablo.

-Lo eh explicado cómo me ordenaste- Dijo Fran dirigiéndose a Bel.

-Buen trabajo- Le dijo Bel a Fran.

-Se siente mejor así ¿No crees?- Dijo con una sonrisa bel.

-Aun así, esto está ardiendo- Dijo Bel poniéndose su mano en la frente viendo como las llamas arrasaban con todo.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo estas destruyendo el medio ambiente?- Pregunto Fran mirando las llamas.

De pronto Bel y Fran pudieron ver como las llamas de Bel se aplastaron por otras llamas tipo tormenta.

-Son llamas tipo tormenta- Dijo Bel.

-No es muy bueno contaminar el medio ambiente- Se escuchó decir como la voz de un chico que estaba vestido de termo con una camisa color roja, tenía los ojos miel y el pelo negro.

-Oohh, lo recuerdo él es el guardián de la tormenta de Diconde- Comento Fran.

El nombrado solo sonrió.

~Italia, retomando la pelea de Squalo v/s Hikari~

-Adiós, Superbi Squalo- Dijo el sol con una sonrisa sádica.

En ese momento con la última fuerza almacenada que tenía Squalo puso su espada en forma de defensa y solaron unos cuadrados de la espada en dirección a Hikari.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaba Hikari.

De pronto cuando los cuadrados tocaron el suelo explotaron, eran bombas ocultas haciendo que Hikari saliera herido y saltara a unos metros de Squalo, era lo último que puedo hacer.

-M-mierda- se decía Squalo.

De pronto una luz color amarilla estaba en la espalda de Squalo, era Lussuria con su caja de arma, era un pavo real que extendió sus plumas color azules curando a Squalo.

-L-lussuria- Dijo Squalo.

Lussuria sonrió.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar en la mansión?!- Le grito el tiburón al sol.

-¿Así es como le agradeces a alguien que te está ayudando?- pregunto Lussuria.

-¿Cómo sea que haces aquí?- pregunto Squalo siendo curado.

-Salí a dar un paseo, Levi se quedó en la mansión, y me encontré contigo.- Dijo Lussuria.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí el guardián del sol de varia?- Pregunto Hikari ya sanado por su rinoceronte.

~Namimori, Japón~

-¿Secuestraron a Kyoko-chan y Haru?- pregunto atormentado el Castaño.

El peli plateado solo asintió un poco triste.

-N-no puede ser, Kyoko-chan, Haru- Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y agachándola el de ojos avellana.

-Cálmese Juudaime, busquémoslas- Dijo preocupado Gokudera.

El castaño asintió siguiendo en chock.

-¡Busquémoslas al Extremo!- Grito Ryohei.

Los dos asintieron y se dividieron para buscar por toda Namimori, buscaron en calles, las escuelas, tiendas, casas y nada pero Sawada encontró un atajo donde descubrió algo traumatizante, en ese entonces llego Sasawaga y Gokudera.

-¿Qué sucede Sawada?- pregunto el guardián del sol viendo a Tsuna completamente en estado de chock paralizado como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, Gokudera junto con Ryohei miraron y los dos se pusieron en el mismo estado que Tsuna.

Hay estaba Kyoko y Haru, desmayadas cubiertas de sangre.

-¡K-k-kyoookoooo!- Grito Ryohei en casi lágrimas.

-¡Kyoko-chan, Haru!- Lo mismo para Tsuna

-¡Estúpida mujer!- Dijo Hayato en estado de chock sin lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los chicos corrieron hacia Kyoko y Haru y notaron como estaban todavía respirando después de la sangre que habían perdido.

-¿O-o-onii-chan?- Preguntaba Kyoko reaccionando y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Kyoko, como estas? ¡Kyoko!- Gritaba casi llorando el sol tomando en brazos a su preciada hermana.

-E-estoy bien- decía la oji miel apenas hablando.

-¿T-t-tsuna-san?- se despertó Haru.

-¡Haru!- grito Tsuna mirando a Haru.

-¿Q-que paso, estúpida mujer?- pregunto Gokudera.

-K-kyoko-chan y yo íbamos a tomar un atajo a su casa pero unos hombres de termo se acercaron con una mujer y nos empezaron a apuñalar- después de hablar empezó a escupir un poco de sangre la castaña.

Gokudera la tomo en brazo y la abrazo **(N/A: Sniff –secándose las lágrimas- ,5986 ;-;) **

-G-gokudera-kun- Murmuro Tsuna.

-¿Quién les hizo esto?- Le pregunto Ryohei a Kyoko.

-D-dijeron que eran de D-diconde- dijo Kyoko después de desmayarse.

~Namimori, Japón 'Casa de los Sawada'~

Una melodía sonaba del celular de Reborn.

-¿Hola?- Contesto Reborn.

-¿Reborn?- Respondió Colonello.

-¿Qué sucede, encontraron algunas pistas?- pregunto Reborn.

-Sí, encontramos de quien era la sangre del pañuelo que estaba en el piso de la casa de Aria- Dijo Colonello teniendo unos papeles en la mano.

-¿De quién es?- pregunto Reborn serio.

-Aquí dice que es de… Yoshida Sora, dicen que es la Jefa de la familia Diconde- Termino de hablar Colonello.

-¿Diconde?- fue lo que se preguntó Reborn.

-Si- Contesto Colonello.

*Eso significa ¿Qué no están en Italia?* Una seria de preguntas y respuestas empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Reborn, hasta que al fin llego a la respuesta final.

-¿Reborn?- Pregunto Colonello al otro lado de la línea.

Reborn colgó y empezó a llamar a otro número.

~Italia, Tú & Mammon~

-Aaah, estoy agotada- Dijiste sentándote y apoyándote en el tronco de un árbol.

-Aparecen como ratas- dijo Mammon.

-Tienes razón Mammon-chan- dijiste con una sonrisa cuando de pronto sonó tu celular.

Sacaste tu celular y viste quien te llamaba.

-¿Rebron?- te preguntaste mientras contestabas.

-¿Qué sucede Reborn?- le preguntaste a Reborn.

-¡Tienes que volver a Namimori!- Dijo apurado y con tono de preocupación el arcobaleno del sol.

-¿Por qué? Estamos ocupados aquí luchando contra Diconde- dijiste con tono de aburrida.

-¡Diconde no está en Italia!- Dijo Reborn.

-¿¡De que estás hablando Reborn!? Ellos están aquí, Mammon-chan derroto al guardián de la lluvia y ahora Squalo-chan está luchando con el guardián del sol.- Dijiste sin entender lo que decia Reborn.

-Ellos solo son cebos, Allá mismo no está La Jefa ni el guardián de la niebla, trueno y nube, ¡Ellos solo son cebos para distraer! Diconde ahora se encuentra en Namimori- Dijo Reborn haciéndote a entender la situación.

-I-imposible- Dijiste sorprendida.

-¡Ellos tienen a Aria y Uni!- Te grito Reborn.

Tú estabas en estado de chock por todo lo que te estaba diciendo Reborn, ibas a contestar pero escuchaste como unas bombas se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Reborn?- preguntaste.

La llamada se cortó.

-¿Qué paso?- pegunto Mammon.

Tú quedaste en silencio procesando la información, después de unos segundos por fin lo entendiste.

-¡Eso es!- Dijiste ya entendiendo lo que te quería explicar Reborn.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Mammon.

-Mammon-chan ¿te acuerdas cuando Reborn nos explicó de los guardianes de Diconde?- le perguntaste con una sonrisa a Mammon.

Ella asintió.

-Nunca nos nombró al guardián de trueno ¿verdad?- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Se preguntaba Mammon.

-Porque nuestras mentes estaban bloqueadas por el guardián de la niebla de los Diconde, si nosotros sabíamos cómo era el Trueno nos hubiéramos dado cuenta fácilmente quien era al entrar a la mansión de Italia.- Dedujiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Mammon.

-Ahora mismo el guardián del trueno está en la mansión junto con Levi, Lussuria y el Jefe- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Mammon se quedó perpleja.

-¿Entendió Jefe?- preguntaste por el micrófono que tenías en tu oreja.

-Sí, lo destruiré- Dijo Xanxus que escucho la conversación que tenías con Mammon.

~Namimori, Japón 'Casa de los Sawada'~

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Reborn esquivando las bombas.

-Gusto en conocerte Arcobaleno del sol- dijo la voz de un chico.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Reborn.

-Me presento, me llamo Ryonosuke, soy el guardián de la niebla de los Diconde- Dijo elegantemente el nombrado.

-Diconde- fue lo que dijo Reborn serio.

-Al parecer descubriste todo, eso no lo sabíamos- dijo la niebla.

-Si lo sabias, es por eso que estas aquí, para evitar algo ¿Verdad?- pregunto Reborn.

-¡Jajajaja!- empezó a reír la niebla.

-¡Tienes razón sol! ¡Tienes razón!- Dijo el oji azul agarrándose el estómago.

-¡Por eso te vengo a matar!- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Reborn sonrió y saco sus pistolas.

**¡T-e-r-m-i-n-a-d-o! Uuuf que suspenso 'o' por dios e-e Haru y kyoko:c Squalo fue salvado por Lussuria ¡Yes! XD Queda xanxus con levi y el guardián del trueno en la mansión DDD: ¡Bel y Fran! Con el guardián de la tormenta T-T y Ahora ¡REBORN! Por favor e-e matenmeXDD lo lamento de nuevo por la demora D: el vecino es catete :c no quiere soltar el wifi;-; apenas estoy con una barra e_e ¡Bueno! xdd nos vemos en el cap 12 'O'**

**Bueno para entender más la historia deben esperar hasta el siguiente que se les explicara todo:$$ xdd ámenme ._. ¡adiós:3!**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayoo minna-san:B Tengo buenas noticias ¡Tengo internet! Woho Q(*-*Q) ya no me sentiré una delincuente robándole wifi al vecino e-e ¡Me sentía culpable! Para mí que ya me metían a la cárcel;-; okeyXDD mucha exageración e-e xdd bueno ¡Capitulo 12! JoJo en este cap se aclararan todas las malditas dudas que deje en el cap anteriorXD ¡Comenzamos!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c: ¡EN ESTE FIC ARIA ESTA VIVA JUNTO CON UNI! ESTE CAP INCLUYE PERSONAJES OC**

**XII**

~Namimori, Japón ~

-¿D-diconde?- fue lo que dijo Tsuna después de oír las palabras de Kyoko.

-J-Juudaime, ¿E-esa no es la familia que nos estaba espiando?- Pregunto un tanto impactado el peli plateado.

El castaño solo asintió.

-S-se supone que T/N-chan con los Varia iban a pelear contra Diconde- dijo el de ojos avellana confundido.

-C-como sea ¡Tenemos que llevar a Kyoko y Haru al hospital!- Dijo Ryohei dándole más importancia a su hermana, obviamente.

-Tienes razón, vamos Juudaime- Dijo Gokudera con una mirada firme.

El Castaño solo asintió.

*Es mi culpa, es mi culpa que Kyoko-chan y Haru estén en problemas, si ellas no estuvieran involucradas en la mafia esto no les hubiera pasado.* Pensaba Tsuna mientras se agarraba la cabeza yendo al Hospital cuando unas explosiones se escucharon en dirección a la casa de Sawada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto el castaño.

-¿Q-que fue eso?- Se preguntaba Gokudera.

-Reborn- fue lo que pensó Tsuna al instante.

-¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que llevarlas al hospital al extremo!- Dijo Sasawaga preocupado.

-La cabeza de césped tiene razón Juudaime, estoy seguro que Reborn-san se encargara de todo, es fuerte- Dijo Hatayo animando a su décimo.

-Tienes razón, pero en casa está mi mamá junto con Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi, espero que Reborn sea consciente de eso.- Dijo un tanto serio el castaño.

Ryohei que llevaba en hombros a Kyoko estaba corriendo al hospital junto con Hayato que llevaba en la espalda a Haru y Tsuna que estaba tratando de llamar al Hospital, pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando una explosión vino al frente de ellos.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasawaga Ryohei y por último Gokudera Hayato- Se escuchó decir la voz de un hombre que no se le podía ver bien la cara ya que estaba cubierta por el humo de la explosión.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunto enojado el boxeador.

El humo se desvaneció dejando ver a un chico alto de termo de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Me llamo Tsubasa- Dijo el oji verde.

-¡No me importa quién eres, estamos en apuros!- Grito Gokudera enojado.

-Por eso estoy aquí, no dejare que lleven a esas chicas al hospital, es una orden de Sora-sama.- Dijo el de cabellos negros.

-¿Sora?- pregunto el castaño.

-Prepárense- dijo por último el chico llamado Tsubasa sacando un látigo cubierto de llamas tipo nube.

-Tch- dijo Gokudera.

-Onii-san, Gokudera-kun ustedes lleven a Kyoko-chan y Haru al hospital, yo me encargare- Dijo Tsuna entrado en su modo Hyper.

-¿E-está seguro Juudaime?- pregunto Hayato.

Sawada solo asintió y Ryohei junto con Hayato se fueron al hospital.

-¡No los dejare!- Grito Tsubasa que con su látigo iba a votar al Sol con la tormenta pero el cielo no lo dejo y lo detuvo.

-Si quieres pasar, primero tienes que derrotarme Tsubasa- dijo el castaño serio.

Tsubasa solo sonrió.

~Italia, Tú & Mammon~

-¿Qué quieres decir T/N?- pregunto Mammon aún confundida.

-Lo explicare rápido, a todos que están escuchando esto- Dijiste poniendo tu dedo en tu oído asegurándote de que todos pudieran escuchar a la perfección.

-Los Diconde tienen a Aria y Uni, las arcobalenas del cielo, ellas se describen por tener un gran poder, el poder de ver el futuro, Diconde desde un principio tenía la intención de atacar a los Vongola pero primero tenían que asegurarse de que todo salga como ellos querían por eso secuestraron a Aria y Uni. Al lograr tener la fuente para ver el futuro podían ver todo lo que los Vongola los esperaba, hay pudieron notar que si ellos hacían sus movimientos Reborn nos llamaría, ellos notaron que yo estaba unida a los Varia, si yo estaba en Namimori junto con ustedes no podían dar marcha a su plan es por eso que nos hicieron creer que ellos estaban en Italia y usaron como cebo a unos tantos guardianes, al fin y al cabo ellos sabían que decisión íbamos a tomar.- terminaste de hablar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Mammon hablo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que Aria dijeran todo eso?- pregunto Mammon.

-Es posible que estuviera amenazada ya que tienen a Uni, pero no creo que Aria soltara todo- dijiste cerrando los ojos.

-Por eso, ¡Chicos! Tienen que derrotar a los guardianes de Diconde- Dijiste con una voz seria.

-¡Vroooooi!, si lo hubieras dicho antes me hubiera puesto más serio-Dijo del otro lado el tiburón.

-Es mi turno- Dijo Lussuria.

-Ushishi, es el destino de un príncipe ganar- Dijo Bel.

-Bel-sempai póngase serio por favor- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-¡Ganare por el honor del Jefe!- Dijo Levi que se encontraba en la mansión.

-Levi, el guardián del trueno se encuentra en la mansión, como no sabemos quién es tienes que tener cuidado probablemente el ira donde está el jefe- Dijiste un poco seria.

-Si- Dijo Levi.

-Bueno, les deseo suerte- Dijiste cortando la transmisión.

-¿Qué aras tú ahora?- pregunto Mammon.

-Por supuesto que tengo que ir a Japón ¿verdad?- dijiste con una sonrisa.

~Namimori, Japón 'Casa de los Sawada'~

Reborn sonrió y saco sus pistolas.

-Veremos si eso es cierto- Dijo Reborn saliendo de la casa hacia unos lugares abandonados, es especifico hacia Kokuyo Land, al parecer Mukuro con su pandilla incluyendo a Chrome no se encontraba en Kokuyo Land ya que fueron a dar un paseo por Namimori.

-¿Por qué huyes Reborn?- Pregunto la niebla que estaba atrás de Reborn.

-Nada que te interese- Dijo Reborn poniéndole balas a sus pistolas.

-No eres divertido- Dijo Ryonosuke mientras que con un palo común color azul lo puso en el suelo y creo una ilusión donde había otro Reborn.

-¿Puedes pelear contigo mismo Reborn?- pregunto Ryonosuke.

El Reborn de Ryonosuke ágilmente se puso atrás de Reborn para con una pistola apuntarle en la cabeza, el de patillas rizadas lo esquivo y le lanzo una pistola pero el otro Reborn la esquivo.

-No puedes darle, es una lástima- Dijo Ryonosuke.

Reborn rio y Ryonosuke noto que la bala hizo una curva que fue dirigida hacia él, la niebla de Diconde hizo una ilusión alcanzo a esquivarla.

-Yo hago lo que se me apetece- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-Tch, eres testarudo- Dijo Ryonosuke un poco molesto.

Después de lo dicho la niebla se acercó rápidamente a Reborn se sostuvo con su palo y empezó a darles unas patadas a Reborn, por supuesto el esquivo todo a la perfección.

-Pareces que te estas sobre esforzando- Dijo Reborn.

-No te confíes Arcobaleno del sol- Dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Ryonosuke abrió como portales alrededor de Reborn, se pasó de uno en uno y fue más rápido era casi imposible verlo.

-Molesto- dijo Reborn.

En un momento un portal se puso al frente de Reborn.

Ryonosuke se rio pero no duro ya que se fijó que Reborn ya tenía una pistola cargada al frente de él.

Ryonosuke se movió ágilmente y abrió otro portal a la espalda de Reborn, fue tan rápido que Reborn no pudo girar y se escuchó un disparo.

~Italia, Belphegor & Fran~

-Oohh, lo recuerdo él es el guardián de la tormenta de Diconde- Comento Fran.

El nombrado solo sonrió.

-Veo que ya tienen información de mi- Dijo con una sonrisa la tormenta de Diconde.

-Solo como luces- Dijo Bel.

En ese momento pudieron escuchar una voz que venía de ti, ese momento fue cuando explicaste toda la situación de Aria y Uni y que los Diconde sabían todo.

-Ushishi, es el destino de un príncipe ganar- Dijo Bel.

-Bel-sempai póngase serio por favor- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Oh sí, hay que informar de la situación- Dijo Fran aprovechando el momento.

Fran golpeo su gorro de rana.

-Capitán Squalo, uno de los guardianes de los Diconde está en la parte Sur- Dijo Fran poniendo su mano en el gorro de rana.

-Maldición, otro más- Dijo Squalo que estaba siendo curado por la caja de armas de Lussuria.

-Fue una verdadera sorpresa, apago las llamas del estúpido sempai- dijo Fran.

-Qué problema- Dijo Squalo.

-¡Levi, Mammon, T/N!- Vayan a la parte sur.

-Tengo que proteger al Jefe- Dijo Levi que se encontraba en la mansión.

-Estoy ocupada derrotando a los enemigos, no paran de venir- dijo Mammon.

-¿Y T/N?- Pregunto Squalo.

-Ella… también está ocupada- dijo Mammon cubriéndote.

-Lussuria se encuentra conmigo y yo me encuentro herido- Dijo un tanto molesto el tiburón.

-Ya veo- Dijo Fran cortando la transmisión.

-Bel-sempai, tengo malas noticias- Dijo Fran colocando sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

-Pude escuchar- Dijo Belphegor.

-Para empezar nunca pedí ayuda- Añadió Bel.

-Maldición, le contacte porque era mi deber- Dijo Fran apartando la mirada.

-Acabare con él- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa.

-Eso debería decir yo, acabare contigo- Dijo Akira devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Así que de que tengo que encargarme yo?- Pregunto Fran mirando hacia Akira, a Fran se le encogieron los ojos y se pusieron negros.

-No te metas en mi camino rana- dijo Bel.

-Me tengo que quedar porque es mi deber, príncipe caído- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-¡Quita el 'caído'!- Dijo Bel mientras que una vena palpitaba por su sien.

-Veamos- Dijo Fran mientras revisaba su bolsillo y sacaba su caja de arma de Varia y un anillo color plateado que tenía los número de '666'.

-Esto debería funcionar- Dijo Bel.

-Oh, eso es un anillo del infierno- Dijo Akira un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno, como era de esperarse del escuadrón de asesinos de los Vongola- Dijo Akira con una sonrisa.

-Aun así vas a ser erradicado- Dijo Akira sacando su caja de armas.

-Lo dudo, tan solo serás uno más de las víctimas de Bel-sempai- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona y sus ojos blancos. **(N/A: como los ojos de una 'd' mírenlo de lado) **

La sonrisa de Akira se fue y le pregunto a Bel.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- Dijo apuntando a Fran.

-Ushishi, un kohai para nada lindo- Dijo Belphegor con una sonrisa.

-Idiota sabrás la diferencia que hay entre nosotros, ¡Comencemos!- Dijo la tormenta de Diconde con una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo Fran, Bel y Akira abrieron su caja de Armas.

-Liberada- dijeron al unísono.

~Namimori, Japón~

-Si quieres pasar, primero tienes que derrotarme Tsubasa- dijo el castaño serio.

Tsubasa solo sonrió.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo capo de la familia Vongola. Haz derrotado a varios enemigos, a tu ahora actualmente guardián de la niebla, Mukuro Rokudo, al Jefe de Varia, Xanxus, Genkishi, en el futuro derrotaste al Jefe de Millefiore Byakuran, ganaste contra Kozato Enma y en la batalla de los representantes derrotaste a Bermuda, un gran oponente.- Dijo Tsubasa serio. *Falta información* pensó Tsuna al instante.

-¿Cuánta información tienes?- Pregunto Tsuna serio.

-Cortesía de unas Arcobalenas- Dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Arcobalenas?- pregunto Tsuna.

-Como sea- Dijo Tsubasa que tenía en su mano derecha su látigo cubierto por llamas de tipo nube, Tsubasa hizo el primero movimiento acercándose a Tsuna y queriendo golpearlo con su látigo, Tsuna se percató que era un lugar donde transcurría gente así que con sus llamas fue volando hacia un lugar donde no hubieran personas, hasta que inconsciente mente llego hacia la Escuela Nami Chu. **(N/A: Es día festivo así que la escuela está vacía:x probablemente e-e) **

-¡No Huyas!- Grito Tsubasa mientras que con su látigo atrapo a Tsuna por los brazos y lo golpeo contra el suelo, Tsuna se levantó y Tsubasa nuevamente iba a repetir el golpe pero Tsuna no lo dejo, agarro el látigo y dijo.

-Punto Zero de Ruptura Primera Edición- Dijo Tsuna congelando las llamas de tipo nube de Tsubasa.

-Tch- Dijo el oji verde después dar un paso atrás, después le salio una sonrisa.

-Sabía que ibas a usar eso- Dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa un tanto sádica mientras sacaba otro látigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Tsunayoshi seriamente.

-Se tú presente, pasado y futuro, lo sé todo ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!- Grito mientras se acercaba a Tsuna a gran velocidad atacándolo, Tsuna estaba esquivando pero en una parte le llego un golpe directo hacia su estómago y piernas y Tsuna cayó al suelo.

-También se tus ataques, tus debilidades, lo que te hace fuerte y tus movimientos- Dijo Tsubasa con su sonrisa sádica.

-Maldición- Dijo Tsuna parándose nuevamente.

Sawada se impulsó con sus llamas hacia Tsubasa pero él lo esquivo fácilmente como si supiera que vendría después, con su látigo lo agarro de las piernas girándolo y raspándolo con las murallas de la Escuela Nami Chu, Tsuna agarro el látigo de Tsubasa.

-Punto Zero De Ruptura Re- Tsuna no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Tsubasa saco otro látigo y le agarro las manos.

-También sabía que ibas a decir eso- Dijo la nube con una sonrisa.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio preocupado.

*Si puede saber lo que are a continuación, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?* pensaba Tsuna.

~Italia, Squalo & Lussuria~

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí el guardián del sol de varia?- Pregunto Hikari ya sanado por su rinoceronte.

-Ara ¡Pero que chico tan guapo!- Dijo Lussuria Agachándose y moviendo su cadera.

-Que desagradable- Dijo Hikari.

-¡Que malo eres!- Dijo nuevamente Lussuria.

Squalo se quedó mirando con un aura de 'desagradable' apartando la mirada.

-¡Yo seré tu oponente!- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa.

-Por mi está bien, Sol v/s Sol no está mal- Dijo Hikari.

Lussuria solo sonrió.

Hikari dio el primer movimiento tirándole ágilmente cuchillos a Lussuria, Lussuria los esquivo y rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Hikari.

-Eso que siento, tienes mejor cuerpo de lo que pensaba, eres mi tipo aún más que antes- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa.

-En verdad eres desagradable- Dijo Hikari tirándole otros cuchillos a Lussuria, el los esquivo y le pego otro puñetazo en la cara.

-Te estas acercando a mi cuerpo ideal, mi cuerpo ideal es el inmóvil, frio, gastado- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hikari.

-¡Toma esto!- Dijo Hikari lanzándole cuchillos por doquier a Lussuria, este los esquivo y con un rodillazo lo golpeo en su mano.

-Mi pierna izquierda tiene una rodillera metálica hecha de acero, no podrás volver a usar esa mano- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-No creo que sea así, Goro cúrame- Dijo Hikari viendo a su rinoceronte, este lo curo en un par de segundos.

-Que rápido- Dijo Lussuria sin su sonrisa.

-Cada vez que me golpeas me podre curar, pero tal vez no será lo mismo ya que tu caja de armas está ocupada- Dijo Hikari mirando a Squalo.

-Tch- bufeo Squalo.

-Ya entiendo, solo tengo que matarte para que tú caja de armas ya no funcione- Dedujo el sol de Varia.

-Veamos si lo logras- Dijo Hikari.

~Namimori, Japón Reborn v/s Ryonosuke~

Ryonosuke se movió ágilmente y abrió otro portal a la espalda de Reborn, fue tan rápido que Reborn no pudo girar y se escuchó un disparo.

Reborn ya tenía otra armada cargada en su otra mano algo que Ryonosuke no se dio cuenta y cuando creo un portal Reborn ya lo tenía con la pistola en el tórax, Reborn disparo pero al parecer le disparo a una ilusión, después miro que Ryonosuke apareció al frente de el a unos metros de distancia.

-Por poco casi muero- Dijo el oji azul.

-Esta vez no fallare- Dijo Reborn recargando sus armas.

-Sabes Arcobaleno del sol, es muy difícil ver a través de las ilusiones hasta se pueden pensar que son solo presentimientos, me pregunto si serás capaz de ver a través de ellas.- Dijo la niebla de Diconde.

-Eso no importa, una ilusión sigue siendo una ilusión- Dijo Reborn.

-Al parecer no entiendes, esta también puede controlar tus sentidos, hasta emociones- Dijo el oji azul un tanto serio.

-Veamos- Dijo Reborn.

-Entonces, veamos qué tan fuerte eres para lastimar a las personas más importantes que gobiernan tu corazón- Dijo Ryonosuke con una sonrisa.

El de cabellera azul creo una ilusión de ti, Tsuna, Luce y Uni. (**N/A: no sé qué relación tiene Reborn con Aria así que por eso no la puse u_u) **

Las ilusiones eran tan reales.

-Reborn-oji-sama- Dijo Uni con una sonrisa.

-Reborn- Dijo Luce con una sincera sonrisa al igual que Uni.

-Re-chan- dijiste supuestamente tú con una sonrisa inocente.

-Reborn- Dijo Tsuna alzándote una mano en forma de 'puedes tomar mi mano'.

-¿Qué quieres conseguir con eso?- Pregunto Reborn.

Ryonosuke solo se mantuvo en silencio y Reborn dio un paso y le disparo pero la bala fue detenida por la ilusión de un Tsuna en su modo Hyper.

-Si quieres hacerme daño primero tendrás que lastimarlos- Dijo Ryonosuke con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Reborn mostro un rostro preocupado pero después se desvaneció por una sonrisa, en este instante Reborn les disparo a todos destruyendo la ilusión.

Ryonosuke se sorprendió.

-Vaya, así que no tienes corazón, no dudaste en matarlos- Dijo el oji azul.

-Solo le dispare a unas simples ilusiones, yo sé cuándo son reales, me lo dijeron mis sentidos- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tch- Dijo Ryonosuke.

Reborn le disparo de nuevo al de cabellera azul pero él lo esquivo con su palo común y corriente, en ese momento el creo otra ilusión haciendo que fuego apareciera encima de Reborn.

-Es mejor acabar con esto rápido, muere Reborn- Dijo Ryonosuke.

-Esto no me está quemando- Dijo Reborn.

Ryonosuke se sorprendió.

-¿D-de que estas hablando?- Dijo un poco asustado.

-Es una ilusión débil- Dijo Reborn apuntándolo con su pistola.

-I-imposible, es una ilusión poderosa que puede dominar todo tu cuerpo- Dijo el oji azul.

-Solo yo puedo dominar mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo es mío después de todo- Dijo Reborn disparándole al Ryonosuke que tenía al frente pero al mismo tiempo disparo atrás suyo prediciendo que él iba a aparecer atrás de él y así fue, Reborn le disparo a Ryonosuke dejándolo en el suelo.

-E-eres un demonio- Dijo el oji azul.

-Solo soy un Hitman- Dijo Reborn disparándole en la cabeza a Ryonosuke que ahora se encontraba muerto.

~Italia, Bel & Fran~

-Liberada- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Unos murciélagos aparecieron alrededor que Akira que también había sacado un arco, apunto con una flecha a donde estaba Bel y Fran, disparándole así a ellos mientras que la flecha estaba cubierta por llamas tipo tormenta atrás de la flecha venían llamas de la tormenta siguiéndolas.

Mink se posó en la cabeza de Bel y giro su cola logrando bloquear el ataque de Akira.

-Woo, eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Fran que se había cubierto por el ataque y tomo su gorro de rana para sostenerlo.

-Gracias sempai, buen trabajo- Dijo Fran con una sonrisa y su mano en forma de puño alzando solamente su dedo pulgar. **(N/A: el (y) del face e-e) **

-No me lo agradezcas rana, ¿Qué hay de tu caja?- pregunto Bel mirando a Fran

-Lo eh intentado, pero no se me ocurre ninguna pose para abrirla- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-¿Pose?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ya sabes, como cuando un hombre se transforma o un mago dice su hechizo, hacen una pose ¿Verdad?- Dijo el peli verde.

-Soy la clase de chico que necesita una de esas- dijo Fran poniendo su mano en un puño y dejando ver su dedo índice, como cuando uno pone su dedo en su boca en forma de silencio, pero ahora en forma de explicación.

-No digas tonterías, vas a morir aquí- Dijo Bel el sacando tres cuchillos.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!, no puedo levantar los brazos por encima de mi cabeza con esta capucha, entonces ¿Puedo quitármela?- preguntaba Fran llegando al punto donde quería llegar.

-No, morirás con ella puesta- Dijo Bel.

-Veo que tienen problemas- Dijo Akira.

-Lucharé sin este idiota, así que no habrá ningún problema- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa.

-Aunque yo ya comencé hace un rato- Dijo Akira.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Bel dejando de ver su sonrisa mientras que se quedó paralizado por un ataque desconocido a él y a Mink.

-¿Sempai?- pregunto Fran inclinándose, mientras que le paso lo mismo a Fran.

Ambos cayeron al suelo o eso creyó Akira.

-Demasiado débiles- dijo Akira pero noto como niebla empezó a aparecer y de esa misma niebla aparecieron Bel & Fran sin ninguna herida poniéndose nuevamente en la rama de los árboles.

Akira estaba bastante sorprendido.

-¿D-derrote a unas simples ilusiones?- Pregunto Akira.

-Ushishi, estas sorprendido- Se reía Bel.

-Sí, porque cayo completamente en ella- Dijo Fran.

-Basuras- Dijo Akira enfadado.

-Está enojado- Dijo Fran.

Mientras que Akira rodeo a Fran y Bel con sus murciélagos un sonido salió de ellos haciendo que sufrieran lo mismo que antes y Akira aprovecho para lanzarles una flecha a los dos pero la flecha traspaso el cuerpo de la niebla y la tormenta y nuevamente Bel y Fran aparecieron.

-Son molestas esas ilusiones, primero tendré que matar al guardián de la niebla de Varia- Dijo Akira sumamente molesto.

Fran trago en seco, Akira apunto nuevamente con diez flechas hacia Fran pero Bel lo detuvo junto con Mink quemándolas.

-No puedes dañar a mi Kouhai- dijo Bel.

-Oh, Sempai me protegiste, estoy conmovido- Dijo Fran con un pañuelo secándose las supuestas lágrimas.

-¡Deja de no hacer nada y pelea!- Dijo Bel.

-Solo un poco- Dijo Fran creando ilusiones de él junto con Bel en todas partes.

-Ushishi, eso funciona- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa.

-Tch- Dijo Akira.

Akira les dio a todos los Bel y Fran menos a los reales, él se molestó ya que estaban jugando con él y con sus murciélagos a la vez prendió un gran sonido afectando el cuerpo de Bel y Fran y al mismo tiempo.

-N-nos dio- Dijo Bel herido al igual que Fran.

-Estúpidos- Dijo Akira victorioso.

-¿A quién le dices estúpido?- Dijo Bel que apareció detrás de Akira tirándoles unos cuchillos que llegaron en su abdomen, Akira trato de apuntarle a Bel pero Fran se lo impidió tirándole unas rocas y una le llego en la cabeza, fue un golpe fuerte y en ese momento Bel le enterró un cuchillo en la garganta y Fran uno en el corazón y murió instantáneamente cayendo al suelo.

-Que débil- dijo Bel.

-Si tienes razón y yo que quería luchar- Dijo Fran con su típica voz.

-Mentiroso- Dijo Bel mientras le pegaba una patada a Fran que cayó al piso.

-Pero tenemos que volver a la mansión- Dijo Fran.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Bel mientras partían rumbo hacia la mansión.

~Italia, Squalo & Lussuria v/s Hikari~

-Ya entiendo, solo tengo que matarte para que tú caja de armas ya no funcione- Dedujo el sol de Varia.

-Veamos si lo logras- Dijo Hikari.

Lussuria sonrió y empezó el ataque, Hikari tirándole cuchillos a Lussuria que el simplemente esquivo y le daba puñetazos y rodillazos a Hikari que el rápidamente se curaba gracias a su caja de armas, Lussuria de tanto tratar de estaba cansando.

-Veo que estas agotado- Dijo Hikari.

-Para nada- Dijo Lussuria, que en ese momento iba directo hacia Hikari pero este le pego un codazo a Lus.

Lussuria retrocedió.

-Sin tu caja de armas no eres nada- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Eso debería decir yo- Dijo Squalo que había apuñalado con su espada a la caja de armas de Hikari, Squalo ya estaba curado.

-¡No Godo!- Grito Hikari.

-Mala suerte- Dijo Lussuria mientras que le pego un rodillazo en la cara, este lo tiro unos cuchillos a Lussuria que esquivo elegantemente y le pego una patada dejándolo inconsciente.

-Débil- Dijo Lussuria.

-Tal vez ya que su caja de armas no está perdió toda la energía que había obtenido y regreso al estado cuando estaba luchando conmigo- dijo Squalo mientras le enterraba la espada en el corazón a Hikari asegurando su muerte.

-No eres delicado Squalo- Dijo Lussuria.

-¡Cállate! Vamos a la mansión- Dijo Squalo y Lussuria solo asintió.

~Italia, Tu & Mammon~

Tú te acabas de marchar a Namimori dejando sola a Mammon.

-Parece que ya no vienen, iré a la mansión- Dijo Mammon yendo directo hacia la mansión.

~Italia, Mansión de Varia~

-Espero que el Jefe este bien- Dijo un Levi preocupado derrotando a los enemigos que quedaban y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Xanxus pero fue interrumpido por un supuesto aliado.

-¡Levi-sama! ¡Hay enemigos entrando por las ventanas de esa dirección!- Dijo el chico apuntando a su izquierda.

-¡Prepárense, no dejare que dañen al Jefe!- Dijo Levi pero no se dio cuenta que fue electrocutado ya la vez apuñalado por el chico, Levi cayó al suelo.

-Estúpido- Dijo el chico sacando unos nudillos y colocándoselos haciendo que de los nudillos brotaran unas llamas de tipo trueno y de un golpe destruyo la habitación de Xanxus.

El muchacho se quitó su traje de Varia y debajo de esta tenía un traje de Termo y hablo.

-Aplastado en un momento- Dijo el chico.

-Cállate- Se escuchó decir entre los escombros se pudo ver a Xanxus en su trono con una botella de vino pero con sus llamas tipo cielo lo destruyo y miro amenazantemente al Chico.

-Escoria- Dijo Xanxus serio.

~Italia, Squalo & Lussuria~

-Esa explosión, ¿Viene de la mansión?- se preguntaba Squalo.

-¡¿Estas hay?! ¡Estúpido Jefe!- Grito Squalo por el comunicador.

-¡Responde!- Gritaba nuevamente Squalo.

-¡Ese maldito Jefe destruyo de nuevo el comunicador!- Grito Squalo.

~Italia, Xanxus & Teru~

-Cállate- Dijo Xanxus quitándose el auricular y rompiéndolo y tirándolo al suelo.

Teru con sus llamas del trueno voló hacia el cielo mirando a Xanxus de arriba.

-Mmm, que tengo ante mí, el líder de Varia que una vez fue candidato a convertirse en el Décimo Vongola, Xanxus- Dijo el chico.

-Ya que no me conoces me presento, Me llamo Teru guardián del trueno de Diconde- Dijo Teru con una sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta de Xanxus solo lo miro con sus ojos carmín amenazadoramente.

Teru rio y hablo.

-Tus ojos poseen una loca mirada, perfecta para el jefe de un grupo de fracasados- Dijo el oji verde con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero por lo que sé, no eres tan fuerte, me eh enterado que perdiste contra un niño de secundaria- Dijo el oji verde con un tono burlón, Xanxus solo cerro sus ojos.

Teru empezó a reír.

-¡Solo fuiste congelado por Sawada Tsunayoshi de 14 años!- Dijo Teru apuntando a Xanxus y riéndose agarrándose el estómago.

-¡Lo que significa que eres ridículamente débil!- Comento el de cabellera castaña recuperando el aliento.

Xanxus solo se mantuvo callado.

-Oh ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes decir nada porque tengo razón?- Pregunto Teru con un tono de autoridad.

Xanxus solo bostezo aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Eh? ¿Intentas actuar calmado?- Pregunto Teru, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un 'ven' por parte de Xanxus comunicado con los dedos.

-¡Has reaccionado!- Dijo el oji verde con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, esta vez me ensuciare las manos- dijo Teru colocándose otros nudillos mientras que unas gran llamas de tipo trueno lo rodeaban y como si fuera a golpea a alguien Teru lanzo un gran golpe en el aire haciendo que llamas tipo trueno fueran directo a Xanxus y se notó como supuestamente lo golpeo.

-Destrozado- Dijo Teru.

Pero el oji verde se acercó un poco ya que noto algo extraño y vio como las llamas no lo habían golpeado si no que se habían detenido a dos metros aproximadamente de distancia.

-¿Qué? ¿No fue destruido?- Se preguntó Teru y noto como una sombra paso atrás de Xanxus.

-I-imposible ¡¿Lo detuviste sin ni siquiera tocarlo?!- Pregunto Teru sorprendido.

Y Después noto como sus llamas estaban siendo petrificados.

-I-imposible, ¿Llamas convirtiéndose en piedras?- Se preguntaba Teru que se alejó al lugar donde estaba.

-Bueno, iba a tomarme mi tiempo- Dijo Xanxus mientras que de su mano salieron llamas tipo cielo que siguieron creciendo.

-Pero ya que nombraste ah Sawada Tsunayoshi, Justo aquí te voy a destruir- Dijo Xanxus mientras su llama creció extraordinariamente lanzándola contra las petrificadas llamas de Teru haciendo que se destruyeran por completo.

-Mmm, no está mal- Dijo Teru.

-Me sorprendí por un momento pero note la sombra que hay detrás de ti, al parecer un pequeño animal a estado mintiéndose en donde no lo llaman- Dijo el castaño notando como unos ojos brillantes salía de las sombras yendo al frente de su amo protegiéndolo, era un león completamente de blanco.

-Esa caja es El león del cielo, Leone di Cielo- Dijo Teru con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Dicen que sus movimientos son impredecibles- Añadió.

-Oye cállate- Hablo Xanxus calmado mirándolo con sus ojos carmín.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Pregunto el oji verde.

-Me pongo malo al oírte hablar, piérdete- Dijo Xanxus.

-Bastardo- Dijo Teru enojado, el de cabello castaño iba a atacar pero recordó lo que paso con sus anteriores llamas, *No puedo creer que Leone di Cielo posea tan habilidad, el factor del cielo posee un factor de armonía, sin embargo la petrificación de mis llamas no es la armonía ¿Qué fue eso?* pensó Teru seriamente.

-Bueno, dejare de darle vueltas al asunto- Se dijo a sí mismo el guardián del trueno de Diconde.

Teru nuevamente con sus nudillos recoleto una gran cantidad de llamas del trueno y las lanzo directamente al Jefe de Varia.

-Besta- Fue lo que dijo Xanxus.

Este León di Cielo llamado besta rugió en dirección a las llamas del trueno que se detuvieron y fueron petrificadas.

Teru se sorprendió nuevamente. *¿Es esto realmente parte del factor de la armonía?* Se preguntaba internamente serio.

Al estar las llamas de Teru en estado de roca Xanxus nuevamente en su mano aparecieron llamas del cielo que se fueron incrementando de tamaño.

-Te destruiré- Dijo Xanxus mientras que con las llamas que tenía en la mano fueron directamente hacia las llamas de Teru.

-Que miedo- Dijo sarcásticamente el trueno.

De pronto unas llamas de trueno aparecieron a metros de Xanxus haciendo que le diera a él y a Besta.

-Al parecer todavía quedaban llamas, idiota- Dijo Teru con tono burlón y con risitas incluidas.

Xanxus lo miro y dijo.

-Besta- un tanto dolorido por el golpe.

A Besta le aparecieron rayas negras en su piel como un tigre y lanzo un rugido desapareciendo las llamas al instante y llegando más allá que eso, hasta donde estaba Teru, este se protegio con sus llamas pero algunas llamas del cielo le llegaron.

Teru estaba bastante sorprendido *I-imposible, ¿Cómo el cielo puede tener tal habilidad?* se preguntaba Teru.

-Bastardo, ahora si me has hecho enojar- Dijo Xanxus mientras que sus cicatrices se extendieron por toda su cara.

-Escuche de eso, cuando te enojas de verdad, las cicatrices de cuando el Noveno Vongola te ataco con la técnica secreto de los Vongola se vuelven visibles.- Dijo el oji verde manteniéndose Firme.

-A-además parece que no solo tú, también tu pequeña mascota- **(N/A: ¿Qué tiene un maldito león de pequeño Teru-chan? No te entiendo e-e) **Dijo Teru sorprendido viendo a Besta.

El castaño las miro nuevamente.

-No, esas marcas son ¡¿Las pautas de un tigre?! ¿Lo que significa que la caja era del Tigre Tempesta, el tigre de la tormenta?- Dijo Teru muy sorprendido y a la vez asustado.

-Besta no ni un león ni un tigre- Dijo Xanxus ocultando su mirada por un segundo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo el oji verde.

-¿Quién decide que un hibrido es inferior?- Dijo Xanxus dejando ver sus amenazantes y hermosos ojos carmín.

-I-imposible ¿Un hibrido?, pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que un león macho y un tigre hembra se reproduzcan y formen un hibrido llamado liger, podría ser… armonía y desamblador, cielo y tormenta, una caja con ambos elementos, ¡El Liger Tempesta Di Cielo!- Dijo Teru difícilmente de creerlo.

-Besta- Dijo Xanxus mientras que Besta volvió a su caja.

-En el momento que habrá esta caja será tu fin- Dijo Xanxus amenazadoramente.

-Pero te dejare decidir cómo quieres morir- Continuo de decir Xaxnus.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Teru.

-Si quieres que sea menos dolorosa puedes traer a Sora aquí, no me importa si no está en Italia- Dijo Xanxus mientras cruzaba sus brazos cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba en su silla.

-Eres bastante terco- Dijo Teru, aunque el oji verde sonrió ya que todavía tenía una oportunidad, sus llamas estaban escondidas por los alrededores, estaba rodeado.

-Podría hablarle a Sora-sama de ti, y ¡De tu muerte! ¡Es demasiado tarde si quieres abrir tu caja!- Dijo Teru riéndose mientras sus llamas salían directo a Xanxus pero no sucedió como Teru lo esperaba ya que alrededor del cuerpo de Xanxus llamas del cielo empezaron a salir derrotando a las llamas del trueno.

-¿Qué es demasiado tarde?- Pregunto Xanxus.

*Es tan poderoso sin ni siquiera usar su caja, los rumores son ciertos la llama de la furia de Vongola Secondo* pensó el castaño.

-Parece que las negociaciones se han roto- Dijo Xanxus agarrando su caja de armas y que a la vez en su anillo de Varia saliera una gran cantidad de llamas de la furia.

-Te daré una muerte apropiada, escoria- Dijo Xanxus mirando al castaño, Besta salió de su caja e inmediatamente le salieron rayas negras en su piel blanca y lanzo un rugido en dirección a Teru.

Este se cubrió lo más que pudo con sus llamas tipo trueno y trato de hablar con el jefe de Varia.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estas frustrado verdad?! Por perder contra Sawada Tsunayoshi ¡Siendo el hijo de Nono Vongola tenías que ser el décimo Vongola! ¡Con mi poder puedes destruir al actual decimo vongola y ser el más fuerte!- Dijo Teru desesperado obviamente no queriendo morir tratando de convencer a Xanxus.

-Escoria inútil- Dijo Xanxus

-Solo quiero lo más fuerte para Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi sigue con vida porque no le pude derrotar, La familia Vongola necesita ser lo más fuerte posible, no importa si hay conflictos externos, en momentos de crisis cuando la escoria del exterior nos ataca, Los vongola siempre permanecemos unidos- **(N/A: Xanxus;-;)** Dijo Xanxus sacando su pistola y recargándola y disparándole a Teru que estaba ya estaba completamente Petrificado.

Afuera de la habitación estaba tirado Levi que estaba recuperando la conciencia.

-Esa luz es… la bala del jefe- Dijo con una sonrisa el pobre Levi.

-¿Oh? Parece que Jefe lucho enserio dijo Lussuria que había llegado a la mansión viendo la habitación del Jefe y unas cuantas más totalmente destruidas.

Xanxus se encontraba en su trono bostezando hay que acerco Lussuria.

-Tenías que destruir una parte de la mansión después de tanto nos costó protegerla, que desperdicio- Dijo Lussuria acercándose al Jefe y saltando los escombros.

-¡Oh! ¡Que horrible!- Dijo Lussuria poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-No Jefe, estas herido déjame c-u-r-a-r-t-e- Dijo Lussuria teniendo ya preparado su caja de armas con su anillo.

-No me molestes- Dijo Xanxus.

-Pero- Dijo Lussuria agachándose y moviendo su cadera.

-¡Déjalo en paz Lussuria!- Dijo Squalo que llego al otro lado de donde estaba Lussuria.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Lussuria dándose la vuelta.

-Nuestro Jefe no es lo suficientemente débil como para que lo maten tan fácilmente- dijo Squalo.

-Ara Squalo llegaste, te perdiste en el camino- Dijo Lussuria.

-¡Solo me distraje!- Grito Squalo.

-Llegaste tarde, escoria- Dijo Xanxus que estaba acomodado en su silla con sus ojos cerrados.

-Porque los demás fueron más inútiles de lo que esperaba- Dijo Squalo.

-¿Estás hablando…- Dijo Bel que apareció detrás de Squalo

-De usted capitán?- Dijo Fran que apareció alado de Bel.

-Tch, llegan tarde- Dijo el tiburón excusándose.

-La culpa es de Bel-sempai por no acabar rápido las cosas, tuve que crear ilusiones para poder matarlo rápido- Dijo Fran.

-¿De que estas hablando rana? Yo lo mate- Dijo Bel.

-Yo di el golpe final- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Porque yo le di los anteriores ataques- Dijo Bel lanzándole cuchillos a Fran en la cabeza de rana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto Fran.

En ese momento llega un adolorido Levi apenas caminando.

-Jefe- Dijo Levi mientras caminaba.

-Vaya Levi te han dado una buena paliza- Dijo Lussuria.

-No te preocupes por mí, mientras que el jefe este a salvo- Dijo por último Levi después de caer al suelo.

-¡Cielos! Es tan noble- Dijo Lussuria.

-Pero Levi-san fue bastante patético, especialmente considerando cuando fanfarroneaba, supongo que no es tan fuerte como parece- Dijo Fran.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Levi enojado.

-Nada de 'que', pulpo- Dijo Belphegor con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego a Fran.

-¡¿Pulpo?!- Dijo indignado Levi.

-Ya, cálmense niños, vamos aguante Levi- Dijo Lussuria mientras activaba su caja de armas saliendo hay su pavo real.

-Vamos, Pea-chan- Dijo Lussuria mientras que Pea curaba a Levi.

-Patético- Dijo Mammon que recién había llegado, estaba flotando por los aires.

-¿No estaba T/N contigo?- Pregunto Squalo.

-E-ella… no está- Dijo Mammon.

-¡¿QUUUUUEEEE?!- Grito Squalo.

-¡ESA MALDITA MOCOSA!- Grito nuevamente Squalo.

Mammon intento de escapar pero Squalo la agarro y Bel bajo y la agarro de las mejillas jalándoselas.

-Es mejor que nos digas a donde fue- Dijo Bel.

-Esha eshta en Shapon- Dijo Mammon.

-Ella está en Japón- Tradujo Fran.

Al escuchar eso un aura asesina salió por Xanxus.

-Se enojó- Dijo Squalo.

-Pobre T/N iré a su funeral- Dijo Bel.

-Le llevare flores- Comento Fran.

-Nos vamos a Japón- Dijo un enojado Xanxus.

**¡Terminado! Creo que está bastante largo e_e pero se aclararon las dudas, ahora queda la pelea de Tsuna v/s Tsubasa y la lucha contra Sora que esta maldita todavía no aparece ._. Bueno nos vemos en el cap 13 ^^ espero que tengan bueno día ya que yo me iré a dormir porque mi reloj dice que son las 5:06 de la mañana… es la hora cuando termine el fic xd pero me demorare en revisarlo y publicarlo e_e bueno chicas ¡Sayonara!.**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola minna-san:) Aquí vengo con la entrega del cap 13 'o' Tsuna v/s Tsubasa OOOO: y tú te escapaste a Namimori e-e loquilla por eso Xanxus esta enojadoXDD Bueno, me eh dado cuenta de que tengo la manía de escribir los caps en la noche y publicarlos después de las 12 de la noche e_e bueno como seaXD les dejo el cap 13 GOGOGO!.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c: ¡EN ESTE FIC ARIA ESTA VIVA JUNTO CON UNI! ESTE CAP INCLUYE PERSONAJES OC**

**XIII**

~Namimori, Japón 'Escuela Nami Chu~

En unos pasillos desiertos se pudieron visualizar unas llamas tipo viento, esas envolvían a una persona que esa eras tú que habías huido de tu misión de Italia para llegar a Namimori, llegaste y notaste que estaba todo desierto *Hoy es feriado* pensaste expansionando el lugar pero escuchaste como tu bolsillo del chaleco de Varia vibraba, era tu celular y era una llamada de Mammon.

-¿Hola, Mammon-chan?- contestaste tu celular.

-T/N… tenemos problemas- Dijo Mammon al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Qué sucedió, estas bien, dónde estás?!- Preguntaste un poco preocupada.

- Ahora mismo, estoy encerrada en una jaula en un avión volando hacia Japón…- Dijo Mammon

-¿Qué?- Dijiste con cara de Poker face.

-Te descubrieron- Dijo Mammon con un tono triste.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿No pudiste crear una ilusión mía o algo por el estilo?! ¿Qué hay de la mansión?- Preguntaste un tanto desesperada.

-La ilusión no se me vino a la mente en ese entonces, no puedo estoy atrapada y la mansión está bien solo que el Jefe la destruyo un poco- Dijo Mammon explicándote la situación.

-Ya veo, ¿Con quién estas?- Preguntaste entendiendo todo.

En ese instante Mammon iba a contestarte pero alguien le quito el celular.

-Ushishi, no puedes escapar de nosotros- Dijo el príncipe.

-Oou, Bel-chan ¿Sabes que interrumpir a las personas no es de un príncipe?- Dijiste con tono burlón.

-Cállate plebeya, estas en aprietos.- Dijo Bel.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste.

Nuevamente alguien le quito el celular a Bel.

-¡VROOOOOI! ¡ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ESCAPAR EN MEDIO DE UNA MISIÓN IMPORTANTE!?- Grito a todo pulmón el guardián de la lluvia de Varia, tú alejaste el celular de tu oreja para no romperte los tímpanos. *Mierda* dijiste mientras sudabas un poco por los nervios.

-¡EL JEFE ESTA ENOJADO!- Termino de hablar el tiburón.

-¿Está enojado?- dijiste acercando ya tu celular a tu oreja.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTA! ¡ESCAPASTE!- Grito de nuevo Squalo, ya perdiste tu paciencia.

-¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO CAPITÁN DE PELO LARGO! ¡SI ESCAPE ES POR ALGO! ¡NO ME BUSQUEN PUEDO VOLVER POR MI CUENTA! A SI, ¡PUEDES DECIRLE AL BASTARDO DEL JEFE QUE PUEDE CASTIGARME MÁS TARDE ESTOY OCUPADA AHORA!- Le gritaste a Squalo y le cortaste la llamada.

-Bien, ahora me tengo que ir- dijiste guardando tu celular pero notaste como atrás tuyo venia alguien corriendo por los pasillos con una sonrisa, parecía que estaba escapando de alguien, pudiste visualizarlo bien y notaste quien era.

-¿Takeshi-kun?- le preguntaste al de ojos pardos.

-Yo T/N- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia ti.

-¿Qué haces hoy en la escuela? se supone que es feriado- Preguntaste con duda.

-Eso debería decir yo, estoy en una práctica- Dijo el beisbolista con una sonrisa, no notaste su ropa pero estaba vestido con su ropa del club.

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces porque corres?- Preguntaste.

-Por eso- Dijo Takeshi apuntando a una furia llamado Hibari Kyoya que estaba corriendo a la velocidad de la luz detrás de Takeshi.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- Dijiste casi desmayándote del terror.

-¡Corre! Es Hibari- Dijo Yamamoto agarrándote de tu mano y corriendo junto con él.

-¿Por qué te está persiguiendo?- Dijiste con una cara inocente.

-Además de eso ¡NO ME ARRASTRES CONTIGO!- Dijiste dejando lo inocente, con cara de enojada.

-Jaja, sin querer patee la pelota y rompí una ventana, era la del comité de disciplina- Dijo Yamamoto con una feliz sonrisa.

-Takeshi-kun acabas de firmar tu muerta- Le dijiste al Guardián de la lluvia de los Vongola.

-Jajaja- se reía el peli negro.

-Espera Takeshi-kun estoy ocupada en estos momentos, y al parecer Kyo-tan no está- dijiste mirando hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón, iré a cambiarme- Dijo Yamamoto soltándote la mano y yendo a la sala de su club.

Suspiraste, caminaste para llegar al patio de Namimori pero tu paso fue interrumpido.

-Herbívora- fue lo que escuchaste. *MIERDAAAA* gritabas en tu mente, te diste la vuelta y viste a Hibari con sus tonfas.

-K-Kyoya-kun ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaste con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Tú eras la que estaba corriendo con un integrante del club de beisbol y la que estaba gritando por los pasillos?- Pregunto Hibari con sus ojos amenazantes al igual que su voz.

*¿Gritando? Puede ser… ¡¿Me escucho hablar por celular?!* Te preguntaste mentalmente.

-B-b-bueno… es cierto que Takeshi-kun me llevo a correr con el pero…- Dijiste un tanto nerviosa, no sabías que decir no tenías excusa así que optaste por la peor.

-M-me tengo que ir, adiós Kyo-tan- Dijiste mientras salías corriendo y no te diste cuenta ya que estabas nerviosa que le dijiste Kyo-tan no Kyoya-kun al sádico de la escuela.

-Herbívora, por interrumpir la paz de Namimori en sus días feriados ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- dijo Hibari mientras un aura asesina salía detrás de él y te perseguía por los pasillos hasta afuera de escuela.

~Namimori, Japón Tsuna v/s Tsubasa~

Tsuna se quedó en silencio preocupado.

*Si puede saber lo que are a continuación, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?* pensaba Tsuna.

Tsuna pudo escapar de los látigos de Tsubasa e intento atacar cuerpo con cuerpo pero eso no funciono, Tsubasa lo esquivaba perfectamente y en una parte agarro los brazos de Tsuna pegándole un combo en su perfecta y tierna cara. **(N/A: Deben admitirlo, tiene una perfecta y tierna cara *¬*) **

-Ya te lo dije Vongola no puedes derrotarme- Dijo Tsubasa con una notable sonrisa.

*Maldición, si esto sigue así no podre derrotarlo* pensaba Tsuna serio levantándose del piso pero escucho un grito.

-¡TSUNAAAAA! ¡SALVAME!- Se escuchó decir de una chica que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad siendo perseguida por la furia del prefecto.

-¡¿T/N-chan?!- Pregunto un sorprendido Tsuna.

-¡Sálvame!- Dijiste corriendo a abrazar al castaño.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en Italia!- Dijo un sorprendido peli negro, al parecer eso no lo sabía, tú lo miraste extrañada pero después tu mirada se dirigió a Hibari que se estaba acercando.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Por qué las paredes de la escuela están rotas?- Dijo el prefecto con una mirada que a cualquiera lo mataría con solo verla, Hibari al ver las paredes vio al chico oji verde.

-¿Tú has roto las paredes?- Pregunto Hibari.

-¡¿El guardián de la nube de los Vongola?! No puede ser, ustedes no deberían estar aquí- Dijo Tsubasa con unos grandes ojos sorprendidos.

-Tal vez Aria y Uni no te dijeron todo- Dijo Tsuna.

-Esas malditas Arcobalenas ¡Le diré a Sora-sama!- Dijo Tsubasa escapando.

*Sora* resonó por tu mente, al notar quien era él lo detuviste transportándote con tus llamas y pegándole una patada para dejarlo en el suelo.

-No dejare que le digas nada a esa Sora- Dijiste con una mirada seria.

-Si eso es así, los derrotare- Dijo Tsubasa parándose y alejándose.

-Por destruir las murallas de la Escuela ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo Kyoya listo para luchar.

-Por interrumpir mi camino cuando estoy en apuros ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo Tsuna imitando a Hibari.

-Por solo vivir ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijiste igual que Hibari. **(N/A: que linda eres ewe)**

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el pelinegro irritado.

-Vamos Kyoya-kun sigue el juego- dijiste con una puchero, Hibari te ignoro y empezó la pelea.

~Namimori, Japón 'Hospital de Namimori'~

Gokudera junto con Ryohei ya habían dejado a Haru y a Kyoko en el hospital, estaban en la sala de urgencias esperando los resultados, se encontraban sentados, Gokudera preocupado por Haru y por su Juudaime que ahora estaba en una pelea y Ryohei preocupado por su preciada hermana Kyoko y por Sawada.

-¿Gokudera-san y Sasawaga-san?- Preguntaba el doctor que salió de la Habitación donde estaba Kyoko y Haru.

-Si- dijeron el sol y la tormenta al unísono parándose de sus asientos.

-Ellas están bien, por ahora no están en peligro pero sus heridas si eran grabes, parecía como si hubieran sido apuñaladas por todas partes, tuvieron que haber sufrido mucho- Dijo el doctor con tono triste.

Hayato y Ryohei apretaron sus puños pero alavés estaban aliviados de que estuvieran fuera de peligro.

-¿Podemos ir a verlas?- pregunto Hayato.

El doctor solo asintió, ellos entraron a la habitación donde estaban las chicas.

-¡¿Están bien?!- Pregunto Ryohei.

-Onii-chan- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa que estaba reposando en la cama al igual que Haru.

-Gokudera-san- Dijo Haru que estaba recién despertando.

-Estamos bien- Dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

Kyoko solo asintió.

-¿Podrían decirnos lo que paso en ese entonces?- pregunto Ryohei.

Ellas asintieron con un poco de tristeza.

-Primero…- comenzó a explicar Haru.

~Flash Back~

Kyoko y Haru tomaron un atajo comiendo sus helados para llegar a la casa de la oji miel cuando notaron que unos hombres de termo las rodearon.

-¿Q-que sucede?- Pregunto Kyoko asustada.

-Hola- Se escuchó una voz femenina, los chicos de termo la estaban tapando pero ellos después se apartaron dejando ver a una chica de unos 23 años con buen cuerpo, rubia y ojos azules sin duda perfecta.

-Me llamo Sora, un gusto Miura Haru, Sasawaga Kyoko- Dijo La chica llamada Sora con una sonrisa.

-U-un gusto- Dijo Haru, aunque tuviera una sonrisa su aura no era nada bonita.

-¿Conocen al décimo Vongola y a sus guardianes? ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Sora.

-¿Tsuna-san/kun y sus amigos?- Dijeron Kyoko y Haru al unísono.

-Así que…- Dijo Sora.

-Los conocen- Continuo la Diconde con una sonrisa sádico.

Kyoko y Haru se asustaron y empezaron a temblar.

-Cuenten esto como un saludo para ellos, chicas- Dijo Sora apuntando a las chicas y desde ese momento vino lo peor, las golpearon y maltrataron y las dejaron votadas en el suelo.

-Nos vemos, chicas- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa marchándose del lugar.

~Fin Del Flash Back~

-Y después de eso perdimos la conciencia- Término de decir Kyoko que también estaba explicando junto con Haru.

Ryohei y Hayato se mantuvieron callados escuchando atentamente.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Gokudera.

-¿Gokudera-san?- Pregunto Haru.

-El Juudaime tenía razón, si solo no las hubiéramos involucrado, no hubieran pasado por eso- dijo Gokudera apretando las mandos.

-Lo siento Kyoko- Le dijo Ryohei a su hermana.

Kyoko junto con Haru negaron con la cabeza.

-No nos arrepentimos de habernos enterado de todo- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-Siempre los apoyaremos- Dijo Haru con otra sonrisa.

-Chicas- Dijo Ryohei.

-Bueno, ahora las cuidaremos- Dijo Sasawaga decidido.

-En ese caso ¡Haru quiere un pastel de fresas!- Dijo Haru con ojos brillantes.

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-Ya volvemos- Dijo Gokudera.

-Que les vaya bien- Dijo Kyoko y Haru al unísono.

El sol y la tormenta partieron a comprar los dichos pasteles.

~En un avión~

-¿Podrían sacarme de aquí?- Preguntaba Mammon que se encontraba encerrada en una jaula echa para personas que poseen la llama de la niebla para que no pudieran escapar.

-No puedes, es tu castigo por avernos engañado, el castigo de T/N será después.- Dijo Belphegor que estaba sentado viendo por la ventana del avión.

-T/N-chan cometió un grave error de escapar sin decirle al Jefe- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de donde estaba Bel, estaba jugando cartas junto con Squalo.

-Esa maldita mocosa- Dijo Squalo mientras jugaba.

-Pero T/N-chan estaba preocupada por los Vongola- Dijo Lussuria que estaba leyendo una revista de modas.

-Aun así el Jefe está molesto- Bufeo Belphegor viendo dirección a una habitación donde emergía un aura asesina, era donde estaba el jefe, Xanxus.

-¡Por supuesto! No aviso- Dijo Squalo.

-¡Oye Fran! ¡Eso es trampa!- Dijo Squalo apuntando a las cartas.

-Mentira Capitán Squalo, es solo una jugada- Dijo Fran viendo sus cartas.

-Tch- Bufeo el tiburón.

-El Jefe se preocupa por T/N-chan, es una mujer después de todo- Dijo Lussuria ojeando su revista.

-Puede que sea la única quien conviva con nosotros- Dijo Fran.

-Además ¿Ella está en Japón verdad? Ahí es donde están los demás guardianes y la Jefa, espero que este bien- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Cállate- Dijo el rubio mientras le lanzaba unos cuchillos a Fran en su sombrero de rana.

-Por supuesto que ella está bien, después de todo también es una arcobaleno- Dijo Bel saliendo de la preocupación.

-Tienes razón Bel-sempai, pero no es necesario que me tire esta chatarra- Dijo Fran.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Bel con más cuchillos en sus manos.

-Nada- Dijo Fran apartando la mirada.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo esa mocosa- Se preguntaba el guardián de la lluvia de Varia.

-Dejen de hablar y sáquenme de aquí- Seguía diciendo Mammon sentada en su jaula aburrida.

~Namimori, Japón 'Tsuna, T/N, Hibari & Tsubasa'-~

-Vamos Kyoya-kun sigue el juego- dijiste con una puchero, Hibari te ignoro y empezó la pelea.

Tsubasa se movió ágilmente hacia Kyoya atacándolo con su látigo agarrando la tonfa de Kyoya, en ese momento Hibari aprovecho para atraerlo y pegarle con su otra tonfa, Hibari ya tenía experiencia con los látigos ya que entrenaba con Dino, o eso creía el cabello salvaje, para Hibari el solo era uno más de quien quería morder hasta la muerte.

Tsubasa lo esquivo y tú aprovechaste para poner tus manos en el suelo y darle una patada golpeándolo en su barbilla.

Él te agarro con su látigo la pierna y te atrajo hacia el, ibas a devolverle la patada pero Hibari se apresuró en devolverle el golpe con las tonfas golpeándolo en el estómago, él te soltó y empezaron a luchar juntos, tú y Kyoya contra Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se enfadó y saco dos látigos para dominarlos y ustedes retrocedieron.

-¿Es mucho para ustedes?- Pregunto Tsubasa 'victorioso'

-La verdad no pero había que ganar tiempo- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Este no es mi estilo- Dijo Hibari apartando la mirada.

Tsubasa se preguntaba qué había pasado pero después noto como Tsuna estaba atrás de él, se estaba apoyando con unas llamas y cargando otras, estaba todo listo.

-¡X BURNER!- Grito Tsuna lanzándole las llamas a Tsubasa golpeándolo directamente y dejándolo inconsciente, digamos… muerto y saliendo de su modo Hyper.

-Woow, Tsuna dejaste una gran explosión- Dijiste mirando la escuela.

-Herbívoro- Dijo Hibari muy enojado.

-¡HIIIIIEE!- Chillo Tsuna aterrado.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo el peli negro en modo de lucha.

~Namimori, Japón 'Reborn'~

Reborn se encontraba caminando hacia donde se podría encontrar su alumno, pero en vez de encontrarse con él se encontró con sus guardianes.

-Kufufu, ¿Qué haces aquí arcobaleno?- Pregunto Rokudo que estaba acompañado de Chrome, Ken y Chikusa al parecer no se encontraba con ellos.

-Mukuro, Chrome ¿Han visto a Tsuna?- Pregunto Reborn.

Chrome negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, tengo que explicarles algunas cosas- Dijo Reborn serio.

-¿Qué sucede arcobaleno?- Pregunto Mukuro un poco serio por la mirada del de patillas rizadas.

-Verán…- En ese momento Reborn empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora sin saber lo de Kyoko y Haru y que Tsuna junto contigo y Hibari estaban en una pelea.

-Por eso, necesito su ayuda- Término de decir Reborn.

-Ese no es mi problema arcobaleno, ya dije que no me interesa estar en la mafia- Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa.

-P-pero Mukuro-sama ¡Tenemos que ayudar al Jefe!- Dijo Chrome insistiéndole.

-Puedes ir tu si quieres Chrome- Dijo Rokudo.

-Tan terco como siempre Mukuro- Dijo el peli negro.

De pronto una explosión se vio en dirección a la escuela Nami Chu.

-Son las llamas de Tsuna, el hizo un X Burner- Dijo Reborn serio yendo hacia dicha escuela.

-Solo por esta vez- Dijo Mukuro con un suspiro siguiendo al arcobaleno al igual que Chrome.

~Namimori, Japón 'Hayato y Ryohei'~

-Esa explosión- Dijo Ryohei que junto con Gokudera se encontraban comprando los pasteles para Kyoko y Haru.

-Es el X Burner del Juudaime- Dijo Serio el peli plateado.

-¡Tenemos que ir!- Grito Ryohei.

Gokudera solo asintió y se fue a donde vino esa explosión.

~Namimori, Japón 'Takeshi'~

-Wooooow ¡Ese fue el X Burner de Tsuna!- Dijo un sorprendido Yamamoto que ya se había cambiado en la sala del club de beisbol.

-Tsuna- Dijo Yamamoto después de dejar las cosas en la sala del club y partir hacia donde se encontraban Tsuna y los demás.

~Namimori, Japón 'Escuela Nami Chu'~

-¡No me muerdas hasta la muerte!- Dijo Tsuna que estaba en el suelo siendo amenazado por Hibari por destruir propiedad escolar.

-Vamos Kyoya-kun no seas mano dura- Dijiste tratando de tranquilizar a Hibari al igual que lo hace Yamamoto.

-¡Juudaime/Sawada/Tsuna/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Jefe!- Se escuchó decir al unísono, en ese entonces se acercaban Gokudera junto con Ryohei, Reborn con Mukuro y Chrome y por último Takeshi.

-Oh, el grupo se reúne- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿T/N?- Pregunto Reborn.

-¡Hola Reborn!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!- Dijo Reborn un poco enojado.

-¿Cómo que porque? Después de lo que hablamo, además me dijiste que tenia que venir a Namimori- Dijiste un tanto enojada.

-Ahora es peligroso- Termino de decir el de patillas rizadas.

-Soy fuerte Re-chan- Dijiste con un puchero.

Todos notaron como Tsubasa, el guardián de la nube de Diconde estaba en el suelo derrotado.

-Buen trabajo Tsuna- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-No, T/N-chan y Hibari-san me ayudaron- Dijo Tsuna avergonzado.

-Ya veo- Dijo Reborn Mirándote.

-¿Usaste tus armas?- Pregunto Reborn interesado.

Tú negaste con la cabeza.

De pronto unos grupos de chicos de termo empezaron a aparecer por toda la Escuela, desde dentro de ella hasta fuera.

-Vaya, vaya Vongola reunida- Se escuchó decir la voz de una chica que salía de donde estaban los Chicos. **(N/A: todos menos lambo-chan e_e)**

Tú la miraste fijamente y notaste quien era.

-¡Yoshida Sora!- Gritaste enojada.

-T/A T/N- Respondio la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tú eres Sora?!-Pregunto Ryohei.

-¡Tú fuiste quien le hizo eso a Kyoko y Haru!- Grito Gokudera.

-Solo fue un saludo- Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-¿Ella fue?- Pregunto Tsuna, el sol y la tormenta solo asintieron.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Preguntaste al igual que Reborn.

-Ella fue la que apuñalo a Kyoko y Haru, junto con los de termo- Dijo Hayato un poco triste por recordar.

Tú mirada se volvió distinta, seria, amanzánate peor que la de Hibari y de Reborn, todos lo notaron.

Chrome solo puso una cara pálida al escuchar que sus amigas fueron apuñaladas.

-¿Saludo?- Preguntaste.

-¡¿Jugar con la vidas de las personas?! ¡¿Eso es para ti es un saludo?!- Preguntaste seria y aguantándote las ganas de golpearla.

-No te enojes, yo esperaba que estuvieras en Italia junto con Varia, al parecer esas Arcobalenas no me dijeron toda la verdad- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Dónde está Aria y Uni?!- Pregunto Reborn.

-Ellas están bien, pero si hacen un movimiento tal vez mueran- Dijo Sora, al parecer todos estaban amenazados.

-Tch- Bufaste.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Reborn.

-Sencillo, solo tienen que admitir la derrota y dejarme poseer Vongola, quiero que Vongola sea mía- Dijo Sora con una sádica sonrisa.

-Eso no pasara- Dijo Reborn.

-Tú no eres el Jefe- Dijo Sora mirando a donde estaba Tsuna.

Tsuna estaba nervioso, impotente, desesperado al saber que ella fue la que lastimo a Haru y a Kyoko, y que ahora quiere el control de toda su familia pero si no lo hacía, Aria y Uni morirían.

-Yo…- Dijo Tsuna apretando sus puños.

-Yo…- Repitió la frase el castaño.

-No puedo dejar a Vongola- dijo Tsuna decidido.

-Ya veo, que lastima… tendrás que decirle adiós a tus amigas- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Aki, activa la bomba- Dijo Sora.

-Entendido, Sora-sama- Dijo un hombre de termo sacando un maletín que contenía un botón rojo.

-¡Esperen!- Gritaste.

-Demasiado tarde, Aki- Dijo Sora, el solo asintió y presiono el botón, todos pensaron en lo peor pero no se escuchó ninguna explosión.

-¿Hum?- Dijo Sora.

-¿Estás seguro que exploto?- Pregunto Sora.

-S-si- Dijo Aki.

De pronto el celular de Reborn sonó y contesto.

-No es un buen momento- Dijo Reborn.

-Lo sé pero ¡Tenemos buenas noticias!, kora- Dijo Colonello.

-Cuenta- Dijo Reborn.

-Encontramos a Aria y Uni, Verde desactivo toda clase de bombas y Lal está ayudándolas junto con Skull, kora!- Dijo Colonello Feliz.

Reborn solo sonrió y colgó.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada Sora, no puedes amenazarnos con nada, Aria y Uni están a salvo, los demás arcobalenos las encontraron- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-Tch, esos no eran los planes- Dijo Sora.

-Mukuro, Chrome ¿Pueden hacer una ilusión para que las demás personas no nos puedan ver?- pregunto Reborn.

Ellos solo asintieron y crearon la ilusión.

-No queda más que pelear- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Si- Dijo Reborn.

Todos estaban listos para luchar, tanto como Vongola y Diconde.

Los Diconde dieron el primer paso disparando, usando sus llamas o sus cajas de armas, hubo una pelea muy desastrosa, Mukuro junto con Chrome creaban ilusiones atrapándolos en pesadillas y matarlos por dentro, Yamamoto junto con su caja de arma los tranquilizaba con la lluvia y les cortaba los sentido o simplemente matarlos, Gokudera junto con sus sistema C.A.I protegía al décimo derrotando a los enemigos con su arma de calavera, Hibari obviamente los mordía a todos hasta la muerte sin piedad alguna, Tsuna al ya comerse sus pastillas para estar en su modo Hyper los mataba a todos usando el X Burner para matarlos a gran cantidad o solo usaba ataques normales, Reborn los mataba fácilmente usando sus pistolas, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, mientras que tú ibas directo a donde se encontraba Yoshida Sora.

-¡Sora!- Gritaste atravesando los bultos de hombres en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Sora mientras te disparaba con sus pistolas y tú esquivabas.

-Porque… ¿Por qué sacrificaste a tus guardianes?- dijiste seria.

-¿Sacrificarlos? Yo no tenía idea que iban a morir, estoy apenada- Dijo Sora mintiendo.

-¡MENTIROSA!- Gritaste golpeando a Sora pero ella lo esquivo lanzado un balazo que esquivaste.

-Si tenías a Aria y Uni… ellas te lo dijeron, sabias que ellos iban a morir, aun así ¡No negaste nada! ¡Dejaste que ellos mueran!- Dijiste sumamente enojada esquivando y golpeando a Sora.

-Sabes T/N ¡Las personas no son más que sacrificios! Cualquiera con poder y fuerza puede usar a una persona- Dijo Sora golpeándote con su pistola que esquivaste y devolviste el golpe.

-Eso es una mentira, ¡TU NO ERES FUERTE! Eres débil, por eso usas a las personas, para que puedan amortiguar tu caída, porque si no lo hicieran tú te quebrarías en pedazos- Le dijiste a Sora dando en el clavo mientras le pegabas una patada.

-¡¿QUÉ SABES TÚ?! ¡SOLO ERES UNA ASESINA SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE YO, SOLO ABUSAS DE LAS PERSONAS!- Dijo Sora devolviéndote el golpe.

-¡Te equivocas!- Gritaste.

-Tal vez sea una asesina, pero nunca eh abusado de un ser humano que su mera existencia es valiosa, no abuso de gente débil porque eso me bajaría a un rango como el tuyo, yo no soy igual que tú, no me compares contigo- Dijiste con una voz y mirada fría haciendo que Sora se asustara un poco pero avanzo a dispararte y tu esquivaste.

-¡Cállate! Ellos voluntariamente se ofrecieron a ayudarme, yo solo acepte su propuesta no soy mala ¡Tuve compasión con ellos!- Dijo Sora apuntándote con una pistola.

-Me desagradas Yoshida Sora, si ellos se ofrecieron voluntariamente para ayudarte es porque ellos… para ellos eras una persona especial, solo quisieron ayudar a la persona que tanto aprecian, ellos Vivian por un motivo, ¡PARA ESTAR CONTIGO! ¡PARA VOLVER A VERTE! ¡Y TU SOLO DICES QUE SUS VIDAS NO TIENEN SENTIDO, DESPERDICIANDOLES!- Dijiste recordando lo que había dicho ese chico Kai 'Sora' fueron sus últimas palabras, estabas em tu limite, unas llamas tipo viento te rodeaban llenando toda la ilusión de Mukuro y Chrome en miedo, y unas cadenas salían alrededor tuyo, todos te quedaron mirando con susto, terror, igual que cuando se conocieron, hasta peor aún.

-Te mostrare… que te mereces el título de 'escoria'- Dijiste aun odiando esa palabra.

Te moviste rápidamente hacia Sora, ella esquivando pero no podía sentirte, eras como el viento, impredecible, que está en todas partes.

-¡Sora-sama!- Gritaron algunos que venían a ayudar a su Jefa y a atacarte.

Tú los esquivaste enterrando tus cadenas en sus cuerpos matándolos automáticamente delante de Yoshida.

-¡Como te atreves, yo era importante para ellos acaso todo lo que me dijiste fue en vano!- Te grito Sora.

-Pero, para ti ellos no eran importantes no importa si los mato ¿Verdad? Después de todo, para ti son solo herramientas- Dijiste cruelmente mirando a Sora, te apresuraste a matar a los demás que venían hacia ti dejando solo a ti y a Sora.

-¡Eres una asesina!- Grito Sora.

-Lo sé- dijiste.

-Y eres fría, sin corazón alguno- Dijo Sora enojada.

-Eso no es verdad… eso deberías decírtelo a ti misma Sora- Le dijiste fríamente a Yoshida.

-¡Acabare contigo!- Grito la rubia yendo con sus pistolas en dirección hacia ti.

Sora te disparaba con sus balas pero tú las esquivabas o las detenías con tus cadenas, en una parte te acercaste a Sora atándola de las manos y pegándole una patada dejándola en el suelo.

Ibas a enterrarle tu cadena con una punta filuda a Sora pero ella uso un escudo humano con vida.

-S-s-sora-sama- Dijo el chico que murió.

-¿Usar personas normales, con sentimientos y emociones como escudos?- Preguntaste enojándote más.

-Enserio eres una basura Sora, me desagradas- Dijiste dándole un combo a Sora y ella te iba a disparar pero la esquivaste.

-¡Cállate! Para eso sirven los humanos- Dijo Sora.

-Seguirás- Dijiste enojada pero seria.

-Entonces ¿No te molesta que te use como escudo? Ya que también eres un humano- Dijiste seria atrapando a Sora con tus cadenas y cubriéndote atrás de ella ya que unas llamas venían hacia ti, pero las recibió la oji azul y cayó al suelo.

-Dime Sora, ¿Te gusta ser usada? Porque después de que uno usa un objeto lo desecha- Dijiste seria enterrándole una cadena en su abdomen.

-¡A-agh-Ah!- Grito la Jefa de Diconde de dolor escupiendo sangre.

-Haz echo sufrir a varias personas Sora, ellos eran seres humanos con sentimientos, es hora de que todo se te devuelva- Dijiste enterrándole más la cadena a Sora.

Sora se quedó callada, y cerró los ojos, había muerto.

-¡SORA-SAMA!- Gritaron los demás subordinados.

Todos venían directo a atacarte tu solo los matabas, los golpeabas enterrándole tus cadenas en sus cabezas, corazones o estómagos, moviéndote ágilmente como el viento, siendo impredecible y alguien que no se podía sentir.

Los Vongola igual habían terminado, Vongola había ganado. **(N/A: por supuesto :DD Vongola la lleva *^*) **

Después de salir donde estabas tú y Sora tus armas desaparecieron al igual que las llamas y te acercaste a los Vongola.

-T/N-chan…- Dijo Tsuna saliendo de su modo Hyper.

Tu solo sonreíste, ellos habían visto todo.

-Kufufu, sí que eres una asesina a sangre fría- Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa.

Tu solo sonreíste un poco triste.

-Buen trabajo- Dijo Reborn.

-¡Estuviste genial!- Dijo Gokudera animándote con una cálida sonrisa.

-Fuerte- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Hmp- Se escuchó decir por parte de Hibari.

-¡La derrotaste AL EXTREMO!- Grito Ryohei con una sonrisa.

Tu solo empezaste a reír en voz baja.

-Es hora de irnos- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasara con los cadáveres?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Se lo podemos dejar a Mukuro y Chrome- Dijo Reborn mientras que ellos solo asintieron.

-Destruyeron la escuela- Dijo Hibari enojado.

-Tú también Kyoya-kun- Dijiste mientras una gotita cayo por tu sien.

-Kufufu, no te preocupes ave-kun con mis ilusiones se reparara- Dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hmp- Dijo Hibari.

Todos salieron del mundo de Mukuro y Chrome y los cadáveres no estaban y la Escuela estaba como nueva, Hibari partió a su querida Nami Chu.

-¡OOOOH! Los pasteles- Grito Gokudera.

-¡SE NOS OLVIDO AL EXTREMO!- Grito Ryohei entrando en pánico.

-¿Pasteles?- Preguntaste dudosa.

-Sí, le prometimos a Kyoko y a Haru que les llevarías unos pasteles al extremo- Dijo Ryohei ya calmado.

-Tal vez debería ir- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-T-te acompaño- Dijo Chrome preocupada, tú solo asentiste.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntaste con una sonrisa a todos los que iban, al fin fueron todos menos Hibari y Mukuro, Hibari se quedó en su quería Nami Chu y Mukuro se fue a Kokuyo Land.

Compraron los pasteles para dichas chicas y fueron al hospital, cuando abrieron la puerta no pudieron creer quien estaba hay.

-¿Mamá, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi?- Pregunto Tsuna sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede Juudaime?-Pregunto Gokudera cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bianchi que no llevaba lentes.

-A-aniki- Dijo el peli plateado después de caer al suelo con un gran dolor de estomago.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Dijo Tsuna ayudándolo

-¿Cómo es que saben lo que paso?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Los vimos, estábamos de compras cuando vimos a Hayato cargando a Haru y a Ryohei cargando a Kyoko- Dijo Bianchi.

-Vinimos a ver- Dijo Fuuta con una sonrisa.

Chrome corrió hacia ellas para ver cómo estaban.

-Chrome-chan- Dijeron Haru y Kyoko al unísono.

Chrome solo suspiro y sonrió de alegría.

-Trajimos los pasteles- Dijiste con una sonrisa acercándote a tus amigas.

-T/N-chan- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-¿Comemos?- Dijiste con una cálida sonrisa, ellas asintieron.

Todos entraron a comer el pastel, Bianchi se puso sus lentes para que así fuera mejor, Lambo estaba peleando con Gokudera mientras que Yamamoto lo calmaba, Tsuna se reía y charlaba contigo y las demás, todo estaba bien… hasta ahora.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un sopetón.

-¡TE ENCONTRE MALDITA MOCOSA!- Grito Squalo, aparentemente los varia llegaron a Japón y te encontraron.

Tú mientras comidas dejaste caer un pedazo de pastel que lo sostenía tu tenedor dejándote con la boca abierta.

-MIERDAAA- Gritaste soltando el pastel y saltando por la ventana.

Todos quedaron con cara de 'WTF'.

Squalo salto al igual que tú, estabas corriendo por el patio del hospital cuando te encontraste con los demás del grupo.

-Ushishi, ya te lo dije no escaparas de nosotros- Dijo el rubio que estaba con una sonrisa al frente.

-Mierda- dijiste corriendo hacia el otro lado pero notaste como Fran estaba hay.

-T/N-chan ríndete- Dijo la rana.

Trataste de escapar devolviéndote pero viste como hay estaba Squalo, por el otro lado viste y estaba Lussuria.

Estabas rodeada.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- Dijiste seria.

-Mammon nos dijo- Dijo Bel apuntando a Mammon quien estaba en una jaula junto con Xanxus sentado en una silla, en su trono que no sabes cómo salió y Levi alado del Jefe dándole viento con una abanico.

-Mammon-chan- dijiste mirándola tristemente.

-Si no lo hacía, mi dinero se quemaría- Dijo Mammon poniéndote en cuenta que primero es su dinero.

-No me queda otra- Dijiste mientras hacías que tus llamas te rodearan para transportarte a otro lugar.

-Espera basura- Dijo el Jefe mirándote con su mirada carmín, al parecer estaba enojado y viste como tenía tu oso de peluche, el que tanto amabas y lo tenía con una pistola en la cabeza.

-¡Teddy!- Dijiste preocupada.

-Ríndete- Dijo Levi.

-¡Eso es sucio!- Gritaste.

-Ushishi- Se rio Bel.

Tus llamas te rodearon rápidamente haciéndote llegar hacia donde estaba tu Teddy, lo quitaste de las manos de Xanxus y lo abrazaste y caíste al suelo al frente del Jefe.

-Teddy- Murmuraste tiernamente abrazándolo y a Xanxus se le surgió un leve sonrojo.

-Atrápenla- Ordeno Xanxus reaccionado.

Squalo ágilmente te ato con una cuerda, tus manos quedaron atrás y tu oso de peluche en manos de Lussuria, buenas manos.

-Son crueles- les dijiste a Varia mientras subían a una limosina directo al Hotel que siempre hospedaron.

-Somos los Varia- Dijo Levi honrado.

-Si te mueves te cortare- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa.

Tú solo suspiraste, al llegar al Hotel te tiraron al suelo, seguías atada.

-Y… ¿Ahora que are?- preguntaste.

-¿Qué castigo podríamos darle?- Pregunto Bel.

-¿C-castigo?- Preguntaste.

-¡¿Y eso porque?!- Preguntaste, era injusto.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE PORQUE MOCOSA!? ¡TE ESCAPASTE CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN UNA MISION IMPORTANTE!- Te grito Squalo.

-Ya entiendo- Dijiste para que el tiburón dejara de gritar.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Fran.

-Habla- Dijo Bel.

-Porque no la vestimos como una Maid y que son sirva por un día, son los mejores castigo que eh leído en un manga- Dijo Fran mientras ponía su mano en forma de explicación.

-Es una buena idea- Dijo Lussuria.

-Dos días- Dijo Xanxus.

-¡EH! Solo un día- Dijiste enojada.

-Dos días- Dijo Xanxus mientras apuntaba a tu Teddy.

-E-e-está bien dos días- Dijiste apresurada para que no mataran a tu Teddy.

-Ushishi, genial los días parten mañana- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa planeando todo.

Después de eso Lussuria te desato y fuiste a tu cuarto, te duchaste y te pusiste tu pijama rápidamente entraste a tu cama con tu oso teddy cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Terminadoc: adiós bitch de sora:c y hola castigo de Varia XDD bueno aquí está el cap 13 ;DD eres una asesina:x eres genialD: xdddd bueno chicas nos vemos en el cap 14 O: esto todavía no termina xddd **

**¿Reviews? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola minna-san:DD ¿Cómo han estado? El calor;-; llevo dándome dos duchas diarias por el puto calor :c bueno;-; es verano después de todoxdd ¡Aquí el capítulo 14! Listo para que lo lean^^ La batalla contra los Diconde ya paso*-* Obviamente los Vongola ganaron*-* y ahora tienes que sufrir los castigos de Varia e_e xdd Suerte (y) Este capítulo será muuuy largo e-e.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**XIV**

Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 de la mañana en Namimori, los pájaros cantaban al ritmo del viento que soplaba y tú estabas felizmente dormida en tu cómoda cama al lado de tu adorado Teddy, pero tu sueño fue interrumpido.

-¡Es hora de levantarse T/N-chan!- Dijo el guardián del sol de varia.

-Solo cinco minutos más - Murmuraste dormida.

-¡Vamos, tienes que obedecerme! Así que levántate- Dijo Lussuria mientras aplaudía.

Es cierto, estas castigada por haberte escapado de la misión, estos dos días serán agotadores.

Tú bostezaste y te sentaste en tu cama abrazando al oso de peluche.

-Que quieres a estar horas Luss-nee- Le preguntaste a Lussuria mientras sobabas tus ojitos color c/o.

-Tienes que levantar a todos y preparar el desayuno, toma este es tu traje de Maid que confeccione para ti, esta di-vi-no- Dijo Lussuria mostrándote el traje de Maid.

-¿Es enserio? Como quieres que despierte a esos monstruos- Dijiste mientras te tapabas nuevamente.

-Ven vamos te ayudare a alistarte- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa, tu obviamente tenías que obedecer así que te levantaste.

-Primero date una ducha- Te recomendó el sol de varia.

Lo obedeciste y te diste una relajante ducha y saliste del baño con una toalla cubriéndote el cuerpo y Lussuria te había dejado el traje en tu baño.

*Se parece al traje de Misaki de Kaichou wa maid-sama* Pensaste rápidamente. **(N/A: la verdad es que es el mismo:$).**

Te colocaste el traje de Maid con unas medias blancas hasta una mano después de tu rodilla con unas botas negras que te llegan tres dedos después de la rodilla, te cambiaste estabas lista y saliste del baño.

-Listo Luss-nee- Le dijiste a Lussuria que estaba esperando.

-¡Que linda!- Dijo Luss.

-Déjame arreglarte tú cabello- Dijo Lussuria maravillado.

Tú asentiste, fueron al tocador a que Lussuria te arreglara tu cabello color c/c que brillaba, te dejo tu pelo suelto y peinado y seco, ya no mojada y al final te puso tu cintillo de Maid y te echo crema en la cara.

-Gracias Luss-nee- Agradeciste a Lussuria con una dulce sonrisa.

-No es nada pero ahora ¡A Trabajar!- Dijo Lussuria aplaudiendo y sacándote de tu habitación mientras él se iba.

-Primero…- Dijiste mirando a tu alrededor, la primera habitación que te encontraste fue la de Fran.

-Es el más pacifista- Dijiste con un suspiro de aliviada.

Entraste a la habitación de Fran y notaste como era, era grande y por decir normal, en un escritorio estaban acomodados unos libros su caja de arma, colgado el traje de Varia y también estaba su gorro de rana.

Te acercaste al bulto que estaba en la cama y lo empezaste a despertar mientras lo movías.

-¡Heey! Fran despierta- Dijiste mientras movías a la rana.

-Hmmm- Murmuraba Fran.

*Qué lindo* Pensaste al instante mientras tus ojos brillaban.

-¡FRAAN!- Gritaste alado del bulto.

-Que- Murmuro Fran mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-Al fin despiertas- Suspiraste mientras tratabas de sacar a Fran de la cama.

-T/N-chan ¿Qué haces con ese traje?- Pregunto Fran.

-¡ESTO FUE TU IDEA ESTÚPIDA RANA!- Gritaste enojada mientras una vena salía de tu sien.

-No fue mala idea- Dijo Fran mientras salía de la cama.

-Bien, ahora vete a cambiarte- Dijiste mientras hacías la cama de Fran.

-Espero que ah T/N-chan no se le olvide que tú eres la que debes obedecer- Dijo Fran mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-Lo sé- Dijiste con un puchero algo enojada.

Solo lograste hacer la cama de Fran porque tenías que despertar a los demás, te fuiste de la habitación del oji verde y te encontraste con la de rubio y por un momento pensaste.

*Porque tengo que hacer esto* mientras suspirabas.

Abriste la puerta con cuidado y viste como en el escritorio estaba su tiara con su caja de arma.

Viste al bulto en la cama y lo trataste de despertar.

-¡Bel! Es de día- Dijiste mientras lo movías mientras que no hubo respuestas por parte de él.

-¡BEEEEELL!- Gritaste.

Por un momento no te diste cuenta como Bel estaba encima de ti, fue tan rápido y repentino.

-¿Eh?- Dijiste.

-Eres muy ruidosa- Dijo Bel mientras se sentaba encima de ti.

-Ushishi, que lindo traje- Dijo Bel.

Tú te sonrojaste y Bel se rio, lo quitaste de encima y te levantaste de la cama sacudiendo tu traje de Maid.

-Si ya estás tan energético ¿Porque no te vas a dar un baño y bajas?- Le dijiste a Belphegor mientras él se paraba y te miraba fijamente mientras le hacías su cama, te marchaste y pudiste notar algo rojo en la cara de Bel pero no le diste importancia y te fuiste a despertar al próximo.

Caminaste por los pasillos del hotel y te encontraste con la habitación de Levi.

-Genial, le caigo tan bien- Murmuraste abriendo la puerta de aquella habitación.

Y La habitación de Levi era grande, pero tenía muchas banderas de los Varia y otras con una cruz que decían 'décimo Vongola', te acercaste al bulto de Levi y lo empezaste a despertar con un solo grito.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! EL JEFE ESTA EN PROBLEMAS- Le gritaste en la oreja y obviamente Levi reacciono al instante.

-¿El jefe en problemas? ¡¿Dónde?!- Pregunto Levi ya despierto.

-En tus sueños, ahora sale de la cama ya es de día- Dijiste con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo eres tú- Balbuceo Levi.

Levi no se demoró en levantarse y dirigirse al baño y tú rápidamente hiciste la cama de Levi y te fuiste.

Caminaste otra vez por lo pasillos y hay estaba la habitación de Mammon.

-Bonus- Dijiste.

Entraste a la habitación de Viper y la encontraste dormida en una cama de verdad enorme para una bebé, ya que a ella le gusta estar con la maldición, te dirigiste hacia donde estaba Mammon y la despertaste solo derramando un vaso de agua que tenia en su escritorio, ella obviamente reacciono y te miro.

-¡T/N!- Grito tu nombre en forma de que te iba a matar de seguro.

-Jeje, ya que estas despierta ¿Porque no mejor te bañas?- Preguntaste y le sugeriste a la arcobalena.

-¡MORIRÁS!- Te dijo Mammon.

-Adiós- Dijiste desapareciendo con tus llamas del viento.

apareciste en los pasillos del Hotel así que caminaste nuevamente por los pasillos y te encontraste con la habitación de Squalo.

-Mis oídos morirán- Murmuraste mirando la puerta de la habitación de Squalo.

Entraste y viste al bulto de Squalo en su cama, habitación normal como todas las anteriores.

-Hey, Squalo-chan, es de día- Empezaste a decir para despertar al tiburón.

-¡DESPIERTA TIBURÓN-CHAN!- Le gritaste al nombrado y este despertó.

-¡Vroooooooooi! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme de mi gran sueño?!- Te reclamo la lluvia de Varia.

-Yaoi- Murmuraste y él te escucho.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Pregunto Squalo.

-Nada, nada- Dijiste negando con las manos.

Él se fue de la cama y tu sin decir nada se fue a dar la ducha, tendiste su cama y saliste de la habitación de Squalo y venia la peor, caminaste por los pasillos a encontrarte la última habitación que te quedaba, la del jefe.

-Moriré- Dijiste al frente de la puerta.

Abriste cuidadosamente la habitación y era una muy grande y espaciosa, con alfombras y cuadros, un trono, el closet y su gran cama.

Te acercaste lentamente al bulto de la cama y tu mano estirada con un dedo tocaste al Jefe.

-H-Hey, Jefe… es de día- Dijiste nerviosa y con cuidado.

-Mmm…- Fue de respuesta lo que escuchaste.

-Escoria…- Murmuro Xanxus.

-Tch- Dijiste ya enojada por escuchar aquella palabra e inconscientemente te acercaste al Jefe y le gritaste.

-¡Despierta estúpido Jefe!-

Xanxus abrió los ojos, con una directa mirada carmín y tú volviendo en ti te apartaste con miedo, aun que eras más fuerte que él.

-L-l-lo siento Jefe- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

El Cerro los ojos y se levantó de la cama sentándose en ella.

-B-bueno- Dijiste nerviosa para continuar firmemente.

-Es de día, asique tienes que darte una ducha y vestirte y bajar para desayunar- Le dijiste al Jefe.

Él se levantó y te tomó del brazo atrayéndote hacia él.

-No te olvides que estos dos días, tú eres la criada y una criada obedece absolutamente a su amo- Dijo Xanxus con su mirada carmín asesina.

-E-entendido- Dijiste asustada.

Él te soltó y se fue a dar la ducha como le dijiste, hiciste la cama del Jefe y rápidamente bajaste a preparar el desayuno, todavía no bajan todos así que aprovechaste en poner la mesa y preparar dicho desayuno, Lussuria se encontraba en un sofá leyendo su revista de modas y viendo la televisión.

Preparaste unos ricos panqueques, algunos enrollados con manjar dentro, deliciosos, y con sus tazas de té o café, preparaste la mesa y todo estaba perfecto y empezaron a llegar los Varia.

-Se ve delicioso- Dijo Fran mientras se sentaba.

-Por supuesto yo los hice- Dijiste orgullosa

-Veamos- Dijo Bel mientras lo probaba y se sorprendía por que un simple Panque sepa tan bien.

-Nada mal- Dijo Bel.

Hay llegaron Squalo, Lussuria quien leía la revista, Levi y después de unos segundos Xanxus y Mammon que te miraba feo por lo de antes.

-Mammon-chan si te enojas, envejecerás más rápido- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Ella solo aparto la mirada.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio mientras le serbias sus tazas de café o té.

-Normalmente las sirvientas dicen 'Aquí tiene amo'- Dijo Fran mientras comía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fran?- Le preguntaste un poco incrédula.

-No pienses que voy a decir eso- Dijiste apartando la mirada.

-Es una orden, Ushishi- Dijo Belphegor con una sonrisa de Cheshire.

-Tch- Balbuceaste mientras le serbias la taza de té a Bel.

Él te miro con una sonrisa de 'que más…'.

-A-aquí tiene su taza a-a-amo- Dijiste con una vena palpitando en tu sien y forzándote a sonreír, Bel solo sonrió con una sonrisa triunfante.

Repetiste eso en todos los Varia y solo ellos sonreían, te sentías de cierta forma humillada.

Ellos terminaron de comer y dejaron todos como estaba, sin recoger y manjar por todos los platos.

-Hey, ¿No van a ordenar?- Dijiste enojada.

-Ese es tu trabajo, sirvienta- Dijo Squalo.

Belphegor se acercó a ti, digamos que mucho.

-Una sirvienta nunca le responde a su amo- Dijo Bel.

Tu solo te sonrojaste un poco y apartaste la mirada.

Suspiraste y empezaste a ordenar todo, lavando platos y limpiando la mesa, estaba todo limpio y perfecto.

-Aaah, al fin termine- Dijiste mientras te tirabas al sillón para descansar un poco, después de hacer todo de levantar a Varia y preparar el desayuno, estabas cansada.

-T/N-sama- Te dijo una mucama que había en el hotel, si tenían mucamas y ellas estaban enteradas de tu castigo.

-Dime- Le contestaste a la mucama.

-Bel-sama la está llamando- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Tu solo diste una cara de aburrida pero igualmente fuiste a la habitación de Bel y entraste.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijiste sin remordimiento.

-Una sirvienta tiene que ser educada, Ushishi- Dijo Bel que se encontraba acostado en su cama.

-Entonces- Dijiste para continuar.

-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece príncipe caído-sama?- Dijiste con una dulce sonrisa y burlona la cual hizo que Belphegor se enojara.

-Quita el 'caído'- Dijo Bel.

-Tienes que pulir mi tiara- Continuo el rubio con una sonrisa olvidando el 'insulto' de hace unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- Le preguntaste a la tormenta.

-Un príncipe jamás pule sus tiaras, para eso están las sirvientas- Dijo el 'príncipe'.

-No soy la única sabes- Dijiste con un puchero enojada.

-Solo púlela- Te ordeno el rubio.

-Entendido- Dijiste cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué más?- Dijo Bel con una notable sonrisa.

-A-amo- Dijiste nerviosa mientras una vena palpitaba por tu sien.

Te acercaste a Bel y él te entrego su tiara, para que la pulieras eh hiciste lo que te ordeno el príncipe, mientras hacías tu trabajo, Bel te miraba fijamente algo que te incomodaba pero justo habías terminado.

-Aquí tienes- Le pasaste la tiara a Bel.

-Buen trabajo- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces me marcho- Dijiste abriendo la puerta.

-Espera- Dijo Bel.

-¿Uhm?- Murmuraste.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.

-Hazlo tú- Dijiste apartando la mirada y abriendo la puerta pero Bel te tomo del brazo y te acorralo en la pared.

-Es una orden- Dijo la tormenta de varia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijiste un poco sonrojada por la acción del rubio.

Él se apartó un poco.

-Quiero que le saques fotos a Fran- Dijo el rubio entregándote una cámara.

-B-bel-chan… a ti ¿Te gusta Fran?- Preguntaste con una mirada de 'O POR DIOS'.

-Te equivocas- Dijo serio.

-Ya no tengo más fotos que apuntar- Dijo Bel haciéndote mirar un tiro al blanco colocado en una parte con las fotos de Fran llenas de flechas.

-Aah entiendo- Dijiste comprendiendo.

-Por eso, las quiero para esta noche, o de lo contrario recibirás un castigo de mi parte- Dijo Belphegor con una sonrisa seductora.

-Y-ya estoy en un castigo no quiero otro de tu parte- Dijiste nerviosa y sonrojada apartando la mirada.

-Quiero seis fotos- Ordeno Bel.

Tú solo asentiste y te marchaste de la habitación con la cámara y fuiste a buscar a la rana que se encontraba en el balcón jugando con una Nintendo 3ds **(N/A: Ricos e_e) **

Te acercaste sigilosamente hasta Fran y le sacaste una foto, por la espalda y rápidamente te colocaste alado de él sacándole otra foto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo T/N-chan?- Pregunto la rana.

-N-n-nada ¿De qué hablar Fran?- Dijiste con una sonrisa nerviosa ocultando la cámara detrás de ti con las dos manos.

-Sospechosa- Murmuro Fran mientras que se acercó a ti y con sus dos manos tomo la cámara que tenías escondida, aun así Fran estaba al frente tuyo y por la acción del oji verde quedo más cerca de ti.

Un hilo carmín paso por tus mejillas, Fran lo noto y le gusto entonces se acercó más a ti con intenciones de hacerte sonrojar aún más u otra cosa, tú ágilmente pasaste la cámara en tu otra mano y aprovechaste de sacarle una foto a Fran de tan cerca y te alejaste.

Suspiraste y Fran hablo.

-¿Por qué me sacas fotos?- Pregunto monótonamente la rana.

-P-p-porque…- Dijiste nerviosa.

*Piensa T/N, ¡Piensa!*.

-P-porque en un block que tengo por internet, m-me pidieron una foto de un héroe, y yo q-quería que ese héroe fueras t-tú- Tartamudeaste nerviosamente con una sonrisa.

Fran te quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-Era eso, entonces continua- Dijo Fran poniéndose una pose.

Suspiraste en forma de alivio, *Se la creyó* pensaste con una sonrisa

Fran hizo diversas poses para ti y tú le sacaste las dichas fotos.

-Muy bien Fran, la cámara te adora ¡Eres excelente!- Lo felicitaste con una gran sonrisa.

Fran solo te daba distintas poses, era genial las poses que tenía en mente, para cada foto una diferente.

-Gracias Fran, con estas estoy bien- Le agradeciste al peli verde con una sonrisa.

-De nada- Dijo Fran.

Te ibas a marchar pero el peli verde te detuvo.

-T/N-chan, tengo hambre- Dijo Fran.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, todavía no preparo la cena- **(N/A: como se le puede decir, almuerzo) **Le contestaste a Fran poniendo tu dedo en tu boca y mirando al cielo.

-La preparare enseguida- Le dijiste al oji verde con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que el apartara la vista y se diera media vuelta ocultando su fugaz sonrojo.

No entendiste la acción del peli verde así que partiste a la habitación del rubio para entregarle las fotos que te pidió, abriste la puerta y pudiste visualizar a Belphegor con pantalones descalzo y sin camiseta, recién salió de darse una ducha.

-¿Eh?- Murmuro Bel.

Tú solo te sonrojaste a más no poder y te diste la vuelta tapándote los ojos.

-L-l-lo s-siento solo vine a-a e-entregarte las f-fotos que me pediste de Fran- Tartamudeaste, estabas muy nerviosa por lo que acabas de ver y obviamente sonrojada y eso el príncipe lo noto.

Bel se acercó a ti con una gran sonrisa.

-Muéstramelas- Te ordeno el rubio.

-T-ten- Dijiste extendiendo la mano con la cámara y apartando la mirada.

Bel empezó a mirar las fotos y tú miraste un poco el gran formado cuerpo de Bel. *Woow Bel-chan tiene un gran cuerpo* Pensaste y te sonrojaste aún más por tu comentario *¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!* Te dijiste mentalmente.

-Son buenas fotos- Dijo Bel con una sonrisa haciéndote volver a la realidad.

-Bueno, Fran poso para mí- Dijiste riendo un poco quitándote el nerviosismo.

-Mmm- Murmuro Bel.

-Bueno, lo haz echo bien como una sirvienta, aunque no lo merezcas te recompensare, ushishi- Dijo el de la tiara con una sonrisa.

-¿Recompensa?-Preguntaste dudosa.

Belphegor solo te entrego una sonrisa mientras que ágilmente ponía tu mano en tu cintura y te tomaba de la barbilla.

-¿B-b-bel-chan?- Preguntaste nerviosa.

El rubio sonrió y bajo hasta tu cuello depositándote un posesivo beso, después de lo ocurrido te soltó y te alejaste de él.

-¿Q-q-q-que a-a-acabas de hacer Bel-chan?- Preguntaste sonrojada por la acción del rubio tocándote tu parte besada.

-Ushishi, solo fue tu recompensa- Sonrió Bel tocándose con su dedo pulgar su labio.

-S-suficiente, iré a preparar la cena- Dijiste abriendo la puerta y lanzándole una mirada enojada pero sumamente tierna haciendo que Bel se sonrojara tú cerraste la puerta.

Te dirigiste enojada con un puchero por la acción de rubio y abriste el refrigerador de la cocina y notaste algo horrible, no había ingredientes para la cena.

En ese momento apareció Squalo que tenía una cerveza en la mano.

-Squalo-chan, no hay cosas para la cena- Dijiste con un tono aburrido apuntando el refrigerador.

-¿Qué? Pero compramos la semana pasada- Dijo Squalo con una cara de sorprendido.

-Eso es, el jefe no quería comer lo que le servíamos así que terminamos por gastar todas las cosas- Dijo una mucama con una gotita en su sien y una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Ese jefe- Dijo Squalo volviendo su mano un puño mientras lo apretaba con fuerza y rompía la copa con cerveza y un aura asesina salía de él.

-B-b-bueno, entonces iré a comprar unas cosas- Dijiste dirigiéndote a tu habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Squalo con su aura asesina y unas venas palpitando por su sien.

-A-a cambiarme- Dijiste nerviosa.

-No hay tiempo ¡VE COMO ESTAS!- Dijo Squalo enojado agitando su espada.

-P-pero no puedo salir vestida así- Dijiste temblando.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, VETE AHORA!- Grito el capitán estratega Squalo.

-E-entendido- Dijiste casi entrando en pánico saliendo y agarrando unos cuantos billetes grandes que guardaste en tu bolsillo y saliste del hotel.

Suspiraste, a veces Squalo podía dar mucho miedo, aunque siempre es así, caminaste por las calles de Namimori buscando cosas para hacer la cena y todos te miraban, algunos sonrojados por una bella 'mucama' u otros sorprendidos.

Sin darte cuenta te topaste con unos conocidos que te miraban fijamente y algo sonrojados.

-¿T/N-chan?- pregunto una voz tímida y tierna, no pensaste dos veces en saber quién era.

-Tsuna- Dijiste con una sonrisa al ver que estaba acompañado de Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei.

-¿Por qué vistes así?- Pregunto Hayato incrédulo.

-Veras Haya-chan, como escape de la misión de Varia me castigaron haciendo que usara este traje por dos días y les sirviera como una sirvienta por esos mismos dos días- Dijiste con cara de 'kill me please' bajando la mirada y un aura deprimente te rodeaba.

Yamamoto solo rio nerviosamente.

-¿Y Ahora que aras?- Pregunto Takeshi con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de compras, tengo que preparar la cena pero no tengo ni idea que hacer- Dijiste acompañado de un suspiro.

-Es una pena al extremo- Dijo Ryohei.

-Que lastima mujer- Dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate Haya-chan- Dijiste enojada.

-Si yo no hubiera venido, Sora estaría viva- Dijiste apartando la mirada con un puchero.

-Es verdad, solo ha pasado un día desde que ganamos- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa melancólica por lo de sus amigas.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo están Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan?-Aprovechaste de preguntar.

-Ellas están bien, Onii-san las ha estado curando a escondida de las enfermeras con sus llamas del sol así que están en perfecta condición, solo tienen que descansar un día más.- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-No podía dejarlo en manos de unos doctores ¡Tenia que curarlas al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei apretando los puños.

-Qué alivio, me gustaría ir a verlas- Dijiste con un suspiro.

-Si quieres le decimos que les mandas saludos- Dijo Gokudera.

-¿Enserio? ¿Arias eso por mi Haya-chan?- Preguntaste con una gran sonrisa, el peli plateado solo asintió y tú con una bella y dulce sonrisa se lo agradeciste.

-Gracias- Haciendo que Hayato se sonrojara.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Dijiste dudosa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Preguntaste.

-Vamos a ver a las chicas, por eso los saludos- Dijo Sonriente la lluvia.

-Ya veo- Le devolviste la sonrisa a Yamamoto.

-Bueno nos vemos- Dijiste despidiéndote del grupo, ellos se despidieron y caminaste unos dos pasos y empezaste a decir.

-Aaah, aún no sé qué hacer, tal vez sushi no estaría mal- Dijiste provocando que Yamamoto te escuchara y se acercara a ti a tomarte del brazo.

-¿Aras sushi?- Pregunto Takeshi.

-Eeh, si eso estaba pensando ¿Por qué?- Preguntaste dudosa.

-Mi padre tiene un restaurante de sushi, si quieres podemos hacer para ti- Te ofreció el de ojos pardos con una sonrisa.

-¡Seria genial si pudieran!- Sonreíste.

-Pero, ¿No tenías que ir a ver a Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan?- preguntaste desasiéndote de tu sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- Dijo el peli negro.

-Podemos esperar y acompañarlas, así aprovechamos de llevarles sushi igualmente- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Si el Juudaime lo dice- Dijo Hayato apartando la mirada.

-A Kyoko le gusta el sushi- Dijo Ryohei con una sonrisa conociendo los gustos de su hermanita.

Tu solo sonreíste y partieron a la casa y restaurante de sushi de Yamamoto, el camino fue muy agradable, reíste con todos y te burlabas igualmente de todos, para ellos era muy agradable estar contigo, hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de Takeshi.

-Con permiso- Dijeron ustedes al unísono.

-Oh Takeshi, traes a tus amigos y una ¿Mucama?, ¡Oh! Eres la que vino anteriormente- Dijo el padre de Takeshi y dueño del restaurante.

-Es un gusto verlo nuevamente, ese traje es solo un cosplay- Dijiste con una sonrisa inclinándote.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Pregunto el 'viejo' de Takeshi con una sonrisa.

-T/N quieres sushi para siete personas y aparte una porción para dos personas- Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, estarán listo en unos largos minutos- Dijo el padre del de ojos pardos con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron.

-Por mientras pueden venir a mi habitación- Ofreció el peli negro y todos asintieron.

Siguieron a Yamamoto hasta su habitación y tú lo primero que hiciste fue tirarte a la cama del dueño de esta.

-Aaah, por fin una cama- dijiste abrazando la almohada de Yamamoto.

-Ten más respeto, estúpida mujer- Te sermoneo Hayato.

-No hay ningún problema ¿Verdad?- Preguntaste mirando a Takeshi.

-Ninguno- Respondió el de ojos pardos con una sonrisa.

-Tch- Reprocho el oji verde menta.

-¿Por mientras jugamos?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-Por supuesto, justo tengo cuatro controles- Dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Genial!- Dijiste.

-¡A jugar al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei emocionado.

Y así es como empezaron a jugar videojuegos, eras muy buena.

-¡ESTÚPIDA MUJER DEJA DE MATARME CADA VEZ QUE APAREZCO!- Te grito Gokudera.

-Es solo un juego Haya-chan- Dijiste con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ohh, ya detecte a Tsuna el Uke!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿U-uke?- Pregunto el nombrado.

Estabas apuntando a donde estaba Tsuna pero alguien estaba detrás de ti apuntándote.

-No dejare que dañes al Juudaime- Dijo Hayato que te estaba apuntando.

-Eres terco Haya-chan- Dijiste con una sonrisa

-¡Entonces, esto es…- Dijiste para continuar

-La revancha!- Continuo Gokudera.

En ese momento empezó una guerra de disparos entre tú y la tormenta, ninguno podía ganar.

-¡Ohh! Los encontré- Dijo Yamamoto que estaba al frente de ustedes dos, mientras que Tsuna se encontraba escondido detrás de una caja.

-¡También los encontré al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei que estaba al otro lado de Yamamoto.

Tú, Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei empezaron a luchar en el juego y saliste victoriosa.

-¡Siiii! ¡Gaanee!- Dijiste alzando las manos al cielo.

-Jajaja- Rio el peli negro.

-Perdí al extremo- Dijo el sol desanimado.

-Suerte- Murmuro Hayato.

-Celoso…- Murmuraste de vuelta.

Pero de pronto tu reino de victoria se vino abajo porque alguien te disparo.

-¿EHHH? ¿Perdí? Pero como ¡Acabo de matarlos!- Dijiste sorprendida pegada al televisor.

-Ja, el Juudaime todavía no ha muerto- Dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Jajaja, eso se hace Tsuna- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Jaja- Rio Tsuna.

-I-imposible, ha estado escondido detrás de la caja todo este tiempo- Dijiste con la boca abierta.

Hayato solo sonría de satisfacción.

-M-mi victoria- Dijiste después de caer al suelo en cuatro patas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el Sol.

-M-mi victoria… ¡La Vengare!- Dijiste renaciendo y mirando a Tsuna.

-¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!- Dijiste amenazadoramente con ojos asesinos y aura asesina.

-HIIIE- Grito Tsuna y tú te tiraste encima de él.

-¡Te matare para tener la completa victoria!- Dijiste sosteniéndolo del cuello.

-¡Aléjate del Juudaime!- Dijo Gokudera atrapándote por la espalda.

-¡Sawada!- Grito el peli blanco.

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilícense- Empezó a tranquilizar el peli negro.

-Takeshi, el sushi está listo- Dijo el padre de Yamamoto que entro por la puerta viendo la cómica escena en la habitación de su hijo.

-Gracias viejo, bajamos enseguida- Dijo el oji pardo con una sonrisa.

El padre del chico solo asintió y bajo.

-Bien está todo listo ¿Bajamos?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Está bien- Dijiste parándote encima de Tsuna.

-¡¿Esta bien Juudaime?!- Pregunto Hayato.

-¿Estas bien Sawada?- Pregunto igualmente Ryohei.

-Estoy bien- Dijo Tsuna.

Todos bajaron para buscar el sushi, el padre del peli negro se los entrego y se marcharon de la casa de Yamamoto y rieron en el camino y repentinamente empezó a llover.

-Lluvia- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Es mejor devolvernos- Dijo Tsuna.

-Está bien- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Ryohei.

-¿Acaso te quieres enfermar?- Pregunto Hayato.

-No es eso, amo la lluvia- Dijiste con una cálida sonrisa.

Yamamoto y todos los presentes se sonrojaron.

-La lluvia, todos piensan que provoca desesperación y angustia pero no creo que es así, para mi representa tranquilidad y a veces melancolía y momentos románticos, a veces cuando llueve suelen haber tormentas, tampoco las odio al contrario las aprecio y adoro también las amo, en vez de arrasar con todo, es para renovar el presente para guiarnos hacia un mejor futuro, la tormenta limpia todo a su pasa, y el cielo, adorado cielo que cada vez que lo veo me hace feliz, tan celeste, resplandeciente, es verdaderamente hermoso, nunca está manchado, acompaño por el sol y las nubes, el sol siempre es resplandeciente, siempre ilumina un día melancólico, es sin duda genial, las nubes, siempre que las veo en el cielo azul acompañado del sol me hacen querer tocarlas, tan esponjadas y blandas, pero también inalcanzables, la niebla... se supone que siempre te tapa la vista de todo tu alrededor pero es solo que te ciega para guiarte a un camino mejor y menos espinoso, la amo al igual que la nube- Terminaste de explicar tu opinión con una sincera sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo y no pudiste notar a una niebla escondida en una ilusión sonrojado al igual que una nube escondido detrás de una muralla sonrojado igualmente, por lo que traías puesto y por lo que acabas de decir.

Todos se sonrojaron y quedaron sorprendidos por tu interpretación, aun que tus palabras los dejaron llenos de alegría y satisfacción al que pensaras así.

-Amo a la lluvia, tormenta, nube, niebla, sol y al cielo- Terminaste de hablar.

Eso, provoco un exagerado sonrojo entre los portadores de esas llamas incluyendo a los escondidos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntaste.

-N-no es nada- Dijeron al unísono.

-Mmm, Saben, todavía está lloviendo es mejor si me apuro.- Dijiste con una sonrisa despidiéndote de ellos.

-H-hasta luego- Dijeron los tres al unísono despidiéndose de ti, los dejaste más que sonrojados.

Te marchaste y fuiste directo al hotel, llegaste toda mojada y empapada y notaste como todos estaban en el living sentados en la mesa incluyendo a Xanxus.

-Llegue- Dijiste dejando las cosas en la cocina.

-T/N-chan estas empapada, ¿Por qué no mejor te das una ducha?- Sugirió Lussuria que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Mejor que no, más rápido mejor- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Pero, por lo menos cámbiate de ropa- Dijo Mammon.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaste y miraste como todos te miraban fijamente, notaste sonrojos por parte de algunos.

Viste tu vestuario y notaste como estaba de mojado y se podía traslucir tu sostén y tu ropa estaba pegada a tu cuerpo.

Tú te sonrojaste, más de los que te miraban y te tapaste y te fuiste corriendo por un cambio de ropa sin después de darte una refrescante ducha y cambiar tu ropa interior y ponerte un limpio traje de Maid, igual que el anterior, saliste de tu cuarto y llegaste firme y sonrojada a la cocina.

Todos te quedaron mirando un poco decepcionados porque te cambiaste de vestimenta, no los tomaste en cuenta y empezaste a poner el sushi en los platos y los serviste en cada asiento.

Todos empezaron a comer y obviamente como siempre no dejaron nada limpio.

Suspiraste porque tenías que limpiar.

Todos se pararon de la mesa y se fueron a sus habitaciones, pasaron unos veinte minutos y Squalo te llamo.

-¡T/N!- Grito el de cabellera larga.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntaste mientras lavabas los platos

-El Jefe quiere vino Francés, dáselo- Dijo Squalo o más bien ordeno.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Ir allá seria ir a mi propia tumba- Dijiste negando totalmente.

-¡Yo voy todos los días! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- Grito Squalo agitando su espada.

-Maldito tiburón- Maldeciste.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una mirada amenazante.

-Nada, pero tengo que terminar de lavar los platos-

-No te preocupes, yo lo termino por ti- Dijo una mucama que estaba limpiando la mesa.

-Ajaja, no es necesario- Dijiste negando con una falsa sonrisa.

-Perfecto, este es el vino ahora ¡VE!- Dijo Squalo dándote una caja que decía 'Vin Français' que se traducía a vino francés.

Tu solo lo miraste y marchas a la habitación del Jefe, eso será un gran desafío, llegaste a la puerta del Jefe y la abriste con cuidado.

-Permiso- Dijiste entrando y dirigiéndote donde estaba Xanxus que se encontraba sentado en su trono al frente de su escritorio.

-Basura- Dijo Xanxus.

-Te vine a dar tu vino- Dijiste con una sonrisa

El solo aparto la mirada y notaste la copa que estaba en el escritorio así que en esa le serviste el vino, el tomo la copa y la olfateo y te la tiro en tu cara.

-¡Como se te ocurre!- Dijiste mientras un aura asesina salía de ti.

-Esa copa estaba con el olor del vino anterior- Dijo Xanxus mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a ti.

-Por eso no se puede sentir el sabor y el olor- Dijo mientras olía tu mejilla, tú te aparaste pero él te agarro de la barbilla mientras te lamia la mejilla.

-Así es mejor- Dijo Xanxus volviendo a su trono.

Tu estabas sonrojada por lo que había hecho repentinamente tu jefe y te tocase la mejilla lamida.

-Puedes largarte- Dijo Xanxus.

-¡E-eso es lo que iba a hacer al principio!- Le dijiste mientras corrías hacia la puerta y la cerrabas de un golpe *Bastardo* Penaste mientras fuiste al baño a limpiarte la cara.

Viste la ventana y ya era de noche y caminando por los pasillos llegando al comedor y viste a casi toda varia a excepción del Jefe y alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- Pregunto Lussuria.

-Iré a ver- Dijiste acercándote a la puerta.

-Es tu deber abrir la puerta después de todo, ushishi- Te dijo Belphegor que estaba sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión.

-Cállate- Le dijiste al rubio.

Abriste la puerta y notaste que era Reborn.

-¿Reborn?, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- Preguntaste dudosa.

Reborn te quedo mirando de arriba hacia abajo y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Eres una asesina y estas usando una traje de mucama!- Dijo Reborn apuntándote con el dedo y con su otra mano agarrándose el estómago.

A ti solo se te vino un aura asesina y una vena palpitaba por tu sien.

-Si a eso viniste, adiós- Dijiste cerrándole la puerta pero él puso su brazo para que no lo hicieras.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste enojada.

-Ten- Dijo Reborn entregándote siete entradas.

-¿Y esto para qué es?- Preguntaste.

-Es para celebrar la victoria de Vongola y Varia, se hará en el Hotel 'Oltre IL Confine', es un Hotel Italiano así que será mejor, es mañana a las 8:00 de la noche- Dijo Reborn.

-Ya veo, no me digas que ¿Sera al estilo Vongola?- Preguntaste.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Reborn tocando sus patillas.

-Lo supuse- Dijiste mirando al arcobaleno.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo Reborn marchándose pero se volteo por última vez.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaste ya que ibas a cerrar la puerta.

-Se te ve bien- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Q-q-que estás diciendo? ¡Vete!- Dijiste sonrojada y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y quién era?- Pregunto Levi.

-Era Reborn, nos invitó a una fiesta al estilo Vongola para celebrar porque Vongola y Varia gano la batalla contra Diconde, será en el Hotel 'Oltre IL Confine' a las 8:00 de la noche- Terminaste de explicar mientras les entregabas las invitaciones a cada uno de los presentes.

-Mm, una fiesta- Dijo Bel.

-¡Magnifico!- Celebro Lussuria.

-Espero que haya alcohol- Dijo Squalo.

-Capitán, solo eres un alcohólico- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Menos mal que es gratis- Dijo Mammon.

-¡Cállate mocoso!- Dijo Squalo.

-El Jefe se alegrara- Dijo Levi.

-¿Estará feliz?- Preguntaste.

-Por supuesto, mientras el Jefe tenga su vino y alcohol es feliz- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa.

-Squalo-chan y el Jefe se parecen- Murmuraste logrando que Squalo te escuchara y te miro amenazadoramente.

-Yo le entregare la invitación al Jefe- Dijo Levi.

-Te lo encargo- Dijiste con una sonrisa pasándole la invitación al trueno.

*¡SIII! Así yo no tendré que entregársela* dijiste aliviada.

-Iré a preparar la once- Dijiste yendo a la cocina.

Viste los ingredientes que quedaban ya que no habías comprado y te alcanzaba para hacer una rica tarta de manzana, así que empezaste a hacerla cortando en pedazos unas manzanas y sacando la harina, huevos, margarina, todo para hacer la masa, al terminar la tarta la pusiste al horno y te marchaste a hacer las habitaciones.

Llegaste a la tuya y tendiste la cama y empezaste a pasar la aspiradora y los paños, y así fue en cada habitación, habías tendido las camas pero no habías ordenado nada, después de terminar todo fuiste a ver la tarta y estaba lista.

Sacaste los platos, servicios, tazas, servilletas, etc. La mesa estaba lista y llamaste a los Varia y viste como Xanxus ya estaba sentado.

*¿Cuándo llego?* Pensaste con la boca abierta.

Los varia llegaron y se sentaron a tomar la once, ya les habías servido las porciones de tarta a cada integrante, te estaba dando sueño y una mucama lo noto.

-Si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo limpiare.- Dijo ella.

-Gracias- Le contestaste con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir- Dijiste despidiéndote de los Varia, ellos solo asintieron.

Te fuiste a tu habitación y te sacaste el traje de Maid, y lo tiraste por ahí y te fuiste a dar una ducha, saliste ya limpia y fresca y te pusiste tu piyama de cera y te fuiste a dormir.

~Al día siguiente~

No habías sido despierta por nadie así que aprovechaste de dormir más tiempo, las horas pasaron y eran las dos de la tarde, vaya que dormiste.

Te levantaste y te sorprendiste porque no te habían despertado el castigo duraría dos días, fuiste al Living y te encontraste con los demás.

-Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente- dijo Bel con una sonrisa.

-Además de mocosa, dormilona- Dijo Squalo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron?- Preguntaste.

-Un día es suficiente- Dijo Lussuria

-Pero, ¿No duraría dos días?- Preguntaste.

-T/N-chan ¿Enserio quiere que continuara? Eres una masoquista- Dijo Fran con su típica voz.

-N-no es eso- Dijiste enojada.

-Te liberamos del castigo- Dijo Levi que estaba dándole abanico a su Jefe que estaba sentado en un sillón aparte, ya que el Living era bastante grande.

-¿Enserio?- Dijiste con una cara sorprendida y a la vez contenta.

Ellos solo asintieron.

-Se agradecida- Dijo Viper.

-¡Gracias!- Dijiste tirándote al sillón donde estaba sentado Belphegor, Fran y Lussuria.

-No tienes que alegrarte tanto- Dijo Bel.

Tú lo ignoraste y fuiste hacia donde estaba Squalo.

-Gracias Squalo-chan- Dijiste con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el tiburón se sonrojara un poco pero lo disimulo y marchaste donde estaba Mammon.

-¡Gracias Mammon-chan! Nunca más te despertare de esa forma- Dijiste apretando a Mammon con un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso espero- Dijo ella casi ahogándose.

La soltaste y fuiste hacia donde estaba Levi y Xanxus.

-Gracias, Levi, Jefe- Sonreíste nuevamente.

A Levi le paso lo mismo que a Squalo pero aparto la mirada y Xanxus que abrió los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados solo te ignoro, pero se sonrojo algo que no notaste.

Fuiste a cambiarte de ropa a tu habitación y a lavarte la cara y los dientes, entraste a tu habitación y te sacaste el pijama colocándote ropa interior color crema y un jeans negro, con una polera **(N/A: polera, remera, etc.) **color naranja y al medio un corazón negro, acompañado de unas chalitas azules, te lavaste la cara, cepillaste tu cabello al igual que tus dientes y saliste de tu habitación en dirección a la salida del hotel.

Sacaste dinero, quien sabe de quién, ibas a abrir la puerta para salir pero alguien interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Lussuria.

-Es un secreto- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Saliste del hotel y paseabas por las calles de Namimori.

*Ya que me liberaron del castigo, por lo menos les tengo que dar un regalo, tal vez les compre unos ricos pasteles de la tienda donde conocí a Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan y Chrome-chan.* Pensaste dirigiéndote a dicha tienda, caminaste varias cuadras hasta que al fin la encontraste, entraste y te encontraste con una persona conocida.

-¿Kyo-tan?- Preguntaste mirando a Hibari que volteo a verte por el nombre.

-Herbívora- Dijo Hibari mirándote amenazadoramente por el nombre y recordando un poco lo que habías dicho anteriormente, por el recuerdo se sonrojo pero lo disimulo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaste dudosa.

-Él bebe me pidió que le trajera una lista de pasteles- Dijo Hibari anotando en su 'lista'.

*Aun cuando Reborn no es un bebe le sigue diciendo así* Pensaste y soltaste una risita.

*Deben ser para la celebración* Pensaste nuevamente.

-¿Cuántos llevas, cuantos necesitas?- Preguntaste mientras te acercabas a Hibari que estaba viendo unos pasteles.

-Llevo diez, me faltan otros diez más- Dijo Hibari.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan me enseñaron a elegir los mejores pasteles, además también tengo que comprar- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo Kyoya apartando la mirada.

-Yosh, empezamos- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Kyoya y tú empezaron a revisar los pasteles que habían, compraste los tuyos y a Hibari le faltaban algunos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otra tienda?- Preguntaste indicando la salida de la tienda.

-Bueno- Dijo Hibari saliendo al igual que tú.

Se encontraban caminando por Namimori y todos se sorprendieron al ver al demonio de Namimori con una chica, algunos pensaron que eras su novia u otra persona que mordería hasta la muerte.

Después del recorrido llegaron a otra tienda.

-¡Mira Kyoya-kun! Este se ve delicioso- Dijiste mirando un pastel de piña.

*Me recuerda a Muku-chan* Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Podría probar este?- Preguntaste apuntando a dicho pastel.

-Claro- Dijo la chica que estaba atendiendo.

Ella te paso el pastel con un plato y una cucharita y fuiste donde estaba Kyoya que te estaba observando.

-Este se ve delicioso- Dijiste mientras agarrabas una cucharita que estaba en el plato donde se encontraba el pastel y lo probaste.

-Wooow, ¡Esta riquísimo! Tienes que probarlo Kyoya-kun- Le recomendaste al peli negro con una sonrisa.

Hibari te miro con su mirada de siempre, seria y te agarro de la barbilla y se acercó a tu mejilla lamiendo un poco de crema de pastel que tenías muy cerca del labio.

-Esta bueno- dijo Hibari mientras se apartaba de ti.

Tú te quedaste paralizada por la acción del prefecto de la escuela Nami Chu.

-K-Kyoya-kun ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Preguntaste todavía no saliendo del shock.

-Solo probé el pastel- Dijo Hibari mientras lo anotaba en la lista.

Tú saliste del chock aun sonrojada y lo miraste nerviosamente y fuiste a entregar el pastel, revisaron más pasteles y encontraste uno de fresas, lo pediste nuevamente y se lo entregaste a Kyoya y lo probo.

-Este también es muy bueno- Dijo Hibari dejando la cucharita aun lado.

-Entonces, déjame probar- Dijiste con una sonrisa traviesa y tomaste con tu dedo índice un poco de crema del pastel y se lo pusiste en la nariz del de ojos metálicos, y te pusiste de puntitas ya que eras más pequeña que el sádico y lamiste la crema de dicho pastel, te alejaste del peli negro.

-Humm, sabroso- Dijiste con una traviesa sonrisa.

Pudiste notar que Hibari estaba perplejo por lo que acabas de hacer y te miro amenazadoramente y un poco sonrojado.

-¡VENDETTA!- Te apresuraste en decir mientras devolvías el trozo de pastel que Hibari había pedido.

Kyoya estaba sonrojado así que aparto la mirada mientras ibas a devolver el pastel, y el peli negro se pudo calmar.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntaste con una sonrisa inocente.

-Hmp- Fue lo que dijo Hibari y se marchó y tú fuiste a su lado.

-¿Ya terminaste de elegir los pasteles?-Preguntaste después de salir de la tienda.

El solo asintió.

-Bueno, a tiempo, me tengo que ir Kyoya-kun- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

*Les tengo que entregar los pasteles* Pensaste.

-¡Nos vemos!- Dijiste con una sonrisa alejándote del prefecto, no recibiste respuesta por parte del peli negro pero si su atenta mirada.

Te alejaste más de él llegando a una tienda donde vendían frutas y pudiste visualizar a Mukuro.

Te acercaste a la tienda y tocaste el hombro del peli azul.

-¿Qué haces aquí Muku-chan?- Preguntaste mientras que Mukuro se sorprendió por tu presencia y a la vez se molestó por el nombre.

Mukuro al enojarse por el nombre también recordó lo de hace rato, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Kufufu, eso debería decir yo- Dijo Mukuro mientras tenía en la mano una manzana.

-Vine de comprar algunos pasteles, ¿Estas de compras?- Preguntaste y diciéndole a Rokudo lo que habías echo.

-El arcobaleno me pidió que le comprara algunas frutas para la celebración- Dijo el de ojos bicolor con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, Reborn tiene a todos haciendo pedidos- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Miraste las frutas y viste una fruta que te atrajo la atención.

-Muku-chan ¿Por qué no compras algunas piñas? Se parecen a ti- Dijiste con una sonrisa burlona.

Mukuro se enojó por tu comentario pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Kufufu, preferiría no hablar de mi cabello- Dijo Mukuro.

-Aguafiestas- Le contestaste con un puchero haciéndote ver tierna.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, esfuérzate y enserio… compra piñas- Le dijiste al peli azul.

-Puedes irte- Dijo Mukuro en señal de que te fueras luego.

-Está bien- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Te marchaste de la tienda hasta llegar al hotel, abriste la puerta y miraste que todos estaban como la última vez que los viste.

-Ya regrese- Anunciaste tu llegada.

-¿Qué traes allí plebeya?- Pregunto Bel viendo la caja de pastel que tenías.

-Es mi agradecimiento- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Todos te miraron viendo como ponías el pastel en la mesa del living y lo cortabas en siete trozos.

-Es el mejor pastel de la tienda más conocida por Namimori- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! T/N-chan simplemente magnifico- Dijo Lussuria.

-Gracias- continúo el sol.

-Eso es lo que debería decirles- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-A veces puedes ser muy amable, T/N-chan- Dijo La rana que recogió un poco del pastel.

-Tengo mis lados- Dijiste recogiendo también un poco de pastel.

-Ushishi- Rio Belphegor.

Todos comieron del pastel incluyendo el Jefe, al terminar todo recogiste las cosas y limpiaste, te quedaste viendo televisión con los demás de Varia y las horas pasaron y eran las 7:00.

-Ya deberíamos alistarnos- Recomendó Lussuria.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Squalo.

-Entonces, es un hotel debemos ir elegantemente supongo- Dijo Fran.

-Debe ser así- Dijiste un poco con duda.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Alistémonos!- Dijo Lussuria aplaudiendo.

Todos se marcharon a cambiarse, tú fuiste a tu cuarto a darte una ducha, tenías que elegir tu ropa interior y elegir que vestido te ibas a poner, de ropa interior te pusiste una negra, te decidiste por un vestido strapless corto de tu color preferido, fuiste al baño y te cepillaste tu cabello color c/c, lo dejaste suelto para que resplandeciera, te colocaste un poco de maquillaje ya que era por decir una fiesta, al final te pusiste unas botas color negras ya que te incomodaba ir con tacones, estabas lista así que fuiste al living.

Caminaste por los pasillos del hotel y pudiste ver que ya todos estaba listos, todos con termo y bien arreglados a excepción de Mammon, a Fran no le faltaba su sombrero de rana al igual que a Bel su tiara, todos te quedaron mirando sorprendidos por lo tan bella que estabas.

-¡¿MAMMON-CHAN?!- Dijiste sorprendida viendo a la arcobalena sin su maldición y usando un vestido negro de fiesta pero con su capucha.

-¿Que?- Pregunto ella.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Lussuria me obligo- Dijo La chica bufeando y apartando la mirada.

-Bueno trabajo Luss-nee- Felicitaste a Lussuria mirándole y poniendo en tu mano la forma de (y).

El solo hizo lo mismo que tú.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Ellos solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la limosina.

**Hasta acá lo voy a dejar aksjdhad:D ya que quiero dejar todo un cap para la fiesta por que enserio va a quedar la 'caga' sajkdhxddd tengo todo listo:x mis ideas frotan C: Gracias por sus Reviews c: me inspiran *^*, ¡Nos vemos en el 15! Xdd**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola minna-san:3 nos vemos nuevamente es este cap 15 jeje… quedara la caga ._. xdd bueno hay esta su opinión si es que para ustedes es normal ir a una fiesta y … e-e buenoXDDD aquí esta ¡CAPÍTULO 15! La Party Hard.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**XV**

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Ellos solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la limosina.

El camino fue un poco largo pero llegaron al famoso Hotel Italiano 'Oltre IL Confine', entraron y había un guardián que estaba tomando el registro de las personas invitadas, ustedes pasaron y estaban en el ascensor.

-Espero que haya alcohol, si no hay no es una fiesta- Dijo Squalo.

-Es una fiesta no un bar Squalo-chan- Dijiste mientras una gotita salió por tu sien.

Squalo solo ignoro el comentario y llegaron a la fiesta, el salón era extremadamente grande, como una mansión y había un escenario pegado al frente de ustedes.

-¡Llegaron!- Dijo un Tsuna contento yendo a verte junto con su mano derecha, la lluvia y el arcobaleno del sol

-Sí- Respondiste con una sonrisa.

-Wow- Dijo Reborn viéndote fijamente al igual que a Viper.

-Estas linda- Dijo Reborn.

-G-gracias- Respondiste con otra sonrisa.

-Es v-verdad- Dijo Tsuna sonrojado al igual que Hayato que solo apartaba la mirada para esconder su sonrojo y Yamamoto que estaba sonriendo con una sonrojo.

-Tú igual Viper- Dijo Reborn.

-Eh dicho que mi nombre es Mammon- Dijo Viper apartando la mirada y se iba junto contigo y los demás integrantes de Varia hacia una mesa.

-¡VROOOOI! ¡Quiero una mesa!- Grito Squalo, y la mesa no tardo en venir y ustedes tomaron asiento.

-Ushishi, tan estricto como siempre- Rio Bel.

-¡VROOOI! ¡TRAIGANME TODO EL ALCHOL, WISKY, LICOR QUE TENGAN!- Grito Squalo ordenando.

-S-si- Dijo un chico que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡T/N!- Grito un Uke.

-¿Tsuna?- Preguntaste mirando cómo estaba acompañado de otros chicos, Tsuna te hacia una señal con la mano de 'ven' y tu obedeciste y fuiste con él.

-T/N-chan, te quiero presentar a estas personas- Dijo Sawada.

Tú miraste a las personas y a un chico de cabello rubio ojos café claro, un chico de cabello rubio obscuro un poco largo y ojos azules que estaba de termo al igual que todos en realidad, el otro chico tenia ojos verdes y cabellos anaranjados, la otra persona era rubio con ojos verde marino y tenía una paleta en la boca, los tres parecían tener la edad de Tsuna **(N/A: no son del futuro XD) **

-Mucho gusto, me llamo T/A T/N- Te presentaste con una agradable sonrisa.

Ellos solo sonrieron y Tsuna los presento.

-Él es Dino-san - Dijo Tsuna presentando al de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés.

-Un Gusto- Se presentó el rubio.

-Igual Dino-san- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Él es Basil- Dijo Tsuna presentando al de ojos azules y cabello rubio obscuro.

-Un gusto- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, Basil-san- Respondiste.

-Él es Irie Soichie- Presento Tsuna al de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes.

-U-un gusto- Dijo Soichie con una sonrisa un poco tímida y un sonrojo.

-Lo mismo, Irie-san- Dijiste con otra sonrisa.

-Y por último él es Spanner- Dijo Tsuna apuntando al rubio de ojos verde marinos.

-Un gusto- Dijo con una cara sin expresiones pero un poco sonriente.

-Un gusto, Spanner-san- Dijiste igualmente.

Tsuna te empezó a explicar lo que sucedió cuando ellos fueron al futuro y la ayuda de Dino, Basil, Irie y Spanner. Tú sonreíste y empezaste a charlar con ellos y en verdad eran buenas personas, después de un rato volviste a la mesa de Varia.

-¿Y estos barriles?- preguntaste mientras te sentaban y viste como Squalo estaba tomando hasta el fondo de un barril y Mammon que estaba grabando mientras el Jefe estaba comiendo carne.

-¡Wooow! Increíble Squalo-chan- Dijiste sorprendida.

-¡VROOOOI! DENME OTRO BARRIL- Ordeno Squalo a través de un grito y el barril no tardó en aparecer y lo empezó a beber.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!- Alentaban tú, Luss, Bel y Fran que ponían sus manos como puños y golpeaban la pesa mientras que Squalo estaba parado en ella.

-¡Woooow este es el mejor trago!- Dijo Squalo terminando el barril.

-¡Eso es Capitán Squalo!- Alentaba Bel.

-¡Eso es capitán!- Decía Fran.

-¡Vamos Squalo-chan! Bebe con todo el FUA- Dijiste mientras que alzabas una de tus manos con un puño como si estuvieras en un concierto al igual que Fran y Belphegor.

~Reborn, Colonello y Lal ~

Reborn junto con Lal Mirch y Colonello se encontraban sentados en unas sillas como de Bar al igual que la mesa, hay estaba el sector donde entregaban los tragos, etc. **(N/A: como en las discos XD) **

-¿Qué le suceden a ellos?- Pregunto Reborn apuntando al grupo de Varia que gritaba 'Woohooo' alzando sus manos.

-Quien sabe- Dijo Lal.

-Por cierto Lal, hoy te ves bien, kora- Dijo Colonello mirando a su querida Lal que usaba un vestido negro con tacones.

-¿Q-q-que estás diciendo Colonello?- Dijo una Lal sonrojada.

Colonello solo rio y a Reborn se le ocurrió una idea.

-Colonello- Dijo el hitman mirando al nombrado que este volteo a verlo.

-Te reto a un duelo de '¿Quién bebe más?'- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, esas de las que tiene algo planeado.

-Está bien, kora- Dijo Colonello con una sonrisa.

-E-espera Colonello, no eres bueno para beber- Advirtió Lal.

-No pasa nada Lal, soy un hombre, kora- Se excusó el rubio.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo Lal mientras se iba a charlar con otro grupo de amigos.

En ese momento empezó la batalla de tragos.

~Mesa Varia~

-¡VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!- Gritaba Squalo en estado borracho.

-Eso es genial- Dijo Mammon mientras grababa al borracho de su capitán.

De pronto el salón completo se puso de color negro y unas luces aparecieron en el escenario iluminando a ¡Haru! Que ya se había recuperado anticipadamente junto con Kyoko que estaba junto con los guardianes, gracias a las llamas de Ryohei.

-¡Haru-chan!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Hahi! Hay muchas personas, Bueno ¡Hoy tenemos un gran juego preparado por la victoria de Tsuna-san y los guardianes junto con los Varia!- Dijo Haru con una sonrisa alzando una mano.

-¿Juego?- Se preguntaron la mayoría de las personas.

-Este juego fue creado por ¡Byakuran-san e Irie-san!- Dijo Haru presentando a un chico de cabellos un poco alborotados y de color blanco y ojos lila claro **(N/A: no sé de qué color son exactamente los ojos de Byaku-chan :cc)**

-¡Hola!-Dijeron ellos al unísono mientras subían al escenario y ahora se encontraban junto con Haru.

-¡Ellos son los creadores del CHOICE GAME!- Dijo Haru con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que de la nada una pantalla gigante salió con tres cuadrados y Spanner que subía al escenario traía una mesa con un botón rojo en ella que coloco al medio del escenario y bajo.

-¿De qué se trata el juego Byakuran-san, Irie-san?- Pregunto Haru mientras todos prestaban atención.

-Consiste en que hay que presionar el botón rojo y al azar la pantalla seleccionara a una persona de aquí, que cantara junto con otra que saldrá en el cuadrado de alado y una canción que saldrá en el otro cuadrado- Explico Byakuran.

-¡Hahi! No están complicado entonces, ¿Quién saldrá?- Pregunto Haru mientras veía la pantalla.

-Eso veremos ahora- Dijo Irie.

-Wooow, me pregunto quién saldrá- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Irire presiono el botón para que empiece el juego.

-¿Quién cantara?- Pregunto mientras apretaba el botón rojo y apareció la cara de Yamamoto.

-Jajaja, el primero- Dijo Takeshi que se encontraba en una mesa junto con los Vongola excepto Hibari que estaba apartado del lugar.

-¿Quién cantara?- Repitió la frase el de cabello anaranjado apretando el botón y parándolo donde salió la cara de Gokudera.

-Ahhg- Se asqueo Hayato mientras que Yamamoto le daba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cantaran?- Pregunto de nuevo Soichie y apretó el botón rojo mientras que salió la canción llamada **(N/A: una que todas conocemos:$) **'Oretachi no Joy'.

Mientras que de pronto todos gritaron emocionados.

-¿Tengo que cantar con el friki del beisbol?- Pregunto Gokudera.

-Sera divertido- Dijo este.

-No quiero, prefiero estar con el Juudaime- Dijo Hayato.

-Pero, Gokudera-kun debes divertirte, te animare- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-¡Estaré viendo sus ánimos Juudaime!- Dijo Gokudera emocionado con unos ojos brillantes.

-¡Vamos Yamamoto!- Dijo Hayato renaciendo por las palabras de su décimo.

Los chicos subieron al escenario y empezó la ¡PARTY! Mientras estos cantaban.

-Woow, que lindo dúo- Dijiste mientras empezabas a sacar fotos.

-¡VROOOOOOOI! HIP ¡DEMEN MÁS!- Grito Squalo mientras que recogía otro barril.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!- Dijeron los mismos que antes, te paraste para ir al baño y en ese trayecto te encontraste con Lal.

~Reborn y Colonello~

-Colonello…- dijo Reborn como si no hubiera bebido nada mientras que vio a su compañero tirado en el suelo subido de temperatura, mientras hablaba con Verde sobre un experimento, Verde había llegado ala fiesta y se había ido directo hacia sus compañeros.

-¿De qué es?- Preguntaba Reborn.

-Tengo una 'droga' que hace que puedas volver al pasado de cierta forma- Dijo Verde entusiasmado por probarlo.

-¿Entonces porque no lo pruebas?- Pregunto Reborn.

-Soy un científico, yo no pruebo mis experimentos, para eso- Dijo Verde mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la 'droga' y la derramaba en un vaso de jugo.

-Están los asistentes- Término de hablar.

-¿Esperaras?- Pregunto Reborn.

-Veremos quien bebe el vaso- Dijo el científico con una sonrisa y en ese instante apareció Lal junto contigo.

-Reborn, Dónde está Colo- Lal no pudo terminar ya que sin querer piso al que buscaba.

-¿Colonello?- Dijo Lal sorprendida.

-¡Colonello-kun está en el suelo!- Dijiste con cara de 'Omaigá'.

-A si él, déjenlo estará bien- Dijo Reborn mientras bebía.

-P-por eso le dije que no bebiera- Dijo Lal mientras se sentaba en silla.

-¡Verde!- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras te aproximaste a abrazar al de cabello verde pero este extendió su mano y te la puso en la frente evitando a que prosiguieras con el abrazo que nunca empezó.

-Hola T/N- Dijo este, tu solo te alejaste.

-Eres malo Verde-chan- Dijiste con un puchero.

-Después de todo hace tiempo que no te veía- Dijiste con otro puchero.

-Eh estado ocupado- Dijo él.

-Siempre- agregaste.

-Soy un científico- Se excusó él.

Tu solo apartaste la mirada y de la nada apareció Hibari con su traje de termo, parecía un poco agotado.

-¿Kyoya-kun?- Preguntaste y le miro.

-¿Qué te sucedió Hibari?- Pregunto Reborn.

-El cabello salvaje, no deja que lo muerda hasta la muerte- Dijo Hibari mientras agarraba un vaso de JUGO.

-¿Dino?- Pregunto Reborn, Hibari solo asintió mientras agarraba el vaso.

-Hibari ese vaso- Dijo Reborn pero no término de hablar ya que Hibari bebió de este.

De pronto un humo salió y se desvaneció dejando ver a Hibari de un niño de la altura como un arcobaleno con maldición.

-¡¿Kyoya-kun/Hibari?!- Dijeron todos al unísono a excepción de Verde.

-Así que con esto te referías de volver al pasado, Verde- Dijo Reborn mirando al culpable.

-Así es- Dijo él.

-Tú fuiste…- Dijo Hibari mientras que agarraba sus tonfas que se encogieron junto con él y sus ropas.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Agrego Hibari poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Todos los que estaban sentados tenían un aura de 'Moe' 'Lindo' 'Adorable' con caras '=u='

-Kyoya-kun no das miedo- Dijiste en tu 'volada' mientras que ah Hibari se le apunto una flecha blanca que decía 'no das miedo' estilo anime.

-Es verdad, te ves lindo Hibari- Dijo Lal mientras que a Kyoya le llegaba otra flecha que decía 'lindo'

Tú no pudiste detentarte, Kyoya se veía demasiado adorable así que lo tomaste en brazo y lo abrazaste.

-Kyo-tan eres tan adorable- Dejaste ir tus pensamientos mientras que Hibari estaba a punto de matarte, lo abrazabas muy fuerte.

-T/N… lo vas a asfixiar- Dijo Verde.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Kyoya-kun- Dijiste mientras lo soltabas y lo dejabas en el suelo mientras que el mini Kyoya apenas respiraba y a ti se te ocurrió una idea.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Es?- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Unas llamas de tipo viento te empezaron a envolver y se esfumaron, tenías tu maldición de vuelta, tenías el mismo traje que cuando sin la maldición solo que se encogió y un chupete color blanco colgaba en tu cuello.

-¿Eres una arcobalena?- Pregunto Chibi Hibari.

Tu solo asentiste.

-¡Ahora Kyo-tan y yo somos los súper bebes!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- Dijo Kyoya.

-¿Eh?-

-Así…- Dijo el preparando sus tonfas.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo el en forma asesina.

-¡E-e-espero ese no era el punto!- Dijiste negando con las manos.

El solo sonrió sádicamente.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡RE-CHAN, LAL-TAN, VERDE-CHAN AYUDENME!- Dijiste mientras corrías siendo perseguida por Hibari.

-Ten buen viaje- Dijeron ellos al unísono ya que no les gustaba que les dijeras así.

Tú estabas corriendo por tu vida cuando te metiste en un barril para esconderte.

-Iuugh ¿Qué es esto? ¿Wisky?- Preguntaste en voz alta.

-Te encontré- Dijo el peli negro asomándose en el barril mientras que sus ojos brillaban y se metió al barril, él estaba a punto de 'morderte hasta la muerte' pero alguien tomo el barril.

-¡VROOOOOOI! MÁS HIP BARRIL- Grito Squalo.

-Este será el número catorce- Dijo Mammon.

-Sí, es hora de las apuestas, ushishi- Se rio Bel.

Squalo puso el barril en forma para beber pero de ahí salieron dos cositas tiernas en la cara de Squalo.

-¡VROOOOOOI!- Grito este.

Mientras que tú y Hibari rebotaron hasta la mesa.

-Dolió- Dijiste mientras se frotabas la cabeza.

Hibari solo se puso de pie.

-¿T/N?- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Hola!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Y, ¿Hibari?- Preguntaron de nuevo.

-Hmp- Dijo Hibari mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Deben ser otros de los experimentos de Verde- Dijo Mammon.

-Exacto- Dijiste.

Hibari iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hahi! ¡Eso estuvo increíble!- dijo Haru que ya había terminado la canción de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-¿Lo vio Juudaime?- dijo Gokudera encima del escenario.

-S-si- Dijo este mientras que todas la atención de las personas iban hacia él.

-Bueno, ahora los próximos son…- Dijo Haru mientras esperaba que Gokudera y Yamamoto presionaran el botón rojo.

Dijeron al unísono presionando el botón rojo y empezó el juego.

-¿Quién cantara?- Preguntaron mientras presionaban dicho botón y Saliste tú.

-¿EEEEEEEEH?- Dijiste con cara de '¡NOOO!'

-Ushishi –Rio Bel.

-No ayudas- Dijiste con una mirada seria

-¿Quién cantara?- Dijeron de nuevo y apretaron el botón rojo que en ese salió Tsuna.

-¡EHHHHHHH! ¿YO?- Dijo Tsuna todo sonrojado.

-Tsuna uke- Dijiste saliendo de tu maldición y tomando a Kyoya en los brazos y dejándolo en una mesa apartada con comida.

-Escucha Kyo-tan, mientras Onee-chan no esté aquí debes comportarte ¿Entendido?- Preguntaste.

Hibari solo te lanzo un aura asesina a toda potencia junto con sus ojos amenazantes que se veían negros.

-Que bien que entiendas- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras subías al escenario.

-¿Qué canción?- preguntaste.

Y al mismo tiempo los chicos presionaron el botón rojo y salió la canción 'Romeo & Cinderella'

-¿V-vocaloid?- Dijo Tsuna.

-Me gusta Volcaloid- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Lo estaré animando con todas mis fuerzas, Juudaime- Dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

-¡Buenas suerte Tsuna-san, Luce desu~!- Dijo Haru.

-¡Suerte Tsuna-kun!- Se escuchó decir a Kyoko que lo alentaba en una mesa.

-Que lindas novias tienes- Dijiste con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡N-no son mis novias!- Dijo el Uke.

-¡YOOOSHH!- Dijiste con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡MUSIC START!- Dijiste apuntando hacia el público y la canción empezó a sonar. **(N/A: Aquí Tsuna será Len y tú rin, ósea las partes de las cancionesXD tú cantabas las de Rin y Tsuna las de Len:D**

Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide  
Koko kara tsuredashite...  
Sonna kibun yo

Cantaron tú y Tsuna al ritmo de la música.

-¡Muy bien Juudaime!- Alentaba Gokudera.

-¡Eres genial T/N-chan!- Gritaba Lussuria de lejos.

-¡Juudaime!- Dijo Hayato.

-¡T/N-chan!- dijo nuevamente Lussuria

Mientras que en sus miradas chocaban y salían chispas de rivalidad y nuevamente la canción empezó.

Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
Seizei ii yume wo minasai  
Otona wa mou neru jikan yo

Musekaeru miwaku no caramel  
Hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
Konya wa doko made ikeru no?

Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite  
Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no  
Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine

Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?  
Zenbu misete yo  
Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...

-Bien Tsuna- Dijiste mientras estaban bailando al ritmo de la música.

-¡Sí!- Dijo él.

Zutto koishikute Cinderella  
Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa  
Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
Warui Hito ni jamasare chau wa

Nigeda shitai no Juliet  
Demo sono namae de yobanai de  
Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne  
Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa

Nee watashi to ikite kureru?

En esa pausa musical todo estaban gritando como si estuvieran en un concierto.

-¡Muy bien T/N-chan!- Grito Lussuria.

-¡Usted es Genial Juudaime!- Grito igualmente Hayato.

-¡Ustedes! Ayúdenme- Dijo Lussuria hablándole a los Varia.

-Escoria- Dijo Xanxus que comía su carne.

-¡Vamos! Después de todo lo que hizo ella- Dijo Lussuria haciendo meditar a todos, incluyendo a Xanxus y Levi.

-Bien, solo por hoy- Dijo Bel.

Mientras en ese momento Levi saco una banderas que decían 'Go T/N' y las agitaba con Squalo que estaba ebrio.

-¡VROOOOI! ¡TÚ PUEDES!- Gritaba Squalo mientras que estaba todo Varia apoyándote.

~Mesa Vongola~

Hayato miro la escena.

-¡No podemos perder!- Dijo Hayato mientras sacaba una bandera que decía 'Go Juudaime' y hacia lo mismo que Levi.

-¡Apoyemos al Juudaime, Friki del beisbol, cabeza de césped!- Dijo Gokudera.

-¡Lo Apoyaremos al Extremo!- Dijo Ryohei.

-Está bien, será divertido- Dijo con una sonrisa el peli negro.

-¡TÚ PUEDES TSUNA/SAWADA/JUUDAIME/TSUNA-KUN!- Gritaron los Vongola y Kyoko.

-¡TÚ PUEDES T/N!- Gritaron los Varia.

Tsuna y tú vieron la escena y una gotita salió por su sien.

Y la canción progreso **(N/A: esto ocurrió cuando la canción estaba en un solo xd).**

Senobi wo shita nagai mascara  
Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara  
Ima dake watashi wo yurushite

Kuroi lace no kyoukaisen  
Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen  
Koetara doko made ikeruno?

Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni  
Suki ni nattetano wa watashi desho  
Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai

Watashi no tameto sashidasute ni  
Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho  
Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romeo  
Shikarareru hodo tookue

Kane ga narihibiku Cinderella  
Glass no kutsu wa oiteiku wa  
Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne  
Warui yume ni jirasare chau wa

Kitto anoko mo soudatta  
Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita  
Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
Datte motto aisare tai wa

Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo

Y Hubo un solo.

-¡JUUDAIME-JUUDAIME!- Alentaba Hayato.

-¡Tú puedes Tsuna!- Gritaba Yamamato mientras movía la bandera.

-¡TÚ PUEDES SAWADA!- Grito Ryohei.

-¡TSUNA-KUN!- Grito Kyoko

~Mesa Varia~

-Tch, esos Vongola- Dijo Belphegor.

-Anímela Bel-sempai- Dijo Fran

-Tú igual rana- dijo Bel.

-¡No hay tiempo de hablar!- Dijo Squalo que seguía ebrio

-¡GO T/N, GO!- Grito Levi con Squalo y Lussuria.

-¡Ustedes También!- Dijo Lussuria hablándole al Jefe, Fran, y Mammon.

-No hay dinero- Dijo Mammon.

-Yo tengo- Dijo Lussuria, en ese momento repentinamente Mammon se paró en la mesa y agarro una bandera.

-¡TÚ PUEDES T/N!- Grito Viper.

-M-Mammon- dijo Bel.

Lussuria les mando una mirada que se tapó con los lentes pero se pudo sentir, una mirada de presión.

-¡Tú puedes plebeya/T/N-chan/Basura!- Dijeron al unísono.

~Reborn, Colonello & Lal~

-Están bastante animados- Dijo Reborn que se encontraba con Verde, Lal y Colonello que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está Hibari?- Pregunto Lal que no veía al chico que debería estar en la mesa que lo dejaste tú.

-Quien sabe- Dijo Verde que aparto la mirada y sintió un aura asesina.

-Estoy aquí- Dijo Hibari que se encontraba al frente del científico, el efecto término.

-Verde, corre- dijo Reborn.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo Hibari en modo de lucha.

Mientras que Verde no alcanzo a sacar un invento suyo y salió corriendo.

Y tú junto con Tsuna terminaban la canción.

Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka  
Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka  
Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
Isso anata no ibasho ma demo umeteshimaou ka

Demo sore ja ima nai no

Okina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa  
Anata ni kiraware chau wa

Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu  
Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne  
Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

Uso tsukisugita Cinderella  
Ookami ni taberareta rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo  
Itsuka wa taberare chau wa

Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne

Al terminar todos comenzaron a gritar como fanáticos.

-¡VROOOOI! Eres genial- Grito Squalo.

-¡T/N-chan!- Grito Lussuria

-¡JUUDAIME! USTES ES EL MEJOR- Por el otro lado Hayato mientras los dos agitaban sus banderas

-¡Sawada!- Grito Ryohei.

-¡Eso fue increíble, Tsuna-san T/N-chan!- Dijo Haru con alegría.

-Gracias, Haru- Dijeron los dos al unísono y tú y Tsuna bajaron.

-Woow, eso fue genial, cantas bien Tsuna- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-G-gracias, pero la canción fue un poco…- Dijo Tsuna sonrojado.

-Una historia de enamorados, no es nada- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras te dirijas a la mesa de los Varia y el a los de los Vongola.

-¡Muy bien T/N-chan! Lo has hecho excelente- Dijo Lussuria.

-P-por cierto ¿Qué fue ese ánimo?- Preguntaste.

-¡VROOOI! FUE PARA APOYARTE- Grito Squalo que había guardado las banderas al igual que Levi y Mammon.

-Mammon-chan…- Nombraste.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella.

-¿Quién te pago?- Preguntaste.

-Lussuria- Dijo ella.

-Ya veo…- Dijiste, era obvio que alguien le había pagado.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Eso fue esplendido Juudaime!- Dijo Gokudera mientras Tsuna se acercaba a la mesa de los Vongola.

-G-gracias- Dijo él.

-¡Una linda historia al extremo!- Grito el sol.

-Jajaja- Rio Yamamoto.

~Escenario~

-¡Ahora!- Dijo Haru que ella ahora iba a apretar el botón rojo.

-¿Quién cantara?- Pregunto mientras apretó el botón rojo y salió Kyoko.

-¿Yo?- Se preguntó ella con ternura.

-¿Quién cantara?- Pregunto de nuevo Haru que apretó el botón rojo y salió ella misma.

-¡Hahi! ¿La anfitriona saldrá?- Pregunto Haru.

-¿Qué cantara?- pregunto de nuevo mientras apretó el botón rojo y salió la canción de CHERRYBLOSSOM 'Dive to World'.

-¡Hahi! Me gusta esta canción- Dijo Haru mientras que Kyoko subía al escenario.

-A mi igual- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces!- Dijo Haru.

-¡Music Start!- Termino de decir Kyoko y empezó la canción.

-¡USTEDES PUEDEN! ¡KYOKO-CHAN, HARU-CHAN!- Dijiste gritando como una Fan.

Jumping! yes, oh ride on time  
Todoke hibike ike one more time  
Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai get on time  
I can fly you can fly furaingu(flying) kinshi da ze?  
Yeah all right!

Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara burning! hit time

Sukima nai hanabira wo kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi  
Terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu  
Kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao  
Soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no shinario(scenario)

Every time, just for time  
Chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru

Aisuru kimi to tomo ni dive to world

Feel in wind it ticks away time  
Come on!break down; take your hands  
Special fantastic number  
Minna de sawage hi comunication!

-¡WUUUUUUUUUUUUW!- Gritaron todos.

Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo  
Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu  
Arata na story kakedashite  
Daibu(dive) suru show me fly the sky.

-¡GENIAAALL!- Gritaste a todo volumen al igual que Ryohei animando a su hermana.

-¡VROOOI! Igual son hip buenas- Dijo un ebrio Squalo.

-Basura- Dijo Xanxus mientras bebía un vino en su copa.

-Ushishi, es hora de las apuestas- Dijo Bel.

-¿Apuestas?- Preguntaste.

-Si T/N-chan, apuesto que el capitán Squalo no se atreve- Dijo Fran provocando al ebrio.

-¿Qué quieres decir estúpida rana?- Pregunto el ebrio del tiburón.

-Mmm- Pensaste.

-Squalo-chan, apuesto que no puedes bailar la macarena al frente de todos en el escenario- Dijiste con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso es, solo eres un cobarde- Dijo Mammon para provocarlo.

-¡VROOOOOI!, eso es fácil, si puedo hip hacerlo- Dijo Squalo.

-Entonces, ¿Después de los siguientes de las chicas?- Preguntaste.

-¡POR SUPUESTOO!- Dijo el peli plateado.

Lussuria se acercó hasta el oído de Mammon.

-Mammon, graba eso- Dijo Lussuria.

-Sacare otra cámara exclusivamente para el- Dijo Mammon.

-Con esto ganare dinero- Continuo.

-Ushishi, esto será divertido- dijo el príncipe.

-Iré por algo de agua- Dijiste mientras te parabas a buscar agua.

Saliste dela mesa de Varia y fuiste al baño de chicas y encontraste a alguien inesperado.

-¡¿Verde?!- Gritaste.

-¡Shhh!- Dijo él.

-V-V-Verde-chan, eres un pervertido- Dijiste con cara de 'omaigá'.

-¡No es eso!- Dijo Verde.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntaste mientras bebías agua.

-Al parecer hoy como era una fiesta, no traje más inventos para escapar - Se excusó él.

-Hibari me está persiguiendo por todas partes- continuo de explicar.

-Ya veo…- dijiste y de pronto se te surgió una malévola idea.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntase con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Qué aras?- Pregunto él.

-Es simple, si no quieres que Kyoya-kun te descubra solo tienes que camuflarte- Explicaste.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Fácil… solo déjame llamar a un profesional- Dijiste mientras sacabas tu celular y marcabas.

-¿Luss-nee?- Preguntaste.

-¿T/N-chan? ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Lussuria al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Puedes venir un segundo al baño de chicas? Necesito que me ayudes, si puedes también traer maquillaje y vestimentas.- Dijiste y lo último lo susurraste.

-¡Esta bien!- Dijo Lussuria fascinado.

-Solo espera, Verde- dijiste con una sonrisa mientras marcabas a otro número.

-¿Spanner-san?- Preguntaste, si le habías pedido su número a Dino, Spanner, Basil e Irie.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto él.

-Necesito que sabotees tú creación de juego, necesito que en el próximo Choice salga Kyoya-kun-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto él.

-Emergencia- Dijiste corto.

-Está bien- Dijo el sin ningún problema.

-¡Gracias!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento se cortó la llamada ya que cortaste tú.

-Perfecto, con esto tendremos tiempo de distraer a Kyoya-kun y que Luss-nee traiga las cosas- Dijiste con una voz maléfica.

-¿Q-que aras?- Pregunto Verde.

-Nada, Ver-de-chan- Dijiste y eso a Verde le dio un escalofrió.

~Hotel, Fiesta~

La canción Dive to World termino.

-¡Eso fue genial!- Gritaron algunos Vongola.

-¡Hahi! Fue un muy buen dúo- Dijo Haru.

-Es verdad, me alegra cantar contigo Haru-chan- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno ahora continuamos con el Choice Game!- Dijo Haru levantando la mano mientras Kyoko bajaba del escenario y Spanner terminara los arreglos y Lussuria traía el maquillaje y la vestimenta.

-¡ESO FUE GENIAL AL EXTREMO!- Grito Sasawaga a su hermana con un vaso de Jugo en la mano, nuestro boxeador se cuida.

-Gracias Onii-chan- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Haru se encontraba a punto de presionar el botón rojo y justo Spanner término los arreglos.

-¿Dónde está ese cabello verde?- Se preguntaba Hibari en medio del salón buscando al científico

-¿Quién cantara?- Pregunto Haru y presiono el botón y salió Kyoya y una luz lo ilumino.

-¿Hmp?- Se preguntó él.

-¡Hibari-san! Suba por favor- Dijo Haru.

-Hmp- Dijo Hibari mientras ignoraba a la primavera.

-Hmmm- Hizo un puchero la castaña.

-Vamos Hibari, será divertido- Dijo Reborn que en su mano tenía un vaso de cerveza.

-Solo porque tú lo dices, bebe- Dijo Hibari mientras subía al escenario.

-¿Quién cantara?- Pregunto nuevamente Haru y presiono el botón rojo y salió la Piña.

-¿Eh?- Dijo el chico y Kyoya se puso quieto.

-No cantare con esa piña- Dijo Kyoya.

-Kufufu, tampoco lo are con ave-kun- dijo Mukuro.

-¡De lo mejor de usted Mukuro-sama!- Dijo Chrome animada por que su Mukuro iba a salir.

-B-bueno- Dijo Mukuro no poder negarle nada a Chrome y acepto.

Y entonces Hibari obligado por él bebe y Mukuro por Chrome subieron al escenario.

-¿Qué cantaran?- Pregunto Haru nuevamente y salió la canción 'Sakura addiction'.

-Entonces, ¡Hibari-san y Mukuro-san!- Dijo Haru presentándolos.

Y la canción empezó.

Sakurasaku maiochiru  
nanimonai boku no te no ue  
hakanakute yasashikute  
kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- empezaron a gritar un monton de gente, es decir puras mujeres alrededor del escenario gritando como fujoshis.

-¡HIBARI-SAMA! ¡MUKURO-SAMA!- Gritaban.

-H-Hibari-san y Mukuro son muy populares- dijo Tsuna mientras una gotita salió por su sien al igual que todos.

-Tch, Ese maldito Hibari, robándole popularidad al Juuidame- Dijo Gokduera.

-N-no es eso- Dijo Tsuna.

-Jajaja, cantan bien- Dijo con su típica sonrisa el peli negro.

-¡Al extremo!- Añadió el peli blanco.

~Baño de mujeres~

Te encontrabas con la puerta cerraba para que nadie pudiera ver a Verde.

-Bien, al parecer Kyo-tan y Muku-chan ya empezaron- Dijiste al escuchar unas frases de la canción.

sakurasaku maiochiru  
nanimonai boku no te no ue  
hakankute yasashikute  
kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

Y también unos fuertes '¡KYAAAA!' y al momento alguien abrió la puerta, era Lussuria.

-¡Luss-nee!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Aquí está todo lo que pediste T/N-chan- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa.

-Bien- Dijiste mientras un brillo en tus ojos salieron.

Verde trago en seco.

-Bueno Luss-nee, es hora empezar- Dijiste con una voz y cara malévola poniendote unos guantes al igual que Lussuria.

-¿Q-que aran?- Pregunto un poco asustado Verde poniéndose en un rincón del baño.

-No temas- Dijo Lussuria.

-No mordemos- Terminaste de decir.

La leyenda dice que lo último que se pudo escuchar en el baño de mujeres en el Hotel 'Oltre IL Confine' fueron las voces de auxilio de un hombre.

~Hotel, Fiesta~

koko ni aru wasuremono  
tori ni kita boku no te no ue  
hakanukete yasashikute  
kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

Terminaron de cantar los chicos.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron las fans.

-¡Gracias Hibari-san Mukuro-san!- Agradeció la anfitriona de Haru mientras ellos dos bajan del escenario.

-No se olvide la puesta capitan Squalo- Dijo Fran.

-¡LO SE!- Grito él.

-¿Quién cantara?- Pregunto Haru mientras iba a apretar el botón rojo pero una cierta lluvia no lo dejo.

-¡VROOOOI! YO CANTARE- Dijo este mientras subía al escenario.

-¿EH?- Dijeron casi todos al unísono exceptuando al grupo de Varia.

-¿Q-que cantara Squalo-san?- Pregunto Haru.

-¡BAILARE Y CANTARA!- Dijo el ebrio de Squalo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Haru.

-¡LA MACARENA!-

-¿M-macarena?- Dijo Haru con cara de 'Poker Face'

-Ushishi- Se rio Bel.

-La cámara- Dijo Fran.

-Todo listo- Dijo Mammon sacando una cámara de video profesional.

-E-entonces…- dijo Haru.

-¡HIP, MUSIC START!- Dijo Squalo y empezó la canción.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
eeeh Macarena!

Dijo Squalo ebrio mientras bailaba y cantaba a la vez.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Era imposible no escuchar esas risas.

-¿Por qué no le dan una falda hawaiana?- Grito a lo lejos Reborn.

-¡Buena idea, Reborn-chan!- Dijo Haru mientras traía una falda y se la daba a Squalo y este se la ponía y bailaba la Macarena.

Pasaron unos minutos y tú junto con Lussuria salieron del baño de chicas y pudieron notar a Squalo con falda hawaiana bailando la macarena.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- reíste apuntando al bailarín.

-Ara, Que linda falda- Dijo Lussuria mientras se iba a la mesa de Varia y tú estabas con 'Verde'.

-¡Vamos Verde!- Dijiste mientras lo sacabas del baño.

-¡Imposible!- Dijo este.

-Pero te ves bien- Le mentiste.

-Mientes- Dijo él.

Tú apartaste la mirada y notaste como Hibari andaba vigilando por si ve a Verde.

-Kyoya-kun está ahí- Dijiste mientras que Verde salió del baño y tu aprovechaste de guiarlo hasta donde estaba Reborn, Lal y Colonello, al parecer Colonello había despertado hace unos minutos.

-¡Chicos!- Dijiste mientras llevabas a Verde de la mano.

-Oh, T/N ¿Tienes una amiga?- Pregunto Reborn mientras que vio a Verde.

-Que linda, kora- Dijo Colonello.

-Qué bonito, te dijeron linda Verde- Dijiste mientras mirabas al dicho chico.

-¿Verde?- Pregunto Lal.

Tú solo asentiste y mientras que Verde estaba dando la espalda tú lo volteaste para que quedaran frente a frente con sus compañeros.

Los chicos lo vieron y escupieron la cerveza que tenían en la boca estilo anime y hubo un momento de silencio… hasta que lo rompieron.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rieron todos al unísono pudiendo ver a Verde con un vestido del mismo color de su cabello con una peluca verde, unos tacones, sus piernas depiladas pero no su barba.

-¡T-te ves lindo verde!- Dijo Reborn mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-¡Genial, kora!- Dijo un Colonello que se encontraba en el suelo en cuatro golpeando con una mano el suelo con su puño.

-¡JAJAJA!- Se reía a todas fuerzas Lal.

-¡FOTO, FOTO!- Grito Lal.

Tú te pusiste al frente de verde ágilmente y le sacabas fotos.

-Excelente Verde-chan- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Detente!- Dijo el chico mientras trataba de quitarte la cámara.

-Y-y entonces ¿Por qué viste así?- Pregunto Reborn calmándose y evitando la risa.

-Es para que Kyoya-kun no lo persiga más- Respondiste en vez de él.

-Ya veo- Dijo Lal.

-Hablando de Hibari, el viene hacia acá, kora- Dijo Colonello mientras se paraba del suelo y volvía a su asiento.

-¿EHH?- Dijo Verde.

Hibari llego y pudo ver que una nueva 'chica' estaba junto con los arcobalenos.

-Tú- Dijo Hibari mientras le hablaba al escondido de Verde.

-¿S-si?- Pregunto el poniéndose unos lentes negros y una bufanda para ocultar su barba y con una voz femenina.

-¿Has visto a un anciano con cabello verde?- Pregunto Hibari.

-P-pues…- Dijo Verde mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros que no lo estaba ayudando.

Colonello se encontraba tapándole la boca a Lal para que no riera y Reborn se la tapaba a Colonello y tú a Reborn mientras que estabas llorando para aguantar la dicha risa e inflando tus mejillas y Verde volteo.

-P-pues él al parecer fue al baño de chicos…- Mintió el científico.

-Ya veo, gracias- dijo Hibari mientras se marchaba y cuando ya no se pudo ver todos soltaron las manos.

-¡JAJAJA!- Rieron todos al unísono.

-¡¿Qué es esa voz, kora?!- Pregunto entre risas el arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-¡L-l-lindooo!- Dijiste tu mientras en tu silla estabas pataleando de la risa y agarrándote tu estómago y tú cuello lo estirabas hacia atrás.

-¡CÁLLENSE!- Grito el pobre de Verde mientras se marchaba.

-¡Jajaja, eso fue lo mejor!- Dijo Reborn recuperándose.

-Sin duda- Dijo Lal.

-Kora- Agrego Colonello.

-¡T/N!- Grito un chico de ojos pardos y peli negro que te llamaba.

-¿Hmm?- Te dijiste a ti misma recuperándote y yendo hacia la mesa Vongola.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaste.

-Bueno…- Dijo Yamamoto pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Y Ese fue el baile de la macarena del Squalo-san!- Dijo Haru tratando de animarse por lo que acaba de ver.

-¡VROOOI!- Grito el Tiburón mientras bajaba.

-Ushishi- Rio Belphegor.

-¿Grabado?- Pregunto Lussuria.

-Todo- Respondió Viper.

Y en ese Llega Squalo y empieza a beber nuevamente.

-¡Ahora chicos! Un Receso- Dijo Haru mientras ponía a Irie y Spanner como DJ y esta bajaba a la mesa de los Vongola.

-¡Hahi! Animar es agotador- Dijo Haru mientras se sentaba en una silla alado de Kyoko.

-Estuviste muy bien Haru-chan- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto- Animaste.

-Gracias- Agradeció ella.

-¿Bueno?- Preguntaste de nuevo viendo Yamamoto.

-Qué bueno que Haru llego, podemos empezar a jugar- Dijo el beisbolista.

-¿Jugar que?- Pregunto la castaña.

-¡El juego de los retos!- Dijo este.

-¡Woho!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Suena divertido- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Sí- Dijo Hayato.

-Aún que Sawada la mayoría de las veces pierde ¡AL EXTREMO!- Dijo Ryohei.

-Jaja…- Se rio Tsuna desanimado.

-¡Bueno!- Dijo Haru.

-¡Empecemos!- Continuo Kyoko.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- Dijeron todos al unísono, los jugadores eran: Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Tú, Haru y Kyoko.

-Maldición- Dijo Gokudera al notar de que él junto con Ryohei y Yamamoto perdieron.

-Ah…- Dijeron las chicos al unísono.

-Yo pensaba que iba perder Tsuna- Dijo Takeshi.

-¿Acaso no le tienes fe al Juudaime?- Pregunto enojado el peli plateado.

-N-no es eso- Negó el chico.

-Kufufu- Rio Mukuro.

-¡Perdí al extremo!- Dijo el peli blanco.

-¿Reto?- Continuo el de ojos bicolores.

-Yo tengo uno- Dijiste con tus ojos brillosos.

-¿C-cuál es?- Pregunto Gokudera nervioso.

-Haya-chan, Takeshi-kun, Ryohei-kun, su reto es- Dijiste con una sonrisa y de la nada salieron llamas de atributo al viento y aparecieron unos cosplays.

-¡Su reto es cantar y bailar en el escenario el Caramelldansen y a la vez tener un cosplay de las chicas que cantan la canción!- Ordenaste poniendo un pie en la mese y mostrando los cosplay.

-¿COSPLAY AL EXTREMO? – Pregunto el chico.

-Estás loca si piensas que usare eso- Negó Hayato.

-Jaja…- Rio nerviosamente Yamamoto.

-Lo usaran- Dijiste.

-NO- Se negaron.

-¿Qué dijeron?- Preguntaste mientras un aura asesina estaba rodeándote y tus llamas rodeándote haciendo ver tu arma, unas cadenas y por lo temible que estabas tus ojos no se veían.

-Al parecer no tengo opción al extremo- Se corrigió Sasawaga con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-A-abra que hacerlo- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el peli negro.

-T-tienes razón friki del beisbol- Dijo el peli plateado con una fingida sonrisa.

-Así me gusta- Dijiste ahora con una inocente sonrisa y un aura agradable.

-Entonces…- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Cámbiense!- Los mandaste corrigiendo tu sonrisa con una asesina.

Ellos solo asintieron y fueron al baño de hombres.

-N-no tuviste de ponerles ese reto- Dijo Tsuna.

-Pronto vendrá el tuyo, Tsu-chan- Dijiste con una sonrisa inocente pero se veía el aura oscura detrás de ti.

-HIIEE- Grito tsuna y se alejó de ti.

~Baño de Hombres~

Los chicos se habían cambiado de ropa y se encontraba en los baños de hombres.

-No podemos salir así- Dijo Gokudera.

-Lo mejor será escapar al extremo- Dijo Ryohei.

-Es verdad- Dijo Yamamto

Los chicos iban a escapar pero unas llamas color blancas los rodearon y los 'transportaron' al escenario.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ellos al unísono.

-No lo dejare- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahora damas y caballeros, Gokudera-san, Sasawaga-san y Yamamoto-san nos cantaran y bailaran la canción 'Caramelldansen'!- Dijo Haru apuntando a los chicos y la música empezó a sonar al instante.

-¡No lo aremos!- Dijo Gokudera.

-Si lo aran- Dijiste tu mientras que Gokudera pudo ver a su querido Juudaime atado con cadenas.

-¡Sawada/Tsuna/Juudaime!- Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Tengo más- Dijiste mientras mostrabas a Kyoko atada.

-¡Kyoko!- Grito Ryohei.

-O-onii-chan- Dijo ella.

-No tienen opción- Dijiste con una sonrisa malévola.

Los chicos aguantaron la furia y empezaron a bailar y cantar.

Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni f se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Se rieron todos al extremo como lo diría Ryohei.

-Ushishishi- se reía Belphegor.

-¡JAJAJAJ HIP JAJAJA- Reía Squalo.

A Xanxus se le formaba una sonrisa en la boca.

-Lo mejor, con esto en internet- Dijo Mammon imaginando todo el dinero.

-Yo confeccione los trajes- Dijo Lussuria.

~Mesa Vongola~

Soltaste a Tsuna y a Kyoko.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Reías tú a todo pulmón tirándote encima de la mesa poniéndote en cuatro patas y golpeando la mesa con tus puños, estabas llorando de la risa.

-¡JAJA!- También reía Haru que se agarraba el estómago en el escenario.

Tsuna y Kyoko también se estaban riendo, Tsuna sentado en una silla echándose para atrás por la risa y Kyoko ocultado su mirada riéndose, Chrome estaba ocultando su cara por la risa.

-Kufufu- Rio Mukuro.

Ah Hibari que estaba viendo el baile se le formo una sonrisa.

~Reborn, Colonello & Lal~

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Rieron Lal junto con Colonello y Reborn.

-E-ese es tú alumno- Dijo Reborn riéndose apuntando a Ryohei dirigiéndose a Colonello.

-L-l-lo sé, kora- Rio Colonello.

-JAJAJA- Reía Lal.

~Escenario~

S kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen

Y con eso termino la canción y todos se seguían riendo.

-Es humillante- Dijo Gokudera.

-Al extremo- Agrego.

-Ja..ja- Trato de reír Yamamoto.

-¡Ese fue el Caramelldansen!- Dijo Haru recuperándose.

Los chicos bajaron al instante y fueron a la mesa de los Vongola.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Estuvieron geniales!- Dijiste recuperándote del ataque de risa.

-Nos las pagaras- Dijo Gokudera.

-Si claro- Dijiste mientras ya estabas recuperada.

-Bien, podemos quitarnos esto- Dijo Yamamoto.

-No pueden, es parte del reto- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero el reto ya termino al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei.

-Yo hice el reto y desde el principio fue así solo que no les dije-

-N-no puede ser- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Kufufu, bueno ¿Empezamos?- Pregunto Mukuro.

Todos asintieron y jugaron.

-Pierda, papel o tijera- Dijeron y del perdedor salió Tsuna.

-N-no- Dijo Tsuna.

-Lo lamento por usted Juudaime- Dijo Gokudera.

-Entonces…- Dijo Chrome.

-Mmm, ya que es Tsuna-san ¿Puede cantar una canción?- Pregunto Haru.

-Si- Dijo él.

-Entonces, Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué no cantas Spice de Kagamine Len?- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa inocente y todos quedaron con cara de '¡Oh por dios!'.

-K-K-K-Kyoko-chan ¿T-te gusta esa canción?- Preguntaste. **(N/A: si no se saben la traducción, búsquenla XD).**

-Sí, es muy pegajosa- Dijo Kyoko con su sonrisa.

-¡Hahi! Kyoko-chan eres una pervertida- Dijo Haru.

-N-no es pegajosa- Dijo Chrome sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron los chicos que no sabían de qué se trataba tal canción a excepción de Tsuna.

-N-n-no cantare eso- Dijo Tsuna en semáforo rojo.

-Pero es un reto- Dijo Kyoko.

-A-a-aun así- Dijo Tsuna.

-Tch- Dijiste, aunque la canción era algo pervertida aun así querías que Tsuna cumpliera el reto y viste como él tenía en su bolsillo las pastillas azules.

Ágilmente e impredecible como el viento sacaste dos de ellas y se las hiciste comer a Tsuna haciendo que el entrara en su modo Hyper.

-¡Juudaime!- Dijo Gokudera.

Tsuna lo miro con su mirada anaranjada.

-Ahora Tsuna-kun- Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

~Escenario~

-¡Entonces damas y caballeros aquí tenemos a Tsuna-san cantado Spice de Kagamine Len!- Dijo Haru que subió rápidamente al escenario al igual que Tsuna lo hizo con sus llamas.

~Reborn, Colonello y Lal~

-¿Qué canción es esa?- Pregunto Lal.

-Hay veras- Dijo Reborn.

~Mesa Varia~

-Hmmm, esa canción me suena- Dijo Bel en la mesa de los Varia.

-Es mejor que la escuche Bel-sempai- Dijo Fran

-Eso are rana- Dijo Bel.

-Graba- Dijo Lussuria.

-Lo tengo- Dijo Mammon sacando otra cámara.

-¡VROOOI! ¡EMPIECEN DE UNA VEZ!- Grito el todavía ebrio de Squalo.

~Escenario~

-Bueno, Tsuna-san- Dijo Haru bajándose del escenario.

-Music Start- Dijo Tsuna en su modo Hyper.

La canción empezó a sonar. **(N/A: no está toda la canción pero las partes que pongo las dejare en sub español por si no habían escuchado la traducción de la canción:D)**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡TSUNAYOSHI-SAMAAA!- Empezaron a gritar las chicas como fujoshis en un concierto.

gozen yoji no call de me o samasu

Me desperté en la mañana a las 4am

"kinō dare to doko ni ita?" nate

Una voz dice '¿Dónde y con quién estas?'

ī nogare to īwake o kōgo ni

Alterno excusas y evasivas para liberarme

tsukai wakete tanoshinderu

Consiguiendo diversión en usarlas

"kimi dake dayo" nante ne

Te digo 'Solo te necesito a ti'

beta sugi...waracchau

Es tan ridículo, me hace reír

dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?

Solo quiero intimar con alguien ¿Sabes?

Nigakute hot na spice

Mi amarga y caliente especia

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

Te la daré solo a ti por ahora

muchū ni saseru boku no taste o

Mi sabor que te vuelve loco

karada jū de kanjite?

¿Puedes sentirlo en todo tu cuerpo?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTAMOS LOCAS! ¡DENOS SU ESCENCIA!- Gritaban las chicas.

-T-Tsuna ya no es un uke- Dijiste toda sonrojada.

Los demás solo asintieron sonrojados.

~Reborn, Colonello y Lal~

-S-S-Sawada puede cantar esa c-canción- Dijo Lal sonrojada.

-Se nota que es el alumno Hip de Reborn, kora- dijo Colonello.

Reborn solo sonrió.

-¿De nuevo estas ebrio?- Pregunto Lal.

-No te enojes Hip, kora- Dijo Colonello ebrio.

-Es un idiota- Dijo Reborn tomando de su licor.

~Mesa Varia~

-Ara, ara ¡Que atrevido!- Dijo Lussuria con un hilo rojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh- Dijo Bel.

-¿Le gusto sempai?- Pregunto Fran.

-Ushishi, tal vez- Dijo Bel.

-Dinero- Decía Mammon grabando todo.

-¡VROOOOI! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ESCENCIA DE WISKY!- Dijo Squalo gritando por otro barril más.

**Bueno, lo dejare hasta aquí ya que esta largo e_e y la fiesta todavía continua *-* así que nos vemos en la próxima party!.**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola minna-san:33 La Party continua en este cap 16 ¡Hurra Hurra! ¡Llegan nuevos invitados! Y ustedes con sus retos77. Bueno aquí se los dejos xd.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**XVI**

Tsuna seguía cantando la canción y llegaron más personas, habían llegado Fon y Skull, al parecer Aria y Uni no pudieron venir a la fiesta ya que tenían asuntos que resolver con la Familia Diconde y los que quedaron ya que solo la Jefa y guardianes habían muerto, así que viajaron a Italia.

Los recién llegados fueron notados por Reborn, Lal y Colonello y estos los vieron y se acercaron a donde estaban sus compañeros y uno ebrio.

-Llegaron- Dijo Reborn mientras sostenía con su mano un vaso de wisky.

-Por supuesto, Reborn- Dijo Skull.

-Oh, también estas aquí esclavo- Dijo Reborn.

-¡N-no soy tu esclavo!- Reclamo el peli morado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto sádicamente el arcobaleno sacado una de sus pistolas.

-¡N-no es nada!... Reborn…-sempai- Dijo Skull negando con las manos.

-Hola- Saludo Lal.

-Ni Hao- Saludo Fon.

-¡Hola Fon, Skull Hip, kora!- Saludo el ebrio de Colonello.

-¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto el chino.

-Solo déjalo, esta ebrio- Dijo Reborn.

-Otra vez- Continuo Lal Mirch.

-Ya veo- Dijo Fon con una gotita en su sien.

-¡Ja! Él todavía es un novato yo no estaría tirado en el suelo- Dijo Skull.

-¿Podrías?- Pregunto Reborn.

-Por supuesto- Dijo este.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te reto a un duelo de beber? Si ganas no te diré más esclavo- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¡Por mi está bien!- Dijo Skull muy confiado.

En ese instaste comenzó la lucha de tragos.

-Idiotas- Dijo Lal.

-Hip- Dijo Colonello mientras tomaba otro vaso de wisky.

-¡Idiota! Deberías estar tomando agua- Sermoneo Lal a su alumno.

-Está bien, kora- Dijo este.

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo Lal.

Fon solo miro con una sonrisa la escena.

-¿Por qué no bebes también Hip Fon?- Pregunto Colonello.

-Y-yo no bebo- Dijo Fon con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, sabe bien, kora- Dijo Colonello insistiéndole.

-E-está bien- Acepto este por la presión.

-Toma- Dijo Colonello.

-She She- Agredió el chico con una inclinación.

-¡Espera Colonello! Deja de tomar y bebe agua- Dijo Lal mientras le pegaba en la cabeza al rubio y Fon tomaba el vaso de sake que le dio su compañero.

-Eso dolió Lal Hip, deberías ser más femenina, kora- Reclamo el de ojos azules.

-¡C-cállate!- Callo Lal a su alumno con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Y cómo está el Hip trago Fon, kora?- Pregunto Colonello a Fon pero noto que este estaba sentado con sus mano colgando apoyado en la mesa.

-¿Fon?- Pregunto Lal Mirch.

-¡Estupendoooo! HIP- Dijo Este.

-¿Esta ebrio?- Pregunto Lal difícil de creerlo.

-¡Cierto! Hip, Kora- Dijo Colonello.

-¡Genial HIP!- Dijo Fon.

-¡Kampai, kora!- Dijo Colonello mientras alzaba el vaso de sake que tenía en su mano derecha. **(N/A: Kampai significa Salud, como un brindis xd).**

-Hip ¡Kampai!- Hizo lo mismo Fon chocando los vasos mientras bebían.

-Estoy con un par de idiotas- Dijo Lal mientras se dirigió al baño.

~Mesa Varia~

-Lus-sempai, está muy sonrojado- Dijo Fran mirando a Lussuria. **(N/A: estaba buscando un video y me apareció el capítulo 164 de KHR en 'recomendados' entonces me lo vi de nuevo xd y cache que Fran le dice 'Lus-sempai' ah Lussuria, algo que olvide e-e ¡Baka! D:) **

-¡Pero es que la canción!- Decía Lussuria sonrojado.

-Basura- Decía Xanxus sin parar de comer carne.

-Ushishi- Rio Bel.

-¡DINEEROO!- Gritaba Mammon al grabar como Tsuna en su modo Hyper seguía cantando la canción y a la vez bailando.

-¡VROOOI! ¡DENME LA ESCENCIA DEL SAKE!- Gritaba Squalo mientras en un segundo habían tres barriles más.

~Mesa Vongola~

-Si la sigo escuchando creo que moriré- Dijo Chrome sonrojada.

-K-Kyoko-chan ¿Enserio te gusta la canción?- Pregunto Haru sonrojada.

-Si- Asintió la oji miel con una sonrisa.

-R-Ryohei-kun, tú hermanita está evolucionando a una hermanita pervertida- Dijiste mientras bebías un poco de jugo.

-M-mi Kyoko, mi Kyoko- Decía Ryohei mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Pobre cabeza de césped- Dijo Gokudera.

~Escenario~

Tsuna ya estaba terminando la canción bailando al ritmo de la música, sin mencionar que bailaba muy sensualmente.

nē boku no spice

Hey mi esencia

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

Te la daré solo a ti por ahora

muchū ni saseru boku no taste o

Mi sabor que te vuelve loco

karadajū de kanjite?

¿Puedes sentirlo llenando tú cuerpo?

-¡KYAAAAAAA! TSUNAYOSHI-SAMA!- Gritaban las fans.

-¡SU SABOR NOS VUELVE LOCAS KYAAA!- Seguían gritando las fans como fujoshis mientras les daban derrames nasales.

Haru subió rápidamente al escenario aun un poco sonrojada.

-¡Ese fue Spice de Kagamine Len interpretado por Tsuna-san!- Dijo Haru mientras Tsuna bajo y se le quito su modo Hyper.

-¿Qué acabo de cantar?- Se decía Tsuna a el mismo mientras se apartaba de la mesa Vongola y se ponía a una esquina como un autista.

-N-no se preocupe Jefe- Decía Chrome tratando de calmar al Vongola.

-P-pero, esa canción- Dijo él.

-La culpa la tiene Kyoko-chan- Dijiste tú mientras apuntabas a Kyoko.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Tsuna-kun- Dijo la oji miel con una sonrisa.

-¡E-estuvo genial Juudaime!- Alentó Gokudera.

-Sí, nadie pudo cantarla mejor que tú- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto, no ayudas- Dijo Hayato.

-A-al extremo- Dijo Ryohei.

-Kufufu, esplendida canción, Bueno ¿Continuamos?- Comento y pregunto a la vez la niebla.

-M-Muku-chan- Dijiste por eso de 'esplendida canción'.

Haru bajo rápidamente del escenario hasta a la mesa Vongola para jugar.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- Dijeron todos al unísono y notando que las perdedoras fueron, Chrome, Kyoko y Haru.

-¡Hahi! Perdí- Dijo ella desanimada.

Chrome solo se deprimió.

-No tuve suerte- Dijo Kyoko.

-Bueno…- Dijo Tsuna.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijiste.

-Eso no es bueno- Dijo Hayato.

-¿Porque no bailan el Hare Hare Yukai?- Preguntaste con una sonrisa.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Es el ending de Suzumiya Haruhie No Yuutsu al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei conociendo la canción.

-La conozco- Dijo Kyoko.

-Yo igual- Dijeron Haru y Chrome al unísono.

-Entonces ¡Con cosplay!- Agregaste.

-Está bien- Dijeron ellas.

Unas llamas de viento rodearon tu mano y dejaron ver los cosplay de las cantantes de la canción.

-Con esto está bien- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Las esperamos- Dijo Tsuna.

Ellas asintieron y se fueron a cambiar.

-Además, ¿Por qué a ellas una canción que pueden cantar bien? Y nosotros ¡Bailar el Caramelldanse!- Reclamo Gokudera.

-Porque son mujeres, además mis amigas- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Y nosotros?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Mis amigos, pero son hombres-

-Ahh- Dijo desanimado Ryohei.

-Kufufu- Reía Rokudo.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-¡HIP!- Decía un ebrio de Skull tirado en el suelo.

-¡Le gane a Reborn-sempai!- Decía este.

-En tus sueños esclavo- dijo Reborn mientras estaba sentado en la silla con una nueva copa de sake, al parecer Reborn es inmune a cualquier trago.

-¡Kampai!- Dijeron al unísono Fon y Colonello tomados del hombro como hermanos.

-Eres el Hip mejor, kora- Decía el ebrio del rubio.

-She hip she, tú igual eres el mejor- Respondió el también ebrio de Fon.

En ese momento llego Lal.

-¿Todavía están así?- Pregunto la peli azul.

-Si- Dijo Reborn.

-Además también Fon- Lamento Lal.

-Lamentable- Dijo el peli negro.

Lal se sentó junto con Reborn y ah Colonello le surgieron algunos celos, estaba ebrio.

-¡Hey Hip, Lal!, kora- Grito Colonello separándose de Fon.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaba ella.

-¡Aléjate de Reborn!, kora- Dijo este agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Q-q-que estás haciendo borracho?- Preguntaba una sonrojada Lal.

Colonello la estaba mirando sonrojado por el sake y por algo más, la miraba fijamente.

-Lal, yo- Decía Colonello.

-¡Oh!- Dijeron Reborn, Skull y Fon al unísono sorprendidos al poder ver al fin la confesión de Colonello hacia Lal.

-¡YO!- Dijo Colonello al no poder soltar las palabras.

-¿E-estas bien?- Pregunto Lal Mirch acercándose un poco más poniendo su frente contra la suya.

-Estas hirviendo- Dijo Lal.

-Y-y-yo Hip- Decía Colonello al no poder más desmayándose.

-¿C-Colonello?- Pregunto Lal.

-Colonello… Lal- Dijo Reborn decepcionado.

-¿Q-que?- Preguntaba ella.

-Hip, pobre no pudo soportar más- Dijo Fon.

-Eres muy Hip ruda Lal-oneesan con Colonello-sempai- dijo Skull.

-¿Q-que?- decía la pobre Lal Sin entender nada.

-Nada- Dijeron ellos al unísono.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Llegamos desu~!- Dijo Haru anunciando su llegada junto con Chrome y Kyoko.

-Kufufu, te ves linda Chrome- Dijo Mukuro.

-G-gracias Mukuro-sama- Dijo Chrome sonrojada.

-Se ven bien- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Nada mal- Dijo Gokudera.

-Se ven lindas- Dijo Tsuna.

-Al extremo- Dijo Ryohei.

-Gracias, Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-san, Gokudera-san- Agradeció Haru.

-Gracias- Dijeron Kyoko y Chrome al unisono.

*Al parecer me quedare sola* pensaste.

*Aún que T/N / T/N-chan / La Estúpida mujer / Kaze-chan, es más linda* pensaron los guardianes presentes en la mesa Vongola.

-Bueno, entonces por esta canción tomare tú puesto Haru-chan- Dijiste yendo al escenario junto con las chicas y Haru asintió.

~Escenario~

-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí tenemos a Miura Haru, Chrome Dokuro & Sasagawa Kyoko cantando y bailando el Hare Hare Yukai!- Animaste con una sonrisa levantando tu mano y apuntando a las chicas. **(N/A: Haru será Haruhi, Kyoko será Nagato y Chrome será Mikuru).**

-¡Music Star!- Dijeron ellas al unisono y Chrome algo timida.

La canción empezó y las chicas empezaron a bailar y tu bajaste del escenario.

NAZONAZO mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne

WAKUWAKU shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo  
Kanaetekureta no wa dare nano?

Jikan no hate made Boooon!

WA-PU de RU-PU na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

ARU ha RETA hi NO koto  
Mahou ijou no YUKAI ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara HAMINGU  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
KANTAN nanda yo ko-n-na-no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume SUKI deshou?

-¡EH EH EH EH!- Empezaron a gritar todos y saltando a la vez.

-¡GENIAAAL AL EXTREMO!- Gritabas junto con Ryohei alzando tus manos que tenían una barra de luz al igual que Ryohei que saltabas junto con él.

IROIRO yosou ga dekisou de dekinai MIRAI  
Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo

KIRAKIRA hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru  
Hoshitachi ga kibou wo kureru to

Jikan ni norou yo Byuuuuun!  
CHI-PU de KU-RU na toshigoro da mon  
Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete

Te to te wo tsunaidara  
Mukau TOKO muteki desho  
Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no  
Ue dake miteiruto namida mo kawaichau "Kawaritai!"  
KOKORO kara tsuyoku omou hodo tsu-ta-wa-ru  
Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hito mo oide yo  
DOKIDOKI suru deshou? Boooon!

-¡EH EH EH EH!- Empezaron a gritar todos.

~Mesa Varia~

-¡Ustedes pueden chicas!- Gritaba Luss con una barra de luz en su mano.

-¡VROOOI!- Gritaba Squalo.

-Se ven bien- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Preferiría otra- Comento Bel.

-¿Ah T/N-chan? Bel-hentai- Pregunto Fran con tono burlon.

-Cállate- Dijo este mientras le lanzaba cuchillos a Fran.

-Tch, solo porque tengo razón- Dijo Fran mientras se quitaba los chuchillos.

-¿Ah?- Pregunto Belphegor.

-Nada- Dijo el oji verde.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-Cantan bien- Dijo Reborn.

-Si- Dijo Lal.

-¡EH EH EH EH!- Saltaban y gritaban junto con todos los demás los ebrios de Skull y Fon.

A Lal y Reborn le salieron una gotita por su sien.

~Escenario~

Boooon!

WA-PU de RU-PU na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

ARU ha RETA hi NO koto  
Mahou ijou no YUKAI ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warai nagara HAMINGU  
Ureshisa wo atsumeyou  
KANTAN nanda yo ko-n-na-no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume yume SUKI deshou?

-¡WOOOOOOOW!- Gritaron todos.

-¡Gracias!- Dijeron ellas.

-¡Eso fue genial!- Dijiste tú mientras rápidamente subías al escenario.

-¡Ese fue el Hare Hare Yukai de Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko y Chrome Dokuro!- Presentaste con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijeron ellas al unísono.

Ellas bajaron a la mesa Vongola junto contigo.

~Mesa Varia~

-Bravo- Dijo Lussuria mientras aplaudía.

-¡VROOO! Nada mal- Dijo Squalo.

-Excelente- Dijo Lussuria nuevamente.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Eso fue geniaaal!- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras alzabas tus manos.

-Gracias- Dijeron ellas al unísono.

-¿Podemos quitarnos esto?- Pregunto Chrome.

-NO- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-P-pero- Dijo Kyoko.

Tú solo sonreíste.

-¡Hahi! Hay un aura negra detrás de T/N-chan- Dijo Haru.

Tu solo seguías sonriendo.

-Q-que miedo- Dijo Kyoko.

Las chicas se sentaron y empezó el juego otra vez.

-¡Piedra papel o tijera!- Dijeron todos al unísono y la perdedora fuiste tú.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Hayato feliz.

-¡Vendetta al Extremo!- Dijo Ryohei.

-Jajaja- Reía Takeshi.

-Mierda- Dijiste tragando en seco.

-¿Reto?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-Tú reto es- Dijo Hayato.

-¡Cantar la canción God Know de Suzumiya Haruhi!- Dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa.

-Fácil- Dijiste, pensabas que iba a hacer algo más difícil.

Te paraste para ir al escenario.

-No tan rápido T/N- Dijo Takeshi

Tú volteaste a verlo y notaste como Ryohei tenía un traje de conejita.

-Tienes que cantarla usando el mismo traje que ella uso cuando canto la canción- Sonrió triunfante la tormenta.

-¿EHH?- Preguntaste tú, no ibas a cantar usando ese traje, es muy vergonzoso.

-¡No puedo!-

-Debes hacerlo es un reto al extremo- Dijo Ryohei.

-¡Pero soy una chica!- Te excusaste.

-No importa- Dijo el peli plateado.

-¡Takeshi-kun!- Miraste al peli negro y notaste una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Tsuna!- Miraste al castaño y el solo estaba ignorando pensando que no sería mal que usaras el traje al igual que Mukuro.

-¡Muku-chan!- Miraste al peli azul.

-Kufufu- Rio él.

-¡Chicas!- Miraste a las chicas que al parecer estaba bajo presión por los chicos.

-N-no puede ser- Dijiste derrotada.

-Ahora- Dijo Gokudera.

-Luss-nee- Dijiste corriendo hacia la mesa de los Varia.

-¡No tan rápido!- Dijo Hayato agarrándote de los brazos.

-Kufufu, no puedes escapar o ¿Prefieres que te cambiemos nosotros?- Pregunto el de ojos bicolor.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Gritaste y agarraste el traje y te fuiste corriendo al baño de chicas.

-Ganamos- Dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Al extremo!- Agrego el peli blanco.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y tú saliste del baño y te pusiste al frente de la mesa Vongola.

-E-es vergonzoso- Dijiste con un sonrojo abrazándote y viéndote ver en un traje de conejita al igual que cuando Haruhi canto God Knows, resaltaba tu figura.

Todos los guardianes presentes se les soltaron un gran sonrojo y quedaron con la boca abierta.

-L-linda- dijo un sonrojado Tsuna.

-¿Eh?- preguntaste.

-¡N-nada!- Dijo él.

-B-bueno estúpida mujer hace el reto- Dijo Hayato sonrojado.

-Me las pagaran malditos- Dijiste mirando a los culpables.

-Jajaja- Rio Takeshi con un sonrojo.

-Por cierto T/N-chan ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra eléctrica?- Pregunto Haru.

Tú solo asentiste, habías tomado clases de guitarra anteriormente antes de conocer a los Varia.

-Bien, puedes tomar esta- Dijo Kyoko dándote una guitarra color negra.

-¿Tendré que tocar?- Preguntaste.

-Es parte del reto- Dijo Mukuro.

-Estúpida cabeza de piña- Murmuraste algo que el nombrado no escucho.

Subiste al escenario junto con Haru y la castaña te presento.

-¡T/A T/N Nos cantara y tocara la canción God Knows!- Anuncio la chica.

-¡WOOOHOOOO!- Gritaron algunos.

~Mesa Varia~

-Ushishi, esto quería ver- Dijo Belphegor.

-¡DI-NE-RO!- Se alegraba Mammon sacando otra cámara.

-¡KAWAII!- Gritaba Lussuria.

-Esto es mucho mejor- Dijo Fran.

-¡VROOOOI! MAS VALE QUE HIP ME ENTRETENGAS- Grito Squalo.

Xanxus no dijo nada y solo miro al escenario.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

Colonello había despertado.

-¡WOOOOOW!- Gritaron Skull y Fon animándote con un hilo rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿Es T/N?- Pregunto Colonello saliendo de lo ebrio viendo al escenario sorprendido.

-Sí, un traje de conejita, es muy sexy- Dijo Reborn con un sonrojo y una sonrisa pícara.

-¿No te da vergüenza?- Pregunto Lal.

-No hay nada de malo en eso- Dijo Reborn.

-Si lo hay, kora- Dijo Colonello sentándose en una silla.

~Escenario~

-E-entonces- Dijiste sonrojada.

-Music Start- Continuaste en el mismo estado.

La canción empezó y empezaste a tocas y se empezaron a escuchar los gritos.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!- Gritaron todos los fans.

Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
Itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
Anata wa yurushite kurenai

Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
Senaka mukete satteshimau  
On the lonely rail

Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
My way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless...

-WOOOOOOOOOOW!- Siguieron gritando los fans mientras alzaban una de sus manos como en un concierto.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Wuuuw!- Gritaron Kyoko y Haru al unísono.

-¡Eso es T/N-chan!- Animaba el sonrojado de Tsuna.

Gokudera junto con Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban desanimados.

-¿Por qué a ella le aplauden? Preguntaba el peli plateado desanimado con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Por qué no se ríen al extremo?- Preguntaba Ryohei tirado en el suelo.

-Ja… ja- Trato de reír Yamamoto mientras estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que su alma salió por su boca.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-¡Wuuuw!- Gritaron Reborn y Colonello.

-Es la mejor, kora- Dijo Colonello con una sonrisa.

-¡KAAWAAII!- Gritaron Skull y Fon con sus cervezas en la mano.

-No está mal- Dijo Reborn complacido.

-Si- Dijo Lal.

-Hay que celebrarlo con otra cerveza, kora- Dijo Colonello agarrando otro bazo de cerveza y tomándosela.

-¡Espera recién vienes despertando!- Advirtió Lal demasiado tarde.

-¡HIP!- Dijo Colonello mientras se caía en los brazos de Lal.

-¡I-i-i-idiota!- Dijo Lal sonrojada.

-Es más que un idiota- Dijo Reborn viéndote en el escenario.

~Escenario~

Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
Genjitsu tokashite samayou  
Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
Egakinagara oikakeyou  
For your lonely heart

Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
Watashi kakugo shiteru  
Kurai mirai datte  
Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
My wish kanaetai noni  
Subete wa God knows...

Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
Kizuato nazoru

Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
My way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless...

Termino la canción junto con el solo.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOW!- Gritaron todos los presentes.

-¡Genial!- Gritaron todos los Vongola en la mesa.

~Mesa Varia~

-¡VROOOOOOOI! ¡ESO FUE GENIAL!- Gritaba Squalo.

-¿Lo disfruto Jefe?- Pregunto Levi.

Xanxus solo aparto la mirada.

-La mejor asesina con un traje de conejita, viajare por el mundo- Dijo Mammon teniendo todo grabado.

-Ushishi, me gusta- Dijo Belphegor.

-¿El traje o T/N-chan?- Pregunto Fran con su voz monótona.

-Quien sabe- Dijo Bel.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-Eso estuvo genial- Dijo Reborn tragando otro bazo de Sake.

-Reborn ¿Acaso eres inmune al alcohol?- Pregunto Lal.

-Soy el mejor hitman después de todo- Dijo este.

-Eso no responde nada- Dijo Lal.

~Escenario~

-¡Ese fue God Knows de T/A T/N!- Termino de decir Haru mientras bajaba y tu diste una sonrisa y bajaste junto con ella.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Estuviste sorprendente T/N-chan!- Te felicito Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Respondiste.

En ese instante aparecieron Skull y Fon.

-¡Eso Hip fue genial!- Dijeron ellos.

-¿Sku-chan? ¿Fon-chan?- Preguntaste.

-Si- dijeron ellos al unísono.

-¡Tanto tiempo!- Dijiste mientras los abrazabas.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?- Preguntaste con una sonrisa.

-Hace unos minutos hip- Dijo Skull.

-Ya veo- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Sku-chan, Fon-chan no me digan que ¿Están ebrio?- Preguntaste.

-No- dijeron ellos.

-Mentira- Suspiraste.

-No puedo creerlo, entendería que Sku-chan pudiera pero Fon-chan- Dijiste mientras ponías tu mano en tu frente.

Ellos solo sonrieron.

-¡Esta bueno!- dijo Fon.

-¿Quieres?- Te ofreció la nube.

-Me niego- Dijiste rechazando la oferta.

Sin que te dieras cuenta Fon y Skull dejaron los vasos en la mesa y se marcharon.

Y en ese momento apareció Lambo e I-pin.

-¡Ohh! Nos los habías visto ¿Dónde estaban?- Preguntaste.

-Estábamos en la azotea- Dijo la pequeña de I-pin.

-¿Qué hacían haya arriba?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-¡Lambo-san encontró un mapa del tesoro que nos guio hacia haya!- Dijo Lambo.

-¿Puedo ver el mapa?- Pregunto Haru.

-¡No! Es secreto- Dijo Lambo.

-Como sea Lambo-chan/Vaca estúpida- Dijeron tú y Hayato al unísono mientras tomaban un 'vaso de jugo' que en verdad era… cerveza con alcohol.

Los dos se colocaron totalmente rojos.

-Hip- dijeron al unísono.

-¿T/N-chan, Gokudera-kun?- Pregunto Tsuna.

Tu junto con Hayato ignoraron al décimo Vongola y fijaron su mirada en Lambo.

-¿T/N? ¿Ahodera?- Pregunto Lambo.

Tú y Gokudera imaginaron a Lambo como una pelota de playa.

-¡Pelotaaa!- Gritaron al unísono y Gokudera tomo a Lambo en los brazos y te lo lanzaba como una pelota y tú se lo devolvías.

-¡Pelotaa!- Gritaste.

-¿T/N y Gokudera están borrachos?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

Ryohei quedo mirando el vaso que habían tomado y noto que era cerveza con alcohol.

-Esto no es jugo- Dijo el chico.

-Tal vez lo tomaron por accidente desu~- dijo Haru.

-Kufufu, muy probable pero ya es tarde- Dijo Mukuro viendo a los ebrios.

-Tengo… que… aguantar- Dijo Lambo mientras estaba siendo arrojado de lado a lado por ti y Hayato.

-¡No puedooo!- Grito el chico mientras que sacaba la bazuca de 10 años.

-¡Lambo no!- Grito I-pin mientras que la Bazuca fue directo hacia Lambo y después reboto en I-pin.

Apareció un humo de color rosa cubriendo a Lambo e I-pin.

-Yare Yare ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Lambo Adulto.

-Joven Vongola ¿Sabe dónde estoy?- Pregunto el chico mirando a Tsuna.

-¿Otona-Lambo?- Pregunto el chico.

-¿Sawada-san?- Pregunto I-pin ahora adulta.

-¿Otona-I-pin?- Pregunto nuevamente Sawada.

-¡Hahi! Son Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan del futuro- Dijo Haru apuntando a los chicos.

-¡Oh no! El ramen se enfriara y el señor Kawahira se enfadara- Dijo I-pin adulta mirando su reloj.

-Adiós Sawada-san- Se despidió la chica.

-¡Espera!- Grito Tsuna.

-Al parecer recuerdo esto- Dijo Lambo.

-¿Recuerdas?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Si, al parecer es la fiesta cuando celebramos la victoria de Vongola y Varia- Dijo Lambo recordando el momento.

-Si- Dijo Kyoko.

-Si no mal recuerdo, la señorita T/N y Estupidera deben estar- Dijo Lambo girando y viéndote a ti junto con Hayato tirados en el suelo.

-Ebrios- Término de decir la vaca.

-¡ROMEEOO!- Grito Bianchi renaciendo entre las cenizas, apareció de la nada.

-¡Bianchi!- Grito Tsuna.

-¡Poison Cooking!- Grito Bianchi mientras sacaba la Poison Cooking.

-B-bueno me despido joven Vongola…- Se despidió Otona-Lambo.

Y hay corrió por su vida el pobre Lambo hasta que dure, al parecer Hayato no vio a Bianchi ya que se encontraba ebrio junto en el suelo contigo ebrio, Hayato se dirigió a la mesa vongola.

-Yamamoto…- Se dirigió el de ojos verde menta a los pardos.

-¿Q-que?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-¡Eres mi mejor amigo!- Grito el ebrio de Gokudera mientras abrazaba a Takeshi.

-¿G-G-Gokudera?- Pregunto un sorprendido Yamamoto.

-Que linda Hip amistad- Dijiste mientras te sentabas.

-¿Cabeza de pulpo?- Pregunto Ryohei.

-¡Toma junto conmigo friki del beisbol!- Dijo Gokudera mientras obligaba a Yamamoto a tomar, él se negaba pero en una le abrió la boca e hizo que tragara hasta la última gota de alcohol.

-Hip- Dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Yamamoto!- Grito Tsuna.

-¡Amigooosss!- Grito Yamamoto junto con Gokudera tomados de los hombros y empezando a cantar rancheras

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Te reías.

-Estamos mal al extremo- Dijo Sasagawa.

-¡Camarero Hip! ¡Quiero más!- Ordenaste y la cerveza no tardo en venir.

-¡Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan! Beban Hip también- Dijiste con una sonrisa toda roja alzando la mano con un vaso llego de cerveza.

-N-no gracias- Dijeron ellas al unísono.

-¡Beban!- Obligaste.

-Kufufu, no intimides a Chrome- Dijo Mukuro.

-Oooh Muku-chan acaso tienes agallas- Preguntaste ebria.

-Kufufu, por supuesto - Dijo este sacado su tridente.

-¡Mukuro-sama!- Se preocupó Chrome.

-Así que quieres lucha Hip…- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces hip! ¡A luchar!- Dijiste parándote en la mesa donde se encontraba Mukuro y empezaron a pelear justo hay.

Las chicas junto con Tsuna y Ryohei miraban la escena un poco aterradas.

-¡Mejor aamiigoooo!- Decían al unísono Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-¡Muku-chan! No puede darme ¡Leru Leru!- Te burlabas del peli azul mientras aun ebria esquivabas ataques.

-Kufufu- Se reía este.

-No tenemos más remedio que unirnos ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kyoko.

-¡No Kyoko-chan/Kyoko!- Detuvo Tsuna y Ryohei a la oji miel.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto esta.

-Es peligroso- Advirtió Tsuna.

-¡Pero Tsuna-san! No tenemos más que hacer- Dijo Haru actuando como en un drama.

-Cree en mi Haru- Dijo Tsuna siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Pero Jefe! ¡Mukuro-sama! ¡Mukuro-sama!- Decía Chrome siguiendo el juego mientras le salían lágrimas de actuación.

-Chrome-chan- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Está bien, las protegeré- Dijo Tsuna.

-Jefe/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san- Dijeron ellas al unísono.

-¡Todo un hombre Sawada!- Grito Ryohei.

-Por ahora, beban algo para mantenerse sin sed- Recomendó el castaño haciendo lo mismo.

Ryohei, Chrome, Haru y Kyoko y Tsuna tomaron un jugo de color amarillo y… se emborracharon al instante. **(N/A: Proteger decían e—é) **

-¡Hip! ¡EXTREMOOO!- Gritaba Ryohei alzando las manos

-¡Te amoo Tsuna-san!- Grito Haru mientras ponías sus brazos rectos en dirección a Tsuna.

-Hip, Haru-chan que atrevida- Decía Kyoko mientras se tiraba a la mesa moviendo el vaso de cerveza.

-Hip, M-Mukuro-sama- Trato de decir Chrome pero cayó al suelo.

-C-chicos Hip, fuertes- Dijo Tsuna tirándose en la silla.

Tu junto con Mukuro terminaron la pelea.

-Es un empate cabeza de piña- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Kufufu- Rio este.

-¿Chrome?- Miro Mukuro viendo a Nagi en el suelo.

-Hip- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer, cayeron- Dijo este

Te bajaste de la mesa y te dirigiste a la mesa de los Varia.

~Mesa Varia~

-Capitán Squalo… ¿No se aburre?- Pregunto Fran viendo los cien barriles.

-¡VROOOOI! JAMÁS- Dijo este y todos notaron como te dirigirás con tu traje de conejita a la mesa de Varia.

-Ushishi- Rio Belphegor.

-Linda canción- Dijo Fran.

-¡Graaciaaas! Hip- Dijiste mientras alzabas tu mano con una cerveza.

-¿T/N-chan?- Pregunto Fran viéndote toda roja.

-¿Esta ebria?- Pregunto Bel.

-Al parecer si- Dijo Mammon guardando la cámara.

-¡Ooooohh! Que linda tiaraaa- Dijiste quitándole la tiara a Belphegor.

-¡Maldita!- Dijo Bel.

-¡Está muy brillante Hip!- Decías mientras arrojabas la tiara de Bel a un candeladro que estaba en el techo.

A Belphegor le nacieron venas por todo su cara viéndote con un aura asesina.

-¡Anda a buscarla!- Ordeno Bel.

-Yo quiero- Dijiste ebria.

-¡Ve ahora!- Grito Belphegor.

-¡YO QUIEEROOO!- Gritaste mientras te escondiste detrás de Lussuria.

-¡Luss-neee!- Te protegías atrás de Lussuria poniéndole una cara de conejito muerto ya que con el traje, mejor.

-¡Bel, puedes ir a buscarla tú mismo!- Dijo Lussuria defendiéndote.

-¡Ella puede con sus llamas!- Dijo Belphegor enojado al cien por ciento.

-¡Bel!- Dijo Lussuria.

-Tch- Dijo este yendo a buscar su tiara, pronto se vengara.

-Jajaja- Te reías mientras te alejabas de Lussuria y te acercabas al Jefe.

-¿Hm?- Dijo este.

-¡Jeeefee!- Dijiste mientras abrazabas a Xanxus que este se sonrojo un poco.

-¡OMAIGÁ! ¡T/N está firmando su sentencia de muerte!- Dijo Mammon.

-Que en paz descanse- Dijo Fran.

-¡Bebaa Jefeee!- Dijiste mientras agarrabas un barril y le hacías beber a Xanxus.

-¡Jefe!- Grito Levi.

Era demasiado tarde, Xanxus estaba ebrio.

-¿Jefe?- Pregunto Levi.

-Yo…- Dijo Xanxus.

-¿Usted Jefe?- Pregunto Levi.

-Yo, amo la carne- Dijo Xanxus abrazando su trozo de carne que tenía en el plato.

-¡El Jefe esta ebrio!- Dijo Mammon con cara de impactada sacando su cámara al instante.

-¡Dinero ven a mí!- Dijo ella grabando al Jefe de los Varia ebrio.

-¡Jefe!- Gritaba Lussuria junto con Levi.

-¡Jajajaja! Jefe y carne fueron pasear, carne le dijo si quería pololear, que sí, que no, que si- Cantaste con la cara roja.

-¡T/N-chan! Por favor reaccione- Dijo Fran mientras te sacudía de los brazos.

-¡Reaccione!- Decía la rana.

-¡Que lindoo!- Dijiste abrazándolo.

-¿T/N?- Pregunto Mammon viendo la imagen.

-E-esta… totalmente ebria- Dijo Lussuria.

Fran estaba en K.O mientras lo estabas abrazando con mucha fuerza.

-¡T/N-chan déjalo!- Decía Lussuria tratando de que soltaras a Fran.

-Tch- Balbuceaste.

Te fuiste dejando al pobre Fran en K.O y te fuiste donde Reborn y los demás.

-¿T/N?- Pregunto el sicario.

-¿Si Re-chaaan?- Dijiste un poco mareada.

-No me digas- Dijo esto tocandote la frente.

-¿Eh?- Preguntaste.

-¡ESTAS BORRACHAAA!- Te grito este.

-Iaaaa ¡Lal-tan!- Dijiste corriendo hacia Lal que estaba alado.

-¿Enserio estas ebria?- Pregunto Lal.

-No- Mentiste.

-Tch, todavía me acuerdo la última vez que estuviste borracha, fue horrible- Dijo Reborn.

-¡No volverá a pasar!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Si claro- Dijo el peli negro.

-Por cierto Re-chan, ¿Por qué nunca te emborrachas?- Preguntaste.

-Porque soy el mejor Hitman- Se dijo este.

-Hip, a mí no me vengas con estupideces yo soy mejor que tú y estoy así-

-Tú eres la segunda- Dijo Reborn.

-Ya veo… entonces ¿Quieres probar que soy la mejor?- Le apostaste a Reborn.

-T/N… no creo que- Advirtió Lal.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Reborn.

-Hmmm- Empezaste a pensar.

-¡Ya se! Hip- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es?- Pregunto el sicario.

-Primero, el que le quite el sombrero de rana a Fran y se la ponga a Kyo-tan, será el mejor- Dijiste ebria.

-Fácil- Dijo Reborn.

-Están locos- Dijo Lal.

Tú te habías puesto como en un carrera en la línea de partida, Fon junto con Colonello decían el 'sus marcas listos fuera' y Skull estaba agitando unas banderas.

-¡En sus marcas Hip, kora!- Dijo Colonello.

-¡Listooooss!- Continuo Fon.

-¡Fuera!/¡Fuera, kora!- Dijeron todo al unísono.

-¡GOOOOO!- Grito Skull.

Y tú junto con Reborn empezaron la competencia.

-No pudo creer que Reborn haya aceptado- Dijo Lal bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-Ah él no le gusta perder- Dijo Verde que estaba escondido detrás de la barra.

-Verde, ¿Hace cuando estas hay?- Pregunto Lal.

-Desde que llego T/N ebria- Aclaro el de cabellos verdes.

-Ya veo- Dijo Lal no agarrándole importancia dirigiendo su mirada en el de cabello rubio que gritaba 'Kampai' sin fin con Skull y Fon.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Laaaaa!- Cantaban al unísono Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y Ryohei.

-¡LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA!- Cantaban.

-¡ENCHILADA, BLA, BLA, BLA!- Seguían cantando mientras se ponían en fila como en un trencito dando vueltas por la mesa Vongola y por al medio de la sala.

-¡LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA!- Seguían cantando ebrios.

-¡EL BURRITO, BLA BLA BLA!- Cantaban los Vongola a excepción de Mukuro que estaba en una esquina tratando de aguantar la risa mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera seguían cantando rancheras.

-Hip, Yamamoto tenemos que tener un símbolo de amistad- Decía el ebrio de Gokudera.

-Tienes razón Gokudera- Dijo Takeshi con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces Hayato saco un plumón permanente y levanto la polera de Yamamoto y escribió 'Mi compadre Gokudera' y Yamamoto hizo lo mismo en el estómago de Gokudera 'Mi compadre Yamamoto'.

-¡Heee!- Gritaron ellos mientras alzaban las botellas de cerveza.

-¿Qué es eso hip?- Pregunto Tsuna que estaba en la punta del trencito notando como dos furias que no eran Hibari, si no que tú y Reborn se dirigían a la mesa de Varia.

-Son solo… leones- Dijo Chrome.

-No creo Chrome-chan hip- Dijo Kyoko.

-¡FURIAS AL EXTREMO!- Grito Ryohei.

Aún ebrio, Tsuna con su intuición Vongola supo que no sería nada bueno y que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

~Tú & Reborn~

-¡Eres lento Re-chan!- Dijiste mientras corrías a todas fuerzas hacia Fran.

-Ya veremos- Dijo Reborn mientras te pasaba.

-¡Jajaja!- Reías mientras que tus llamas te empezaron a envolver y apareciste alado de Fran.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Grito Reborn.

-Hip, nadie dijo que no se podía- Dijiste mientras te abalanzabas hacia la rana.

-¿T/N-chan?- Pregunto un sorprendido Fran.

-Hip, tomare esto prestado Fran- Dijiste con una sonrisa quitándole el gorro de rana.

-Puedes quedártelo- Dijo Fran con gusto.

Tú solo le diste una sonrisa y escapaste y notaste como un balazo te rozo.

-¿Quieres matarme?- Preguntaste viendo como Reborn tenía una de sus pistolas fuera.

-Nadie dijo que no se podía- Se excusó este.

Unas llamas color blanco te empezaron a rodear y sacaste tus armas, las cadenas.

-No dejare que tomes el gorro de Fran HIP- Dijiste sonrojada por lo ebria que estabas.

-Ya veremos- Dijo Reborn mientras se acercaba a ti lanzándote balas que caigan por todos lados, suelo y paredes.

-Idiota- Dijiste mientras con las cadenas saltaba encima de Reborn tratando de que quedara K.O

-Ingenua- Dijo este mientras se movió ágilmente quedando atrás tuyo pero tú lo esquivaste y le lanzaste una patada le ibas a clavar tu cadena en el pecho pero este esquivo haciendo que clavara en el techo.

-Hace mucho que no teníamos un combate de vida o muerte- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, su sonrisa.

-Esta vez ganare, no empataremos- Dijiste segura aun ebria.

Reborn solo sonrió y trataba de quitarte el sombrero hasta que lo logro.

-Tch- Dijiste mientras que ustedes seguían corriendo buscando a Hibari y a la vez tratando de quitarse el gorro de rana del otro.

Tú enterraste una cadena en el suelo yendo directo hacia donde estaba Reborn que este esquivo pero sin querer dejo caer el gorro de Fran, tú te tele transportaste hacia el gorro y lo tomaste.

Reborn te empezaba a disparar y tú esquivabas y con tus cadenas tratabas de darle a Reborn pero el igual esquivaba.

~Mesa Varia~

Squalo de tanto que bebió fue a dar un reseco en el baño.

-Esos dos… ¡Destruirán la sala!- Dijo Lussuria.

-Reborn no puede darle a T/N, como T/N no puede darle a Reborn haciendo que los disparos de Reborn vallan a las paredes, suelo y techo al igual que las cadenas de T/N- Explico Levi.

-T/N-chan junto con Reborn destruirán el Hotel- Dijo Fran con su voz monótona.

-Esos dos son unos demonios- Dijo Mammon.

-Por cierto…- Continuo Mammon.

-¿Dónde está Bel?- Pregunto al chica.

-Bel-sempai, esta…- Dijo Fran mirando el candeladro del techo, Bel se encontraba tratando de sacar la tiara.

-Ahí- Apunto el oji verde.

-Pobre- Dijo Mammon con lastima.

-Tal vez le daré un poco de ayuda- Dijo Fran.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Levi.

Fran saco un vaso de cerveza del barril de Squalo y con sus ilusiones la transformo por fuera en una 'bebida energética' y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Belphegor.

-¡Bel-sempai!- Llamaba el peli verde al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres rana?- Pregunto Bel arriba del candeladro.

-¿Quiere una bebida energética?- Pregunto la rana.

-No quiero nada de un plebeyo- Dijo Belphegor.

-Pero T/N-chan me la vino a dejar para usted- Mintió la rana.

-¿T/N?- Pregunto Bel.

La rana solo asintió y Bel se le quedo mirando por varios segundos.

-Tírala- Acepto finalmente.

-Tenga- Dijo Fran mientras le lanzaba la 'botella'.

Belphegor se la quedó mirando.

-Esta es mi venganza, estúpido principie caído- Susurro Fran mientras se marchaba.

-Por cierto, rana ¿Dónde está tu gorro?- Pregunto Bel demasiado tarde.

El rubio se quedó mirando la botella y la abrió y la bebió.

-HIP- Dijo este, Belphegor con un solo trago, se emborracho.

-Perfecto- Dijo Fran.

-Por dios- Dijo Lussuria.

-¿Dónde está Mammon?- Pregunto Fran.

-Fue a donde Verde a ver si tenía un experimento para controlar a esas bestias-chan- Dijo Lussuria.

-Ya veo- Dijo Fran mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-¡Esos dos destruirán el Hotel!- dijo Lal alarmada.

-Tch, yo no puedo hacer nada- Dijo Verde que todavía estaba escondido.

-¡Tú puedes T/N!/Reborn, kora!- Apoyaban Skull, Colonello y Fon.

-Idiotas- Dijo Lal mientras tragaba algo de agua.

-¡Apuestas!- Grito Mammon que estaba en el suelo con un tarro y unos papeles que decían 'T/N' 'Reborn'.

-¡Yo apuesto por Reborn, kora!- Dijo Colonello.

-Yo por T/N-chan- Dijo Fon.

-¡Por los dos!- Aposto Skull.

-¿VIPER?- Gritaron Lal y Verde al unísono.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto Lal.

-Ganando dinero- Dijo Mammon mientras contaba el dinero que les pasó sus compañeros por las apuestas.

-N-no es lo que quiero decir- Dijo Lal.

-A verdad- Dijo Mammon.

-Verde ¿Tienes un calmante para animales?- Pregunto Viper.

-Si- Dijo Verde mientras se paraba haciendo ver lo que tría puesto.

Mammon se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Pff- Rio la peli morada mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¡Ahhhh!- Se sorprendió Verde.

-C-como sea, si lo tengo ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Verde.

-Es para tranquilizar a esas bestias- Dijo Viper apuntándote a ti y a Reborn mientras estaban destrozando el salón.

-Son humanos- Dijo Lal con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

-Solo me quedan cinco- Dijo Verde mientras sacaba los tranquilizantes de su bolsillo… del vestido.

-Toma- dijo Verde.

-Lal ¿Puedes darles?- Pregunto Viper.

-Si- Acepto la peli azul.

Viper les paso los calmantes a Lal y ella saco su escopeta, y puso los calmantes como balas y se puso en modo atrás de la barra alado de Verde y apoyo su arma en la barra teniendo más facilidad de apuntarle.

-Bien- Dijo Viper.

Lal visualizo a Reborn y A ti que estaban luchando a muerte y lanzo un calmante pero este lo esquivaron ágilmente, Lal lanzo otro y eso paso con todos.

Viper estaba con una cara de Poker Face.

-Lal, pensé que eras mejor que Colonello- dijo Verde.

-¡N-no es mi culpa! Ellos lo esquivan aunque siguen luchando- Dijo Lal.

-Bestias- Dijo Viper.

-Ahora, estamos acabados- Continuo la chica.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Verde.

-Al parecer los Vongola están ebrios, cuatro arcobalenos también, tenemos a dos arcobalenos luchando y destruyendo el hotel, Los Varia no le agarran importancia a excepción de Lussuria, para agregar el Jefe igual esta ebrio, quedamos nosotros tres que no sabemos que hacer- explico Mammon.

-En otras palabras- Dijo Lal.

-Estamos acabos- Término la frase Verde.

-Exacto- Dijo Viper.

~Mesa Vongola~

-Hip, ¡Ellos dos destruirán el hotel!- Grito Tsuna.

-¡Estamos acabadooss desu~!- Grito Haru agarrándose la cabeza como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡APOCALIPCIS AL EXTREMO!- Grito Ryohei mientras corría en círculos.

-¡Onii-chaaan!- Gritaba Kyoko tirada en el suelo.

-Mukuro-sama ¡Beba!- Decía Chrome ebria mientras alzaba las manos.

-Solo un poco- Dijo Mukuro mientras que tomaba un vaso de cerveza y tomaba solo un poco…

-Hip- Dijo Mukuro, nadie soporta el alcohol en Vongola a expresión de Reborn.

-¡Viva la Mafia!- Empezó a Gritar Mukuro mientras tomaba a Chrome de la mano y rápidamente subieron al escenario.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Irie que estaba junto con Spanner de DJ.

-Al parecer todos están ebrios- Dijo Spanner.

-E-eso no es muy bueno- Dijo el de cabellos anaranjados.

Chrome se acercó junto con los chicos.

-Hip. ¿Pueden poner esta canción?- Pregunto Chrome.

Los chicos vieron la canción.

-Si- Acepto Spanner mientras colocaba la canción.

Chrome agradeció y fue junto con Mukuro.

-Listo Mukuro-sama- Dijo Chrome.

-Hip, perfecto- Dijo este.

-¡ESPEEEREENNN DESU~!- Grito Haru, ella era la anfitriona después de todo. Subió rápidamente al escenario para presentarlos

-Hip, Mukuro-san y Chrome-chan nos cantaran la canción...- Haru se acercó al oído de Chrome.

-¿Qué canción?- Pregunto Haru.

Chrome ebria le susurro la canción a Haru al igual que Chrome, ebria.

-¡Hahi! Que buena canción- Dijo Haru.

-¡Ellos cantaran la canción Karakuri Burst de los Kagamine, Vocaloid!- Anuncio Haru mientras se apartaba de los chicos dejándole el escenario.

-¡Music Hip Star!- Dijeron ellos al unísono y la canción comenzó.

Nemuranai machi no mannaka de  
Tachidomatte sa  
Osaerarenai kono shoudou?

Furi-yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru  
Nukimi no kyouki wo  
Chotto tamesasete hoshii no  
Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
(ushimitsudoki)

Akaku akaku somaru yoku wo  
Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara  
Kirei na aka ni somaru yubi

Kowashite  
(kowashite)

Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i  
Mitasarenai hakai shoudou  
Moroi moroi moroi hito nante

Shosen wa  
(shosen wa)  
Suterareta karakuri  
"nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?"  
Tte iu sore oshiete yo?

~Mesa Varia~

-Me encanta esa canción, Kowashite, Torinai yo? Torinai Mitoseranai hakai shoudou- Empezaba a cantar la canción Lussuria.

-Moroi, moroi, moroi hito nante, shosen wa- Cantaba igual Fran.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaban las/los fans.

~Tú & Reborn~

-Que linda música de fondo- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras esquivabas las balas del sicario.

-Perfecta- Dijo este mientras se balanceaba para quitarte el gorro de Fran pero tú no lo dejaste.

~Escenario~

"guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai  
Shiro to kuro de  
Hedaterareta subete no zen/aku  
Hajime kara zenbu kimatte iru  
Sujigaki doori ni hidari te naraseba  
Shukusei

Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki  
(ushimitsudoki)  
Karitoru wa subete no "aku"  
Nogarerarenai ze?

Chi no hate made, oitsume  
Chiri sura nokosanai

Kowashite  
(kowashite)

Subete wo hai-jo-su-ru  
Owaranai hakai koudou  
Kiero kiero kiero aku subete

Shosen wa  
(shosen wa)

Ochibureta garakuta  
"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?"  
Tte iu sore oshiete yaru

-KYAAAAAAAA- Gritaban los fans, al parecer no les importaba que tú y Reborn estuvieran en una batalla de vida o muerte.

~Tú y Reborn~

Al fin de tanto correr por la vida y la muerte, encontraron a Hibari Kyoya.

-¡Hay esta!- Apuntaste al chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Es mío HIP!- Gritaste mientras te lanzabas hacia Hibari que se encontraba quieto por la sorpresa.

-No lo permitiere- dijo Reborn mientras que por el lado contrario saltaba agarrando el gorro al igual que tú.

Los dos estaban agarrando el gorro mientras que a la vez se lo ponían a Hibari que este no reacciono.

-Maldición- Dijo Reborn.

-Empate Hip- Dijiste roja por lo ebrio que estabas.

-Ustedes- Hibari estaba con el gorro de Fran en la cabeza con un aura totalmente asesina detrás de él, sus tonfas en las manos, una mirada totalmente amenazante que hizo que tragaras en seco pero que te diera gracias por el gorro que traía puesto.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea?- Pregunto el peli negro.

Reborn sin pensarlo dos veces te apunto a ti.

-¡Tú aceptaste!- reclamaste.

-T/N- Dijo tú nombre Kyoya, eso te dio miedo lo dijo con un tono de voz… fría, significaba que si no corrías te iba a cometer un asesinato.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo Hibari mientras iba directo hacia ti mientras se quitaba el gorro que fue recogido por Reborn.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritaste y corriste por tú vida.

~Escenario~

Kowashite  
(kowashite)

Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i  
Mitasarenai hakai shoudou  
Moroi moroi moroi hito nante

Shosen wa  
(shosen wa)

Suterareta karakuri  
"nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?"  
Tte iu sore oshiete yo?

Kowashite  
(kowashite)

Subete wo hai-jo-su-ru  
Owaranai hakai koudou  
Kiero kiero kiero aku subete

Shosen wa  
(shosen wa)

Ochibureta garakuta  
"nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?"  
Tte iu sore oshiete yaru

-¡WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!- Gritaban todos.

-¡Eso fue sensacional hip desu~!- Dijo Haru con una sonrisa mientras Mukuro y Chrome bajaban del escenario.

~Mesa Varia~

-Es una canción aceptable- Dijo Levi.

-Me gusta- Dijo Lussuria.

-Tiene razón Luss-sempai- Dijo Fran.

-Basura, buena canción, hip- Dijo Xanxus mientras abrazaba su pedazo de carne.

~Belphegor~

-Hip ¡NADA MAAALL USHISHI!- Dijo este que se encontraba arriba del candeladro con su tiara puesta, estaba mal puesta pero aun así tenía una muy buena vista del escenario y de cómo Hibari te estaba persiguiendo.

-Idiota hip- Dijo el rubio.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Fue una canción al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei.

-Aún que no me gustó mucho Hip- Dijo Tsuna tirado en la mesa.

-Hip, ¿Qué has dicho Sawada Tsunayoshi?- Pregunto el ebrio de Rokudo con una mirada de enojado.

-Hip ¡N-n-nada!- Dijo el castaño.

-Lo pensé- Dijo Mukuro sentándose en la mesa.

-Por cierto- Dijo Ryohei.

-Hip, ¿Qué paso Onii-chan?- Pregunto la otra Sasagawa.

-¿Por qué T/N se está escondiendo al extremo hip debajo de la mesa?- Pregunto el peli blanco mirando debajo de la mesa.

-¿Eh?- Se dijeron todos y miraron igualmente que Ryohei, debajo de la mesa.

Hay estabas tú, haciéndote bolita.

-¿T/N-chan?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-Hip, T-T-Tsuna- Dijiste con cara de aterrada.

-Hip ¡Hahi! T/N-chan ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Haru.

-K-Kyo-tan me está persiguiendo- Dijiste aterrada mientras hundías tu cabeza en tus rodillas.

-Y-ya veo, Hibari-san- Dijo Tsuna.

-¡Hay esta Hibari jajaja!- Dijo Yamamoto mientras que seguía cantando rancheras junto con Gokudera.

-¿EHHH?- Dijiste sorprendida mientras que debajo de la mesa te asomaste para ver a Hibari, No estaba tan cerca pero igual te estaba asustando y se te ocurrió una idea **(N/A: siempre que se te ocurren ideas nunca es algo bueno e-e me das miedo).**

-¡Tsuna!- Dijiste con cara de cachorro sufriendo.

-Hip, ¿Q-q-que sucede?- Dijo este sonrojado, más de lo que estaba al notar que lo jalaste de su asiento hasta que lo tumbaste en el suelo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- Pediste

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto.

-Me da vergüenza decirlo aquí, así que… ¿Podemos ir al baño de hombre?, nadie esta hay así que- Dijiste con cara de avergonzada.

-S-s-s-si- Acepto Tsuna pensando en cosas pervertidas.

Tú junto con Tsuna fueron al baño de hombres y en verdad no había nadie.

-Y-y ¿Qué querías decirme T/N-chan?- Pregunto el castaño para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Tú cerraste la puerta con pestillo y Tsuna se puso más nervioso.

-Primero- Dijiste mientras te acercabas más al décimo.

-Necesito que te quites la ropa, Tsuna- Dijiste con voz seductora.

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó este.

-Por favor- Dijiste iluminando tus ojos color c/o poniendo una cara terriblemente tierna.

-S-si- Dijo Tsuna nervioso, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

~Minutos después~

Estabas encima de Tsuna.

-Ah, T/N-chan- Dijo Tsuna sonrojado.

-Tsuna, no te muevas- Dijiste sonrojada.

-P-pero si me muevo así podre- Trataba de decir Tsuna.

-Ahhh- Gritaron al unísono mientras que arqueabas las espalda al igual que Tsuna.

-T/N-chan- Dijo este.

-S-solo un poco más- Dijiste con dificultad para respirar.

-Y-ya no puedo más voy ahh- Grito Tsuna.

-E-espera, solo un poco más- Dijiste mientras tratabas de recuperar la respiración.

-T-T-T/N-chan, no puedo más- Dijo este.

-¡DUELEE!- Grito Tsuna.

-Lo sé, a mi igual m-me duele, e-es muy duro- Respondiste mientras jadeabas.

-Tsuna- Dijiste sonrojada.

-¡SOLO TIENES QUE AGUANTAR!, si no te pones esto Kyoya-kun no se distraerá- Dijiste.

Te encontrabas arriba de Tsuna poniéndole un corcel para ponerle un vestido de Maid para que así pueda distraer a Hibari, esa fue tu idea.

Te dolían las manos ya que tenías que hacer fuerzas para amarrar el corcel, además que los cordones del corcel eran duros y te dificultaba más.

-Hip, P-pero aun así esta apretado y duele mucho- Se quejó el de ojos avellana.

-Por favor, es el último favor que te pido- Dijiste terminando de amarrarle el corcel a Tsuna.

-Listo- Dijiste con una sonrisa, ya habías terminado.

-Lo apretaste mucho, hip- Se quejaba el castaño.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan flaco- Le respondiste al Vongola.

*¿Por qué tengo que ser la presa?* Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos el castaño.

Ustedes dos salieron del baño y tapaste a Tsuna con una manta negra y saliste atrás de él décimo Vongola para que Hibari no te vea y llegaron a la mesa Vongola.

~Mesa Vongola~

-¡Hahi! ¿Tsuna-san? ¿Porque se tapa hip desu~?- Preguntaba la castaña.

-¡Por esto!- Dijiste ebria mientras respondías por Tsuna y le quitabas la manta negra.

Todos se sonrojaron, más de lo que estaban.

-T-T-T-T/N, ¿Tú le pusiste el traje a Sawada?- Preguntaba el Sasagawa.

Tú solo asentiste.

-¡Hahi! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLEVASTE CONTIGO T/N-CHAN?!- Preguntaba la Miura llorando estilo anime.

-Hip, perdón- Te disculpaste.

-Oooh ¿Juuidame?- Preguntaba el ebrio de Hayato.

Tsuna solo miro a Gokudera mientras que el peli plateado se le salió un hilo rojo por la nariz.

-¿Gokudera?- Preguntaba Yamamoto en estado de ebriedad.

-Al parecer, el jefe lo está matando con la mirada- Dijo Chrome ebria.

Tsuna solo se avergonzó más.

-Oh, Hay esta Hibari-san- Dijo Kyoko.

-Yosh, ahora hip, es tu turno Tsuna- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-P-p-pero- Trataba de no ir el castaño.

-Que cobarde eres, Sawada Tsunayoshi- Dijo Mukuro.

-¡N-no soy un cobarde!- Trataba de decir el Vongola.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntaste.

-E-e-está bien- Término derrotado el Uke.

-Suerte Tsuna-kun, hip- Dio ánimos la oji miel.

-Hip, Tsuna-san ¡Fight desu~!- Animaba Haru.

-Hip, Haru… incluso Kyoko-chan- Dijo el castaño mientras una gota salió por su sien.

-¡Corre Tsuna!- Dijiste mientras lo empujabas para que se dirigiera a donde estaba Hibari.

-¿Herbívoro?- Pregunto Hibari mientras que Tsuna estaba en total nervios viéndolo tímidamente.

-H-H-Hibari-san ¿Q-quiere u-un poco d-de agua?- Preguntaba nerviosamente el castaño.

-Estoy ocupado buscando a una conejita- Dijo Hibari apartando a la 'Maid'.

-P-p-pero, se cansara si no toma agua- Dijo Tsuna evitándole el paso.

Hibari lo quedo viendo fijamente.

~Mesa Vongola~

-Por cierto T/N-chan- Te llamaba Kyoko.

-¿Si?- Preguntaste.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto nuevamente la oji miel.

-No pensé en uno- Dijiste con una sonrisa inocente todavía ebria.

-Hip ¿Entonces porque Tsuna-san lo está distrayendo?- Pregunto Haru.

-Ahh… para que Kyoya-kun se olvide que me está persiguiendo- Dijiste con una sonrisa recordando.

-Aunque no creo que Hibari Kyoya se olvide de eso- Te arruinaba las esperanzas el peli azul.

-Gracias, Muku-chan- Dijiste con una cara serio.

-Kufufu- Rio este.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-Al fin llegas Reborn- Dijo Lal.

-¿Dónde está T/N?- Pregunto Verde.

-Está siendo perseguida por Hibari- Dijo este mientras se sentaba y tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Viper.

-Quien sabe-

-¡¿Quién gano, kora?!- Preguntaron al unísono Fon, Skull y Colonello.

-Empate- Dijo Reborn.

-¡Ja! Gane- Dijo Skull.

-No tan rápido, tú dijiste 'los dos' pero eso de 'los dos' no significa nada de que los dos ganaron o perdieron, así que yo gano- Dijo Mammon mientras le quitaba el dinero a Skull.

-¡Eso no es justo, no tiene hip sentido!- Reclamo el peli morado.

-Si lo es, si lo tiene, adiós- Se despidió ella mientras que volvía a la mesa de los Varia.

-Muy ingenuo- Dijo Lal.

-Además, ¿Apostaste por mí y por T/N? ¿Acaso no tienes fe en mi esclavo?- Pregunto Reborn sacando su pistola.

-S-s-s-si tengo fe- decía el peli morado.

Reborn lo seguía mirando sádicamente.

-¡Lal-onesaan! ¡AYUDAME!- Pido auxilio el arcobaleno de la nube.

-Hip, ¡No dependas de Lal en esto, kora!- Dijo el ebrio de Colonello.

-Te ayudare Reborn, kora- Dijo Colonello.

-Estúpidos- Dijo Lal mientras bebía.

-Que fiesta- Dijo Verde.

~Mesa Varia~

Mammon llego con mucho dinero en las manos mientras lo guardaba en una cartera.

-¿Bel sigue arriba?- Pregunto la peli morada.

Todos asintieron.

-Ya veo- Dijo ella.

-Pero, Bel ya abrió bajado ¿Qué le hiciste Fran?- Pregunto Mammon mientras que Fran le corrían gotitas de sudor.

-Nada Mammon- Dijo el oji verde.

-Hmm- Dijo Mammon.

Mammon seguía tramando de Fran mientras que este tomaba agua y Lussuria leía una revista, Levi le traía más carne al Jefe y este la abrazaba.

**Bueno, lo dejare hasta aquí e-e xd mañana continuo XD además ¿Pensaron que se iban a violar a Tsuna? Pues noooo jejejej xdddd master trolla :DD xdd, bueno nos vemos en el próximo episodio que creo que será pronto, ya que en el próximo termina la party e-e… creo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas:D ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! primero que nada gracias por su reviews me hacen divertido leerlos, SIEMPRE LOS TOMO EN CUENTAXD *.* me da gusto que les haya gustados los caps pero este será más dedicado a San ValentínXD ya que el fin de la fiesta no será tan 'jajaja' yo pienso será mas fome, lo siento:x episodio 17 completado *u* ya termino la party hardXDD enserio que fue una party Vongola… arcobalenos y hasta el jefe y capitán de Varia borrachos… hasta tu ¡tipa! Por diosXD bueno aquí se los dejo recién salido de World.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**XVII**

Mammon seguía tramando de Fran mientras que este tomaba agua y Lussuria leía una revista, Levi le traía más carne al Jefe y este la abrazaba.

~Mesa Vongola~

Ustedes estaban viendo la escena de Kyoya y Tsunayoshi, solo que tú estaban escondida debajo de la mesa pero si podían escucharte como tú a ellos.

-Mo~ Si Kyo-tan mira fijamente a Tsuna, se pondrá nervioso- Dijiste con un puchero.

-Bueno obviamente lo haría, esta con un traje de hip Maid- Dijo la menor de los Sasagawa.

-Kyoko-chan hip tiene razón- Dijo la hija de los Miura.

~Hibari y Tsuna~

Hibari se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿N-no quiere?- Pregunto con nerviosismo el Sawada.

-Solo un poco, estoy apurado- Dijo Kyoya apartando la mirada esperando el vaso de agua.

-S-si- Dijo Tsuna mientras buscaba dicho vaso.

Al pasar algunos segundos el castaño llego con una bandeja de plata y encima el vaso de agua con hielo, como toda una Maid, el chico se acero lentamente para no tropezar pero, fue inevitable, Tsuna es dame-Tsuna.

~Mesa Vongola~

-Espero que el Jefe no tropiece hip- Dijo Chrome sentada alado de Mukuro.

-Tsuna-san suele hip tropezarse- Dijo la castaña.

-Espero que ahora no- Rezaste.

-Kufufu, demasiado tarde- Dijo el peli azul y todos fijaron su mirada hacia el castaño.

Tsuna había tropezado en cámara lenta cayendo al suelo y el vaso de agua le llego a Hibari.

-Está muerto hip- Dijiste con cara del 'grito' versión pintura.

-T/N-chan fue tu idea- Dijo Kyoko.

-Lo se… pero está muerto hip- Hiciste entender a la Sasagawa.

-Me pregunto qué clases de hip flores le gustarían a Tsuna-san para su tumba- Se preguntaba Haru.

-Quien sabe- Se decía la oji miel con su sonrisa.

~Hibari y Tsuna~

-L-l-l-lo siento- Se inclinaba el chico vestido de Maid pidiendo disculpas al prefecto de la escuela Nami Chuu.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- Pronuncio el nombre del chico el peli negro, sin mencionar el tono de voz frio y serio.

-S-s-si- Se tensó Tsuna al escuchar su nombre dicho por Kyoya.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo Hibari mientras preparaba sus tonfas en modo de lucha.

-¡HIEEEEE!- Grito el chico mientras corría a la mesa Vongola.

~Mesa Vongola~

Tsuna corrió por su vida escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.

-¡No Tsuna! Este es mi escondite ¡Búscate el tuyo!- Le dijiste al castaño mientras lo sacabas.

-¡Fue tu culpa que esto pasara!- Reclamo el de ojos avellana no queriéndose ir del lugar.

-Tch- Dijiste mientras hacían más ruidos.

-Ustedes- Dijo Hibari mientras levantaba el mantel que estaba encima de la mesa dejando verlos a ustedes, sus dos presas.

-Así que aquí estabas escondida herbívora, ahora con otro más, perfecto- Sonrió sádicamente el peli negro.

-¡NOOOO!- Gritaron tú y Tsuna al unísono escapando de la mesa y corriendo por su vida.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto el castaño corriendo a toda velocidad, a su modo junto contigo.

-¡N-no se! Por ahora ¡CORRE!- Gritaste mientras corrías por todas dirección y te separaste de Tsuna.

Estabas jadeando.

-Tal vez… fue a perseguir a Tsuna- Dijiste entre jadeos, tenías razón pudiste visualizar a Tsuna acorralado por Hibari.

-Tsuna, ¡Te ayudare! Hip- Dijiste mientras sacabas un arma comestible y fuiste donde el castaño.

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- Dijo Hibari mientras Tsuna estaba tirado en el suelo imaginándose el cielo.

-Hip ¡Alto hay Kyo-tan!- Dijiste poniendo tu mano en un 'stop' alado de Hibari de unos tres metros de distancia

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres ser mordida hasta la muerte primero?- Pregunto el chico.

-No, vengo a derrotarte- Dijiste seria sin el Hip.

-Woo - Sonrió un poco Hibari.

-¿T/N-chan?- pregunto preocupado el décimo.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto el de las tonfas.

-¡CON ESTO!- Gritaste mientras de la nada apareció un pastel que se lo lanzaste a Hibari, el peli negro no alcanzo a esquivarlo ya que lo lanzaste como si fuera una transportación y le llego en la cara.

-TÚ- dijo fuertemente el chico totalmente enojado mientras se quitaba el pastel de la cara.

-¡PREPARATE!- Dijo fuertemente Hibari mientras te perseguía a gran velocidad.

Estabas corriendo y Kyoya agarro otro pastel de una mesa y te lo tiro, tú lo esquivaste pero ese pastel le llego a Mukuro.

Se pudo ver a Mukuro adornado de pastel y unas venas que palpitaban por la furia con un aura asesina totalmente intensa, tenía ya su tridente en la mano.

-¡HIBARI KYOYA!- Pronuncio este mientras agarraba unos cuantos pasteles más y los lanzaba por doquier.

Pudiste agarrar uno y notaste como Hibari se encontraba esquivando los pasteles de Mukuro que le llegaban a cualquiera y se lo lanzaste, este pastel fue esquivado también por el peli negro pero le llego a otro peli negro.

-¡T/N!- Grito tu nombre, Reborn.

-Mierda- Susurraste mientras que a Reborn le crecía una aura asesina al igual que a todos los que dieron con el pastel.

-¡Morirás!- Te dijo Reborn.

-Si quieres matarme, tendrás que hacer fila Re-chan- Dijiste mientras notaste como la mayoría de las personas querían matarte.

Reborn saco sus pistolas y lanzo un gran disparo que esquivaste pero llego en la mesa de Varia.

~Mesa Varia~

-¡Que fue eso!- Se preguntaba Lussuria mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

-M-mi cabeza- Dijo Mammon mientras estaba en el suelo al igual que todos.

-Sin el estúpido gorro de rana, ahora mi cabeza duele- Comento la rana deseando su gorro de vuelta.

-¡Jefe! ¿Está bien?- Pregunto Levi que rápidamente se levantó del suelo para ir a ayudar a su jefe que estaba también en el suelo.

-M-mi carne- Dijo Xanxus mientras veía su carne en pequeños trocitos y un aura negra lo empezó a cubrir.

Rápidamente Xanxus se levantó del suelo y saco sus dos pistolas

-¡LOS MATARE ESCORIAS!- Grito Xanxus disparando por todas partes y un balazo se dirigieron a la mesa de los arcobalenos.

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-¡Wooow!- Dijo Colonello mientras se tiro al suelo al igual que todos por el disparo que devolvió el Jefe de Varia.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Lal mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Wo- Dijo Lal mientras que noto como estaba herida por unos vasos que se habían roto a causa del disparo.

-Lal ¿Estas lastimada?, kora- Pregunto Colonello.

-Solo un poco- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Lastimaron a Lal…- Dijo Colonello sin el 'kora' mientras que no se sabe de dónde saco su escopeta.

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA, KORA!- Anuncio el chico mientras disparaba a la mesa de Varia.

-Así es- Dijo Reborn mientras te veía con ojos asesinos, ahora eras su presa.

Tragaste en seco y trataste de escapar por todas partes.

La fiesta se volvió una guerra, Reborn tratando de darte junto con Hibari, Arcobalenos v/s Varia, En la mesa Vongola las chicas estaban escondidas, Ryohei creía que era el fin del mundo así que empezó a correr por todas y al parecer a Yamamoto y a Gokudera no les importaba que estaban destrozando la sala, ellos seguían felizmente de la vida cantando sus rancheras.

Mukuro también estaba unido en la batalla con su tridente y sus ilusiones creando miles de pasteles al igual que Mammon y Fran, Xanxus se vengaría por su carne, Levi protegería al Jefe y Lussuria ayudaba, mientras que tú seguías corriendo por tu vida.

Tsuna que estaba en un rincón se fue nuevamente debajo de la mesa de los Vongola ya que todavía no había sido atacada y se mantuvo hay con las chicas.

La guerra duro todo el día, incluyendo la noche que todos se agotaron y poco a poco cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todos terminaron durmiendo en el suelo.

~Al día siguiente~

Todos estaban en el suelo tirados y el salón echo un desastre, trozos de pastel por aquí y por haya sin mencionar los huecos de agujeros en paredes, suelo y techo.

Todos empezaron a despertar de apoco.

~Mesa Vongola~

-Ahhh- Se decía Tsuna mientras que al pararse se golpeó con la mesa.

Tsuna noto como Chrome, Kyoko y Haru dormían debajo de la mesa, el castaño salió del escondite y vio a Mukuro tirado encima de la mesa con su tridente y algunos pasteles y ah Gokudera y Yamamoto sentados durmiendo en los asientos.

-Mmm- Empezaron a despertar todos los Vongola.

-M-me duele la cabeza- Dijo Gokudera mientras se sobaba el lugar dolido.

Yamamoto también estaba despertando poco a poco.

-¿Ya es de día?- Pregunto el peli negro a través de un bostezo.

-Si- Dijo Gokudera pero noto algo extraño.

Se encontraba alado de Yamamoto, tomados de los hombros, reacciono.

-¡Suéltame friki del beisbol!- Dijo el peli plateado mientras se alejaba del de ojos pardos.

-Eh- Se sorprendió este.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Se reía Yamamoto al notar el traje de Caramelldansen en su compañero de clases.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA LLEVO PUESTO?- Se preguntaba la tormenta viendo su traje.

-¡TU IGUAL FRIKI DEL BEISBOL JAJAJAJA!- Rio fuertemente Gokudera al notar también el traje en Yamamoto.

-¿EHHH?- Se dijo este mientras veía lo que llevaba puesto.

Gokudera se reía a carcajadas al notar al chico vestido como estaba, los gritos despertaron a las chicas, Mukuro y Ryohei.

-¡Cállense al extremo!- Cayo el peli blanco mientras se paraba del suelo y poder ver mejor su gran… ropa, al igual que él podía ver la de los demás.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Se empezaron a reír los tres al unísono agarrándose el estómago por la risa al notar los trajes que llevaban sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué estas vistiendo cabeza de pulpo?!- Le preguntaba entre carcajadas el sol a la tormenta.

-¡Eso debería decir yo cabeza de césped!- Dijo Gokudera a través de risas.

-Jajajaja- Reía Yamamoto.

Tsuna estaba mirando la escena y todavía estaba procesando la información.

-Chicos- Pronuncio este haciendo que los chicos fijaran su mirada en su décimo vestido de Maid.

-¿Juudaime/Sawada/Tsuna?- Preguntaron los chicos viendo a su jefe vestido de Maid.

-¡J-Juudaime!- Dijo Gokudera mientras le daba un derrame nasal por la ternura de su jefe.

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó el castaño.

-S-Sawada, tu traje- Apunto el boxeador.

-¿EHHHHHH?- Grito Tsuna mientras se veía disfrazado de Maid.

-¿Qué me paso?- Se preguntó el chico mientras se veía, al el mismo le daba vergüenza.

-M-me duele la cabeza- Dijo Kyoko mientras despertaba saliendo debajo de la mesa junto con Haru y Chrome.

-¡Hahi! ¡¿TSUNA-SAN ESTA VESTIDO DE MAID?!- Pregunto la Miura con cara 'OMAIGOT' Viendo al castaño.

-¿ONII-CHAN, YAMAMOTO-SAN, GOKUDERA-SAN?- Pregunto Kyoko viendo totalmente en chock a los chicos vestidos del Caramelldanse.

-¡Ustedes también!- Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron la chicas al notarse que estaban vestidas de un cosplay de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.

-Mmm- Empezó a despertar Mukuro mientras que pudo ver a Sawada Tsunayoshi vestido de Maid, a las chicas de un cosplay de un anime y a los chicos de otro cosplay de Caramelldanse.

-Kufufu ¿Qué paso aquí?- Preguntaba Mukuro mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¡Eso debería decir yo! ¿Qué paso anoche?- Pregunto el castaño mientras se agarraba de la cabeza.

Nadie podía recordar nada ya que todos estaban 'drogados' con cerveza.

-¿Qué tengo escrito?- Se Preguntó Gokudera al ver su estómago que decía 'Mi Compadre Yamamoto'.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO ESCRITO ESTO?!- Se preguntó la mano derecha de Sawada mientras que se levantaba la polera.

-¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos al extremo?- Pregunto Ryohei.

-¡DESDE NUNCA!- Aclaro el chico.

-¿Yo también?- Se preguntó Yamamoto al verse que tenía escrito 'Mi compadre Gokudera'.

-¡F-R-I-K-I D-E-L –B-E-I-S-B-O-L!- Pronuncio Gokudera con tono asesino hacienda que Yamamoto se estremeciera.

-¡TU ESCRIBISTE ESTO!- Acuso la tormenta a la lluvia con miles de venas en su sien y con sus bombas lista en sus manos.

-¡NOO!- Dijo este mientras negaba con las manos.

-¡NUNCA SERE TU 'COMPADRE'!- Grito Gokudera mientras que lanzaba bombas haciendo que todo explotara causando mayor ruido.

~Mesa Vongola~

-M-mi cabeza- Decía una Mammon tirada en el suelo.

-E-escoria- Dijo el Jefe despertando de su sueño.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Fran notando lo de su alrededor.

-N-no me acuerdo mucho- Dijo Lussuria que también despertó.

-J-Jefe- Pronuncio Levi mientras que despertaba igual que todos.

-¿Dónde está Bel?- Pregunto Mammon al no notarlo con ellos.

-¿Tal vez fue al baño?- Pregunto Fran.

-No…- Dijo Lussuria mientras notaba a Bel en el candeladro tirado hay, lo apunto.

-¿Qué hace hay?- Pregunto Mammon.

-Quien sabe- Dijo Fran.

-¿Dónde está el capitán Squalo?- Preguntaba Fran.

-Lo poco que recuerdo, parece que fue al baño- Dijo Lussuria sobándose la cabeza.

-Escoria-

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-Duele- Dijo Fon mientras despertaba al igual que todos.

-¿Q-que paso aquí?- Pregunto Skull.

-N-no recuerdo nada, kora- Dijo Colonello.

-D-duele- Dijo Lal mientras trataba de parase pero noto como tenia lastimada su rodilla.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- se preguntó.

-¿Estas lastimada, kora?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Fue un vidrio- Dijo Fon acercándose a la herida

-¿Cómo Lal-oneesan se lastimo?- Pregunto Skull.

-Alguien tuvo que romper el vidrio, no es nada, toda la sala es un desastre- Dijo Fon al mirar todo.

-¿Dónde está Reborn?- Pregunto el oji azul

-No lo veo por aquí- Dijo Lal.

-Están hay- Apunto Skull.

~Tú, Reborn y Kyoya~

-Mmmm- Empezaste a murmurar mientras recuperabas la conciencia.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntaste mientras notabas como estaba echo un caos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Reborn que despertó.

-Q-quien sabe- Dijiste mientras notabas todo a lo que recordabas, aunque no recordabas casi nada.

-Hmm- empezó a murmurar Hibari.

-¿Kyoya-kun?- Preguntaste mirando al chico.

Kyoya quedo con una cara de sorprendido al ver el lugar.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?- Pregunto Rebon apuntándote y sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaste y miraste tu traje de conejita.

-¿EHHHHHH?- Gritaste al notar el traje que llevabas puesto.

-Una conejita- Dijo Kyoya que también se sonrojo levemente.

-¿P-p-p-porque llevo puesto esto?- Te preguntaste mientras te sonrojabas.

-Que atrevida eres- Comento Reborn.

-Revelador- Dijo Hibari.

-¡N-no me puse esto por que quise! Aahh no recuerdo nada no escucho nada- Dijiste tapándote con tus manos.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Reborn mientras se levantaba.

-¿Y tú Hibari?- Pregunto el peli negro.

Kyoya negó con la cabeza, tú te dirigiste a la mesa Vongola pudiendo notar como Tsuna estaba vestido de Maid, Gokudera estaba sacando más bombas para darle a Yamamoto que este trataba de esquivar con su espada, sin mencionar que estaban junto con Ryohei vestidos de un cosplay del Caramelldanse, Chrome, Haru y Kyoko estaban usando un cosplay de 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu'. Enserio ¿Qué mierda paso ayer? En un principio estabas con cara de Poker face pero pensándolo bien, era muy gracioso ahora estabas riendo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Te estabas riendo ya que estabas cerca de la mesa Vongola, apuntabas a los chicos junto con las chicas y Tsuna.

-P-pero ¿Qué les paso? Jajajaja- Seguías riéndote agarrándote tú estomago de la risa.

-¡Eso debería decir yo jajaja estúpida mujer!- Rio Gokudera al verte con el traje de conejita.

-Ahhh- Te alarmaste, te viste y cubriste.

-N-no es mi culpa, cuando recupere la conciencia estaba así- Dijiste apartando la mirada.

-Estamos todos igual- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Hmm, ¿Qué paso ayer al extremo?- Se preguntaba Ryohei.

-Ni idea- Suspiro Tsuna.

~Mesa Varia~

-¡Beeeel-seeempaaaaai!- Gritaba Fran mientras que Bel se encontraba arriba en el candeladro.

-¡Bel, puedes bajar nosotros te atraparemos!- Grito Lussuria.

-Tch- Dijo Bel mientras estaba colgando del candeladro.

-¡Vrooooooi!- Grito Squalo que al parecer estaba en el baño, ya de tanto tomar.

-¡Squalo!- Pronuncio el nombre del tiburón el sol.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto el peli plateado de cabellera larga mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-No recuerdo nada- Dijo él.

-Al parecer nadie- Dijo Mammon.

-Además… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto espantado por ver todo el desastre de la sala.

-Quien sabe- Dijo Levi mirando a Bel.

-¿Bel?- Pregunto Squalo al verlo en el candeladro.

-Basuras- Se limitó al decir el Jefe de Varia.

Belphegor bajo cayendo encima de Fran y Mammon que estaban abajo, amortiguaron sus caídas, pero eran solo ilusiones.

-¿Cómo llegue hay?- Se preguntaba el príncipe.

-La pregunta es, ¿Cómo lo que recordamos termino así?- Corrigió Viper.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Al final, todos empezaron a recuperarse y ah cambiarse de ropa, o Lussuria creo otras ya que algunas ropas no se saben dónde estaban, algunos vestidos y termos estaban manchados con alcohol, el de Reborn con tierra, el tuyo igual y con olor a cerveza, todos estaban igual, nadie se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido, bueno algunos podían recordar más que otros. Y todos empezaron a ayudar

~Mesa Arcobaleno~

-¿Por qué mi arma tiene tranquilizantes?- Preguntaba Lal.

-¡¿Por qué visto de mujer?!- Se preguntó Verde que salto del suelo.

-Verde- Dijo Fon con cara de impactado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!- Empezaron a reír todos a carcajadas.

-¡Verdesita!- Bromeo Skull

-¡N-no es gracioso!- Dijo Verde.

-Si lo es- Corrigió Reborn.

-¿Q-que es esto?- Se preguntó Verde al ver que tenía calmantes para animales.

-Ooh ¿Tú también?- Pregunto Lal recuperándose.

Verde asintió.

-Bueno, lo que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar- Sugirió Fon.

-Tan amable como siempre, kora- Comento Colonello de acuerdo.

Todos empezaron a ayudar, Colonello empezó a curar a Lal de su herida, Reborn con Skull fueron a la mesa Vongola a ayudar lo que podían.

~Mesa Vongola~

-Te cambiaste, que lastima- Dijo con tono burlón el asesino que había llegado.

-Cállate- Dijiste con tono de enojada, te habías puesto un short mezclilla unas botas negras y una simple polera color naranja, pero de alguna forma te hacia ver bien, con tu cabello suelto.

-Tampoco soy la única- Comentaste recogiendo algunas cosas.

Todos se habían cambiado, los Caramelldansen como la Maid, y las Suzumiyas. Se habían puesto ropas normales pero Gokudera seguía persiguiendo a Yamamoto ya cambiado por lo que 'le había escrito'. También trataba de quitarse las escrituras de su estómago pero no resultaba funcionar tanto.

Por mientras que todos ayudaban Fon se fue a ayudar a la mesa de Varia.

~Mesa Varia~

-Que desastre- Suspiro el chino.

-Como ves- Dijo Lussuria recogiendo algunas cosas al igual que todos.

Todos suspiraban mientras ayudaban, Squalo recogía los barriles que según él no sabe cómo llegaron hacia él, Belphegor no hacía casi nada. 'Soy un príncipe después de todo' decía si alguien le reclamaba, Fran trataba de arreglar algunas cosas con sus ilusiones al igual que Mammon, Levi ayudaba a limpiar el entorno del jefe, por ende el Jefe no hacía nada, Lussuria hacia unas prendas por los que necesitaban.

-¿Te ayudo?- Pregunto Fon a Viper que se encontraba un poco apartada de la mesa de Varia haciendo algunas ilusiones.

-Con tus artes marciales no puedes hacer nada ante mis ilusiones- Dijo Viper mientras apartaba la mirada.

A Fon se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Mira- Dijo Fon haciendo que Mammon le prestara atención.

Fon con sus 'artes marciales' se movía ágilmente levantando sillas y mesas, floreros, etc. Dejo un tanto sorprendida a la chica.

-Suerte- Dijo Mammon mientras se marchaba pero sin querer se resbalo por un pedazo de vidrio en el suelo.

Fon ágilmente la tomo por la cintura no dejándola tocar el piso, Mammon se sorprendió por la acción de su compañero.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Viper, no… Mammon- Dijo el peli negro con una gentil sonrisa haciendo que la niebla de los arcobalenos se sonrojara un poco.

Mammon rápidamente se levantó y siguió haciendo lo suyo, por otro lado Fon la siguió con una sonrisa para ayudarla.

Verde se trataba de cambiar de ropa quitándose el maquillaje, todos al final terminaron saliendo del Hotel cansados y agotados, nunca más harían una fiesta con Vongola, Arcobalenos y Varia juntos, fue una mala combinación. Por otro lado el dueño del Hotel pensaba lo mismo.

Todos se marcharon a sus respectivas 'casas' y otros 'hoteles' tú te marchaste con Varia a la mansión y sin decir nada todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, eso fue todo el día, no fue distinto a los demás.

~Al día siguiente~

Unos fuertes rayos de sol te molestaban ya que estabas felizmente durmiendo en tu habitación.

-Hmmm- Murmuraste mientras te levantabas de tu cama y notaste como estabas con ropa, tanto era el cansancio que no te habías cambiado de ropa, viste la hora y eran las 09:00 de la mañana.

-Temprano- Murmuraste, pero era suficiente de dormir para ti, alegremente el día era Viernes y habían suspendidos las clases de la escuela, aunque estuviste mucho tiempo ausente.

Te diste una ducha rápida y te colocaste unos nuevos shorts de mezclilla con una polera de encaje color celeste y abajo unos sostenes completamente celestes para camuflar acompañados de unas botas color negras.

Estabas acalorada así que te recogiste tu cabello suavemente haciéndote una cola de cabello dejando tu chasquilla recorrer tu suave piel. Bajaste para comer algo y notaste que no había nadie a excepción de Mammon.

-¿Mammon-chan?- Preguntaste al notarla revolviendo algo.

La nombrada se tensó y vio que solo eras tú.

-Me asustaste- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntaste curiosa.

-Nada- Dijo ella.

-Mentira- Le dijiste mientras te acercabas.

-¿Chocolates?- Preguntaste.

Ella se quedó en silencio y como la TV estaba prendida viste que día era hoy.

-¡¿Hoy es san Valentín?!- Preguntaste sorprendida.

-Si- Dijo Mammon.

-S-se me olvido, aunque nunca lo había celebrado- Dijiste, en verdad nunca tenías tiempo, corriendo por aquí y por allá, matando… ¿Quién tendría tiempo? Gastando su tiempo en San Valentin, pues tú una asesina no podía, pero ahora era diferente.

-Entonces, ¿Para quién son esos chocolates?- Preguntaste con una sonrisa burlona.

-P-para nadie en especial- Dijo Mammon.

-A mí no me mientes pequeña, ya que estas sin tu maldición es porque fuiste a comprar los ingredientes, ahora- Dijiste mientras abrazabas a Mammon por la espalda.

-¿Para quién es?- Preguntaste nuevamente.

-Fon- Dijo ella mientras seguía preparando los chocolates que ya estaban casi terminados.

-¿Para Fon-chan?, Mammon-chan… ¿Acaso te gusta Fon-chan?- Preguntaste sorprendida.

-No- Te corrigió ella.

-Es solo que ayer- Dijo ella empezando a contar el momento.

~Flash Back~

Fon se encontraba ayudando a Mammon a limpiar algunas cosas, después de que Fon la ayudara a que no cayera al suelo por su descuido.

-Sabes Viper, mañana es San Valentín- Dijo el chino con una sonrisa.

-Es Mammon, y ¿Qué con eso?- Pregunto la niebla.

-Me gustarían unos chocolates- Dijo Fon vagando en sus pensamientos.

Viper fingió no escuchar.

~Fin del Flash Back~

-Por eso…- Dijiste mirando los chocolates de Fon, habían otros que eran para los de Varia pero eran sencillos.

-Que bien por ti Mammon-chan- Dijiste contenta por tu amiga.

-No es lo que piensas, es solo para agradecer por ayudarme- Dijo ella terminando de poner una cinta, Mammon podía ser femenina.

Tocaron el timbre, te sorprendiste pero fuiste a abrir la puerta y te encontraste con Chrome, Kyoko y Haru.

-¿Chicas, que hacen aquí?- Preguntaste.

-¿Cómo que aquí?- Pregunto Kyoko.

-¡Hahi! ¿T/N-chan no sabes? ¡Hoy es San Valentín desu~!- Dijo La castaña.

-Ahh, si lo se lo acabo de ver por TV- Dijiste sobándote la cabeza.

-¿No sabias?- Pregunto Chrome.

-Bueno, no me importa mucho- Dijiste recordando tu niñez y como eras antes de conocer a Varia.

-Pero ahora es diferente- Dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- Le respondiste.

-¿Por qué no vamos a cocinar algunos chocolates para Tsuna-kun y los demás?- Pregunto la oji miel.

-¿Chocolates?- Preguntaste.

Las tres asintieron con una sonrisa, viste a Mammon que ya había terminado de hacer sus chocolates.

-P-pero no se hacer chocolates- Dijiste un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Chrome.

-Nosotras te enseñaremos- Dijo Haru.

Tu solo sonreíste y aceptaste, le dijiste a Mammon que ibas a salir para que le dijeran a los demás, después agarraste un poco de dinero si era necesario y saliste con las chicas a la casa de Haru, a la de Chrome no se podía ya que no era un lugar agradable y estaba Mukuro, en la de Kyoko estaba Ryohei y la tuya estaban los Varia que no sería muy agradable así que optaron por la de Haru.

Primero salieron a comprar los ingredientes para los chocolates y fueron a distintas tiendas.

-¿Ese no es Tsuna-san y los demás?- Pregunto Haru que junto con ustedes se encontraban en una tienda.

-Verdad- Dijo Kyoko mirando a los chicos.

Estaba Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, el peli plateado y el peli negro rodeado de puras mujeres con chocolates en sus manos.

-Vaya que son populares- Los miraste de reojo a mirar que todas tenían distintos chocolates para cada uno.

-Son muy populares en la escuela- Dijo Kyoko.

-Mmm- Murmuraste al notar como Gokudera rechazaba los chocolates pero las chicas insistían gritando 'Kyaaa' y Yamamoto con una sonrisa los recibía, al decir la verdad Tsuna también estaba un poco rodeado.

Aunque sea el 'Dame-Tsuna' su ternura y nivel de Uke se pudo notar y también recibía chocolates.

-Hasta el Jefe- Dijo Chrome al notarlo también.

-¡Haru no perderá!- Dijo Haru mientras las agarraba de las manos y las hacia correr a su casa para preparar ya los chocolates, ya habían terminado de comprar.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Haru, se presentaron con su padre que estaba viendo la TV y fueron a la cocina poniéndose el delantal.

-¡Bueno! ¡Empecemos!- Dijo Haru mientras que en sus ojos salía fuego.

Empezaron a preparar los chocolates, Kyoko y Haru te enseñaron todo lo necesario así que optaste por hacer pastelillos de chocolates para cada persona que se los ibas a dar.

-¿Cuál es para cuál?- Pregunto Kyoko.

-Sí, hay muchos- Dijo Haru.

-Pues- dijiste empezando a explicar.

-El que tiene una fedora es para Re-chan, el que tiene la escuela Nami Chuu es para Kyo-tan, el que tiene bombas es para Haya-chan, el de un bate de beisbol y una pelota es para Takeshi-kun, el que tiene guantes de boxeo es para Ryohei-kun, el que tiene unos guantes y una píldora más la palabra Uke es para Tsuna, el que tiene una piña es para Muku-chan, el que tiene unas paletas es para Lambo-chan, eso es para Vongola- dijiste mientras pausabas a tomar un poco de agua.

Las chicas te seguían mirando.

-Y para Varia, el que tiene cuchillos es para Bel-chan, el que tiene un gorro de rana es para Fran, el que tiene la cara del Jefe es para Levi, el que tiene ropas de moda es para Luss-nee, el que tiene un tiburón es para Squalo-chan, el que tiene unas pistolas y un vaso de vino es para el Jefe- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al terminar la explicación adornaste rápidamente los pastelillos al igual que ellas, Haru hizo un Mousse de Chocolate, Chrome hizo un queque de Chocolate y Kyoko hizo unas galletas de chocolate en forma de corazón.

-Espero que me hayan quedado bien- Comentaste al ver tus pastelillos.

-¿Puedo comer uno?- Pregunto Kyoko, habías hecho de sobra por si acaso.

Tú solo asentiste y le diste una a Kyoko, ella la Provo y puso una cara sonriente y llena de alegría.

-¡Maravilloso!- Dijo Ella.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntaste tímida.

-¡Haru también!- Dijo Haru mientras comía del pastel de Kyoko y le paso lo mismo.

-¿Segura que es tu prima vez haciendo pastelillos?- Pregunto la Miura.

Tú solo asentiste.

-Chrome-chan ¡Mira!- Dijo Kyoko al llamar a la niebla que probó igualmente que todas y puso la misma cara de alegría.

-Delicioso- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Me hacen sonrojar- Te avergonzaste por sus comentario.

Ellas te dieron una sonrisa y envolvieron sus dichos chocolates junto contigo, al sobrar un poco de tiempo empezaron a limpiar la cocina y le diste tus toques finales a cada envoltura.

-Son muchos… ¿Cómo se los darás a cada uno?- Pregunto Haru.

-Fácil, con mis llamas puedo dárselos en cualquier momento- Sonreíste con orgullo al decir dichas palabras.

-Genial- dijo Kyoko.

-Bien, ahora a entregarle los chocolates a Tsuna-san y los demás- Dijo la Miura con una sonrisa

-Si- Dijeron todas al unísono.

Te marchaste primero al Hotel de Varia, para entregarle los pastelillos, llegaste y abriste la puerta y notaste que no había nadie, hasta Mammon se había marchado para darle los chocolates a Fon. *Tal vez estén en su habitación* Pensaste y fuiste a la primera que encontraste, la de Fran, abriste la puerta y viste como Fran estaba viendo por la ventana.

-¿Fran?- Preguntaste, el chico volteo y notaste como andaba sin el uniforma, tenía ropa casual pero había recuperado su gorro de rana.

-¿T/N-chan?- Pregunto él.

Tu solo sonreíste y fuiste directo hacia la rana quedando unos pocos metros de él, en tus manos aparecieron unas llamas color blanco y al desvanecerse de puso ver una cajita con una cinta verde.

Viste a Fran que estaba sorprendido.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Fran!- Le dijiste a la rana con una agradable y sincera sonrisa.

-¿Para mí?- Pregunto el oji verde monótonamente.

-Si- asentiste.

El chico la recibió con un hilo rosa en sus mejillas, fugaz. Abrió la caja lentamente y vio un pastelillo adornado con un dibujo de rana.

-T/N-chan ¿No hallaste una mejor forma de describirme?- Pregunto la rana monótonamente.

-No- Negaste con una sonrisa sincera.

El peli verde te siguió dando una mirada pero una sonrisa salió.

-Gracias- Agradeció Fran.

-No es nada, gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mi Fran- Agradeciste inclinándote y marchándote.

Fran probo el dicho chocolate y con una cara de sorprendido dijo.

-No está mal- murmuro.

Tú ya te habías ido para la siguiente habitación, la de Belphegor.

Abriste la puerta y viste como el chico estaba jugando tiro al blanco con las fotos de Fran.

-Deja de odiarlo- Comentaste haciendo el rubio dirigiera su mirada en tus ojos color c/o.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No habías salido- Pregunto el chico con su típica sonrisa.

-Si lo hice- Respondiste mientras te acercabas al príncipe que estaba sentado en su cama, te paraste al frente de este.

-¿Qué quieres?- te pregunto.

Extendiste tus manos y tus llamas salieron dejando ver un paquete con cinta color roja.

-¡Feliz día de san Valentín, Bel-chan!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Hm?- Dijo este recibiendo la caja.

-Ushishi, Espero que sean apropiados para que los coma- Dijo Este.

-Deja de ser arrogante y pruébalo- Le dijiste al rubio.

Belphegor abrió la caja dejando ver unos dibujos de cuchillos y una tiara, al verlos sonrió, le quedo mirando fijamente.

-Pruébalo- Ordeno el príncipe.

-¿Eh?- Dijiste desanimada.

-Pero es para ti-

-¿Y si es venenoso?- Pregunto Bel.

-No lo es- Corregiste.

Bel te extendió el pastelillo y no te quedo otra que morder un poco dejando algunos restos del pastelillo en tu boca y mejillas.

-E-está bueno- Dijiste desanimada.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio mientras que se para de su asiento y se dirige hacia ti lamiendo los restos de pastelillos en tu cara.

-Ushishi, nada mal- Dijo Belphegor mientras lamia su labio.

-B-E-L- Pronunciaste su nombre enojada y sonrojada por su acción.

-Ushishi- Rio este.

Golpeaste a Belphegor en la cabeza y dejaste el pastel en su cama y te marchaste, había manchado tu orgullo.

Mientras que Bel se refregó la herida y empezó a comer con una sonrisa el pastel.

*Estúpido príncipe de cuarta* Pensabas enojada, la siguiente habitación era la de Squalo.

Abriste la puerta bruscamente dejando ver al tiburón practicando con su espada.

-¡VROOOOOI! ¿Qué haces?- Grito el tiburón.

-VROOOI ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!- Imitaste al tiburón entregándole rápidamente la caja de color azul con cinta celeste.

-¿Hm?- Se preguntó este.

-¿No vas a recibirla? Es descortés- Dijiste dejando ver tu cara en casi lagrimas como una cachorrita haciendo que Squalo no se resistiera y la abriera enseguida.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- Pregunto.

Tú asentiste.

El de cabellera larga se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco algo que no notaste y abrió el paquete y noto el dibujo de un tiburón, y se lo comió.

-¿Y?- Preguntaste

Squalo se lo había echado todo en la boca, así que solo se limitó a ponerte la mano en forma de (Y).

-Yosh- Dijiste entiendo la señal.

-Bueno, me retiro- Dijiste con una sonrisa contenta por la aprobación de una estricta persona.

Al salir de la habitación de Squalo llegaste a la de Levi, abriste la puerta y viste como Levi estaba durmiendo. *Pensaba que estaba con el Jefe, pero de vez en cuando igual debe tomar descansos* Suspiraste con una sonrisa.

Le dejaste la caja color verde con cinta del mismo color y una carta que decía 'Feliz día de San Valentín Levi By: T/N' y te marchaste a la siguiente habitación, Lussuria.

-¿Luss-nee?- Preguntaste al entrar a dicha habitación.

-Ohh T/N-chan- Dijo Lussuria mientras que se encontraba cociendo algunos trajes.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunto Lussuria mientras dejaba su trabajo a un lado.

-Bueno- Tus llamas rodearon tus manos dejando ver la caja de pastelillos de Lussuria.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Luss-nee- Dijiste con una sonrisa entregándoselos a Lussuria.

-Ooooh- Dijo se sorprendió.

-Gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mí- Agradeciste como todos inclinándote.

-Ara, no tienes que agradecérmelo- Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa mientras recibía la caja, la abría y se comía el pastelillo y su paladar quedo encantado, se le notaba en su rostro.

-¡Maravilloso!- Comento el sol iluminado.

-Gracias- Agradeciste.

Te marchaste de la habitación de Lussuria y te toco la última, la del jefe sádico Xanxus.

Abriste con cuidado la puerta y notaste como estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio con una copa de vino y ponía sus piernas de apoyo en el escritorio.

*Todo un rudote* Pensaste.

-Jefe~ ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntaste melodiosamente. Solo notaste una mirada por parte del nombrado y sin saber que significaba esa mirada entraste.

-¿Qué quieres basura?- Pregunto Xanxus.

-Tenga- Tus llamas tipo viento te rodearon las manos y dejaron ver una cajita con una cinta roja carmín y se la entregaste al Jefe dejándola en el escritorio.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Jefe- Dijiste con una sonrisa calmada. Recibiste otra mirada por parte del chico y se quedó en silencio.

-Gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mi estúpido Jefe- Dijiste con tono burlón la última palabra haciendo que de ojos carmín frunciera el ceño. Por la acción de dicho Jefe te fuiste rápidamente de la habitación.

Xanxus se quedó mirando el paquete que le dejaste y lo tomo, lo abrió con cuidado y se lo comió con una sonrisa.

Estabas a punto de salir del Hotel *Solo me queda los Vongola* Pensaste.

Saliste del hotel y al primero que viste fue al chico de bombas. Estabas a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él pero notaste como estaba rodeado de chicas con chocolates en las manos, tienen que ser de la escuela, Gokudera noto tu presencia y te mando una mirada de 'Sálvame' y tú le diste una de 'Okey'.

-¡Haya-chan!- Le gritaste al peli plateado.

-¡Oi Estúpida mujer!- Dijo Hayato con una falsa sonrisa aprovechando el momento de salir de ahí, las chicas se fueron pero dejaron los chocolates en manos del chico.

-Vaya que eres popular- Sonreíste.

-Los chocolates son molestos- Dijo Gokudera dejándolos en un carro que tenía.

-Ya veo, entonces no querrás los míos- Dijiste un poco desanimada.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto el chico.

-Quería darte unos pastelillos pero si no te gustan- Dijiste desanimado haciendo un puchero y bajando la mirada, Gokudera lo noto y hablo.

-L-l-los pastelillos no me molestan- parto la mirada con un sonrojo.

-¿Enserio?- Saltaste de alegría.

-Si- Asintió el con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Entonces, ten Haya-chan- Tus llamas rodearon tus manos dejando una caja de color gris y la cinta roja.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Haya-chan- Dijiste con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que Gokudera se sonrojara más.

-G-gracias- Dijo este mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora- Agradeciste inclinándote en forma de agradecimiento.

-N-no es nada- Dijo Gokudera.

-Bueno Haya-chan, nos vemos- Dijiste con una sonrisa apartándote.

Gokudera miro los demás chocolates que había en el carrito y miro el tuyo, lo abrió y se lo comió.

-Sabe bien- Dijo mientras se iba arrastrando el carrito.

Decidiste pasar por Kokuyo Land, hay seguramente estaría Mukuro, caminaste unas cuantas cuadras y llegaste a dicho lugar, entraste y te demoraste como cinco minutos en llegar a donde viste a Mukuro la última vez que fuiste allí.

-¿Muku-chan?- Preguntaste para ver si se encontraba.

-Kufufu, te eh dicho que no me llames así- Rio este apareciendo detrás de ti.

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kaze-chan?- Pregunto el Rokudo.

-Esto es para ti- Dijiste mientras tus llamas rodearon tus manos y dejo ver una cajita con cinta color índigo.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡Muku-chan!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Oya, oya me esperaba lo de Chrome pero esto es una sorpresa- Dijo el chico mientras recibía la cajita.

-Por ahora te perdonare por el apodo- Sonrió el peli azul.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora- Te inclinaste.

-Kufufu, no es nada, pero este día es de los enamorados ¿No será que tú me- No termino de hablar.

-No creo- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

A Mukuro le corrió una gotita por su sien.

-Bueno, adiós Muku-chan- te despediste y saliste de Kokuyo Land.

Mukuro abrió cuidadosamente la cajita y vio el dibujo de una piña.

-Kaze-chan- Fue lo último que dijo.

bas caminando por las calles de Namimori y viste la tienda de Sushi del padre de Yamamoto, entraste y el padre de la lluvia te reconoció enseguida.

-Ooh T/N-chan que bueno que estas aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa el padre del chico.

-Perdón por la interrupción, debe estar ocupado- Dijiste mirando a las parejas que estaban en la tienda.

-Es verdad por eso, necesito que me ayudes a subir esto a la habitación de Takeshi- Dijo apuntando algunas cajas de chocolate. *Takeshi-kun también es popular* Pensaste rápidamente.

-El salió por un momento por eso- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Respondiste con una sonrisa accediendo y llevando las dos cajas llenas de chocolate a la habitación de Takeshi, era normal. Al terminar de subir por las escaleras cargando las dos cajas llenas ibas a abrir la puerta para salir pero alguien la abrió por ti.

-¿T/N?- Pregunto Takeshi que volvió de regreso.

-Hola- Saludaste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con una sonrisa el peli negro.

-Estaba ayudando a tu padre a subir las cajas- Dijiste apuntando dichas cajas.

-Jajaja perdón- Se disculpó el de ojos pardos.

-No es nada, vaya que eres popular Takeshi-kun- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, aumentan cada año- Dijo él.

-Bueno- Dijiste mientras las llamas rodeaban tus manos y dejaban ver la cajita color azul al igual que la cinta.

-Sé que es uno más pero ten- Dijiste entregándole los pastelillos a Takeshi haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-No es uno más, es especial- Murmuro el peli negro.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaste.

-N-nada- Dijo con una sonrisa, no lo habías escuchado pero sonreíste.

-Feliz día de san Valentín Takeshi-kun- Sonreíste cálidamente haciendo que nuevamente el peli negro se ruborizara.

-Gracias- Recibió la caja con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que- Dijiste mientras te marchabas del lugar con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto abrió la caja sacando la cinta y dejando ver un pastelillo y este se lo comió con un sonrojo y una carita feliz.

Al salir de la casa de Yamamoto y despedirte de su padre caminaste y te encontraste con la escuela Nami Chuu *Seguro Kyo-tan está aquí, aunque es día libre* Pensaste y fuiste a la escuela.

Caminaste por los pasillos y llegaste a la sala del comité disciplinario, *Seguro Kyo-tan está aquí* Pensaste y tenías razón, al abrir la puerta te encontraste con él sentado en el escritorio haciendo algunos papeleos. Hibari te noto y hablo.

-¿Qué haces aquí en periodos fuera del horario de clases?-

-Vine a entregarte algo, no me espantes- dijiste un poco asustada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto en seco.

Sonreíste y te acercaste al prefecto de la escuela y viste unos chocolates en la mesa de la sala.

-Vaya enserio ¿También eres tan popular? Aun que eres un sádico- Dijiste mientras apartabas la mirada.

Hibari te miro amenazadoramente por tus palabras.

-B-bueno, t-ten Kyoya-kun- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras que rápidamente tus llamas aparecieron en tus manos y apareció una cajita color negra y la cinta morada.

-¿Es para mí?- Pregunto la nube.

-Por supuesto- Sonreíste.

Hibari tomo la caja.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Kyoya-kun- Dijiste con una bella sonrisa.

-Gracias- Agradeció el peli negro.

-Espero que te lo comas todo, me esforcé mucho en la decoración- Dijiste mientras te marchabas de la sala del comité.

Hibari se quedó mirando la caja y la abrió y vio el decorado de la escuela Nami Chuu y el sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo, en ese momento entro Kusakabe.

-Kyo-san, aquí esta lo último- Dijo el peli negro llevando unos papeles.

-Déjalo ahí- Señalo el prefecto.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Otro más?- Pregunto el ayudante de Hibari.

-No- Negó Hibari mientras 'contemplaba' el pastelillo y se lo comió.

-Este es interesante- Termino de decir mientras se limpiaba los restos de comida.

A ti todavía te faltaban personas por darles los chocolates y de la suerte te encontraste con Ryohei que estaba corriendo por las calles.

-¡Ooooh! Ryohei-kun- Llamaste al boxeador mientras alzabas la mano.

-¡T/N!- Grito Ryohei como si estuviera huyendo.

Miraste más fijamente al peli blanco y detrás viste a unas cuantas chicas, manadas, corriendo con chocolates en las manos.

-¿Acaso todos son populares?- Preguntaste irónicamente.

-¡Corre al extremo!- Grito Ryohei mientras que más se acercaba a ti alcanzo a tomar tu mano y a salir corriendo.

-¡NO ME ENVUELVAS EN ESTO!- Le gritaste. Pero al parecer no te escucho ya que estaba corriendo por su vida y entraron en un callejón y las chicas pasaron corriendo.

-Eso fue muy extremo- Dijo Ryohei mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿P-porque me envolviste en esto?- Preguntaste entre jadeos.

-Lo siento al extremo- Se disculpó Sasagawa.

-Por dios- Suspiraste.

-¿Recibiste las galletas de Kyoko-chan?- Preguntaste.

-¡Por supuesto! Ya me las comí al extremo- Dijo Ryohei.

-Ya veo jaja- Reíste.

-Esto no te ayudara a mantener tu figura pero- Dijiste mientras tus llamas te rodeaban y dejaban ver la caja color blanco y una cinta amarilla.

-Ten, ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Ryohei-kun- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

A Ryohei se le noto un sonrojo y una sonrisa y recibió con gusto la caja.

-Gracias-

-De nada- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Ryohei abrió la caja con la cinta y vio un pastelillo con un adorno de guantes de boxeo y se lo comió y trago.

-¡Estuvo delicioso al extremo!- Dijo Ryohei.

-Gracias Ryohei-kun- Agradeciste por las palabras del sol.

Los dos salieron del callejón y viste al grupo de chicas que ya localizaron a Ryohei, sus ojos brillaban.

-Sigue con tu nueva rutina- Miraste al boxeador.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto.

No era necesario preguntar aunque Ryohei lo hizo, pudo ver al grupo de chicas y salió corriendo sin antes de despedirse.

Seguiste caminando hasta que viste la calle que conducía a la casa de Tsuna, estabas caminando pero te encontraste con Lambo que jugaba con I-pin, Tsuna y Kyoko, inconscientemente te escondiste detrás de la pared. Lambo e I-pin estaban jugando por ahí, aprovechando Kyoko la oportunidad de entregarle los chocolates.

-Ten Tsuna-kun- Dijo amablemente la oji miel entrenándole una bolsitas a Tsuna.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan- Agradeció el castaño con un sonrojo.

*Sin duda, al parecer le sigue gustando* Pensaste.

-También tengo uno para ti, Lambo-kun- Dijo Kyoko mientras le entregaba otro a Lambo.

-¡Nyajaja! Lambo-san tiene otro más- Al parecer I-pin le había dado otro junto con Nana.

-Tsuna-kun ¿Haru también te dio unos chocolates?- Pregunto.

-Si, Haru vino hace poco- Dijo Tsuna recordándolo mientras una gotita cayo por su sien.

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo Kyoko despidiéndose de los Sawada.

-¡Tsuna recibió chocolates de Kyoko!- Grito Lambo mientras se dirigía a la casa.

-Me alegro por usted- Dijo I-pin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias I-pin pero, no esperaba con tantas ansias como los años anteriores estos chocolates- Dijo Tsuna mientras agachaba la cabeza.

*Es verdad, cuando estábamos en el parque Tsuna me dijo que le gustaba otra persona aparte de Kyoko-chan* Recordaste el momento cuando fueron atacados por los Diconde en el parque y Tsuna te conto el problema.

-¡Lambo no!- Grito I-pin mientras persiguió a Lambo hasta la casa.

Tsuna se quedó pensando un poco y se iba a marchar junto con los niños pero tú decidiste dar tu aparición.

-Hola Tsuna- Saludaste.

El castaño salto un poco por la sorpresa y se dio la vuelta con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola T/N-chan- Saludo este.

-Veo que recibiste chocolates de Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan- dijiste con tono burlón.

-S-si- Dijo Tsuna.

-Pues, yo también tengo unos para ti- Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras tus llamas rodearon tus manos dejando ver la cajita naranja que tenías mientras se la entregaste a Tsuna.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín Tsuna!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-G-gracias- Dijo Tsuna con un sonrojo mientras recibía la cajita.

La abrió cuidadosamente dejando ver el pastelillo, el chico sonrió por el dibujo y comió el pastelillo.

-¡Esta bueno!- Dijo Tsuna con una brillante sonrisa.

-Gracias Tsuna- agradeciste.

-También gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mí- Te inclinaste.

-N-no tiene que agradecerme nada- Negó el chico con las manos que seguía con su sonrojo.

Tú solo sonreíste por la acción, Tsuna se despidió de ti mientras corría para alcanzar a Lambo e I-pin que no sería fácil.

Al despedirte y notar como Tsuna ya no se veía diste la vuelta y diste un paso y chocaste con alguien, al decir el pecho de alguien.

-Duele- Dijiste mientras te sobabas la frente.

-Veo que le diste un chocolate a Dame-Tsuna- Dijo una voz bastante conocida.

-No te pongas celoso Re-chan- Dijiste mientras mirabas al de termo que te miraba desde arriba, era más alto que tú.

-¿Quién estaría celoso?- Pregunto incrédulo el sicario.

-Bueno, ¿Acaso no recibiste ya demasiados chocolates?- Preguntaste conociéndolo.

El solo asintió, era obvio Reborn siempre recibía chocolates cada año, hasta de desconocidas.

-Era obvio- Murmuraste.

-Pero, es la primera vez que haces chocolates ¿Estará bien?- Pregunto Reborn apuntando en la dirección que se fue Tsuna.

-¡Por supuesto que está bien! Tsuna dijo que estaba bueno- Hiciste un puchero mientras cruzabas tus brazos.

-Tsuna es amable- Dijo Reborn.

-Cállate- Apartaste la mirada

-Bueno, adiós- Se despidió Reborn.

-¡Espera!- Dijiste mientras parabas al sádico y rápidamente hacías aparecer tú cajita.

Reborn volteo y te miro como extendías tus manos mientras te inclinabas.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Reborn, gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mí-

Reborn se sonrojo un poco por tú acción pero recibió con una sonrisa la cajita.

-Pero sabes- Dijo Reborn, tú te paraste y lo miraste.

-El día de San Valentín también es el día de los enamorados- Dijo Reborn con sonrisa pícara.

-N-no te confundas, es mi forma de agradecimientos, así fue con todos-

-Ya veo- Dijo Reborn en forma seria.

-Pero, tienes que recordar- Reborn te agarro de la barbilla acercándolo más a él.

-Que yo te conocí primero- Termino de decir.

-¡R-Reborn! Te eh dicho que pares de hacer eso- Dijiste con un hilo de sonrojo en tus mejillas y apartaste a Reborn.

El solo sonrió y se despidió de ti, caminaste con un suspiro y una sonrisa hasta el Hotel de Varia.

-Estoy de vuelta- anunciaste tu llegada mientras abrías la puerta y viste como todos estaban en el Living.

-Bienvenida- Dijeron al unísono, otros más aburridos y otros más con alegría.

-Por cierto, gracias por los chocolates- Agradeció Levi.

-Cocinas bien ushishi- Rio Bel.

-Aunque el adorno- Dijo Fran.

-¡Cállense! N-no es como si los hubiera hecho por ustedes, solo es agradecimiento- Dijiste con un sonrojo apartando la mirada.

-T/N-chan ¿Tienes complejo de Tsundere?- Dijo Fran.

-¡Cállate!- Dijiste.

-Mammno-chan- Dirigiste tu mirada a Mammon que estaba sentada en el sofá con su maldición.

-¿Cómo te fue con los chocolates?- Preguntaste.

Al escuchar la palabra 'chocolates' Mammon se tornó a color rojo.

-¿E-estas bien?- preguntaste nuevamente.

-Si- Dijo ella.

Lussuria se acercó a tu oído y te dice.

-Al parecer Mammon-chan le fue bien con Fon-

-Oooh- Dijiste mientras tu cara se iluminaba.

-¡Me alegro por ti Mammon-chan!- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, solo los acepto- Dijo Mammon.

-Ushishi, cuéntanos- Propuso el de la tiara.

~Flash Back~

Fon ya se encontraba en China, había viajado ayer. Mammon con sus ilusiones pudo ir fácilmente hasta donde estaba el peli negro.

-¿Viper?- Pregunto Fon al sentir su presencia.

-Así que igual puedes sentir mi presencia- Dijo Mammon mientras aparecía sin su maldición al igual que Fon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Fon.

-Solo vengo a entregarte algo- Dijo Mammon.

-¿Qué seria?- Pregunto el chino.

-Solo es esto- Dijo la peli morada entregándole una caja de llena de chocolates a Fon.

A Fon se le formo una tierna sonrisa.

-She She- Agradeció Fon.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Viper.

-Espera Viper- Detuvo Fon.

-Es Ma- No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Fon le dio un cálido abrazo a Viper.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Mammon sonrojada.

-Deberías ser mas sincera Viper- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡E-es Mammon!- Dijo ella después de desaparecer por sus ilusiones.

~Fin del Flash Back~

-¡No puede ser! Mammon-chan está siendo toda una mujer- Empezaste a llorar dramáticamente con un pañuelo en la mano.

-Estoy conmovido- Dijo Lussuria.

-Mammon está madurando ushishi- Rio Bel.

-¡CALLENSE!- Grito Mammon sonrojada yendo a su habitación.

-Vaya que son molestos- Dijiste.

-No deberías decir eso- Dijo Levi.

Tú solo sonreíste y fuiste a tu habitación. A decir verdad ya era de noche eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la noche, no te habías dado cuenta como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido en hacer los chocolates y en entregarlos, sin darte cuenta habías tardado pero realizaste lo que debías hacer así que ahora te colocaste tú pijama y te fuiste a dormir.

**Feliz Día de San Valentín;3 Un regalo ajshkkajdsh xd perdónenme por el final de la fiesta:C pero el fic estaba más centrado en el día de San Valentín –se inclina- enserio lo siento mucho:cc **

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Konbawa minna-san ~ Quiero agradecer sus reviews –se inclina- me hacen feliz leerlos y saber que les gusta el cap –sonríe- bueno, nada más que decir aquí está el cap 18 :33 espero que les guste y disfrutenxd**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c:**

**XVIII**

Estabas en el césped de un agradable parque de Namimori, no estabas sola estabas junto con tu grupo lo Varia, estabas con los ojos cerrados con las piernas y brazos extendidos sintiendo el agradable viento, la pregunta que ahora te hacías era '¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?' y a la vez empezaste a recordar.

~Flash Back~

Era de día en Namimori, San Valentín ya había pasado y sí que fue agotador para ti hacer todos esos pastelillos con adornos y todo, estabas con un vestido color verde y unas chalitas color blanco, te encontrabas sentada en el sillón del living del hotel donde se hospedaban los Varia, tenías el ventilador a toda fuerza en tu dirección.

-¡QUE CALOR!- Reclamabas al ver como el sol intensamente mostraba sus rayos.

-Es un día muy caluroso- Comento Lussuria mientras se abanicaba.

-Que lastima, al Jefe no le gustan los días así- Dijo Mammon que andaba en forma de bebé alado del ventilador.

-Al príncipe tampoco le gustan estos días- Bel estaba con otro ventilador tirado en el sofá como si se estuviera derritiéndose.

-¡VROOOI! ¿¡PORQUE TANTO CALOR!?- Gritaba Squalo al sol, literalmente al sol.

-¿Puedo quitarme el gorro?- Pregunto Fran que estaba con la cabeza afuera de la ventana.

-Morirás con ella- Le respondió el rubio.

-Pobre Levi, va a tener que soportar al Jefe- Lamentaste al darte una imagen del Jefe acalorado y Levi haciendo lo posible para darle 'aire'.

-Además ¿Cómo es que tienes calor si eres tipo viento? ¿No puedes dar viento?- Pregunto Belphegor.

-Si doy viento tendría que hacer que mis llamas me rodearan y eso provocaría escalofríos en vez de viento y además me agotaría- Respondiste.

-Tch, no sirves- Dijo Squalo.

-Tú tampoco, eres lluvia y no nos das agua- Le devolviste el reclamo.

Squalo solo aparto la mirada poniendo a lado del ventilador, habían como cinco y todavía hacía calor.

_¡Vengan al parque de Namimori! Viento fresco, perfecto para los días de calor, incluye mesas y asientos para hacer un buen Picnic, hay árboles, flores y césped ¡No se lo pierdan! Perfecto para tú familia y amigos._

Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente el comercial de la TV del parque de Namimori.

-¡AH EMPACAR!- Grito Squalo.

-Enseguida- Hablaron al unísono mientras empacaban todo.

Lussuria se encargó de decirle a Levi y al Jefe, pues Xanxus estaba complacido, no soportaba el calor. También empaco comida como la Madre de Varia, frutas, jugos, etc. Tú por tú parte con Bel y Fran empacaban algunos juegos para que el príncipe no se aburra. Levi empaco todo para el Jefe, Mammon no empaco nada y solo espero hasta que todos terminaban, sus ilusiones bastan. Squalo empezó a ayudar un poco a Lussuria empacando la carne necesaria para el Jefe ya que tenían parillas para hacer asado. Todos se habían cambiado de ropa, no estaban con los trajes de Varia.

-¿Todos listos?- Pregunto Lussuria ya que todos estaban reunidos.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno, vamos- Anunció el sol de Varia mientras marchaban rumbo al parque.

~Fin Del Flash Back~

-¡VROOI! ¡QUE BUEN VIENTO!- Grito Squalo mientras que junto con Lussuria ayudaban poner todo.

-¿Qué tal Jefe?- Pregunto Levi abanicando aún más a Xanxus que este estaba en una silla.

-Bien- Fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando el agradable viento.

-Aun cuando no estamos con los trajes de varia ¿Por qué tengo que seguir llevando el gorro de rana?- Preguntaba monótonamente Fran que estaba sentado alado tuyo con su gorro de rana.

-Ushishi, esa es la ley- Dijo el rubio.

Fran solo hizo una mueca de enojo casi inexpresiva.

-Chicos, faltara mucho para la cena así ¿Por qué no juegan un rato?- Sugirió la madre de Varia.

-Está bien- Dijiste mientras sacabas algunos juegos que empacaste con los demás.

-Hay una pelota…- Seguías husmeando las cosas.

-Con eso está bien- Detuvo Bel mientras que parabas de buscar y sacar la pelota color blanca con negro.

-Podemos jugar muchas cosas con esa pelota- Comento Fran.

-Tienes razón, Pero ¿Qué jugamos? Somos tres personas- Preguntaste.

-Mammon, ¿Quieres Jugar?- Pregunto con su típica sonrisa el rubio.

-Me niego- Se negó la chica mientras jugaba con unas cartas.

-No seas aguafiestas Mammon-chan… escuche que a Fon-chan les gusta las chicas que hacen deportes- Balbuceaste.

Mammon se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

-Solo un rato- Comento la chica en un susurro accediendo.

-Muy bien T/N-chan- Te felicito Fran mientras chocaban sus manos.

-Bueno, jugaremos Fútbol-

-¿Por qué tenemos que jugar lo que tú dices Bel-sempai?- pregunto Fran.

-Porque soy el que tiene la tiara, ushishi- Rio Belphegor.

-Y yo el del gorro- Fran apunto su gorro.

-Eso no cuenta- Dijo Bel mientras le lanzo unos cuchillos a Fran.

-Cálmense, ¡Empecemos a jugar!- Anunciaste.

-Equipos- Comento Mammon.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo aremos los equipos?- Preguntaste.

-Tal vez con palitos- Sugirió Fran mientras con sus ilusiones hacia aparecer palitos.

-Son cuatro palitos, dos de ellos llevan el color rojo y el otro el color azul, quien los tome forman equipos- Explico el oji verde.

-Ushishi, a la suerte- Comento Bel

Todos tomaron los palitos y a la cuenta de tres los sacaron, los equipos fueron Belphegor y Fran, Tú y Mammon.

-Es Chicos v/s Chicas- Dijiste.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer equipo con esta rana?- pregunto Bel apuntando a Fran.

-También estoy en contra, él no es mi tipo- Reclamo el peli verde.

-Cállense los dos, fue por la suerte así que a empezar- Caminaste hacia unos lados del parque hasta que marcaste con una tiza blanca el lugar de cada arco.

-Bien- Terminaste de marcar todo.

Todos fueron a sus puestos.

-¡Suerte!- Grito Lussuria que toco a la vez el silbato.

El partido comenzó, bueno el primer tiempo y la pelota estaba al medio de los dos arcos, Belphegor rápidamente se acercó a la pelota al igual que tú, el rubio la tomo y la iba a lanzar hacia al arco donde estaba Mammon pero esta uso sus ilusiones y la desvió.

-¿Eso vale?- Pregunto Fran.

-Todo vale- Respondió Mammon.

-Arbitro- Miro Belphegor a Lussuria.

-¡Vale!- Grito Lussuria.

-Ushishi, entonces será más fácil- Rio Bel mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ti.

El partido comenzó de nuevo y Belphegor rápidamente saco sus cuchillos y te los empezó a esquivar.

-No es necesario matarme- Hablaste con tono burlón esquivando los cuchillos del rubio y te transportaste alado de la pelota de fútbol y se la quitaste.

-Vaya que eres rápida- Sonrió Bel.

Tú solo le lanzaste una sonrisa y corriste al arco donde estaba Fran pero este también es portador de llamas de la niebla así que hizo una ilusión de muchos 'Bel-sempai' para proteger el arco, estaban como escudo.

-Tch, ver a muchos Bel-chan's me hace querer vomitar- Hablaste mientras te distraías y Belphegor aprovecho esa oportunidad para quitarte la pelota.

-Ushishi- Rio mientras iba al arco de Mammon.

-Tch- Dijiste mientras corrías detrás del rubio

Bel iba directo al arco de Mammon pero esta uso nuevamente sus ilusiones para desviar la pelota y así fue todo el primer y segundo tiempo, Bel tirándote cuchillos por aquí y por allá tú tele transportándote y sacando tus cadenas para amarrar a Bel, Fran usando sus ilusiones de Bel y Mammon otras, al final empataron a cero.

-Estoy agotada- Hablaste entre jadeos mientras te tirabas al césped.

-Ushishi, no me aburrí- Comento Bel mientras al igual que todo se tiraban al césped.

-Es más agotador de lo que espere- Dijo Mammon tirada en el pasto.

-Nunca más jugare con ustedes- Se quejó Fran monótonamente.

-No digas eso- Dijiste mientras te parabas y pateabas el balón directo a donde Fran que este esquivo y le llego directo en la tiara de Bel haciendo que dicha tiara volara entre los arboles quedando atrapado en una rama.

-Hay no…- Murmuraste viendo el aura asesina de Bel.

-T/N- Pronuncio tu nombre el rubio con muchas venas palpitando.

-N-no te enojes Bel-chan, es día de picnic deberías estar con la sonrisa que siempre traes puesta- Trataste de animar con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ve por ella- Ordeno el 'príncipe'.

-Hai- Dijiste desanimada mientras trepabas por las ramas.

-¡T/N-chan! Se cuidadosa- Te gritaba Lussuria.

-Lo sé- Le gritaste de vuelta, mientras escalabas el gran árbol hasta llegar a dicha rama.

-Ushishi- Rio Bel mientras te miraba al subir.

-¿Qué estás viendo Bel-sempai?- Pregunto Fran.

-Una agradable vista- Le respondió de vuelta.

-Ya veo- Murmuro Fran.

-¡T/N-chan Bel-sempai está viendo tus bragas color morados con puntos negros!- Grito Fran monótonamente apuntando a Belphegor.

-¡Hey!- Le golpeo Bel.

-No tenías por qué decirlo- Dijo Mammon mientras una gota corrió por su sien

-¿EHHH?- Gritaste mientras estabas a punto de recuperar la tiara de Bel, la tomaste y te tapaste pero la rama no aguanto tanto peso en la forma que te moviste y se rompió.

-¡VROOOI!- Grito Squalo alarmado.

-¡T/N-chan!/T/N- Gritaron los Varia alarmados a correr hacia tu rescate.

-Itteeee- Te quejaste mientras estabas sentada en un bulto de persona.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Gritaban algunos chicos.

Te sorprendiste al escuchar el nombre del peli plateado y miraste bien a la persona que te había 'salvado' y era el mismo Gokudera Hayato.

-Ahh, está bien- Suspiro Lussuria aliviado.

-¡Quítate de encima estúpida mujer!- Te grito Hayato mientras tu rápidamente te apartabas.

-Haya-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo?- Preguntaste sentada.

-No estoy solo estoy con el Juudaime- Explico Hayato mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Gokudera/Gokudera-kun/Gokudera-san/Cabeza de pulpo!- Gritaban voces conocidas mientras se acercaban al de ojos verde menta.

-¿T/N-chan? ¡¿Y los Varia?!- Pregunto un tanto asustado al final el castaño que estaba acompañado de Yamamoto, Reborn, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoko, Ryohei, Nana, Bianchi y Fuuta.

Nana junto con los niños, Bianchi y Reborn se encontraban un poco más lejos de donde corrieron los demás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Es nuestro merecido descanso- Respondió Levi.

-Ahh…- Suspiro Tsuna.

-¡Vroooi! ¿Qué hacen ustedes también aquí?- Pregunto Squalo.

-E-es un día de Picnic- Respondió asustado el décimo Vongola.

-¿Queee? ¿Escoria como ustedes con nosotros?- Pregunto Squalo agitando sus espada.

-N-no tienes que enojarte tanto- Detuvo Tsuna con las manos.

-Calma, calma. Por cierto aquí es donde estabas T/N, te fuimos a buscar para invitarte pero no estabas- Sonrió Yamamoto dirigiéndote la mirada.

-Sí, hacía mucho calor así que salimos por un rato- Sonreíste.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?- Pregunto Haru.

-Ushishi, me temo que no, ella es de nosotros no de los Vongola- Hablo Bel mientras se colocaba al frente tuyo.

-No tienes que enojarte tanto al extremo- Hablo Ryohei.

-Bueno, la comida ya está lista- Anuncio Lussuria mientras se marchaba al lugar donde estaban.

-Bueno, nos vemos después- Te despediste de los Vongola.

-Sera en otra ocasión- Sonrió Kyoko.

Tú solo asentiste con una sonrisa y te marchaste del lugar a cenar. La comida estaba deliciosa, arroz, carne y distintas ensaladas, se habían comido todo y estaban más que llenos.

-Ahhh voy a explotar- Te tiraste al césped.

-Gracias por la comida- Agradeció Fran.

-Lussuria tiene mano de Dios- comento Mammon mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

-No tienes que alagarme- Se sonrojo el nombrado.

-¿Qué tal Jefe?- Preguntaba Levi.

-Aceptable- Hablo Xanxus en su trono, estaba lleno, mucha carne.

Todos se tiraron al césped a excepción de Lussuria, Levi y el Jefe. Descansaron un rato y después del reposo una pelota de béisbol llego hacia ustedes.

-¡Lo siento!- Grito Yamamoto que se dirigía hacia los Varia.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado- Dijo Lussuria agarrando la pelota.

-Jugando beisbol- Dijiste mirando al de ojos pardos.

-Sí, si quieren pueden venir a jugar- Invito Takeshi.

-Suena bien- Sonreíste.

-¿Por qué el príncipe tiene que jugar con los plebeyos?- pregunto Bel.

-Bel-sempai para de discriminar- Hablo Fran

-Vamos, vamos- Calmaba Lussuria.

-No será aburrido, juguemos- Sonreíste con tus sonrisas que nadie puede negar mirando a Varia que aceptaron derrotados.

Todos marcharon rumbo incluyendo el Jefe ah donde estaban los Vongola.

-¡¿Qué hacen los Varia aquí?!- Preguntaba el castaño.

-Solo vinimos a jugar- Respondió Mammon.

-Kufufu, interesante- Rio Mukuro.

-¡VROOOI! Empecemos de una vez- Grito Squalo.

-¿Dónde está Kyo-tan?- Preguntaste mirando alrededor.

-Hibari no quiso venir al extremo- Dijo Ryohei.

-Ese maldito Hibari, preocupando al Juudaime- Apretó sus puños el peli plateado.

-Ahh, Hibari-san siempre se excusa diciendo lo mismo 'Odio las multitudes'- Suspiro Tsuna.

-Bueno, es Hibari después de todo- Hablo el sicario.

-¡A formar equipos!- Grito Haru.

-No es necesario, está decidido el juego de hoy será ¡Varia v/s Vongola!- Anuncio Reborn.

-Pero, el guardián de la nube no está- Comento Lussuria.

-Chrome lo remplazara, es una guardiana también- Respondió el peli negro.

-Nosotros somos ocho…- Dijo Fran mirando a Varia.

-No es necesario, yo no jugare, todavía estoy agotada por el juego anterior y por la comida- Hablo Mammon mientras se iba a la zona de espectadores.

-Estamos listo entonces- Sonrió Yamamoto.

-Prepárense escorias- Miro amenazadoramente Xanxus a los demás Vongola.

-Hiee- Tembló Tsunayoshi.

Después de la amenazante mirada de Xanxus a los Vongola, en especial al Jefe de ellos se reunieron en forma de 'estrategia' Varia v/s Vongola.

-Podemos ganar- Comento Fran.

-Por supuesto- Animo Lussuria.

-Pero, ellos tienen ah Yamamoto Takeshi- Dijiste con tono de voz preocupante.

-Ushishi, ¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Takeshi-kun está en el equipo de beisbol de la escuela Nami Chuu, es el mejor, un gran oponente, no sabemos si lo pondrán de pitcher o bateador- Informaste en tono preocupante.

-Ese mocoso- Maldijo Squalo.

-T/N Sera la bateadora- Dijo Xanxus mientras sacaba un mapa del lugar.

-Fran estará aquí, Lussuria aquí, Bel aquí y la basura aquí- **(N/A: con basura, es squ-chan xd) **Ordeno el líder del grupo.

-Nadie ah próvido usar las cajas o armas- Sonrió un poco el de ojos carmín.

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa y notaron a los Vongola en decir 'Vongola Fight oh' **(N/A: eso de Takeshi-kun :c). **

Al parecer ellos ya estaban listos, los Varia se miraron y salieron al campo, como era de esperarse Yamamoto era el pitcher, todos se pusieron en sus lugares y empezaron el juego.

-Jaja, no me contendré- Te sonrió el de ojos pardos.

-No espero que lo hagas- Le devolviste la sonrisa.

-Aquí voy- Dijo Yamamoto que de pronto se puso en posición y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación lanzando la pelota pero tú con tus habilidades del viento la bateaste lejos.

-¡Esfuérzate!- Grito Lussuria.

Tú empezaste a correr por los puestos y Gokudera agarro la pelota y te la lanzo pero tú usaste tus llamas y las esquivaste llegando al punto de inicio.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Grito Hayato.

-No es trampa, nadie prohibió nada- Sonreíste, los Vongola miraron a los Varia que tenían una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Reborn-san!- Gokudera lanzo su mirada a Reborn que solo dio una sonrisa.

-Todo vale- Fue lo que dijo.

-En ese caso- Dijo Gokudera un poco irritado mientras sacaba sus bombas.

-Kufufu, será muy interesante- Sonrió Mukuro sacando su tridente.

-E-en ese caso- Tartamudeo Tsuna mientras tragaba dos de sus píldoras entrando en Modo Hyper.

-No me contendré- Dijo al final.

Chrome no dijo una palabra y saco su tridente.

-Lambo-san tiene hambre- Dijo Lambo desde su posición sacando algunos de sus caramelos en su afro cabello.

-Sera divertido- Comento con su típica sonrisa la lluvia mientras sacaba su espada.

-Sera un juego extremo- Dijo Ryohei mientras sacaba sus guantes y caja de arma.

Por otra parte los Varia

-Shishishi- Rio Belphegor mientras sacaba sus cuchillos.

-¡Basuras!- Grito Squalo mientras agitaba su espada.

-Sera muy excitante- Sonrió lamiéndole los labio el sol de Varia mientras se ponía sus nudillos.

-Por fin podre devolverle los golpes al maestro- Hablo Fran sacando su anillo con su caja de armas.

-Escorias- Dijo Xanxus mientras sacaba sus pistolas.

-Entonces, comencemos- Sonreíste al emitir tus llamas que te rodearon mostrando tus cadenas, los temblores y sustos no pasaron desadvertidos por todos, tu solo les sonreíste sádicamente.

-Este será el mejor juego- Sonrió Reborn en las bancas.

-Esto se está poniendo un poco dangerous desu~- Comento una asustada Haru.

-¿Eso crees? Esta atmosfera es muy agradable- Sonrió una oji miel a su amiga castaña, había una atmosfera de total auras asesinas y rivalidad.

-K-Kyoko-chan, eres una excéntrica desu~- Comento Haru un poco asustada.

Volviendo al juego, este empezó.

-¡Aquí voy!- Grito Yamamoto mientras que lanzaba la bola y con la lluvia que saco de su caja de armas, venia aun con más poder.

Tú solo sonreíste y con tus cadenas lanzaste a lo lejos la bola, llego en mano de Tsuna que este en su modo hyper te la lanzaba con llamas mientras corrías, tú solo esquivabas, veías como Bel lanzaba cuchillos a Gokudera que este trataba de tirar bombas, a Mukuro y Chrome haciendo ilusiones pero Fran lo impedía, Ryohei golpeando con fuerza la pelota para que te diera, Xanxus disparando por aquí y allá y Squalo tratando de cortar todo, Lussuria te estaba animando.

De pronto Gokudera sin querer le tiro una bomba a Lambo, este no pensó dos veces en llorar y sacar la bazuka de 10 años del futuro y se la puso a el mismo mientras que un humo color rosa apareció rodeando al Bovino.

-Yare yare ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- Se preguntó ahora Lambo adulto.

-Estúpida vaca- Hablo Gokudera.

-Eres tú Bakadera- Comento Lambo.

-¿Qué dijiste estúpida vaca?- Pregunto irritado Gokudera.

-Cálmate Gokudera- Calmo la lluvia a la tormenta.

-Otona Lambo- Hablo serio el castaño en modo Hyper.

-Joven Vongola- Respondió el Bovino.

-Dejen de pausar, estamos en un juego- Dijo Lussuria.

-Es verdad- Sonreíste.

-Señorita T/N- Sonrió Lambo.

-Lambo-chan, haz crecido así que esa era la famosa Bazuka de la familia Bovino- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-¿Interesada?- Pregunto el joven.

-Tal vez- Devolviste.

-¡Toma!- Ataco Levi al joven Bovino que este esquivo el ataque y más que no le afecto mucho y sin entender la razón por la que estaba hay lanzo su ataque llamado 'Electro corneta'.

-¡ROMEO!- Grito Bianchi.

Lambo después del ataque trago en seco y corrió por su vida sin despedirse de nadie. Los minutos largos pasaron y ustedes siguieron en su batalla de beisbol, sin mencionar que estaban dejaron el alboroto por los alrededores, después de cinco minutos Bianchi regresó con Lambo ya de cinco años en los brazos sin saber como apareció.

Así pasaron las largas horas pero llego un momento en que causaron grabes heridas para el parque.

-¡USTEDES ESTAS EXPULSADOS DEL PARQUE!- Grito el administrador de aquel parque al ver la 'embarrada' que tenían en su preciado campo verde. Todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso y guardaron sus armas y cajas de armas y Tsuna salió de su modo Hyper.

-Tch, ya nos íbamos- Balbuceaste.

-Tacaño- Hablo Bel.

-¡FUERA!- Grito el dueño.

-¿Qué dijiste escoria?- Se enojó el de ojos carmín por la actitud de esa 'persona normal' o mejor dicho 'escoria'.

-¡Cálmate Jefe/Estúpido Jefe!- Dijeron los Varia al unísono.

Xanxus lo miro amenazadoramente y se fue junto con el grupo de Varia.

-Esta todo destruido- Rio Reborn.

-Bueno fue divertido- Sonrió Yamamoto.

-Con bombas de Gokudera-kun, mis llamas, ilusiones de Mukuro, Chrome y Fran, cuchillos de Belphegor, balas de Xanxus, marcas de cadenas y nudillos y guantes de boxeo de Lussuria, T/N-chan y Onii-san, los relámpagos de Otona lambo y Levi a Than, el Shigure Soen Ryu de Yamamoto y la espada de Squalo- Suspiro Tsuna explicando.

-Así fue más interesante- Sonrió Reborn.

-¡No lo es!- Alego el castaño.

-Lo siento Juudaime por mi culpa- Se disculpó la mano derecho del décimo Vongola poniendo en el suelo y estrechando su cabeza contra el césped.

-N-no tienes que disculparte Gokudera-kun no es tú culpa- Trato de calmar el de ojos avellana.

-Kufufu, todos fuimos culpables- Sonrió Mukuro.

-Lo siento Jefe- Se disculpó Chrome.

-Aun así T/N-chan es muy fuerte, arranco sin querer algunos árboles- Hablo Tsuna viendo algunos árboles tirados en el suelo con marcas de unas cadenas.

-Jajaja que poder me gustaría tenerlo- Sonrió Yamamoto.

-Kufufu si tuviera ese poder destruiría la mafia- Se imaginó Mukuro.

-Tch, esa estúpida mujer siempre arma escándalos sería mejor si no los tuviera- Sonrió arrogantemente Gokudera cruzando los brazos pero de pronto le roco una bala.

-¿R-Reborn-san?- Pregunto un poco asustado Hayato.

-¡Reborn! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Tsuna enojado por la acción del sicario.

-¿Tú crees que si fuera por ella quisiera tal poder?- Pregunto serio y con una mirada y voz fría, mirando no solo a Gokudera si no que también a Yamamoto y Mukuro.

-Tal poder de poner su vida cotidiana y a las personas que más ama en peligro, tal poder que quisiera ella misma matarse- Continuo hablando Reborn.

-R-Reborn n-no tienes que e-enojarte así- Trato de calmar un poco asustado el castaño.

-No lo entiendes dame-Tsuna-Dijo seriamente el sicario.

-Entonces, si no lo entiendo, explícame ¿Cuál fue el pasado de T/N-chan?- Hablo un poco más serio y sin temor.

Reborn se quedando un rato mirando a su alumno hasta que lanzo un suspiro.

-Tal vez no sea el indicado para decírtelo pero está bien- Accedió Reborn.

Por decir, Kyoko, Haru, Nana, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi se fueron a sus respectivas casas dejando solo a los Vongola y al sicario que salieron del parque.

~Varia~

-Estoy cansada- Se quejaba una peli morada.

-Pero no jugaste- Le respondió un peli verde.

-Pero el juego de antes- Hablo Mammon.

-Ushishi también fue divertido- Dijo Belphegor.

-Aun que es una lástima que nos echaran del parque, era tan bonito y todavía hubiéramos tenido tiempo de haber hecho otras cosas- Lamentaba el sol de Varia mientras ponía su palma de la mano en una de sus mejillas.

-No te quejes, no perdimos- Dijo Levi.

-¡Vrooi! Pero tampoco ganamos- Apretó el puño Squalo.

-Son solo basuras- Hablo el Jefe de Varia mientras caminaba con su grupo.

-Pero… ¡Todavía hace calor!- Gritaste quejándote al sol.

-Salimos más calurosos del parque- Dijo Mammon mientras se daba viento con un abanico creado por sus ilusiones.

-Esto apesta- Bufeo Fran.

-Pero fue divertido- Sonrió Lussuria.

-Causamos mucho desastre ushishi- Quedo complacido el rubio.

-Si- Asintió Levi.

El grupo llamado Varia camino por las calles de Namimori con sus cosas hasta su hotel, hay se quedaron acostados en el sofá como antes de ir al parque, con ventiladores y todo pero alguien llamo al teléfono.

-Le toca a Fran contestar- dijiste mientras te echabas en el sillón como queso derretido.

-Mentira yo conteste la vez pasado le toca a Bel-sempai- Hecho la culpa Fran a Belphegor.

-No mientas yo conteste ayer, le toca a Mammon- Corrigió el rubio.

-No seas mentiroso yo conteste antes que aquella llamada- Respondió Mammon.

-Por dios- Suspiro Lussuria mientras se paraba del sofá e iba a contestar.

Lussuria se demoró un poco en cortar hasta que al fin lo hizo.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntaste.

-B-bueno, era de la escuela- Sonrió un poco nervioso.

-¿La escuela? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaste aún más interesada.

-El pidió que fueras a la escuela también me dijo que te diera un mensaje-

-¿Quién? ¿Qué mensaje?- Preguntaste de nuevo.

-Es del guardián de la nube de los Vongola dijo 'SI no vienes te morderé hasta la muerte'- Te explico Lussuria.

-¿EHHHHH? ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela?!- Te quejaste mientras te hundías en el sofá y escuchaste algunas risas por parte de tus demás compañeros de grupo.

-Bueno, tienes que hacer trabajo comunitario, dice que es por faltar muchos días a clases, es tú castigo- Explico nuevamente el de lentes.

-N-no puede ser- Dijiste mientras te derretías por la mala suerte que tenías.

-Ushishi, que lastima- Rio Bel.

-Ahhhh- Suspiraste.

No te quedo otra que cambiarte tu refrescante vestido por el uniforme de Nami Chuu si antes de darte una refrescante ducha de agua fría, al estar lista saliste del hotel a la escuela Namimori, entraste y fuiste directa al comité disciplinario, tocaste la puerta y se escuchó un 'pase' no tardaste en girar el pomo de la puerta y viste que no era la persona con quien esperabas encontrar, era Kusakabe el ayudante de Hibari y vicepresidente del comité.

-¿Esta Kyoya-kun?- Preguntaste dirigiendo tu mirada hacia el peli negro.

-Kyo-san se encuentra en la biblioteca- Sonrió el chico.

-Gracias- Le devolviste la sonrisa y fuiste a la biblioteca entrando y pudiéndote encontrar con la mirada penetrante de Hibari Kyoya.

-Tardaste- Hablo el mientras revisaba algunos papeles.

-Eso no importa ¿Por qué tengo que hacer trabajo comunitario? No es justo- Dijiste mientras hacías un puchero.

Hibari no te respondió y solo te hizo una señal con sus dedos en forma de 'ven' tu un poco enojada fuiste a donde estaba el prefecto, se encontraba en un escritorio, era de la biblioteca.

-No te olvides que tú eres la que falto a clases, es un castigo por faltar- Te explico el peli negro.

-Pero aun así- Seguías quejándote.

-Ordena los libros, es tu trabajo- Ordeno Hibari.

Tú solo dijiste 'Tch' y sacaste algunos libros que estaban en las cajas y los pusiste en algunos estantes pero algo se te vino a la mente que le dijiste a Hibari.

-¿Por qué tengo que ordenar los libros?-

Hibari estaba leyendo un libro que necesitaba leer para hacer los papeleos y se tomó la molestia de explicarte pero sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Si echas un vistazo podrás ver que los libros están en orden incorrecto, no me gusta lo desordenado- Explico el peli negro.

-Pero este es trabajo del comité de la biblioteca- hablaste.

-No puedo perdonarlos por su actitud corrupta, así que un poco antes, los mordí a todos hasta la muerte-

*Como pensaba* Pensaste mientras ordenabas los libros.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, algo que te incómodo.

-Kyoya-kun ¿Por qué no pones un poco de música?- Sugeriste.

-Es innecesaria para poder concentrarse- Respondio.

-No digas eso- Sonreíste y sacaste tú celular dejando alado los libros y yendo donde estaba Hibari.

-La música te ayuda a animarte y sonreír-

-Las sonrisas son acciones de los débiles- Dijo Kyoya mientras organizaba algunos papeles.

-Esa frase, me recordó a una canción, la verdad es que diría que es echa para ti- Sonreíste y buscabas la canción.

-La conoces verdad, Hitoribocchi no Sadame- Dijiste mientras la ponías.

-¿Y que si la se?- Pregunto.

-Nada, cantemos juntos- Sonreíste.

-La verdad es que te describe a ti y un poco a mí- Continuaste.

Mientras que te dirigías al estante de los libros ordenándolos nuevamente el cantante empezó a cantar y tú también.

Deaeta guuzen

La gente se ha reunido

Taisetsu ni shitai ne to

Para mantenerlo precioso

Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi

Usted tiene las manos temblorosas

Manzoku desho mou

Estas satisfecho ahora

Shikai kara kieusete

Te quiero fuera de mi vista ya

Jyanaito kizutsuku yo

Si no, vas a salir lastimado

Cantando viste como Hibari tragaba un poco de aire, tú solo sonreíste.

WAO! Ai nante shiranai

WAO! Yo no sé lo que es el amor.

Ai shikata wakaranai

Yo no entiendo como amar

Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame

Es el destino de los que son eternamente solitarios

WAO! Egao mo namida mo yowamushi mo shiwaza dane

WAO! Sonrisas y lágrimas son acciones de los debiluchos

Arugamama no sugata de

Con mi cuerpo tal como es

Nasugamama no kokoro de

Y con mi corazón a mi manera

Ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de

Voy a vivir sin impedimentos.

Hubo una pause en la canción y tú solo miraste con una sonrisa a Hibari y moviste tus labios haciendo que el pudiera leer la palabra 'Gracias', él te miro y tú solo seguías sonriéndole cálidamente, Hibari cuando canto tenia puesta la mirada en sus papeles pero ahora inconscientemente la dirigió hacia ti mientras ordenabas los libros.

Wakariyasui yo ne

Eres fácil de entender

Itsumo massugu dayo ne

Por ser siempre una persona honesta

Naosara kizutsuku yo

Sin embargo siempre se lastima

WAO! Soko nani shiten no?

WAO! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

Youji wa nani no nai yo

No hay nada que hacer

Itsudatte hitori aruki no michi sa

Recorreré mi ruta solitaria en cualquier momento

WAO! Hanashikakenai de

En realidad no se le puede hablar

Honto mureru yatsu wa kirai

Realmente odio las multitudes

Otonashiku shiteina yo

No pueden estar en silencio

Motto hanareta basho de

Necesito un lugar más apartado

Ikitereba kimi no jyama shinai yo

Los dejaría en paz si me dejaran vivir mi vida

Nuevamente vino una pausa musical y ah Hibari se le vino una pregunta a la mente, si eras herbívora o una carnívora, actuabas como una herbívora pero estabas en el grupo de unos carnívoros y además él te había visto cuando luchaste contra Sora, en esa lucha eras una verdadera 'carnívora', se veía en tu cara como no tenías arrepentimiento de matar o de descuartizarla de nada, una temible carnívora como lo describiría Hibari, por las dudas no se podía concentrar en su papeleo así que se paró y fue hacia ti.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaste notando como Hibari te acorralo contra el estante de Libros. Por la acción del peli negro tú mente quedo en blanco y la canción empezó y Kyoya tomo la 'palabra' mientras tú seguías acorralado por él notando su mirada penetrante en tus ojos color c/o.

Kimi no youna yatsu wa nigate

No me gusta la gente como tú

Canto la frase el peli negro mientras lentamente se acercaba a tus labios.

Sukoshi choushi kuruuyo ¿why?

Obligan a mis sentimientos salir de su orden ¿Por qué?

Los labios de los de Hibari y los tuyos estabas a escasos centímetros y tú mente estaba en blanco no sabías que hacer pero alguien interrumpió la escena.

-Kyo-san aquí hay más papeles- Hablo Kusakabe que interrumpió el momento y se percató de ello.

-L-l-lo siento Kyo-san- Hablo rápidamente el ayudante y se fue enseguida cerrando la puerta.

Hibari dio un suspiro y se alejó de ti. Tú solo reaccionaste y te sonrojaste enseguida.

-Ya puedes irte, tengo que morder hasta la muerte a alguien- Dijo Kyoya mientras que habías terminado, te faltaban los últimos libros.

*Pobre Kusakabe-san* Pensaste sintiendo lastima por el.

-E-está bien- Dijiste mientras te marchabas pero Kyoya agarro tú mano.

-Tú ¿Eres una carnívora o herbívora?- Pregunto Hibari.

Tú solo sonreíste y le respondiste.

-Tal vez sea una carnívora jugando a la herbívora o una simple omnívora-

-Wao- Sonrió un poco el peli negro mientras tú te marchabas de la biblioteca

Saliste de la escuela de Namimori y estabas caminando en sus calles.

*Carnívora o Herbívora eh…* Pensaste y a la vez unos recuerdos de tu pasado vinieron a tu mente.

-Tch- Dijiste apretando tus puños mientras seguías caminando hasta llegar al hotel

~Vongola~

-Su pasado- Empezó a contar Reborn mientras todos los presentes que se encontraban en la casa de Tsuna, Nana se había llevado a los niños junto con Bianchi.

-T/N era…- Empezó a relatar la historia Reborn mientras todos prestaban suma atención.

**:DD aquí se los dejo XDD en el próximo sabrás tú pasado xd en verdad perdón por la tardanza e-e me disculpo y gracias por sus Reviews c: eh estado ocupada esta semana sin decir que el lunes 3 de marzo… entro al infierno del liceo ;-; así que me demorare más en actualizar pero yo le iré avisandoc: bueno nos vemos en el próximo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Konnbawa minna-san:3 Bueno, este capítulo lo subo un día… un día antes de entrar a la cárcel, (Liceo) Por esto también les digo que ahora como entrare al infierno tendré menos tiempo de hacer los capítulos del fic, así que les pido paciencia :c ¡Bueno! Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, Tú Historia*o* suena genial:$! Por cierto, leí todos sus Reviews y déjenme decirles que yo las amoXD no las odio es solo que me gusta dejarlas metidas :cc pero las amoxd**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No es mío ;-; es de la gran Amano Akira-sama! *^***

**Advertencias: ** - Pensamientos**

**T/N – Nombre**

**T/A – Apellido**

**C/O – Color de ojos****  
****C/C – Color de cabello**

**N/A – Notas de la Autora**

**Aclaraciones: Aquí la historia la contara Reborn pero será contada a través de un Flash back.**

**En este fic Mammon/Viper es mujer e-é y Reborn es Adulto y Mukuro ya no está en el cuerpo de Chrome c: ESTE CAPÍTULO INCUYE PERSONAES OC.**

**XIX**

~Vongola~

-Su pasado- Empezó a contar Reborn mientras todos los presentes que se encontraban en la casa de Tsuna, Nana se había llevado a los niños junto con Bianchi.

-T/N era…- Empezó a relatar la historia Reborn mientras todos prestaban suma atención.

**~Flash Back~**

Era un día normal en Sicilia, Italia. No guiamos a una de las más poderosas familia de la mafia antes de los Vongola, los T/A, No eran como las demás familias codiciosas y crueles, se caracterizaban por estar con alianza con los Vongola y por ser cálidos y agradables, un día el jefe de la familia T/A escogió su esposa, hundidos en un gran amor, pasaros dos años aproximadamente y tuvieron una hija, color de pelo de su madre y ojos de ella, actitud de su padre y una cálida sonrisa como la de su madre, ella no era hija única, a los meses de su nacimiento nacieron dos mellizas que eran sus hermanas, la familia T/A era feliz.

-T/A-chan, hoy vendrá una persona muy especial para nosotros- Le decía la madre a su hija de solo siete años de edad.

-¿Alguien especial?- Pregunto la pequeña.

-Sí, es un aliado de la familia- Dijo la madre mientras ordenaba algunas cosas y la pequeña jugaba.

-¿Aliado?- Seguía preguntando.

-Timoteo-san vendrá con un amigo, dice que tiene un excelente potencial como asesino- Comento el padre y esposo de la mujer e hija.

-Vaya, me pregunto quién será- Se preguntaba la mujer.

-¿Quién será?- Preguntaba la pequeña a sus hermanas.

-No sé- Respondieron ellas al unísono.

Pasaron algunos minutos y alguien toco a la puerta, una de las sirvientes de la mansión abrió la puerta dejando ver al famoso Nono Vongola con un chico menor de veinte años **(N/A: estamos en el pasado e-e). **Estaban acompañados de algunos guardaespaldas, digamos que muchos.

-¡Timoteo-san!- Saludo tú madre y tú padre al unísono con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Sonrió de vuelta Nono Vongola.

Tú te asomaste por una pared con tus hermanos y se empezaron a susurrar.

-¿Quién será?- Pregunto una.

-Ni idea- Respondió tú otra hermana.

La mayor de las hermanas no dijo ni una palabra y se quedó mirando a los que recién atravesaron la puerta de su casa.

-¿T/A-chan?- Pregunto una de las hermanas.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto de vuelta la mayor.

-Ese chico… está mirando para acá- Se asustó un poco tu hermana escondiéndose atrás de ti con tu otra hermana.

Tú solo miraste de vuelta al que los estaba mirando y la mayor se topó con unos ojos negros que los observaban o la observaban intensamente.

**~Pause Flash Back~**

-Cuando llegue a esa casa los padres de T/N eran muy agradables, no se notaban personas codiciosas o de mal carácter, al contrario, cuando Nono los saludo dirigí al instaste mi mirada a unos niños que estaban escondidos detrás de unas paredes- Fue interrumpido Reborn.

-Y esos niños eran…- Espero la respuesta la lluvia.

-Era T/N y sus hermanos- Respondió el peli negro.

-Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, aun en ese tiempo ser solo una mocosa de cuatro años, en sus ojos pude notar calidez, sinceridad, amor, todo lo que en la mafia no se podía ver en esos días- Termino de explicar el sicario.

**~Play Flash Back~**

-Niños, vengan a saludar- En ese instante tú madre interrumpió las miradas entre tú y el de ojos negros.

-S-si- Dijiste mientras te acercabas con tus hermanos que estaban atrás de ti.

-Él es Timoteo-san, también conocido como Nono Vongola- Presento tú padre.

-Vongola- Pronuncio la mayor.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto uno de tus hermanos apuntando a un chico con termo.

-El, se llama Reborn- Contesto Timoteo con una sonrisa.

-¿Reborn?- Preguntaste.

El nombrado se quedó solo en silencio. Timoteo junto con el chico llamado Reborn pasaron a la mansión acompañados de sus guardaespaldas y tus padres, fueron al salón principal y empezaron a charlar, pasaron varios minutos convertidos en horas y una tema surgio.

-Y, ¿Ya saben que llamas tienen sus hijos?- Pregunto Nono Vongola.

-La verdad es que todavía no- Respondió el padre.

-¿Por qué no lo probamos ahora?- Pregunto Reborn.

-No sería una mala idea Reborn-kun- Dijo la esposa del Jefe de la familia T/A poniendo su dedo en el mentor.

-Sería una gran oportunidad, además que Timoteo-san los vea- Sonrió tú padre.

-¡Chicos!- Llamo la madre.

Los hijos de la señora T/A no tardaron en llegar y los tres se pusieron alado de la madre.

-¿Qué sucede madre?- Pregunto la mayor.

-Hija, ¿Tienes el anillo que te dimos?- Pregunto la madre.

-Si mamá- Dijo la hija mientras la mayor se miraba un anillo que le dieron al nacer al igual que sus hermanos.

-Nunca preguntamos pero ¿Para que funcionan mamá?- Pregunto una de las hijas.

-Ahora sabrás querida- Sonrió la madre.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Pregunto otra hija.

-Ahora sabrás- Le contesto el padre.

Pusieron a las niñas separadas por dos metros de distancia mientras que estaban siendo observadas por el Nono Vongola y su acompañante Reborn y pos sus padres que estaban explicándole.

-¿Estarán bien? Solo tienen siete años- Pregunto una sirvienta.

-Estarán bien- Respondió con una sonrisa el padre.

-Ahora chicas, solo tienen que poner toda su determinación e imaginársela en una sola llama, esa llama saldrá de su aniño- Explico la madre.

-¿Determinación?- Preguntaron las tres al unísono.

-Determinación, cuando uno está determinado a realizar algo o lograr un objetos, por ejemplo las tres tienen como objetivo preparar el pastel de fresas que les enseño su madre, esa determinación que pusieron mientras lo preparaban-

-Mmm, entiendo- Dijeron ellas al unísono.

-Ahora, primero…- El padre vio a la menor de las hermanas.

-HMMMMM- Susurraba la mejor mientras que apretaba sus ojos y en su anillo pudo salir una llamara color verde, la llama del trueno.

-Que linda llama- Sonrió Timoteo mientras que el joven llamado Reborn solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Vaya, igual que la madre- Sonrió el padre.

-Muy bien pequeña- Sonrió la cálidamente mientras le daba un cálido beso en su frente.

-¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!- Decía la mediana ansiosa por que su madre la felicitara igual.

-Veamos- Sonrió el padre.

-¡HAAAA!- Gemía la hermana mediana mientras que de su anillo pudo salir una llama color amarilla.

-¡La llama del sol!-Sonrío la madre.

-Me gusta, esa llama- Sonrío de nuevo el padre.

-Tan cálida- Sonrío Timoteo, aunque de nuevo el joven peli negro se mantuvo en silencio observando.

-Ahora, T/A-chan- Sonrío la madre.

-¡A la orden Okaa-san!- Sonrío la mayor cálidamente.

-¡Waaaaaaa!- Grito la mayor sacando una llama… una llama conocida solo por Nono Vongola.

**~Pausa del Flash Back~**

-Era la primera vez que sentí una sensación así, de miedo, temor, querer huir… aunque T/A representaba en sus ojos calidez y amabilidad, su llamara representaba otra cosa, pero aun así aun que sentí todo ese temor y ganas de huir en una parte de mi corazón juro haber sentido un gran… amor- Dijo Reborn.

Todos seguían escuchando atentamente sorprendido por aquellas palabras de un sádico asesino.

**~Play Flash back~**

-¡¿Qué es esa llama?!- Pregunto la madre.

La madre de T/A sintió intensamente como la llama fluía por toda la habitación sintiendo una presión, Nono Vongola junto con Reborn se pararon por la sorpresa y la sensación de tal llama.

-¡T/A-chan detén esa llama!- Ordeno la madre.

-S-s-si- Tartamudeo la mayor mientras dejaba su 'determinación' aun lado.

-¿Q-q-que fue eso?- Pregunto asustado el padre.

-E-esa llama- Dijo sorprendido Timoteo.

-¿Nono?- Pregunto Reborn.

-E-e-esa llama- Seguía en shock el Jefe de los Vongola.

-Okaa-san ¿Cómo se llama mi llama?- Preguntaba la mayor ansiosa.

-E-eso me gustaría s-saber…- Dijo la mujer mirando a su amigo Timoteo.

-E-es la llama… atributo al viento- Trago un poco el Nono.

-¿Viento? ¿Existe?- Pregunto Reborn.

-Sí, nunca conté esto porque era confidencial de los Vongola pero dada las circunstancias se los contare- dijo convencido el peli blanco mirando con determinación a los padres de los hijos y a su acompañante.

-Está bien, niña pueden ir a jugar a otra parte- sonrió la madre como siempre.

-Si- Asintieron ellas.

-¿Por qué sigue con esa sonrisa? Enterándose que su hija tiene tal llama- Dijo Reborn mirando a la mayor.

-Porque… aun que sentí temor, seguí sintiendo un amor que solo mi pequeña T/A-chan puede dar- Explico la madre.

-Además ella sigue siendo nuestra hija, eso no cambia- Continuo el padre.

-Ya veo- Dijo Reborn mientras Nono les explicaba tal llama.

Mientras que Nono serio por el asunto le explicaba la situación, los guardias del Nono Vongola no paraban de estar impresionados al igual que las mucamas, mirando desde ese día de forma diferente a tal mayor.

-Eres sorprendente Onee-chan- sonrió una de las hermanas.

-¿estas segura? Todos tenían miedo…- Hizo un puchero la mayor.

-Pero, aun que sentí miedo también sentí el amor que transmitía aquella llama- sonrió la otra hermana.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias, las amo!- Sonrió la peli c/c abrazando cariñosamente a sus dos hermanas.

El tiempo pasó, digamos que largas horas donde fue el momento en que Nono y Reborn se iban por marchar, ahora se encontraban saliendo de tal casa y la oji c/o estaba recogiendo algunas flores para sus hermanas en el patio.

-¿Se van?- Pregunto la mayor mientras corría hacia los invitados.

-Nono Vongola, tenga cuidado- Dijo un guardaespaldas mientras se ponía al frente de la mayor de las hermanas impidiendo el paso.

-¿Eh?-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, todavía es una pequeña muchacha- sonrió Timoteo.

Los guardaespaldas entendieron las palabras de su preciado Jefe y se separaron dejando tener contacto visual en esos ojos.

-Pequeña- Dijo Nono poniéndose a la altura de la nombrada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con una infantil voz.

-Desde ahora en adelante, debes tener mucho cuidado tú posees una llama muy especial úsala para proteger a tus seres queridos y no para otra cosa-

-¡Sí!- sonrió la chica.

-Entonces… nos vamos- Dijo mirando a su acompañante.

-Nono-san, si quiere le puedo dar unas flores- Ofreció la chica.

-Gracias- Agradeció.

-Tú también puedes tener… unas rosas- sonrió cálidamente a Reborn.

Reborn se quedó por unos minutos en silencio y las recibió.

-Gracias- Pronuncio sin ninguna sonrisa el de ojos negros.

-¡Adiós!- Se despidió la peli c/c.

Solo un día… un día paso de tal accidente que ya el rumor de una pequeña niña de solo siete años de edad poseía una llama en particular que causaba destrucción, la llama del viento.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto la madre.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es protegerlas, más a T/N, aunque seamos una familia poderosa y tengamos muchos aliados tampoco queremos una guerra- Respondió el esposo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió ella cálidamente besando en los labios a su esposo.

Las niñas ahora se encontraban jugando afuera de la mansión pero se encontraron con unos compañeros del colegio.

-¡Ella es!- Apunto uno.

-¡Es la escoria que posee la llama blanca!- Dijo otro apuntando a la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunto una de las hermanas.

-¡Deberías alejarte de ella, es un monstruo!- Le advirtió otro.

-¡Onee-chan no es ningún monstruo!- Defendió otra de las hermanas.

-¡Es una ESCORIA!- Pronuncio la última palabra en voz fuerte un chico.

-¡No lo es!- Defendieron las hermanas.

-Entonces, ¡Ustedes igual son escorias!- Dijo el otro.

-¡Deténganse!- La mayor se puso delante de las hermanas.

-Si ustedes me lo dicen a mí, no tiene que porque meterlas a ellas- Defendió la hermana mayor.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Nos atacara!- Dijo otro.

-¡Corran! Es una escoria- dijo otro mientras corría con el grupo de chicos.

-Onee-chan- Dijo con un tono triste una de las hermanas.

-Está bien, conque ustedes estén bien yo igual- sonrió.

-¡Si!- Dijeron ellas al unísono.

No hace falta mencionar, que mientras el tiempo pasaba y los días continuaban cada día que debía ser alegre y cálido se transformaba en uno sombrío y melancólico.

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunto Timoteo que vino de visita hasta la mansión de sus queridos amigos.

-Estamos bien- Respondió el padre.

-O eso queremos pensar- Continuo la madre.

-¿Cómo está la mayor de las hermanas?- Pregunto Reborn.

-T/N-chan…- Miro la madre en dirección a la puerta y en ese mismo momento apareció ella…

Estaba con sus hermanas, estaban heridas, la peli c/c estaba con los brazos rasgados y sangrando por la nariz y la boca y las hermanas estaban en mejores condiciones.

-¡NIÑAS!- Gritaros los padres con cara en shock por ver a si a sus preciadas hijas.

-¡Hijas!- Gritaba desesperadamente la madre con el padre abrazando a las heridas.

-¡¿Qué que les paso?!- Pregunto Timoteo en shock al igual que Reborn pero el sabia disimular.

-U-unos hombres de n-negro nos a-atacaron- Dio unas de las hermanas.

-¿Hombres?- Pregunto el padre.

-S-si pero ¡Onee-chan nos salvó!- Dijo con una sonrisa la hermana.

-¿Estas bien T/N-chan?- Pregunto la madre.

-Si, solo me lastimaron un poco- Dijo ella mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, se había desmayado.

-¡T/N-chan/T/N!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué haremos querido?- preguntaba entre sollozos la madre.

-N-no lo sé- Decía este también a punto de sacar lágrimas.

-¿Qué ara Nono?- Pregunto Reborn que estaba observando la escena.

-Es su decisión, los apoyaremos en cual sea- Término de decir este.

**~Pause Flash Back~**

-En ese minuto que la vi… tan indefensa, con rasguños, su cuerpo se veía horrible pero aun así sonreía, ahora que lo pienso se parece a ti Yamamoto- Dijo el sicario mirando al peli negro de ojos pardos.

-¿A mí?- Pregunto Takeshi apuntándolo con su dedo.

-Sí, ella siempre sonreía no importa que problema había-

-Jaja, me alegro- sonrió este.

-¿Continuamos con la relatación?- Pregunto la niebla.

-Bueno, el rumor ya se había extendido por casi toda Sicilia y un día- Empezó a relatar el Hitman.

**~Play Flash Back~**

Pasaron los meses de ese trágico accidente y el rumor ya estaba en toda Italia.

-¡Espera Onee-chan! E-estoy m-muy cansada- Jadeaba una de las hermanas.

-Pero, ¿Ellos ya no están verdad?- Pregunto la otra.

-Tal vez, Okaa-san y Otou-san están muy ocupados en el trabajo así que no les podemos causar problemas llegando a casa heridas, tenemos que hacer algo por nuestra cuenta- Hablo la oji c/o.

-Si- Asintieron las dos.

-Vamos- Dijo la mayor mientras corría con sus hermanas a un lugar alejado de la mansión.

Al parecer habían salido a jugar pero unos hombres de termo, la mafia la habían ido a 'raptar' por tal llama que la pequeña T/A poseía.

Corrieron por largas horas hasta llegar a un lugar muy alejado de la mansión, estaban perdidas.

-¿E-estaremos Bien?- jadeaba una de las hermanas.

-Yo creo- dijo otra.

-Pero Onee-chan ¿Sabes volver?- Pregunto una de las hermanas.

-E-e-eso- Sudaba la mayor.

-¡¿NO SABES?!- Preguntaron las dos restantes.

-L-lo siento, solo corrí- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Les pregunto una voz muy conocida para las tres hermanas.

-¡Ohhh! Es el señor de fedora- Dijo Una de las hermanas.

-¿S-señor?- Pregunto un tanto mal por la palabra el peli negro, el todavía no era un 'señor'.

-En el también usa termo, ¡ENEMIGO!- dijo otra.

-¡El no es un enemigo!- Dijo la peli c/c

-Entonces….- Dijeron ellas esperando la respuesta de su hábil y alegre hermana mayor.

-¡El es Re-chan!- sonrió la chica apuntando a Reborn que estaba solo.

-¿R-Re-chan?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Si, Re-chan- sonrió ella.

-Mocosas- Dijo el mientras se marchaba.

-¡Espera Re-chan!- Dijo la mayor de las hermanas mientras lo detenía agarrándolo de la manga.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto en seco el chico.

-Acaso… ¿Ah este señor no le importa que unas pobres niñas estén caminando solas en las peligrosas calles de Italia?- Pregunto la menor de las hermanas.

-Si… fedora-san es cruel- Dijo la hermana mediana.

-R-Re-chan y-yo nunca pensé que f-fuera así… ¡¿ACASO NOS VAS A ABANDONAR?! ¡A ESTAS POBRES NIÑAS!- Grito la mayor la última frase con intención de que todos escucharas y a si fue.

-Que cruel, ese muchacho puede ser guapo pero abandonar a sus 'hermanas'- Murmuraban.

-Que horrible-

-Sin sentimientos- Murmuraban otros.

-E-está bien- Cayo rendido Reborn por ver a las niñas entre sollozos.

-Vengan- Dijo el peli negro.

-¡Misión cumplida!- Dijeron las hermanas mientras seguían al de fedora.

Las hermanas siguieron al chico de termo con fedora hasta un departamento.

-¿Aquí vives Re-chan?- Pregunto la mayor.

-Si- asintió el otro.

-Pero, creí que vivía con el señor de canas- Dijo la menor.

-Nono vive con los Vongola, yo no soy un Vongola solo soy un amigo, soy independiente- Dijo el orgulloso de Reborn.

-Solo eres un mocoso- dijo la Mayor.

-¡Ten más respeto por tus mayores!- Le devolvió la palabra el mayor de los cuatro.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdóneme ancestro fósil, testigo de los dinosaurios!- Se disculpó con tono de voz divertido la peli c/c.

Reborn pretendió no escuchar nada y fue donde estaba el teléfono.

-¿A quién llamara fedora-san?- Pregunto una de las hermanas.

-A sus padres, deben estar preocupados-Dijo el mientras marcaba.

-¡Noo!- Grito la menor mientras cortaba el cable del teléfono.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Pregunto Reborn.

-Re-chan, nosotras… no queremos preocupar a Okaa-san y Otou-san, están muy ocupados y no podemos causarles más problemas, nosotras podemos volver solas, por favor- Suplico la mayor mirando sinceramente a Reborn.

-Está bien, las iré a dejar- Dijo Reborn mientras iba a la puerta.

-¡Señor! Tengo hambre- Dijo la menor mientras se tiraba al sillón como un bulto y prendía la televisión.

-No está en tu casa pequeña- Dijo Reborn.

-¡Fedora-san! Su cama es genial- Dijo la mediana mientras saltaba en la preciada cama de Reborn.

-¡Oye!- Grito el nombrado.

-Re-chan, Yo se cocinar- Dijo la mayor mientras sacaba huevos, harina y margarina.

-No están en su casa- Repitió de nuevo.

-Solo tienes siete años ¿en verdad puedes cocinar?- Pregunto Reborn mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde estaba la hermana mayor.

-Si, como nuestros padres están ocupados me tome el tiempo de aprender a cocinar- Sonrío la chica.

-Onee-chan es excelente cocinando- Dijo la hermana que estaba en el sillón.

-Ya veo- dijo Reborn.

-Re-chan puedes sentarte y mirar- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-No creas que solo porque sabes cocinar eres mayor, sigues siendo menor- Dijo Reborn.

-Pero soy una sempai en la cocina- Dijo ella.

-Te ayudare- Dijo Reborn mientras sacaba algunas cosas.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto la peli c/c.

-Si, podemos llamar a tus padres después pero les enviare un mensaje que están conmigo- Dijo Reborn.

-¡Si!- Asintió la mayor.

**~Pause Flash Back~**

-Cuando les envié el mensaje llamaron enseguida estaban preocupados pero confiaban en mi, así que estuvieron más aliviados. T/A es muy buena cocinando aunque mi cocina fue también víctima de experimentos de otras cosas de ella, debo admitir que me divertí- sonrió sinceramente el peli negro al final.

-Kufufu, hasta el arcobaleno puede sonreír- Rio Rokudo.

-Reborn-san sigue siendo humano- Dijo Gokudera.

-Continuemos- Dijo Reborn para evitar más comentarios.

**~Play Flash Back~ **

-¡Gracias por la comida!- Dijeron las hermanas al unísono después de comer un rico pastel de fresas.

-¡Estuvo delicioso Onee-chan, señor/fedora-san!- Dijeron y agradecieron al unísono las hermanas.

-Hum hum, Onee-chan es genial ¿Verdad?- Dijo la oji c/o con una sonrisa de autoridad.

-Tiene mucha masa- Dijo Reborn mientras que a la mayor le llegaban flechas blancas que decían 'fallo'.

-También no tiene suficientes fresas- Continuo criticando mientras que a la mayor le seguían llegando aquellas flechas.

-Además le falta azúcar- Término de decir hasta que la mayor exploto.

-¡Si me vas a criticar no te lo hubieras comido!- Dijo la mayor.

-Pero, estuvo delicioso- Miro con una sonrisa a la mayor haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-S-si te gusto- Se sonrojo la mayor.

-Onee-chan ¿Por qué estas roja?- Pregunto la menor.

-¡P-p-por nada!- Contesto ella.

-Mentirosa- Dijo la mediana.

-¡Cállense!- Trato de callar la mayor más sonrojada.

Reborn solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y el tiempo paso y el trio de hermanas volvieron a su hogar, fueron recibidas por los padres de las chicas recibiendo como bienvenida un abrazo por parte de su padre y madre, los padres agradecieron al de fedora por cuidar de sus preciadas hijas, la hermana del medio junto con la menor fueron a dormir y la mayor se despidió de Reborn mientras que los padres se dirigían a la cocina.

-Gracias por cuidarnos Re-chan- Agradeció la peli c/c con una sonrisa

-Es mejor que no me llames así- Suspiro el peli negro.

-Jeje- Sonrío nuevamente la chica.

-Debes tener más cuidado, es mejor que no salgan mucho de su casa- Recomendó el chico de termo mientras se iba.

-¡Adiós!- Se despidió nuevamente la chica.

Reborn escuchando las palabras de la menor sin mirar atrás pero con una pequeña sonrisa se marchó de aquella mansión. El día paso y las tres hermanas fueron a dormir para el día de mañana, ese día tampoco fue tan color rosa como pensaron que seria, otra vez las hermanas que salieron por un mili segundo a la calle nuevamente fueron perseguidas hasta llegar a unas cuantas, largas cuadras fuera de su casa.

-¡¿Por qué siempre nos pasa esto?!- Reclamaba la menor mientras corrían.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa, ustedes corran, ellos me quieren a mi así que si corren- Dijo la mayor mientras corría con sus tres hermanas.

-Pero Onee-chan…- Se lamentaba la mediana.

-Vamos, se están acercando- Dijo la oji c/o

-Buscaremos a alguien- Dijeron ellas mientras corrían y la mayor se escondía en un callejón.

*Aun que, no creo que nadie nos ayude* Pensó con tristeza la mayor. Desde que ella expuso su llama, los días han sido horribles, se sentía tan culpable por poner a sus hermanas en peligro y que sus padres ya no sonrieran tanto como antes, por esa llama tan extraña, tan anormal que lamentablemente tenia.

-¿Dónde estará?- Se escucharon voces que se dirigían para donde estaba la niña.

-Al parecer allá- Apunto uno en dirección donde habían ido sus hermanas.

-No, estoy aquí- Dijo la mayor para protegerlas y empezó a correr a la nada.

-¡Atrápenla!- Ordeno otro.

La mayor de las hermanas corrió por minutos sin ser atrapada pero por la mala suerte que la vida le daba, se tropezó con una roca haciéndole dar vueltas en el sucio piso del callejón que ya tenía su fin por una muralla.

-Estás acabada- sonrió uno.

-¿Por qué me quieren?- Pregunto sin remordimientos.

-Sencillo, con tu llama podemos ser más poderosos. Aclaro uno.

-Por eso eres necesaria- sonrió otro.

Los de termos se empezaron a acercar para atrapar a la chica.

-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltenme!- Se quejaba la pequeña mientras mordía las manos de los que la trataban de secuestrar.

-¡Maldita!- Se enojó uno por la mordida.

Por el enojo del de termo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, la niña por tan fuerte golpe retrocedió cayendo al suelo mientras por su cabeza salían hilos de sangre. La niña aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Que tacaña eres- Dijo otro.

Uno rápidamente le dio otro golpe en la cara, la niña no tenía experiencia de luchas ni nada, cuando se encontraba con los chicos de termo lo único que podía hacer era correr, correr para que no lastimaran a sus hermanas.

Por el golpe que le dieron boto sangre por la boca, poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia.

-Bien, ahora cárguenla y llévensela- Ordeno uno.

*No, no pueden llevarme tengo que ir a mi casa* Pensaba la niña perdiendo la conciencia cuando pudo oír unos disparos y se desmayó.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan!- Repetían las hermanas de la peli c/c mientras lloraban.

-¡Por favor despierta Onee-chan!- Suplicaban.

La mayor de ellas estaba inconsciente en una cama de un hospital, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡¿Onee-chan?!- Preguntaron las hermanas.

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella lentamente.

-¡Onee-chaaaan!- Gritaron mientras se balanceaban a abrazar a su querida hermana mayor.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba lentamente la oji c/o.

-Estabas rodeada de hombres de la mafia, cuando llegue con tus hermanas ya te habías desmayado- Dijo Reborn que estaba alado de la cama donde estaba la mayor con brazos cruzados.

-Ahh, ya veo… me desmaye- sonrió la chica.

-¿Por qué no traen algo de agua?- pregunto Reborn dirigiéndose a las hermanas.

-Si- Dijeron ellas saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias por salvarme Re-chan- Agradeció ella.

-¿Qué pretendías?- Pregunto serio el peli negro.

-Como… ¿Qué pretendo?- Pregunto.

-No te hagas la tonta, aunque tengas siente años sabes muy bien lo que está pasando y lo que es la mafia y lo que puede llegar a hacer- Dijo Reborn.

-Lo sé pero, tenía que protegerlas soy su hermana mayor, no podría perdonar si algo les pasara… por mi culpa- Contesto con tono triste la oji c/o.

-Pero no por eso tenías que distraerlos y usarte a ti misma como carnada- Dijo con tono enojado el de fedora.

-Entonces, ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!, ¡ELLOS ME QUIEREN A MI!- Sollozo con enojo y alzando su voz la mayor.

-Ellos me quieren a mi… yo lo se- Continuo ella mientras lloraba y se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Reborn se quedó mirando un poco sorprendido y con una mirada triste.

**~Pause Flash Back~**

-¿Solo la quedaste mirando?- Pregunto Tsuna.

-No, solo la abrase… era lo único que ahora podía hacer- Aclaro el sicario.

**~Play Flash Back~**

Reborn se acerco a la mayor y le dio un abrazo, ella se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el abrazo y lloro en el pecho de Reborn.

La escena fue vista por sus padres y hermanas que estaban afuera de la puerta, los padres entraron cuando los dos se separaron y le dieron un gran abrazo, pasaron horas en el hospital esperando las indicaciones del doctor, otras horas más y llegaron a la conclusión de que ella esta bien y solo debe reposar y no salir de casa.

Los padres asintieron y se llevaron a sus hijas a casa, Reborn ya se había ido del hospital después de lo que dijo el doctor, al llegar a casa pudieron notar como todo estaba desordenado, como si un intruso hubiera llegado.

-¡Jefe!- Grito un subordinado.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! Solo salimos unas cuantas horas- Dijo el 'Jefe' de aquella familia mafiosa.

-Si pero ellos aprovecharon- Dijo otro que estaban heridos.

-Ve cariño, yo cuidare a las niñas- Dijo la esposa del Jefe de la familia mientras se llevaba a las niñas.

-Te lo encargo- Dijo el mientras se apresuraba en eliminar a esos intrusos.

La madre de llevo a sus hijas a un ligar seguro dentro de aquella mansión.

-¿y Papá?- Pregunto la menor.

-Papá esta ocupado, yo por ahora las cuidare- sonrió la madre.

-Esta bien- Dijo la mediana.

La mayor de las hermanas pudo ver como su madre se ponía un anillo y salía por la puerta.

-Okaa-san ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto T/N.

-Las protegeré, estaré afuera para que nadie entre, tengo la llama de la niebla así que puedo engañarlos- sonrió la madre de las hijas mientras salía y cerraba con pestillo la puerta.

-Mamá… ¿estará bien?- Pregunto la menor con susto.

-Estará bien- Dijo la mayor.

-Si ella no está, yo las protegeré- sonrió nuevamente T/N.

Los minutos pasaros y su madre todavía no regresaba, se podían escuchar balazos, gritos y como cosas de gran peso caían.

-Tengo miedo- Decía una de tus hermanas.

-No tengas miedo, esta bien- Trataba de alentar la hermana mayor.

-Por cierto… Onee-chan- Decía la del medio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Sonrieron dos de las hermanas al unísono.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Se escuchó un gran grito proveniente de su madre.

-¡OKAA-SAAN!- Dijo alarmada la mayor de las hermanas.

-¡N-n-no vengan!- decía por atrás de la puerta.

-Así que están adentro- Se escuchó decir una voz masculina.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaba asustada la menor.

-Tengo una idea- Decía la mayor.

Después de un rato no se escuchó anda en la habitación donde estaban las hermanas.

-Iré a ver- dijo el de termo mientras que dejaba sangrando a la madre tirada en el suelo.

El chico abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto con una sádica sonrisa.

-¡Aquí!- Dijo la menor mientras que con su llama del trueno pudo electrocutar al de termo, pero no fue fuerte.

-Cosquilleo- Dijo este.

-¡Toomaa!- Grito la del medio mientras que con su llama del sol que salía de su anillo lo hacía iluminar segando al de termo aprovechando esa oportunidad para escapar y dejarlos encerrados en la habitación.

-¡Okaa-san! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto, la mayor mientras corría al rescate de su madre.

-E-estoy bien, bajemos- Dijo la madre mientras se paraba del sucio suelo, estaban en el tercer piso de aquella mansión.

Mejor hubiera sido la idea de no bajar, en el primer piso, salón principal estaba todo… cubierto de sangre, hombres tirados en el suelo, otros luchando a muerte, sangre por doquier, las chicas aterradas miraron el lugar donde antes era su casa y ahora como si fuera el campo de guerra.

La madre las vio con lastima, si fuera por ella las hubiera llevado a otra parte pero toda la mansión estaba invadida y no tenían tiempo para llamar a alguien como Nono Vongola o Reborn, estaban solo, ellos contra una familia entera.

-¡Cuidado Mamá!- Dijo la menor de las hermanas viendo como iban a atacar por la espalda a su preciada madre.

La madre sin poder reaccionar rápido por las heridas que tenia lo único que puedo hacer fue abrazar a sus hijas protectoramente, la mujer espero tal golpe pero nunca llego, después de unos segundos se asomó y vio a su esposo dándole un balazo en la cara, la mujer sonrió pero cubrió el rostro de sus hijas para que no vieran tal escena.

-¡Papá!- Gritaron ellas al unísono mientras abrazan a su padre.

-¿Por qué están ellas aquí?- Pregunto el padre mirando a su esposa.

-No hay ningún lugar seguro… lo siento, no sabia donde ir- Se lamento ella.

-No importa, las protegeremos juntos- sonrió el esposo mientras le depositaba un cálido beso en su frente.

-Si- sonrió ella.

-¡Aaah!- Grito una de las hermanas mientras que sentía como alguien tomaba su brazo y se la llevaba.

-¡Onee-chan/T/N-chan/T/N!- Gritaron sus hermanas y padres al unísono.

-¡Sueltame!- Decia ella mientras la bajan al salón principal

Ella le mordió el brazo como siempre hacia para liberarse de los de la mafia, corrió por todo lados viendo como su madre junto con su padre y subordinados que quedaban luchaban, sus hermanas estaban en un rincón viendo la escena, ella corrió para ir a verlas.

-¡Onee-chan!- Dijeron ellas mientras las abrazaba.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto la mayor de ellas.

-Si, pero Mamá y Papá- dijeron ellas mientras veían a sus padres ser lastimados y luchando.

-Esta es la mafia- dijo tristemente la hermana mayor abrazando a sus hermanas.

**Lo sientoXD pero lo dejare hasta aquí porque ya me mandaron a dormir;-; lo sientoooo! También perdón si algo esta escrito de mal manera no tengo tiempo para corregir, lo hago mañana XD Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de tu historia xdd lo siento nuevamente.**

**Me pueden dejar comentarios de como esta que opinan y se le agrego algo más:D xd todavía hay tiempo e-e**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
